Homesick
by ItsMeK
Summary: It's been a few months since the fall of Beacon. Team RWBY was scattered and the squad of 3 were also scattered. The Blues and Reds were still in hiding in Remnant, working with another faction. Gyro and Locus are preparing for the troubles ahead, in hopes to save Remnant and to hopefully reunite their squad. And now with Agent 26 and Pyrrha missing, how will they come home?
1. Chapter 1: Catching Up

_**Homesick Chapter 1: Catching Up**_

* * *

 _ **Corporal Gyro's Logbook:**_ **_Well, since Agent 26 or Sky has been doing these logs, I've decided to these myself, Locus should be doing the same hopefully. So, let me break things down for anyone that happens to read these logs. My name is June, I am a Corporal in a private military and I happen to be that army's best Pilot, Engineer, and Mechanic. But people call me Gyro, since that's my 'codename'. Everyone in our army has a codename, kinda annoying sometimes but you just get used to it. Alright, enough sidetracking, I've been on this planet called Remnant for more than half a year, 8 months at most I believe. Originally, my squad and I were on a mission to capture a dangerous war criminal group known as The Blues and Reds. They are left over simulation troopers from a long forgotten program known as Project Freelancer, which so happens to be the same organization that my squadmate, Agent 26 came from. And so far, we've only managed to kill one of the Blues and Reds known as Bucky, a really annoying pervert who also managed to get his hands on one of the 'Great Keys'. Anyways back on track, Long story short, our mission wen't south, we were all ambushed and were teleported here. Things have been alright to say the least when I arrived. But I had my own worries, my older sister, Yupia, was also on the mission and was teleported along with 26 here, but 26 claimed that she was gone when he was teleported to Remnant. Hopefully she's alright...but she is missing, Locus said that he found traces of her in a old White Fang base in the northwestern side of Vale. She escaped, but she could be in danger...As for everyone else, I can't say everything is going good. Locus is with Weiss on the way to Atlas, hopefully we can stay in contact...As for Agent 26, or Sky, whatever he wants to be called...he and student from Beacon academy named Pyrrha Nikos are missing, according to Ruby Rose, she claims she saw him use a teleportation grenade from Charon industries...the teleportation grenades were damaged, so he and Pyrrha could be anywhere in the Universe, I can only hope for the best for them. As for me, during my time in Beacon I was assigned to Team RWBY, but right now, their scattered. Ruby along with Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie all went to Haven academy in Mistral on foot...Weiss was taken back to Atlas by her father, but like I said, Locus went with her due to his connection with General Ironwood...Blake however, I don't know where she is, she went missing after I flew a few students out of Beacon, she could be anywhere...and finally we have Yang...Yang has had some difficulties, she had last her arm during the fall of Beacon to the White Fang leader known as Adam Taurus, Yang hasn't been the same since, she had lost her usual fiery spark she had, I can't blame her...So I've decided that I was going to stay here at Patch to hopefully help her. And I've also decided to help out Coco Adel, Who happens to be Agent 26's or Sky's girlfriend, and Sky's older sister Neo. I've managed to help them rebuild an old house not far from Patch, so I've taken myself from time to time to check up on them to see how they were doing. They've have it hard right now, Coco hasn't been the same, her boyfriend is now missing somewhere in the universe, all she's been doing lately is just read the Log Entry's that belonged to Sky. Even Coco's Team has come by to check up on her, they've gotten the same result that I've received from Coco, silence and sadness. As for his sister, Neo, she has also been having it rough too. According to her, Sky was kidnapped 13 years ago by Project Freelancer, and only recently she was reunited with him for a very short amount of time. I can understand stand her feel of loss, I've lost Yupia for so many years as well, but I've had the motivation to keep moving forwards. Anyways, that should cover up everything that has been happening so far, hopefully things just turn around for the better...but I just have a sinking feeling that it won't._**

* * *

 _ **(Location: Patch)**_

 _ **(Time: 3 months after the Fall of Beacon)**_

* * *

 _Its been a difficult time for Remnants new visitors. Gyro has been staying at Taiyang's house for the last few months to help Yang Xaio Long recover from her injuries. Gyro has been using Ruby's room for the time being due to her departure with the remaining members of Team JNPR to Haven Academy all the way in Mistral. It was currently 9:00 A.M and Gyro had just woken up. She slowly gets out of Ruby's bed and heads straight for the bathroom. After a few minutes of taking her shower, she heads back into Ruby's room. Gyro looks over to the counter to see her Cyan and Cobalt Operator helmet with a autumn colored visor. Gyro quickly goes over to the chair next to Ruby's bed to grab her skin suit for her armor. She puts on the skin suit and thinks to herself._

"I seriously need to get actual clothes in the future." Gyro says to herself as she looks at the skin suit.

 _Gyro takes her time to put on her armor. Once the armor is on she walks over to the the counter to where her helmet sat. As Gyro reached out for her helmet, she looks at herself through the mirror. Her eyes were still a mix of Cobalt and Crimson instead of her normal Emerald green. And her hair was sill Cyan but it started to fade into a Crimson at the end of her hair. Gyro continues to inspect herself as she opened the palm of her hands, her hands were slightly shaking. She made small energy balls that were a mix of Cyan and Crimson. She sighed slightly as she closed her hands and makes the energy balls disappear. She grabs her Operator helmet and holds it under her arm as she made her way to the door. As Gyro closed the door behind her she saw Taiyang closing Yang's door. Both Gyro and Taiyang make quickly eye contact. They both then start to head down the stairs into the living room. Gyro then breaks the silence as they were out of hearing range from Yang._

"How's she holding up today?" Gyro asks as she puts her Operator helmet down on the coffee table.

"She's still having some struggles. But at least she's started to leave her room to help around the house from time to time." Taiyang says as he takes a seat on the couch.

"Well that's better than before at least." Gyro says as she exhales in relief. "Yang's strong, she'll make it through this."

"Yeah, I hope so." Taiyang says as she slumps forwards a bit.

"Hey, cheer up Tai, she'll make it through this, it just takes time. Yang is still in shock" Gyro says as she tries to reassure Taiyang.

 _Taiyang looks at Gyro. Gyro had a slight smile reassuring smile on her face._

"So, what's your plan for today?" Taiyang says trying to change the topic.

 _Gyro stands for their for a few seconds as she tries to think of an agenda for the day._

"Probably help around the house for a few hours then head to Coco's and Neo's place to see how their doing. It's been a few days since I've last checked up on them." Gyro says as she takes a seat on a small couch. "So what do you need done for today?" Gyro asks.

 _Taiyang ponders on today's activities and chores for the day._

"Well we just need some wood for the fire, collect the mail, and the porch just needs to be cleaned up. Everything else I can do." Taiyang explains.

"You sure? Tai I'm going to still be here till Yang recovers." Gyro says in concern.

"I'm sure, your supposed to see your friends soon anyways." Taiyang says with certainty.

"Fine, what's for breakfast anyways?" Gyro asks.

"The usual, just do me a favor, go grab Yang for breakfast." Taiyang says as he gets up from the couch.

"Yeah, got it." Gyro says as she also gets up from the small couch she was sitting on.

 _Taiyang heads for the kitchen while Gyro heads up the stairs. Once upstairs, Gyro stops in front of Yang's door and freezes for a second. She takes a deep breath as she raises her left hand. Gyro then knocks on the door slowly. There was silence at first, but she then heard the familiar Blonde Brawler inside the room._

"Come in." Yang says through the door.

 _Gyro slowly opens the door to see Yang sitting on her bed. Yang was looking out the window._

"Hey Yang." Gyro says softly as she slowly walks into the room.

"Hey." Yang says flatly.

 _Gyro slightly frowned as she looked at Yang._

"How are you feeling?" Gyro asks.

"The same as always Gyro, that's how I felt yesterday, that's how I felt last week, that's how I felt for the last few months." Yang says with sadness and anger.

 _Gyro took a deep breath._

"I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is almost ready." Gyro says as doesn't take her eyes of Yang.

"Yeah...I'll be their soon." Yang says.

 _There was still some silence between the Cyan Pilot and the Blonde Brawler._

"So...I'll be heading to Coco's and Neo's place later, I wanted to know if you want to come with me?" Gyro asks as she tries to break the tension.

"No...I'll stay here." Yang says flatly.

"You sure? It's been two months since you've seen them." Gyro says in hopes she would change her mind.

"Gyro..." Yang says with a slight bit of anger. "I'm sure I don't want to see someone who I hate and see the person who was abandoned by their supposed boyfriend.." Yang says with anger.

 _Gyro slightly clenched her fist as Yang finished that sentence. Gyro had a look of anger as she started to head for the door. She opens the door and looks back at Yang._

"Yeah, fine, just be down for breakfast." Gyro says with some venom in her voice.

 _Gyro closes the door behind her as she leaves the room. Once Gyro was gone, Yang looks at the door as she sighed slightly and closed her eyes. Outside the room, Gyro was heading downstairs._

"Fucking prick..." Gyro says quietly to herself. "Like you knew what happened..."

 _Gyro was talking to herself in mumbles as she went down the stairs. She saw Taiyang inside the the kitchen. Taiyang notices Gyro and speaks up._

"What did she say?" Taiyang asks.

 _Gyro looks back up to Taiyang._

"Yang said she'll be down soon, where's the food, the earlier I eat, the earlier I can get this work done." Gyro says with a bit of frustration.

 _Taiyang notices Gyro's slight bit of anger._

"What happened up their?" Taiyang asks.

"Nothing." Gyro quickly responds as she grabs her Operator helmet from the coffee table.

"Really Gyro?" Taiyang asks in a deadpanned tone.

 _Gyro sighs in annoyance._

"Yang just needs to learn to let go, and how to not act like a complete prick whenever I bring up Coco and Neo.." Gyro says in annoyance.

"What did she say?" Taiyang asks.

"Yang said that she just doesn't want to see Neo because she still has that stupid grudge against her. As for Coco, Yang believes that Sky abandoned her and all of us.." Gyro says in frustration. "Like she knows what really happened back at the tower...she doesn't know his motives.."

"Gyro, like you said, Yang just needs some time to herself." Taiyang says.

"Yeah, whatever...Where's the food?" Gyro asks in hopes to stop the conversation.

"Over by the dinning table." Taiyang says as he points towards the dinning room table.

 _Gyro nods as she walks into the dinning room. As she exits the living room, Yang comes down the stairs as she heard the entire conversation. Taiyang notices Yang. He looks over towards the dinning room table to see Gyro already start to eat her breakfast. Taiyang slightly points at Gyro, basically asking Yang if she heard the conversation. Yang slightly nods as she had a small look of regret. Taiyang sighed as he heads into the dinning room. Yang then follows her father into the dinning room table. Gyro takes a small glance at Yang. They both made small eye contact, Gyro then quickly looks back at her food and continues to eat. Yang and her father then take their seat and start to eat their breakfast._

 _After 13 minutes of eating, Gyro was the first to finish her food. Without a word, Gyro head to the kitchen to go wash her plate off. Yang and her father exchange a glance. After washing her plate, Gyro quickly walks back into the dinning room to pick up her helmet._

"Hey Tai, Ima going to go grab the wood and mail, i'll be back in an hour." Gyro says.

"Alright, thank you." Taiyang says kindly.

"Yeah, anytime." Gyro says.

 _Gyro puts on her Operator helmet and locks it into place with a hissing sound. Gyro walks over towards the door and picks up her saber that she leaves by the door. She puts her saber on her back as it magnetically locks on her back. Once Gyro leaves the house, Taiyang looks at Yang._

"Yang, you know she's right." Taiyang says.

 _Yang remains silent as she stops eating and looks at her father._

"You have to let things go. This will eat you up in the inside." Taiyang says.

"Dad, its not that easy." Yang replies quietly.

"I know it isn't sweetheart, but its the fact that your not trying is the problem." Taiyang says in reassurance.

 _Yang stays silent as she thinks about what Taiyang was saying._

"F-fine...I'll try..." Yang says quietly.

"I know you will, but take your time, you don't have to go with Gyro today...but at least apologize to her." Taiyang says with a small smile.

 _Yang slightly nods as she finishes her food. Taiyang had also finished his food. Taiyang walks over to Yang as he takes her plate. He kisses her on her forehead as he leaves to go wash off the plates. Yang looks over towards the door. She sighs and starts to head towards the couch. She sits down and turns on the television to hopefully clear her mind._

 _After 2 hours pass by, Gyro finally comes back inside the house. She had mail in her hand as she walked over to Taiyang as he had a broom in his hand. She drops the mail on the dinning room table._

"Sorry for taking so long, I went to go check on my Pelican to see how it was doing." Gyro says a she looks at Taiyang

"Its fine Gyro, where's the wood?" Taiyang asks.

"I've left most of it inside the shed, the rest is outside on the porch." Gyro says as she walks towards the front door.

"Great, so what's wrong with your ship anyways?" Taiyang asks.

"Well everything seems good so far, only problem is that it's low on fuel. Annnd your planet doesn't use the same fuel source as mine." Gyro says in disappointment. "I'll have to go back to that old White Fang base to hopefully grab some fuel or grab a new Pelican." Gyro explains as she puts her saber next to the front door.

"That base all the way in the northwestern side of Vale? Do you even have enough fuel to even reach their?" Taiyang asks.

"Eh, I kinda do." Gyro says as she shrugs.

"What does that mean?" Taiyang asks as he raises one of his eyebrows.

 _Gyro walks over to one of the small couches where Yang was. Gyro sat on the other side of Yang as she answered Taiyang._

"I only have enough to reach the base, but not enough to comeback. If i'm lucky, I can find some fuel or find a working Pelican." Gyro explains again.

"Well better hope that base has what you need." Taiyang says as he continues to clean the house up.

"I hear that." Gyro says in agreement.

 _As Taiyang continues to clean the house, he asks another question._

"So when do you plan to head to Coco's and Neo's?" Taiyang asks.

"Well, about that, I've decided to stay there for a few days." Gyro says as she slightly glares at Yang through her helmet.

"Oh, well when do you leave?" Taiyang asks again.

"In a hour, I'm going to take my hoverboard instead of the Pelican due to its lack of fuel." Gyro says.

"That's nice I guess." Taiyang says.

 _Taiyang glances at Yang. He saw her sit in silence, avoiding eye contact from the Cyan Pilot. Taiyang sighs slightly as he see's Gyro walk towards the stairs. Once's Gyro's gone, Yang looks to where Gyro went. She then looks at her father. Yang saw Taiyang look at her, telling her to make it up to her. Instead of following Gyro, Yang looks back at the Television._

 _An hour passes by in the house of Taiyang and Yang. Gyro comes back downstairs with a duffel bag slung around her back and her hoverboard under her arm. Gyro walks over to the front and drops her duffel bag near the door and looks over to Taiyang in the kitchen._

"Alright Tai, i'm heading out!" Gyro says to Taiyang.

"Got it, so when will you be coming back?" Taiyang asks as he walks over to the front door.

"Probably in 4 to 6 days." Gyro says.

 _Gyro picks up her saber and places it on her back. The saber magnetically latches on to her back as she picks up her duffel bag again._

"That's nice, have fun." Taiyang says as he smiles and holds his hand out.

 _Gyro smiles under helmet and shakes Taiyyang's hand. Gyro looks around to not see Yang in the house._

"Hey, Tai. Where's Yang?" Gyro asks.

"She's outside I think." Taiyang says as he points towards the front door.

 _Gyro looks towards the front door for a brief few seconds before she looks back at Taiyang._

"Alright, thanks anyways for letting me stay here Tai." Gyro says as she grabs her hoverboard.

"Anytime Gyro, your welcome here anytime." Taiyang says happily as he opens the door for Gyro.

 _Gyro nods as she walks out the front door. Taiyang closes the door behind her as she walked out. Gyro walks down the steps and tosses her hoverboard in front of her. The board lands on the ground as sit starts to float in front of her. Gyro places her left foot on the board but stops as she heard a familiar voice behind her._

"HEY! Gyro!" Yang says loudly as she runs up behind the Cyan Pilot.

 _Gyro turns to see Yang stop in front of her._

"What do you want Yang, i'm about to leave." Gyro says flatly.

 _Yang froze for a second as she looked at Gyro._

"I-I wanted to apologize.." Yang says sadly as she looked down for second.

 _Gyro stayed silent for a second as she raised her eyebrow under her helmet._

"For what exactly?" Gyro asks curiously.

"For...For being a bit of an asshole earlier...I wen't a bit too far and I was out of line to say those things...It was extremely insensitive of me and I just wanted to say sorry.." Yang says as she looks into the Cyan Pilot's autumn colored visor.

"And what else?" Gyro asks as she places her hand on her hip.

"And you were right...I do need to let go of things...I've been thinking about this for a while, and maybe I should go try and resolve my grudge against Neo.." Yang says as she rubs her nape.

 _Gyro chuckles a bit. Yang takes notice and had a slight angered look on her face._

"What's so funny?" Yang asks with a slight bit of anger.

"Nothing, its just the fact you now finally want to do this after months of avoiding her." Gyro says. "Anyways, I can't take you with me, The Pelican barely has any fuel left so if you do want to come, you'll need to find your own way there." Gyro explains. "Next time Yang."

 _Gyro waves off to Yang as she jumps on her hoverboard. Gyro says her final farewell's to Gyro as she races off on her hoverboard. Yang just stands where she was as she watched the Cyan Pilot ride off._

"And she says I'm and asshole.." Yang says as she heads back inside.

* * *

 _ **(Time: 1 Hour after Gyro's departure)**_

 _ **(Location: Coco and Neo's House)**_

* * *

 _Gyro races into a open tree line, she makes a hard stop as she jumps off her hoverboard and observes her surroundings. Half of the open tree line was a beautiful green while the other half was a scorched black. Gyro picks up her hoverboard and walks up to the house that was near the small lake. Gyro stops in front of the door and takes a deep breath. She then knocks on the door as she waits for a response. After a few seconds pass by, she hears a few locks on the door being unlocked. The door then opens slightly to reveal Neo._

"Hey Neo." Gyro says cheerfully.

 _Neo closes the door as Gyro hears Neo unlock another lock on the door. Neo then opens the front door all the way._

"Hey Gyro, thanks for coming over." Neo says with a smile.

 _Gyro chuckles slightly as she walks inside._

"Anytime, and geez, whats with all the locks on your door?" Gyro asks as she puts her hoverboard against a wall.

"Hey, you can never be too sure." Neo says as she helps take Gyro's Duffel bag and carries it for her.

 _They both walk over to the living room. Neo puts Gryo's duffel bag on a large couch. Gyro then takes a seat next to her bag as she looks at Neo._

"So, how's the rest of the house coming along?" Gyro asks as she put she hands against her helmet.

 _Gyro slowly pulls off her helmet with a hissing sound. She then places her helmet next to her as she looks at the Ice cream haired girl who was standing in front of her._

"Things had to be slowed down when the winter hit, but now that's over, things re going back to normal. We've managed to get our rooms, the kitchen, two bathrooms, and Coco's closet done during the last two weeks." Neo lists.

 _Gyro couldn't help but giggle to herself again._

"Well at least she's still having her shopping spirit, speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask, do you mind if I can stay here for a few days?" Gyro asks.

"Oh, we defiantly don't mind, Gyro, you've helped Coco and I rebuild this house, your welcome here anytime." Neo says happily. "I'm guess that's what the bag is for?" Neo says as he points at Gyro's duffel bag.

"Oh, this? Neo, these are just my tools, I don't really have that much clothes." Gyro says as she reaches for her duffel bag.

 _Gyro grabs her bag and puts it on her lap. She then opens the bag to reveal a bunch of tools that she uses._

"And that brings me into another thing, How's Coco doing?" Gyro asks cautiously.

 _Neo sighs slightly as she looks towards the upstairs._

"Well, she's doing better to say the least, Coco has been more talkative lately. She also hasn't been reading Sky's holodisc as much as she use did when she first found it." Neo says sadly.

"Hey, at least she's recovering." Gyro says as she smiles.

"Yeah..Hey you want some coffee? Coco's favorite." Neo asks.

"Yeah sure." Gyro says as she stands up.

"Great, do me a favor and go grab Coco for me, she should be in her room." Neo says as she heads for the kitchen.

 _Gyro nods as she heads for the stairs. When she walks up the stairs to the second floor, she goes down the hallway and stops in front of Coco's room. Gyro then knocks on the door, she hears Coco quickly move around in her room. Coco then opens the door, her hair grown all the way to the half of her back, Coco was also wearing a grey sweater and blue jeans along with her beret, and her modified sunglasses were folded and hanging off her sweater. The most noticeable item that Coco was wearing was Sky's old glowing brown necklace._

"Oh, hey Gyro, I didn't know you were coming over." Coco says as she opens her door all the way.

"Good to see you too Coco, and well I can't call ahead, the CCT network is still down, but still, i'm staying over here for a few days." Gyro says as she stands out of Coco's way.

 _Coco walks out of the room along with Gyro. Gyro takes notice of the holodisc and the hilt of the energy sword on her waist. Gyro taps Coco on her shoulder as their walking down the stairs, grabbing Coco's attention._

"So, have you been practicing with that thing?" Gyro asks as she motions towards the Energy sword.

"Barely, I still don't even know what's so special about this thing." Coco explains.

"Well you should get some practice, your now a huge target with that sword." Gyro says.

 _Both Coco and Gyro reach the living room. Just as they arrive, Neo comes back with two cups of Coffee. Neo passes Coco and Gyro a cup as she picked up her own that she left on the coffee table on the living room, the three of them then sit down on the couches._

"Why? Whats so special about this thing?" Coco asks as she lifts the hilt of the energy sword.

"Am I missing something?" Neo asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"I'm about to explain it, its about that." Gyro says to Neo as she points at Coco's Energy Sword hilt. "Those swords are very special."

"Yeah, we know." Coco says in a deadpanned tone.

"Hey, pay attention, these swords were created by an alien race." Gyro explains.

"Alien like..." Neo says as she was pointing towards Gyro.

"No, not like me, as in actual aliens, the types that are pretty big and are a completely different species, they were known as the Sangheili, a race of strong, intelligent, and extremely religious warriors with very superior technology compared to humans. Remember the active camouflage and the bubble shield?" Gyro asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, the invisibility and that dome thing." Coco says.

"Well, they invented it, about 30 years ago, their was a group of aliens known as the Covenant, they started attacking human settlements, a few months later, war broke out, lasting 27 years, it was called The Human Covenant war, though my people didn't participate in the Human Covenant war, millions were lost, planets and settlements were completely wiped out." Gyro says as she looks away.

"That's sad...but...what does that have to do with the sword?" Neo asks.

"Well, like I said, The Sangheili were advanced, they also happen to have been traveling in space before humans could. So what did they do? They built temples and a bunch of crazy cool shit all over the universe, and That sword happens to be one of the many things you can get from those temples." Gyro explains.

 _Both Neo and Coco look at the Energy sword hilt for a few seconds._

"The sword has its own special property, that being the fact that your the only person to be able to wield it." Gyro says as she takes another sip of her coffee.

"How and why am I able too?" Coco asks.

"I don't believe that." Neo says.

"You sure? Okay then, Coco, ignite the sword, then give it to Neo." Gyro says to the fashionista.

 _Coco presses the ignition button on the energy sword hilt. The sword ignites and glows a bright blue and purple. Coco inspects the sword before slowly passing the glowing plasma sword to Neo. Neo grasps the handle carefully, trying not to burn or cut herself. Neo then holds the sword in her right hand._

"See I was-" Neo was cut off by the sword deactivating in her hand mid-sentence.

"Told you so." Gyro says flatly.

 _Neo tries to press the ignition button multiple times in frustration. Neo huffs in annoyance as she tosses the energy sword hilt to Coco. Coco catches it as she looks at the hilt more._

"So, why is it so important that i'm now a target?" Coco asks towards the Cyan pilot.

"Well, that's the more...interesting part. You see, these temples I mentioned earlier, They were only recently discovered 4 years ago on a planet known as Chorus. Remember how Locus has his own sword?" Gyro asks.

"Yeah, its the only thing that makes him unique compared to you and Sky." Neo says.

 _Both Gyro and Coco look at Neo._

"What? I'm serious, from what Coco told me, Locus doesn't have any powers or semblances. I mean seriously, Gyro, you can shoot HUGE beams and blasts of cool energy at things and you can literally teleport. Sky has all these badass weapons, he's a very scary marksmen, has those armor enhancements, and he has his own semblance now. But Locus can just shoot a gun and just use that sword." Neo explains.

 _Gyro and Coco look at each other as they shrug in agreement._

"Anyways, back on topic, Locus got his sword back on that planet Chorus...but I really don't want explain how he got it...its rather personal...but back on topic again, we've discovered that the sword is also a key to access those temples, and let me tell you, they have some REALLY interesting things." Gyro explains.

"Interesting in what way?" Neo asks as she raises her eyebrow.

"Well, from what Locus told men, there was a Temple of Arms, the Temple of Gravitation, the Temple of Weather Manipulation, the Temple of Bountiful Harvest, the Temple of Interior Decorating,the Temple of Communication, and the Temple of Procreation." Gyro lists.

"Wait, what was the second to last one?" Coco asks.

"What? The Temple of Communication? According to Locus, he said that temple can allow the user to send out a message to anywhere in the Galaxy." Gyro recalls.

 _Neo looks at Coco as she had a sly smile on her face._

"And what was the last one?" Neo asks.

 _Gyro had a slight smirk on her face while Coco was a bit confused._

"The Temple of Procreation? That one is the more 'interesting' one I was talking about. When that temple is activated, it throws the inhabitants of a planet into a ravenous sexual frenzy with the intent to increase a potentially dwindling population." Gyro explains with a huge smirk.

 _Both Neo and Gyro looks straight at Coco. She was frozen for a second as she processes why Neo and Gyro were looking at her. Coco immediately froze and her face went red. Both Gyro and Neo start to laugh as Coco covered her face._

"Okay...can we seriously get back on topic?.." The flustered Coco says.

 _After another minute of embarrassment and laughter coming from the three girls, they all manage to compose themselves and try to focus on their previous discussion._

"Right, Right, where was I?" Gyro asks.

"The temples, you were describing a few of them." Coco says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Right, so as I was saying, these temples can be pretty useful, cool, or just flat out badass." Gyro says. "But of course, not everything that The Sangheili built were all good." Gyro says as her tone shifts.

"How so?" Neo asks.

"Well, there was a Temple called the Purge." Gyro says in a darker tone.

"That doesn't sound ominous at all." Coco says sarcastically.

"I know right?! Anyways, from what Locus and a few News articles said, The Purge is a temple that exterminates all sentient life on a planet." Gyro says. "With a turn of a key, poof, everything can be exterminated.."

 _Coco and Neo look at each other in worry._

"You can see why now your a target to the Blue and Reds.." Gyro says as she slumps forwards. "They've been searching for these temples over the last few years, they've had a key, but no temple to use it on." Gyro says as she doesn't make eye contact.

"Is their a chance that these temples can be on Remnant?" Neo asks nervously.

"Doubt it, I haven't seen any here, if there is, we'd all would have been dead by now..." Gyro says as she thinks to herself. "Coco, you do realize your now apart of this fight as much as I am, there's no backing out...I'm sorry to have you forced into this.."

 _Coco and Neo remain silent. Coco then looks up to Gyro._

"Hey...like you said, everything happens for a reason, i'm willing to put up a fight." Coco says sharply. "And its not your fault either, if anything, you guys showing up helped me out a bit, I mean, I wouldn't be dating Sky for a reason...I...I just hope he's okay where ever her is.." Coco says sadly.

 _Neo puts her hand on Coco's shoulder in reassurance._

"We all believe he and Pyrrha will come back." Neo says with a smile. "I have faith."

"We all do, but while Sky and Pyrrha are gone, we have to make the fight count for them." Gyro says as she looks at Coco. "And that means training you to fight, and hey, perhaps you can earn yourself some nice armor too." Gyro says with a smile.

 _Coco and Neo smile as well. They all happily finish up their coffee, when they finish, they all continue their conversation._

"Hey, Gyro, I've been wanting to know this since you've brought this up, what's your home planet like as well as your army?" Coco asks.

 _Gyro froze for a second._

"Well, fist things first, my home planet was called Cier, like Remnant, UNSC and human civilization didn't know of it's existence. Cier was a difficult planet when I grew up. Cier was broken up into multiple islands and pieces of land with it's divided leaders. I was born in a city known as Aether 2.0." Gyro explains in a sincere tone.

"2.0?" Neo asks.

"That's right, remember, I have a sister, Yupia, she's 3 years older than me, she was born in the original Aether." Gyro says as she looks away.

"I'm guessing something happened to the original Aether." Coco says softly.

"Yeah...The original Aether was attacked by a large group of bandits, and remember, about 87% of Cier's population had powers...So imagine what a large group of bandits can do to a city with dangerous powers can do...and your probably guessing right, Aether was destroyed, luckily my family was evacuated during the attack..but not everyone made it.." Gyro says sadly. "But their's nothing I could have done at the time...Yupia was one of the casualties...we though she was dead..but luckily she wasn't.."

"What happened when you were growing up?" Neo asks quietly.

"Well, my family ran their own business." Gyro chuckles slightly. "They ran a mechanics shop while i went to school. But they didn't have the money to run their shop, if theirs one thing that Aether 2.0 did that fucked everyone over was its corruption in government, taxes were bullshit and my family could barely manage on their own. So i did something that my parent forbid me from wanting to do." Gyro says as she looks at the two girls.

 _Both Coco and Neo perked up their eyebrows in anticipation._

"Cier was well renowned for their 'duels', I put my mechanics and engineering degree to work and built my own weapon. I then spent a few months learning and somewhat maintaining my powers. Then I became a 'duelist'." Gyro explains.

"Duelist?" Coco asks as she tilts her head.

"Yeah, people who fought against other duelist for money, power, or just for sport...I wasn't proud for the duels I've done, but I was able to raise a lot of money for my family. They had their questions at first, but they found out eventually, and of course, they weren't proud for me...But my talents earned the recognition of General Nuri...who also happens to be a close childhood friend..." Gyro explains as she sighs.

 _Coco and Neo looked at each other in shock._

"Wait, your general? She was also born in Cier? Does that also mean-" Neo says but was cut off.

"Yeah, Nuri has her own powers...Nuri happened to hear about my Duels when she went missing after the destruction of Aether, and when she came back, she had the opportunity of a life time. Nuri managed to find herself a small army when she found me. She was recruiting anyone she trusted in Cier, and I happened to be one of those people." Gyro says as she leans back on the couch.

"How many people from Cier were in Nuri's army?" Coco asks.

"Oh, majority of the higher ranks and special squads were all duelists from Cier, there were people like Blue, Drone, Adrastos, Zinx, Allison, Stitch, Nanix, Jin-" Gyro lists as she was cut off.

"Jin...Jin's dead..." Coco says quietly.

 _Gyro looked at Coco's sad expression. Gyro looked away in shame as Neo was watching Gyro._

"Yeah...He died...I can blame myself for his death too.." Gyro says quietly.

 _Coco looks at Gyro as she was looking away. Neo was left confused bye the conversation._

"Why?" Coco asks with a slight bit of venom in her voice.

"I've made the mistake in dating a complete asshole...He would be the one who lead Jin's squad...and I would be lying of I were to say that I did something about it..." Gyro says quietly. "He was special...Sky would mentor him personally because he saw something in him, however, my ex-boyfriend and his 'posse' were jealous of Jin I guess..."

"So you and his squad pick on the kid?!" Coco says with anger.

 _Gyro stays silent for a couple of seconds. Neo tries to calm down the angered Coco._

"I regret what I've done Coco, but I know theirs nothing I can do about it, If I knew where the remaining members of Jin's squad were, I would kill them.." Gyro says.

"Wait? Their missing?" Neo asks. "I would expect Sky to have killed them."

"Oh he really wanted to...but Nuri felt like the better alternative is to send them off somewhere. Either way, I broke up with my Ex after I found out what happened to Jin, its just disgusting that they would just leave someone for dead like that." Gyro says as she clenches her fist. "Hell, I was about to beat the shit out of Sun when he wanted to leave Pyrrha and Sky behind back at Beacon."

 _Coco lightly chuckles._

"Yeah...same here, Sun's lucky that I was tired, or else he would have had two broken legs." Coco says.

 _Both Coco and Gyro lightly chuckle. Neo looks at her scroll._

"Well, its getting a bit late girls." Neo says as she stands up and stretches.

"Really? It felt like we were talking for only about an hour." Coco says to Neo.

 _Neo shows Coco her scroll, it was now 9:51 P.M._

"How the actual fuck?!" Gyro exclaims.

"I don't know, but we should head to bed soon." Neo says as she yawns. "You have any plans tomorrow?"

"Actually I do need help with something." Gyro says as she looks at Coco. "I'm looking to actually get some clothes, and I'm going to need some help in terms of style I want."

 _Coco had a large smile on her face._

"Count me in!" Coco says happily.

"Great! In two days as well, I'm going to be heading to an old White Fang base, i'm going to need both of you." Gyro explains.

"Why?" Neo asks.

"Hey, you two are in this fight now, and I need a new Pelican or some fuel. And I need both of you to watch my back just in case." Gyro say in a bit of frustration.

"Yeah fine." Neo says as she groans.

"Hey don't worry about it Neo, it'll be fun!" Coco says trying to lighten the mood.

 _Neo sighs and nods her head to signal that she'll go._

"Well, here's to hoping that The Blue and Reds along with that bitch Cinder are just as frustrated as the rest of us." Gyro says as she stretch and falls back down on the couch.

* * *

(Location: Remnant, Unknown)

(Time: Unknown)

* * *

 _In barren wasteland, with rocky terrain and enormous purple crystals sprouting from the ground. The sky is stained a dark red. Grimm spawn in large numbers from pools of a viscous, tar-like substance. And very few ships were hovering just above a large castle of some sorts. Inside the castle, there was a meeting room that a few people were sitting in._

"I...AM EXTREMELY...FRUSTRATED!" Temple yells out through a monitor in the meeting room as he was hitting and throwing things in his office.

"Get a grip already." The man with the mustache and green eyes says, identifying to be Dr. Arthur Watts.

 _There were 8 other people in the room. Three were conisting of Cinder Fall, Mercury Blake, and Emerald Sustrai. The other three were Dr. Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows, and Hazel Rainart. There was also the two Captains of the Blues and Reds known a Surge and Gene, they were both completely silent._

"HOW?! I NOW HAVE TO SPREAD MY FORCES ACROSS THE GOD DAMN UNIVERSE TO HUNT HIM DOWN AGAIN, AND I ALSO HAVE TO GET THE STUPID FUCKING SWORD BACK!" Temple yells out towards Watts.

"Maybe you wouldn't have this problem if you didn't run away like a coward." Watts responds in his calm, English accent.

 _Mercury and Emerald were observing the outside, they were horrified of what they were witnessing as they saw Grimm spawning from the black tar like liquid. Cinder snaps her finger as she grabs the attention of Emerald and Mercury. They both walk over next to Cinder. Watts looks over towards Emerald, Cinder, and Mercury._

"Yes, Yes, please keep your...posse...in check, as for you Temple, you should make better judgement calls, you could have easily win that 'Freelancer' if you weren't a coward." Watts says smugly.

 _Mercury takes a aggressive step forwards, Emerald stops Mercury. As for Surge, he was about to raise his scattershot, but Gene put his hand on Surge's scattershot and shook his head no. Temple just growls in anger while Cinder looks at Watts._

"You hear that? Silence. I've half the mind to thank the little girl that bested you." Watts says towards Cinder.

"If I were you, I'd hunt her down...find her, and...well...she took YOUR eye, didn't she?" Tyrian says as he starts to laugh manically.

"You are seriously a fucking nut job, you know that right?" Temple says towards Tyrian.

 _Cinder attempts to speak, but struggles, Emerald leans down next to Cinder. Cinder says something into Emerald's ear for her to relay her message._

"Pathetic. Why did you even-" Watts says towards Cinder but was cut off.

 _The door starts to unlock as it slowly opens. Everyone in the room stands up and looks towards the door, revealing a woman with skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, even brighter when she is agitated. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. the woman makes her way on the other side of the room and stands in front of a large purple crystal with candles on it._

"Watts." The woman says.

 _Watts just looks at the woman as he slightly shrugs. The woman then turns to face the large group in the room._

"Do you find such malignance necessary?" The woman asks.

 _There was silence in the room, the woman then gestures everyone to sit down. Everyone takes a seat except Emerald, Mercury, Surge, and Gene. The woman then walks up to her chair and takes a seat._

"I apologize, ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure." Watts says as he takes a seat.

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder. She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly, killed dear Ozpin. So I'm curious, to what failures are you referring?" The woman asks.

"Well...The girl with the silver eyes." Watts says.

"Yes. We've dealt with their kind before. How is it a novice was able to best one of us?" Hazel says calmly.

"My thoughts exactly. Even without her new power, it should have been effortless." Watts says

"Uh hello? Are we also forgetting the Freelancer and his little group as well?! There still missing!" Temple explains.

"In time Mark Temple, you'll have them soon enough. But that 'Freelancer' is something you'll have to deal with, he and his friend are now anywhere in the Universe like you said, it's up to you to deal with your problem. We can deal with the rest here." The woman says towards Temple. "As for Cinder, It is because of the Maiden's power. Make no mistake, Cinder, you hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment."

 _Cinder has an unhappy look about this and lowers her head. Emerald looks at her in sympathy._

"Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our Informant in Mistral." The woman says.

"Very good." Watts says as he nods at the woman.

"Not so fast dickhead, Surge and Gene are going with you, I need to spread out my men to find the rest of that Freelancer's team." Temple says to Watts.

 _Watts was about to retort but the woman speaks before he gets the chance._

"Very well Temple, you will get your opportunity when we find them." The woman says to the monitor of Temple.

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden." The woman says as she turned her attention to the crazed man.

"Gladly." Tyrian says as he manically laughs to himself.

"And Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same." The woman says to Hazel.

"As you wish." Hazel says calmly.

"I can send troops along with the quiet one, Lorenzo and Cronut has finished their operation in Atlas." Temple informs.

 _The woman nods as well as Hazel does the same. Cinder raises a finger. Emerald fails to notice this gesture for a moment._

"Oh!" Emerald says.

 _Emerald leans in to hear her. Cinder then rasps into her ear. Emerald quickly straightens herself as Cinder finishes._

"Speak, child." The woman says to Emerald.

"She wants to know...What about the girl?" Emerald asks for Cinder.

 _Watts scoffs before he speaks._

"What about her? Seems to me that this is Cinder's problem, not ours." Watts says smugly.

"Hey, dumbfuck! She's all of our problem, if those fucking silver eyes do what ever bullshit you all informed me of, we an be in some deep shit." Temple exclaims.

 _Cinder slams her fist onto the table and glares at Watts while Temple growls angrily, Watts just responds by grinning at her and Temple._

"That's enough. Tyrian?" The woman says as she turns to the crazed man.

"Yes, my lady?" Tyrian says as he tilts his head creepily.

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder." The woman says.

 _Tyrian giggles elatedly and claps. Both Emerald, Mercury, Gene, and Surge look at each other as they slightly back away from Tyrian._

"And bring her to me." The woman finishes.

 _Tyrian freezes, groans disappointedly, pouts for a second, then looks back up at Salem with an acquiescent shrug. The woman then looks back at Cinder and Temple._

"Because of both of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next." The Woman announces.

 _Everyone rises from their seats, Tyrian snickers at Cinder and points to his left eye._

"Eye for an eye." Tyrian says as he laughs manically again.

 _Tyrian goes into an uncontrollable fit of manic laughter, while Cinder grits her teeth._

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you." Temple says flatly as he ends his video feed.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Well Homesick is now in being worked on. I wanted to give Gyro more of a backstory due to me not having the time or wanting to put the effort into making her own story of when she arrived in Remnant. If you haven't noticed already, The credit of Cier as a planet and the duelists belong to the members of community Hyun's Dojo. Well, Chapter 2 wont be done for a while considering i want to work on a few small things before i start writing the next chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading, and have a good day, Cheers :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Places, New Faces

**_Homesick Chapter 2: New Places, New Faces_**

* * *

 _ **Log Entry 2-0-1: Chorus. Of all the places to be it had to be Chorus. I don't have anything against the people of Chorus or the planet, its just the fact that Epsilon is completely fucking paranoid and it has been giving me headaches about it. Anyways, as for the situation, My name is Sky, I am also designated as Agent 26, an experimental soldier from the corrupt organization known as Project Freelancer. And i'm sure that you would know this by now if you have read or seen any of my previous logs. Back on topic, A student from Remnant, my home planet, was teleported along with me when I tried to save our lives. She is known as Pyrrha Nikos, one of the team members on Team JNPR. She's a great fighter, but our recent battle against an evil bitch named Cinder Fall left us injured and weakened. Problem is that the teleportation grenade that I used was damaged, so it ended up sending up to Chorus. And on top of that, we don't know a way back to Remnant, the Remnant's coordinates are unknown and we don't have any teleportation grenades left. So, we're stranded until Pyrrha and I find a way back Home. Hopefully everyone else is okay, but to them, they think we're dead. But the last thing I remember was seeing Ruby back at the tower just a second before I used the grenade, she might be the only one who saw me use that grenade, and hopefully, she told everyone, well more than likely Gyro. And knowing Gyro, she might have notified Coco and Neo. I just hope they're okay. But I also hope that Pyrrha and I wont get into any bit of trouble in Chorus.**_

* * *

 ** _(Location: Chorus, New Armonia)_**

 ** _(Time: 20 Minutes after teleportation)_**

* * *

 _Both Pyrrha and Sky were sitting in the back of a truck. They had handcuffs on them as they were sitting silently._

 **"Well this didn't turn out how I expected."** Sky's hologram projects as he looks at Pyrrha.

 _Pyrrha looks at the mute freelancer across from her._

"Why is this even necessary?" Pyrrha says as she moves her hands, showing her handcuffs.

 **"For security purposes, Chorus is a planet that went through a lot of trouble times, you can't blame them for being careful."** Sky's hologram projects.

"But we did nothing wrong." Pyrrha responds.

 **"You haven't, but that doesn't make me an innocent person too."** Sky's hologram projects.

 _Pyrrha looks at Sky with a bit of worry._

"What does that mean?" Pyrrha asks nervously.

 **"Chorus had some problems, remember the Reds and Blues I've mentioned?"** Sky's hologram projects as he displays a new article.

 _The article that Sky displays was a picture of the Reds and Blue, the title said 'Colorful Space Marines Stop Corruption'._

"Yeah, the war heroes." Pyrrha says as she nods slightly.

 **"Well, to the galaxy, they've disappeared without a trace. Add that to the fact that they were last here on Chorus, and that their's a group of solider who look and somewhat act exactly like them now causing chaos."** Sky's hologram displays.

"But what does that have to do with you?" Pyrrha asks.

 **"Well again, to the Galaxy and the people of Chorus, the Reds and Blue are alive, but because they don't know that they've been dead for the last year and a half, along with me and my group hunting them down, people made assumptions and accusations."** Sky's hologram projects.

"So...people still don't know that those are the Blues and Reds causing so much death?..." Pyrrha asks as she puts the pieces together.

 **"Precisely, so you can see that i'm not exactly the first person they want to see, the same goes for Epsilon."** Sky's hologram displays as he fiddles with the handcuffs.

"You A.I.? Why? Wasn't Epsilon with the Reds and Blues?" Pyrrha asks again.

 **"He was, but remember what he said when i first showed my A.I. to you guys, Epsilon deconstructed himself to save the lives of the Reds and Blues. But I was able to pick up Epsilon's signal a few hours after he deconstructed himself, so I gathered what fragments I could find of Epsilon, and rebuilt him. But like the Reds and Blues, the people of Chorus think that Epsilon is gone. And he really won't shut the fuck up, he hasn't stop bitching and whining for the last hour since we got here."** Sky's hologram displays as he taps his helmet.

 _Pyrrha stays silent as she takes in of what she was just told. As she was about to say something, the truck they were in comes to a full stop, they both hear the doors shut outside as well as footsteps coming from towards the trucks cargo door. The door then fly's open, revealing the two white armored soldiers that had air assault helmets. The one with the Blue accent colors was called Andersmith, while the other one with the orange accent colors was called Bitters._

"Alright, you two get out, slowly." Bitters says in a bored and tired tone.

 _Both Pyrrha and Sky slowly make their way out of the truck. Sky helps Pyrrha walk due to her injury from the arrow she received on her ankle. Both Bitters and Andersmith had their DMR's trained towards Sky as he followed behind Pyrrha._

"Both of you, in the elevator." Andersmith says as he motioned his DMR towards the large elevator.

 _Both Pyrrha and Sky slowly make their way to the elevator. Bitters and Andersmith follow behind them as they enter the elevator first. Sky and Pyrrha follow them inside, the elevator then closes as it starts to head up. After a few minutes pass by, the elevator finally stops with a ding. The door opens to see a woman with a similar air assault helmet with white armor but her visor and accent colors were a light blue. She was sitting behind a desk with a window overlooking the city below._

"Thank you Lieutenants Andersmith and Bitters, you guys can go back with Palomo and Jensen." The woman at the desk says.

"Are you sure ma'am?" Andersmith asks with uncertainty.

"Dude, come on, lets just go, i'm fucking starving." Bitters says with annoyance.

"Your always starving fatass." Andersmith says.

"Leave, now." The woman says sharply.

 _Both Andersmith and Bitters stop their argument._

"Right, sorry ma'am." Andersmith says.

 _Both Andersmith and Bitters nod as they head for the elevator. The door shuts as they both leave finally, once their gone, the woman sitting on the opposite side of the room motions them to take a seat on the chairs in front of her. Sky immediately takes a seat while Pyrrha skeptically looked at the woman. Sky only looked back and gave a reassuring nod towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha then had a look of worry as she then takes a seat next to Sky. The woman examines the Mistral Champion and the Mute Freelancer._

"Your lucky to not even been in jail right now, or even executed on the spot when we found you." The woman says towards Sky.

 _Sky just glares as the woman while Pyrrha just looks at the two of them._

"But you." The woman says towards Pyrrha. "Your someone entirely different, there is no record of you, so I want to know, Who are you supposed to be?" The woman says strictly.

 _Pyrrha looks at Sky again. Sky looked back at Pyrrha and nods towards Pyrrha for her to explain their story._

"My name...My name is Pyrrha Nikos, i'm a student from Beacon academy that teaches people to fight monsters from out planet known as Grimm." Pyrrha explains in a nervous tone.

 _The woman just continues to look at Pyrrha._

"Is this some sort of joke?" The woman says towards Pyrrha.

 _Sky only shakes his head slightly._

"I wasn't speaking to you," The woman says sharply towards Sky.

 _Sky just narrows his eyes towards the woman while Pyrrha had a look of worry._

"Miss, I can assure you, I am speaking the truth." Pyrrha says.

"And how can I be sure? You and this killer over here just appear in my city, I may not know a damn thing about you, but he's a threat." The woman says with a bit of frustration and anger.

"But he's not the same person that you believe he is." Pyrrha retorts.

"That doesn't change the fact that he's been trying to kill the Reds and Blues. I don't think you've noticed, but they're heroes to the people of Chorus, and they were my friends." The Woman responds in anger.

 _While Pyrrha and the woman continue their argument, Sky was just think to himself and his A.I._

 ** _"Epsilon, you have to say something, you know how stubborn she is."_ **Sky says mentally towards the fragment of memory.

 _"It's not that easy!"_ Epsilon shouts inside of Sky's head.

 ** _"Well either Pyrrha and I die along with you and the rest of the fragments, or you can attempt and save us."_** Sky says mentally towards Epsilon

 _"Look kid, I can defiantly fucking say that I don't need to show myself for now, someone else can help us."_ Epsilon says vaguely.

 ** _"Epsilon what is with the cryptic shit? Just don't be dramatic and just tell me."_ **Sky says mentally towards Epsilon in annoyance.

 _"You'll see what I mean soon kid."_ Epsilon says mentally to Sky.

 ** _"Your sometimes a tool Epsilon, you know that right?"_** Sky says mentally to Epsilon in sarcasm.

 _"Hey, its a part of my charm."_ Epsilon responds mentally to Sky with pride.

 _While Sky and Epsilon having their mental conversation, Sky tunes back into the woman and Pyrrha's conversation. Pyrrha was still busy trying to explain that she and Sky came from Remnant. Sky could tell that the woman was starting to lose her patience with Pyrrha and Sky._

"THAT'S IT!" The woman says angrily as she slams her hands on the table.

 _Both Sky and Pyrrha slightly recoil back from the woman's short temper and patience._

"Either your completely fucking crazy or this is some elaborate plan! Either way you have to be lying!" The woman says as she looks towards a table behind Sky and Pyrrha. "Santa, please tell me this has to be some complete bullshit story!" The woman says the table.

 _Pyrrha had a look of confusion as she looked at Sky. He shrugged due him also being in that state of confusion. They look behind them towards the table that the woman was looking at. Then a bright red hologram shines from the table in the shape of an alien. The hologram was the color red and white. Sky immediately identified the look of the hologram to be a Sangheili alien warrior._

"The subject that calls herself 'Pyrrha Nikos' speaks the truth, President Kimball." The Alien hologram identified as 'Santa' says towards the woman who is now identified as Venessa Kimball.

"You have to be fucking joking." Kimball says towards Santa.

"No, she speaks the truth, but I cannot locate this planet she speaks of. As for the other one, he has plenty of information that you might want to know." Santa says towards Kimball.

"W-What are you..?" Pyrrha asks in a nervous tone.

"I am a construct left behind by my creators." Santa says towards Pyrrha.

"Enough, what information do you have that's so important." Kimball says towards Sky in a aggressive tone.

 _Sky just continues his stare at Kimball due to him being mute._

"Say SOMETHING!" Kimball says in aggression.

"Miss Kimball, my friend can't talk.." Pyrrha says quietly.

 _Kimball looks towards Sky. His eye's were facing directly at Kimball, Kimball then faces her alien A.I. Partner for confirmation._

"They boy designated as Agent 26 can not indeed speak. He has sustained damage to his vocal chords along with a device that prevents the boy from attempting to repair his vocal chords or to remove the device itself." Santa says towards Kimball.

 _Pyrrha looks towards her companion as she had a look of shock. Kimball just looks back towards Sky._

"Then how do you suppose we get that information then?" Kimball says towards Santa.

"His companion has the answers you desire." Santa says calmly towards Kimball.

"The girl doesn't know anything." Kimball responds.

"The girl also has a name too." Pyrrha says with a bit of annoyance.

"Shut it." Kimball says quickly.

 _Pyrrha huffs in annoyance._

"I wasn't speaking about the girl, I was speaking about an old friend of yours." Santa says as he faces Sky.

 _Sky glances back towards the Alien A.I. construct. He mentally sighs as he begins another mental conversation._

 ** _"Alright Epsilon, its now or never."_** Sky says mentally to Epsilon.

 _"You know, I don't really have to show myself."_ Epsilon mentally says back sharply.

 ** _"That Alien A.I. knows your existence, so quit being such a bitch and just show yourself."_** Sky says mentally in annoyance.

 _"You know how pissed she's going to be."_ Epsilon mentally says flatly.

 _ **"Just show yourself already, Kimball's going to be pissed even if you refuse to show yourself."**_ Sky says mentally.

 _"FINE!"_ Epsilon yells back mentally.

 _Sky then focuses his attention back towards Kimball, Pyrrha, and Santa. He see's that all three of them were staring at him. Sky then slightly looks to his right, The familiar cobalt memory fragment materialize on the table in front of Kimball._

"Heyyyy Venessa..." Epsilon says in a nervous tone.

 _Kimball fell silent as she looked towards Epsilon. She had worked along side with Epsilon during there war against Charon Industries. But she was told by Agent Carolina and Washington that Epsilon sacrificed himself to save The Reds and Blue. but now he was standing right in front of her._

"How...How are you...We thought you were dead Church?!" Kimball says as she looks at the memory fragment.

"That's a long story Kimball, you may want to take a seat." Epsilon says in a genital voice, hoping to calm Kimball down.

"Church i'm already sitting." Kimball says in a deadpanned tone.

 _Everyone in the room just stares at Epsilon._

"Hey this is fucking stressful to me, can you all just not judge me? Okay? Fuck you all." Epsilon says as he flips off the group.

"Church, what happened? You were on the Staff of Charon with the Reds and Blues, but when the fight was over, you were gone, Where were you?" Kimball asks the memory fragment.

"Right, sorry...I did deconstructed myself to save the lives of the Reds and Blues. But Sky here was able to pick up my signal a few hours after I deconstructed himself, so he gathered what fragments I could find of me, and rebuilt me...Since then, I've been working with him and the other fragments to take down the murders of the Reds and Blues.." Epsilon explains.

"So you choose to work with someone who is trying to kill your friends? Sarge, Tucker, Simmons, Donut, Lopez, Doc, Carolina, Washington, even Caboose! You help the person who wears the same armor as that traitor Felix! Why?!" Kimball asks in anger.

"Felix? Who's Felix?" Pyrrha asks.

"Some asshole who worked with another asshole called Locus, both of them were responsible for enforcing a civil war on Chorus and helped Charon Industries almost commit a planetary genocide." Kimball responds sharply.

"Locus? Wait, the same Locus that works with you?" Pyrrha asks Sky.

"WHAT?!" Kimball shouts in anger.

"Kimball, you need to calm down and let me explain!" Epsilon says as his anger rises.

 _KImball just growls in anger as she stares at Pyrrha and Sky._

"Locus may have done some bad shit in the past, but he's different now, he's been helping us for the last year and a half year, hunting down the people who murdered our friends. The Reds and Blues along with Agents from Project Freelancer after the project was shut down." Epsilon says.

"What are you talking about?! You people are the one hunting them down in the first place?!" Kimball retorts.

"Kimball, the Reds and Blues have been dead for the last year and a half." Epsilon says sadly. "The people you believe are the Reds and Blues are also simulation troopers from Project Freelancer, 9 months after you all put Malcom Hargrove into custuty, The 'Blues and Reds', thats what they call themselves, have been attacking major UNSC settlements." Epsilon explains. "And I know that Chorus heard about the destruction of Earth that occurred 18 months ago."

 _Kimball fell silent as she tries to process what the fragment of memory had just told her. She clenched her fists as she thinks to herself._

"Even if this was true, how can I believe you." Kimball says queitly.

"Because this is personal to us." Epsilon says as he points to himself and Sky.

"Whats so special about you anyways." Kimball says towards the mute freelancer.

"He was one of those freelancers you keep talking about." Pyrrha says.

 _Kimball looks at Pyrrha, she then looks at Santa who was nodding his head. Kimball then looks back at Epsilon and Sky._

"I though every Freelancer Agent was named after a state." Kimball says toward Sky and Epsilon.

"Sky here isn't technically one of the main stream Freelancer Agents." Epsilon says as his pitch increases slightly.

"Sky?" Kimball says in a bit of confusion.

"It's his real name." Pyrrha explains.

"Yeah, basically Project Freelancer still needed people to test their experiments on. So they so happened to come across Pyrrha's and Sky's planet Remnant, we don't know all the details but all we know is that Sky here was taken 13 years ago due to one of his naturally rare case of high radiation resistance. The Director happened to come across experimental weaponry that used dangerous hydrogen core technology, and when you put two and two together, The Director used Sky to test these weapons, along with controlling him to hunt down rogue freelancers. Long story short, Sky here was teleported to Remnant and found out he was born here along with unlocking his aura and semblance." Epsilon explains in really terrible detail.

"The hell is aura?" Kimball asks.

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, it bears our burdens and shields our hearts. With practice, aura can be our shields. Everyone in our world has it, even the animals. By baring your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are our conduits for aura. You project yourself and your soul with fighting." Pyrrha explains.

 _Both Epsilon and Kimball stare at Pyrrha. Both Sky and Santa understood what Pyrrha described._

"Pyrrha, not gonna lie here, but that was kind of a shitty description." Epsilon says.

 _Pyrrha sighs in annoyance while Kimball presses a button on her desk._

"Can someone call Dr. Grey up here. I'm sure she'll love to hear about this...crap." Kimball says in a bit of confusion.

 _Just as Kimball finishes her request, the elevator door immediately flies open, revealing a woman wearing a Cypher helmet along with her armor colors being white and her accent colors being a light purple along with her visor._

"Uh, miss Kimball, she should be up their by now." Someone says through Kimball's intercom on her desk.

"Yeah, I know, thank you." Kimball says through her intercom. "Uh, Dr. Grey, how long have you been in the elevator?" Kimball asks skeptically.

"Oh, I've heard just about everything!" Dr. Grey says with enthusiasm.

 _Dr. Grey then looks straight at Epsilon._

"And it's good to see you too Church." Dr. Grey says happily as she rushes over to the table.

"Uhhhh...Yeeeaaahhhh...You too Dr. Grey" Epsilon says with a bit of nervousness.

"Sooo, I want to know more about your world, I've been cramped inside the hospital for soo long and I need to do SOMETHING. I can't tell you how nice it is to get out of the office and away from all the complaining! 'My leg hurts!' 'I need blood!' 'But I don't WANT to have a robot arm!'" Dr. Grey says in a cheery and complaining tone.

 _Both Pyrrha and Sky look at Epsilon and Kimball. They both shurgged while Sky rubbed his left robotic arm nervously._

"Sooo, what else does your world have?" Dr. Grey asks happily.

"How about you explain what these 'Semblances' are." Kimball says towards Pyrrha.

"Right..A Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members." Pyrrha explains nervously as she glances at Dr. Grey.

"So does every person from your world have this kind of power?" Kimball asks.

"Not everyone, but majority of Humans and Faunus's have a Semblance." Pyrrha says.

"Faunus?" Dr. Grey asks as she nears Pyrrha.

"Basically humans but they have some traits that animals do, for example, one of Sky's teammates back in our world has rabbit ears, and one of our friends also has cat ears." Pyrrha explains.

 _Dr. Grey slightly sequels in excitement, earning stares from everyone in the room._

"I can't wait to see your world soon!" Dr. Grey says in excitement.

"Okay, calm down Dr. Grey." Kimball says as she then turns to Pyrrha and Sky. "So you two both posses these 'Semblances' correct?"

 _Both Pyrrha and Sky nod._

"Then what would that be, and if you don't mind, show me." Kimball says strictly.

"Well...my semblance is polarity, I can manipulate most metals I come into contact with." Pyrrha says.

 _Pyrrha was a bout to grab one of Kimball's metallic pens in front of her. But she stops just before she grabs it._

"Uh, may I?" Pyrrha asks.

 _Kimball nods slightly. Pyrrha grabs the pen. A black glow forms around Pyrrha's hand and the pen as she makes the pen levitate. The black glow disappears as the pen drops back on the table. Pyrrha breaths heavily as some bit of sweat appear on her forehead._

"I'm sorry...We're still a bit tired from our last battle.." Pyrrha says as she wipes some sweat off her forehead.

"Hey, Dr. Grey, please do me a favor and check on her ankle, she was heavily injured during their last fight." Epsilon says as he remembers the injury on her ankle.

 _As Dr. Grey kneels down to inspect Pyrrha ankle, Kimball looks at Sky._

"And what about you?" Kimball says with a bit of anger.

"That's the more...difficult to explain." Epsilon says to Kimball as he then turns to Sky. "Do your...thing I guess." Epsilon says skeptically.

 _Sky nods slightly, he closes his eyes. As he opens his eyes, his left eye was the color Aqua and Autumn, while his right eye was the color Steel grey and Yellow. Two spectors in the form's of Agent Washington and Agent Carolina flash behind Sky, both the spectors were glowing with their respective colors. The Washington Spector held his Battle rifle in his hands while the Carolina Spector had her battle rifle on her back and held her collapsed Humbler Stun Baton in her left hand. Kimball and Dr. Grey were at a lost for words as they stared at the two glowing spectors behind Sky. Sky closes his eyes as the spectors disappear, his eyes open back up to reveal his sky blue eyes again._

"Well, that's what he can do, create...well... two figures of Freelancers to help him in fights." Epsilon says with uncertainty.

 _Both Kimball and Dr. Grey were still silent as they looked at Sky._

"Uh, miss Grey...my ankle, please?" Pyrrha says slowly.

"Oh! Sorry!" Dr. Grey says as she crouches back down to inspect Pyrrha's injured ankle

 _Kimball just continues to stare at the mute freelancer in front of her._

"Kimball, are you going to say anything?" Epsilon says with a bit of impatience.

"Sorry, its just a lot to take in...seeing friends who you though were to be missing, only to be dead..but I got a few more questions." Kimball says slowly.

"Right, what do you have left?" Epsilon asks.

"Where's Grif? Where did you get the armor? And who exactly are these 'Blues and Reds' that murdered our friends." Kimball asks with a bit of aggression.

 _Both Sky and Epsilon glance at each other, with a subtle nod from Sky, Epsilon turns back to Kimball._

"Grif...Grif's been dead along with everyone else.." Epsilon says as he looks away.

 _Kimball looks away for a brief few seconds. She then turns back to Epsilon._

"How did they die?" Kimball asks quietly.

"They all died from dehydration and starvation...They were all locked up in their armor for several days, perhaps weeks...I can't imagine how they felt for all that time.." Epsilon says sadly.

 _Kimball clenches her fist while Dr. Grey slightly spaces out from what she just heard._

"And to answer your question about the armor, its just something he's always had, Issac Gates, or Felix, could have coincidentally received the same armor when he was in service with the UNSC, either way, i'm not going to lie here, it does look pretty badass either way." Epsilon says with a shrug.

"And what about my last question, who are the Blues and Reds?" Kimball says with venom.

"Like I said, a bunch of left over simulation troopers. There lead by a asshole named Temple, he looks like me but has a blue visor, and is a complete psychopath. Along with him are his captains. There's Surge, Gene, Lorenzo, Cronut, Loco, and Bucky. They all basically look like Sarge, Simmons, Lopez, Donut, Caboose, and Tucker, but with blue visors and are also complete psychopaths." Epsilon says with anger.

"Wait, if...if Tucker's dead...what about his Great Key?" Kimball asks.

"Well, Ironically, Bucky had the sword...but during the fall of Beacon Accadamey, Sky managed to kill Bucky, and now Sky's girlfriend now posses Tucker's sword...She's still on Remnant along with Sky's sister, and now she's a target to the Blues and Reds, if we don't find our way back, she'll die and they'll managed to take the sword back." Epsilon says with a bit of desperation.

 _Kimball looks away for a few seconds. Dr. Grey then stands back up as she just finished bandaging Pyrrha's leg._

"Okay, here's the deal here." Kimball says towards Pyrrha and Sky.

 _Both Pyrrha and Sky glance at each other. They both then look back at Kimball._

"I will be willing to help you two go back home, but under a few conditions." Kimball says as she leans towards the two. "I will need you two to help Chorus out with a few jobs, nothing to big or nothing too dangerous in anyway. And one more thing too."

 _Kimball goes behind her desk, she opens one of the drawers. She grabs a piece of paper and hands the piece of paper towards Sky and Pyrrha._

"I need both of you to head to this address, from there you should now what to from there. You two are free to go. Go stop by the armory to repair and gear up what you need, because I may have an idea how to get you two home." Kimball says.

 _Both Pyrrha and Sky stand up from their seat, but they still look at Kimball. Kimball had her attention towards Santa._

"Santa, explain it to them." Kimball says to the Alien A.I. construct.

 _Santa only nods as he then faces towards Pyrrha and Sky._

"We have a temple to take you back to your home world, The Temple of Translocation. If you posses one of the Great key's, activating this temple will allow you to instantly transport you to anywhere in the universe." Santa explains.

 _Both Pyrrha, Sky, and Epsilon look at each other._

"So, we find another sword? That's it?" Should be easy enough, can't you just tell us where a sword is?" Epsilon asks with a bit of excitement.

"I cannot give you the location of a Great Key, my creators program me without the knowledge of any other location of any other temple outside of Chorus, it is up to you to find another Great Key and prove your worth to wield it." Santa explains.

"Right, and when you come back from the address I gave you, come back here straight away, and don't worry about any troops, i'll notify all of them of the situation at hand. I'll also notify Lieutenants Jensen and Palomo to escort you both to the address." Kimball says.

"Wait, will Jenson be the one driving?" Epsilon asks skeptically.

"Well that's up to you three to find out." Kimball says with a slight chuckle.

"That does not inspire confidence in me." Epsilon says flatly as he dissapears

 _Just as Sky and Pyrrha make there way to the elevator, Pyrrha turns back to Kimball, Santa, and Dr. Grey._

"Thank you all for this, we really appreciate it." Pyrrha says with a smile.

"Don't thank us yet, you both still have a long adventure ahead of you!" Dr. Grey says happily as she waves to Pyrrha and Sky.

 _The the elevator doors close behind Sky and Pyrrha, Dr. Grey turns to Santa and Kimball._

"I like them both!" Dr. Grey says with enthusiasm.

"Their, interesting to say the least.." Kimball says as she sits back down on her office chair.

"They are noble warriors no doubt, I believe they will complete their objective." Santa says.

"Still, I believe that something big is going to come around, now that we know who are true enemies are." Kimball says with concern.

"Then it is wise that we prepare ourselves for the future." Santa says as he disappears.

 _Back in the elevator with Sky and Pyrrha, they both slowly went towards the bottom floor._

 **"Well, that was different than how I expected it to turn out."** Sky's hologram displays as he looks towards Pyrrha.

"Why didn't you use that to talk earlier?" Pyrrha asks.

 **"I felt like it would be better if Epsilon explained everything, he knows them better than I do, he's their friend after all."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Pyrrha nods as she lets out a small sigh. Sky turns to Pyrrha to see a look of deep though. He places his hand on Pyrrha shoulder._

 **"Hey, I miss them too."** Sky's hologram displays.

"I'm just...i'm just scared that we won't see them again." Pyrrha says sadly.

 **"Pyrrha, remember what I said back when we fought Cinder, you have the power to create your own Destiny, its up to you to create your own future, don't let anything stand in your way. You'll get to see Jaune eventually, we just have to search for one of the Great Key's, and then we teleport back to Remnant, from there, we'll see what happens, alright?"** Sky's hologram displays as he looks straight into Pyrrha eyes.

 _Pyrrha looks back at Sky's eyes, she see's how sincere and serious he was._

"Yeah...alright." Pyrrha says with a small smile.

 _The elevator stops with a ding. The doors open to reveal a woman with white armor and maroon accent colors, next to her was a man also with white armor and aqua accent colors. The woman's name was Katie Jensen and the man name was Charles Palomo according to Epsilon. They were standing in front of a Warthog. They both stopped their conversation and turned towards Pyrrha and Sky._

"Oh, so your both the people that President Kimball was talking about." Jensen says towards Pyrrha and Sky.

"Yes...uh..." Pyrrha says as her voice trails off.

"Oh, well that's Katie Jensen, and I'm Charles Palomo, but just Jensen and Palomo works too." Palomo says happily.

"Right, my name is Pyrrha Nikos, and this is Sky." Pyrrha says as she gestures towards Sky.

 _Sky only nods slightly as he gives a small wave. Pyrrha walks up to Palomo and Jensen. Pyrrha takes out the piece of paper that Kimball gave her._

"Miss Kimball gave us this address, she said that we need to visit it. She also said that you two were going to escort us there." Pyrrha says as she hands Jensen the piece of paper.

 _Jensen takes the paper into her hand. Both Jensen and Palomo stare at the address, then they both look at each other in silence. They both then turn back towards Sky and Pyrrha._

"Right, get in you two." Palomo says in a serious tone.

 _Palomo jumps into the passenger seat in the Warthog while Jenson quickly jumps into the driver seat. Both Sky and Pyrrha look at each other in confusion in why this address is so important. They both then walk over and climb onto the back of the Warthog. Just as Jenson starts the engine of the Warthog, Epsilon briefly appears between Pyrrha and Sky._

"Just a heads up, you both maaayyyy want to buckle up and hold on for dear life." Epsilon says flatly.

 _Both Sky and Pyrrha look around the back of the Warthog to find seat belts, but they find nothing, they both turn back to Epsilon with a look of worry._

"Well, fuck, good luck you two." Epsilon says as he disappears.

 _Just as Epsilon disappears, Pyrrha and Sky make eye contact. They both had a look of worry for what Epsilon was talking about when it came to Jensen's driving. After a few seconds pass by, Jensen stomps on the gas petal, making the Warthog to speed forwards and out of the parking garage._

* * *

 ** _(Location: Downtown New Armonia, Chorus)_**

 ** _(Time: 38 Minutes Later)_**

* * *

 _The warthog comes into a hard stop. Both Jensen and Palomo look into the back to see a dazed Pyrrha and Sky holding onto the back of the warthog for dear life as they just had to spend 40 minuets in a death trap._

"Hey, were here." Jensen says.

 _Both Pyrrha and Sky shake their heads furiously as they snap back into reality. They look up to see a small building. They both then look back at the two lieutenants._

"The room your looking for is on the seventh floor, room 713. We'll be waiting outside for youboth." Palomo says as he looks at Jensen

 _Both Pyrrha and Sky nod as they jump oft he back of the Warthog. They both start to walk inside the small building and head for the elevator. The elevator door opens, they both walk inside as the door shuts behind them. While they were in the elevator, Pyrrha started to have some doubts._

"Do you think Kimball set us up?" Pyrrha asks nervously.

 **"Seriously? Your now having doubts? But to answer your question, I highly doubt it. If Kimball didn't trust us, more specifically me, she wouldn't have let us go like that. Also, she wouldn't have left us alone with her two lieutenants in a car, free to drive anywhere in a city like this. I trust Kimball, at least I do from the stories I heard about from when she worked with the Reds and Blues. If Kimball wanted us dead or locked up, she would have done it by now."** Sky's hologram displays.

"I know, its just hard to believe that were just...were just gone I guess." Pyrrha tries to explain.

 **"Your just in shock and just a bit paranoid too. It'll take some time to get used to it, you just need to have a bit more faith."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _The elevator door flies open with a ding, they both then walk down the hallway a bit till the reach a door that has the room number 713._

"Well, this is it." Pyrrha says as she looks at the door. "What or who do you think is inside that Kimball didn't want to tell us?"

 _"Don't know, but theirs only one way to find out."_ Sky's hologram displays.

 _Sky knocks on the door. They hear nothing so Sky knocks on the door a few more times. Pyrrha looks at Sky._

"Maybe there's nobody home?" Pyrrha says with a bit of worry.

 _Just as Pyrrha finishes their sentence, they both hear the sound of glass breaking on the inside the room. Both Pyrrha and Sky look at each other in worry. Sky opens his right hand as his M6C SOCOM Magnum is spawned. Sky grips the magnum as his raises it towards the door and puts both hands on the magnum. Sky then looks at Pyrrha as she backed away from the door a bit, she then nods at Sky. Sky nods back as he kicks the door, making it fly open. Sky quickly makes his way into the room with his magnum raised. Pyrrha then slowly follow Sky into the room. She then immediately covers her nose._

"Ugh it smells terrible in here." Pyrrha says in a bit of disgust.

"WHO THE HELL IS MAKING ALL THAT NOISE?! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Someone yells from the other room.

 _A woman in mark six armor walked around the corner from another room. Her armor's color was completely yellow along with her visor was autumn colored. She had a bottle of alcohol in her left hand as she used her right hand and the right side of her body were leaned against the wall. She was defiantly a bit drunk. Sky however knew who the woman was from old logs he found._

 **"Your Kaikaina Grif."** Sky's hologram displays as he lowers his magnum.

"Wait, who?" Pyrrha asks.

 **"Kaikania Grif, now the last remaining survivors of the Reds and Blues, and is also the sister of Dexter Girf."** Sky's hologram displays.

"HEY, ASSHOLE, ITS 3:00 IN THE MORNING!" Kaikania Grif yells in annoyance.

 **"It's 4:00 in the afternoon."** Sky's hologram displays as he had a deadpanned look in his eyes.

 _Kaikania Grif just stood in the door way as she scratched her helmet in confusion as she tried to read Sky's hologram. She then looks to Pyrrha._

"Hey, Girlie, the fuck is he trying to do?" Kaikania Grif asks in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, he can't speak, but he said that its 4:00 in the afternoon, miss Grif." Pyrrha says politely as she continues to hold her nose.

 _Kaikania Grif just looks at the digital clock near the T.V., she then looks at the bottle of alcohol in her left hand. She then slouches forwards as she walks over to her couch and falls down on it. Kaikania Grif rolls over to face Pyrrha and Sky._

"So what are you two, like cops or something?" Kaikania Grif asks.

"No ma'am were not cops." Pyrrha tries to explain.

"Because if you are and I ask you, then you have to tell me!" Kaikania Grif says in a bit of annoyance. "That's TOTALLY a law or something!"

"Ma'am were not the authorities...and i'm pretty sure that's not a real law.." Pyrrha says as she turns to Sky.

 _Sky only shrugs in confusion. Pyrrha then looks back atKaikania Grif._

"Well you both aren't cops, then how do you both know its not a real law? BUSTED" Kaikania Grif says as she cheers for herself a bit.

 _Pyrrha then looks back at Sky with more confusion and annoyance._

 **"Hey, don't look at me, I'm just as clueless as you are."** Sky's hologram displays as he holsters his magnum on his waist.

"Why did Kimball send us here in the first place?" Pyrrha asks towards Sky.

 _Sky only looks at Pyrrha, he then turns towards Kaikania Grif who was just laying on the couch and perks up as she heard Kimball's name._

"Wait, you two are the people that Kimball said that knew about Dex!" Kaikania Grif says as she sits up from the couch.

 **"I think I may have an idea why."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Sky walks in front of Kaikania Grif, He kneels in front of her, staring in to her visor._

 **"Ma'am, can you read this at all?"** Sky's hologram displays in front of Kaikania Grif.

 _Kaikania Grif leans towards the hologram. She then leans back as she nods yes._

 **"Alight, well you may want to just be prepared with the news i'm about to tell you."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Pyrrha walks up behind Sky and taps on his shoulder. Sky looks back to face Pyrrha._

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha asks.

 **"Telling her what she wants know, she deserves to know what happened to her brother."** Sky's hologram displays towards Pyrrha.

"What happened to Dex?..."Kaikania Grif asks in worry.

 _Sky and Pyrrha look at each other. Without a work, Sky looks back at Kaikania Grif._

 **"Kaikania, your brother Dexter Girf...he died a year and a half ago along with the rest of the Reds and Blues. I'm sorry to be giving you this news."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Kaikania Grif didn't say a word. She just stood up and walked over towards her kitchen. Both Pyrrha and Sky glanced at each other in worry. Kaikania Grif just leans on her counter in the kitchen and just takes a deep breath. She then throws her empty bottle across the room. Sky quickly catches the bottle as it was thrown near Pyrrha and Sky's Grif just held her helmet tightly._

"I can't believe it...I can't believe he's really gone.."Kaikania Grif says quietly as she sulks down onto the floor.

 _Sky takes the first move and walks down next to Kaikania Grif. He kneels in front of her._

 **"Kaikania, I can assure you that my friend here along with me will deal with the people who murdered your brother and my friends once we find our way back to our home planet."** Sky's hologram displays in front of Kaikania Grif.

"Yeah, we know who did it, and we know where they are..They're now going after our friends and family..." Pyrrha says as she kneels next to Sky.

 _Kaikania Grif looks up at the two people in front of her._

"Who did it?" Kaikania Grif asks quietly.

 _Sky and Pyrrha slightly glance at each other again._

 **"A group of simulation troopers known as the Blues and Reds, they've been on the run and recruiting other groups of simulation troopers. They've been causing chaos around the universe for the last year and a half. There also the one's who were responsible for the destruction of Earth 18 months ago."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Sky places his hand on Kaikania Grif's shoulder. She looks into Sky's eyes as he was giving a reassuring look._

 **"I can promise you that I am willing to deal with them for everything they've done. I've already killed on of the Blues and Reds, but their's still more of them.."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Kaikania Grif only gives a a slight nod as Sky helps her to her feet. She looks at Sky and Pyrrha, she saw looks of determination in their eyes._

"Thank you...for telling me all this..." Kaikania Grif says softly.

"Hey, its okay, just stay strong." Pyrrha says with encouragement,

 **"Exactly, but we can't stay here for long, but it was nice to meet you, take care of yourself, also please clean yourself up, it smells like shit in here."** Sky's hologram displays as he makes his way to the door.

 _Kaikania Grif gives another nod towards the two. Sky and Pyrrha make their way out the room. Sky then peeks back inside the room._

 **"Oh, and uh, sorry about the door!"** Sky's hologram projects as he leaves again.

 _Both Sky and Pyrrha finally take their leave from the building, once they get outside, they find Palomo and Jensen waiting for them, Jensen was the first to notice them._

"So, how'd she take it?" Jensen asks nervously.

"Honestly, we have no idea...how does she live in there?" Pyrrha asks.

"We don't even know, she just does and we don't question it." Palomo says simply. "Now hop on, Kimball wanted to talk to both of you at the armory."

"Can Jensen not drive then?" Pyrrha asks nervously.

"Nope." Both Palomo and Jensen say in unison.

 _Both Sky and Pyrrha look at each other as they just cringe at Jensen's driving. They both jump on the back on back of the Warthog and hold on for dear life._

* * *

 ** _(Location: New Armonia A_ _rmaments_ _, Chorus)_**

 ** _(Time: 50 Minutes Later)_**

* * *

 _Jensen manages to crash the Warthog on top of a very large pile of other cars. Palomo was chuckling to himself while Pyrrha and Sky were still dazed from Jensen's driving. Soon, Kimball along with Bitters, Andersmith, and Dr. Grey walk through the Armaments door to see the wreckage Jensen caused._

"JENSEN, ITS BEEN 2 YEARS! HOW DO YOU EVEN MANAGE TO DO THIS?!" Bitters yell in annoyance and disbelief.

"I'm Sorry!" Jensen says loudly from the top of the pile of cars.

"Uhhh, is this normal?" Pyrrha asks nervously.

"It is sadly." Andersmith says calmly.

"And yet, its really ironic that she repairs vehicles, but yet she can't drive them for shit." Bitters says.

 _Sky slowly jumps off the pile of Warthogs. Pyrrha then follows and jumps off too. Both of them land in front of KImball, Bitters, Andersmith, and Dr. Grey._

"So, why is it that were here exactly?" Pyrrha asks the group of four.

"Well, before you two leave on your crazy adventure, your going to need a few things first!" Dr. Grey says happily.

"She means that your were going to allow the freelancer to repair his visor and get you some armor." Bitters says flatly.

"Armor? Why? I think my aura can protect me." Pyrrha says.

"I really doubt your aura thing can help you in space or in toxic environments, now come one, we should get you two geared up." Kimball says as she heads inside the armaments.

 _Dr. Grey, Bitters, and Andersmith head inside the building. Pyrrha and Sky look at each other, Sky just motions his head towards the building as he follows the other four inside. Pyrrha just sighs as she follows Sky inside the building, leaving Jensen and Palomo stuck on top if the large car pile._

"Uh, guys, a little help?" Palomo asks.

 _There was no response or anyone coming back outside._

"Well this certainly brings back memories." Jensen says.

"Yepppp." Palomo only responds happily.

 _Inside the building, Kimball, Andersmith, Dr. Grey, and Bitters were escorting Pyrrha and Sky towards the armory. They were showing Sky and Pyrrha, well, mostly Pyrrha all the weaponry, vehicles, and armor inside. Once they've reached a room full of armor, they left Pyrrha and Sky alone. Sky managed to rebuild and modify his visor for his helmet, all it really did now was that the visor can just collapse into the helmet to show his eyes. With Pyrrha however, she found herself with a Centurion helmet along with Achilles body armor. Pyrrha put on the armor and walked back in the room Sky was waiting in, his new purple visor was covering his eyes._

 **"How's the armor feel?"** Sky's hologram displays.

"Kinda tight in certain area, but, it doesn't feel like any additional weight, its ineradicable." Pyrrha says in amusement as she looked at her armor's arms and hands.

 **"Well that's go to know, but we're not leaving yet, we still need a few days to get some things together."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Why? We have this armor now, all we need is a way to leave the planet to look for this 'Great Key' thing." Pyrrha says in disappointment.

 **"Because I need some time to replace your weapons, and you know how your weapon works, but you need my help to rebuild it with the tech I'm most familiar with."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Pyrrha froze for a second, she had lost her weapons during their fight against Cinder, she then slumps forwards._

"Fine, how long till you can get it done?" Pyrrha asks.

 **"Well, that depends, probably a week by most with the right materials, trust me, this could help when it comes to transportation."** Sky's hologram says as he heads for the door.

"Wait, and Sky!" Pyrrha says as she grabs Sky's left robotic arm.

 _Sky turns back to face Pyrrha._

"Thanks for saving my life earlier, I kinda forgot to say that." Pyrrha says nervously as she chuckles lightly.

 **"Don't thank me yet, we still haven't gotten back to Remnant yet and your not with Jaune right now."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Pyrrha lets go of Sky's arm as she was flustered under her helmet. The both of them leave the room and were greeted by everyone else. Kimball hands Sky and Pyrrha two cards._

"These would be the access cards to your room, get some rest and be prepared by the end of next week, by then you both should have all of my jobs done along with being ready for your little adventure." Kimball says.

 _Both Pyrrha and Sky take the room cards, they look back up to see everyone else start to leave. Once their gone Pyrrha and Sky glance at each other._

 **"I don't know about you, but i'd say we call it for a day, I'd like some sleep."** Sky hologram displays as he starts to leave the building.

"Yeah, for that I can also agree on." Pyrrha says as she follows the mute freelancer.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Well that's the second chapter down, I wanted to include Sister once again, but I also don't want to bring her into the story mainly because she's just difficult for me to write with. Anyways , if you haven't noticed already, each chapter will be include each different character, maybe. I'm still deciding about how I want to write the next chapter, due to Weiss's segments in Volume four were extremely boring to me at least, and now having Locus their, it only makes it more difficult to plan things. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and have a good day, Cheers :D_**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost But Not Forgotten

_**Chapter 3: Lost But Not Forgotten**_

* * *

 _ **Audio Log 1.0.1: This is Sergeant Locus from General Nuri's private army. Agent 26 has done these 'Journal Entries' before he died back at Beacon Tower in the Vale Kingdom. For all we know, this means that Temple could fall back for having his 'objectve' completed. But from the time I've used to get a better understanding of him, he won't back down until he ties up all loose ends. And now with Bucky's death, this will only drive Temple to hunt us down even more. If Temple does manage to capture or kill me, he'll just be in possession of a new Great Key, along with the chance in going after Coco Adel for her Great Key she has taken from Bucky. But that's up to Corporal Gyro to protect the girl from the Blues and Reds. For now, I've made the decision to split off from Gyro to make it harder on Temple to hunt us down, force Temple to divide his resources across the planet to find us. As of now, I'm currently stationed in the Kingdom of Atlas along with the accompany of General James Ironwood and Weiss Schnee. Thankfully, Weiss Schnee was kind enough to allow me to stay at her homestead for now, things have been...interesting to say the least. My leg is still taking its time to heal, I don't have any of that aura, I don't have Nuri to patch me up, or I don't have a healing unit to help my leg. But I can still walk non the less. As for what my plan is, it's hard to say, my best option is to wait things out and to be on my guard. But I defiantly know that I'm being watched, and not by that cliche kind of way. Ever since I've came back from that recon mission a week before the Fall of Beacon, someone has taken notice of my trail. Since then, I've just had a feeling that I've been followed around. But as of now, theirs nothing I can do. I'll just have to play my cards right and wait them out.**_

* * *

 ** _(Location: Remnant, Atlas Kingdom, Schnee Family Manor)_**

 ** _(Time: 2 Months after the Fall of Beacon)_**

* * *

 _Weiss was walking around her Family Manor alone. She was pondering on the recent events of the Fall of Beacon. What she could have done or what she should have done. As she was walking through one long hallways of the manor, she ran into a familiar steel gray and sage Ex-Mercenary. Locus was looking out one of the windows as small Atlas ships flew by. Weiss then walked up behind the Ex-Mercenary._

"Locus, what are you doing here?" Weiss asks as she stood next to Locus.

 _Locus turns to his left to see Weiss walk next to him._

"Just a little lost, your father wanted to have a word with me, along with you for something. But this manor is very big, and I still have to get used to all the pathways to each room." Locus explains as he looked back out the window.

"Wait, father asked for me?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah, I was called by your father about 15 minutes ago, but like I said, I'm lost..." Locus says flatly.

 _Weiss slightly chuckles, Locus only turns towards her in agitation._

"What's so funny?" Locus asks with a bit of annoyance.

"Nothing, its just that my father's office is right down this hall, you've just probably walked past it." Weiss says as she points down the hall.

 _Locus looks over to where Weiss was pointing. He saw a pretty large door with a few engravings on it. He slightly groans a bit in annoyance as he slightly face palms._

"And now I feel very, very dumb for not seeing that earlier." Locus says with annoyance. "Come on, lets get this over with."

 _Locus motions Weiss to follow. The both of them start to walk down the hall way. As they were about to reach the door, a small boy with white hair like Weiss walked in front of them. From what Locus remembers from when he was first introduced to Weiss's family manor, this was Weiss's younger brother, Whitley._

"Good afternoon sister and Mr. Locus." Whitley greets.

 _Locus rolled his eyes under his helmet. He personally didn't like the boy due to his attitude or overall personality. He tried to avoid the boy as much as possible to avoid any conflicts or questions._

"A pleasure to see you two out of your rooms for a change." Whitley says as he bows.

"My leg still isn't as great." Locus says sharply towards Whitley.

"Oh, what a shame, hopefully you can recover soon." Whitley says with a smug smile.

 _Locus just slightly growls under his breath. Weiss however just walks around her younger brother._

"Hello Whitley. You're in a cheery mood today." Weiss says with a bit of suspicion.

"Klein made crepes for breakfast." Whitley responds quickly.

 _Both Weiss and Locus gave Whitley a look of uncertainty._

"What is it that you need kid?" Locus asks just so he can get away.

"I heard my father shouting with someone in his study earlier." Whitley says as he leans towards Locus and Weiss.

"Mother?" Weiss asks.

"No, she's already drinking in the garden. I think it was a man." Whitley says.

 _Both Weiss and Locus exchange a quick glance._

"I just wanted to warn the two of you. I heard that he asked to speak with both of you." Whitley says with a few hand gestures.

"We'll be fine." Locus says sharply.

"I know you both will be." Whitley says as he revives a glare from Locus.

 _Whitley slightly glances at Weiss._

"You're strong, like Winter!" Whitley says cheerfully.

 _Weiss froze for a brief second as she just heard what her younger brother said._

"You never liked Winter." Weiss says with uncertainty as she pointed at Whitely

"True." Whitley says with a shrug. "But you can't deny her resolve."

 _Weiss looks at her younger brother with suspicion. Locus however was trying his hardest to block out whatever Whitley was saying._

"You...seem different." Weiss says as she crosses her arms.

"And you've been gone. I'll have you know I didn't stop growing while you were away at Beacon." Whiteley says as he turns to walk away. "Anyway, good luck with father."

 _As Whitley was walking away, Locus just narrows his eyes towards the boy as he clenched his fists. Weiss however stops crossing her arms as she looks at her brother walk way._

"I seriously don't trust your brother." Locus says quietly.

"The feeling is mutual." Weiss responds quietly.

 _Both Locus and Weiss look over to the door to hear muffled shouting in the room. As they both drew closer to the door, they could hear and identify who was shouting. One of them was defiantly Weiss's father, Jacques Schnee. The other man however was quite a surprise to Weiss, it was General Ironwood. Weiss glances at Locus in a bit of worry, Locus only returns with a nod for her to open the door. Weiss slowly opens the door to peak inside and to hear the argument more clearly._

"I'm not talking about the good of my company ; I'm talking about the good of Atlas, our entire Kingdom!" Jacques shouts.

"That is a load of garbage and you know it." Ironwood responds sharply.

"I beg your pardon?!" Jacques says quickly.

 _Both Weiss and Locus look at each other as they were arguing. As they were looking inside, they see Ironwood sitting on a couch, on the other side of the table was Jacques in a chair and a drink in his hand._

"Jacques, will you please, just hear me out?" Iornwood pleads.

 _Jacques places his glass down on the table roughly as he glares at General Ironwood._

"You are a trusted friend and ally to this family, James, but what you're suggesting is absurd!" Jacques says as she slams his fist on the arm of his chair.

"You are blowing it out of proportion." Ironwood says as he tries to ease the tension.

"The council will never agree to it!" Jacques shouts as he shoots up from his chair.

"You forget, I hold two seats on the council." Ironwood replies as he puts emphasis on the word two and stands up.

"Your Dust embargo has already cost me millions! I can promise you, I have not forgotten!" Jacques says with aggression.

"So this is about you." Ironwood replies sharply.

 _Weiss and Locus then decide to end the argument before it gets out of hand. Weiss slowly follows Locus in the room, as the door slowly closes behind them, Locus purposely clears his throat, grabbing the attention of Jacques and Ironwood. Both of the men turn towards the door to see Weiss and Locus standing there._

"Miss Schnee, My apologies," Ironwood says as he bows.

"I-It's okay." Weiss says nervously.

 _Ironwood then turns to Locus._

"And Sergeant Locus, how's your leg recovering?" Ironwood asks the Ex-Mercenary.

"Still hurts from time to time, but better than before sir." Locus says.

"Good to hear, my apologies, I should have been gone by now." Ironwood says as he then turns to Jacques. "We'll continue this at another time."

"Indeed. Klein can show you out." Jacques says calmly to Ironwood.

 _Ironwood scoffs lightly._

"Hmph, don't worry. I know the way." Ironwood says.

 _Ironwood walks for the door. Both Locus and Weiss move out of the way for the General. Ironwood puts is right hand on the door as he turns back to Jacques._

"Until next time, Jacques." Ironwood says with a slight nod.

 _Jacques only responds with a nod too. Ironwood then turns to Weiss._

"Please know, you'll always have a home at Atlas Academy, Miss Schnee. We'll be back in session before you know it." Ironwood says as he takes his leave.

 _As Ironwood leaves, Locus politely closes the door behind him. As the door shut, Weiss just stared at the door._

"Did you forget your manners while you were away?" Jacques says to Weiss.

 _Jacques turns and walks to his desk, which is a a few steps up from the chairs and tables where he and Ironwood were just sitting. Weiss looks annoyed at the comment but calms down with a sigh while Locus narrows his eyes towards Jacques through his helmet._

"No, Father. I'm sorry." Weiss says as she turns to her father.

"Can both you believe there are still people in the world that blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?" Jacques asks in annoyance.

 _Both Weiss and Locus share a glance at each other._

"With all do respect sir, they weren't at the Battle of Beacon or the Assault on Vale." Locus responds.

 _Weiss begins walking across the room to stand before his desk While Locus stands a few inches next to her._

"It's a wonder Ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank." Jacques says with annoyance.

"Sir, General Ironwood may not have the wisest tactics or methods, but he only means to do good in the world." Locus tries to explain as he defends the General.

 _Jacques grumbles to himself from Locus's comment and finally sits down, swinging the seat so that his back is to Weiss and Locus._

"I suppose the council trusts him, for better or worse." Jacques says towards Weiss and Locus.

 _Locus glares at Jacques as he crosses his arms. Weiss looks to Locus before she rubs her arm nervously._

"We Trust him." Weiss says nervously.

 _Jacques sighs and turning toward his daughter and the Ex-Mercenary._

"Well thanks to him, Atlas is forbidden from exporting Dust to other kingdoms. 'A precautionary measure,' as he puts it, 'until we're certain no one is going to declare war'. How anyone could possibly find that to be sound logic is beyond me." Jacques says with some aggression.

 _Locus clenches his hands as he held his arms in place, giving Jacques a look of displeasure and aggression. Weiss however blinks at her father, clearly uncomfortable._

"Which is why the Schnee Dust Company will be holding a charity concert in the coming weeks." Jacques announces.

 _Weiss looks up at him in surprise while Locus had shown a bit of surprise as well._

"We need to show the people of Remnant that we are on their side. That we are all victims of the fall of Beacon." Jacques says innocently.

"That's... wonderful news." Weiss says with a slight bit of relief.

"I know. And I think it would make a lot of people happy if you performed at the event." Jacques says towards Weiss.

 _Weiss then had a look of displeasure and confusion. Locus did't take his eyes of Jacques as he continues his deathly glare._

"Excuse me?" Weiss says.

"Many forget that you were there. My own daughter, a Schnee, on the grounds, defending another Kingdom! We need to remind them! And we need to show them that the Schnee family is just as strong as ever!" Jacques says with a bit of fake pride.

 _Locus shows more annoyance and anger towards Jacques as his grip tighten on his arms. Locus saw nothing but a money hungry man in front of him, slightly reminding him of his ex-partner._

"Are you asking me if I'd like to sing, or telling me?" Weiss says with a bit of sadness.

 _Jacques leans forward and makes a tent with the fingers of his hand as he meaningfully gazes at Weiss._

"I think it would make a lot of people happy." Jacques says.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Locus asks with impatience.

 _Jacques looks at the Ex-Mercenary in front of him._

"You will be providing security for my daughter's performance, I've heard so much about your performance from Ironwood, but it's a shame that you've lost your men when you arrived, they've would have been a great assistance." Jacques says towards Locus.

 _Locus froze for a second from Jacques's comment. Locus growls in anger towards Jacques. He remembers the marines who were teleported with him when he first arrived in Remnant, they had died sadly from Grimm, a mission, or from their injuries of when they first arrived in Remnant. Locus was trying his hardest to restrain himself from breaking Jacques's neck._

"Fine." Locus says with aggression.

"Splendid." Jacques says as he turns to Weiss.

Weiss gives a quiet sigh as she looks back at her father.

"I'll start practicing." Weiss says with a uncertain tone.

"That's... my girl." Jacques says as he turns his chair around. "You two may go now."

 _Without a word, Locus was the first to leave the room, he opens the door to see the butler, Klein, and imminently walks past him. Klein looked at Locus with worry as he turned back towards the door to see Weiss slowly close the door of her fathers office behind her. Klein offers the tray that he was holding towards Weiss._

"Hot coffee, Miss Schnee? I always find he keeps his study dreadfully cold." Klein offers.

 _Weiss takes the mug off of the tray with a smile._

"Thank you, Klein." Weiss says with a polite tone.

 _Klein looks back towards Locus for a second, he then turns back to Weiss._

"Is...your accomplice going to be okay?" Klein asks nervously.

 _Both Weiss and Klein look towards Locus with worry. They watch as Locus quickly grabs his energy sword hilt and ignites it as he slightly cuts a nearby pillar in anger and frustration. He then quickly deactivates the energy sword and places it back on his waist as he walked through a door at the end of the hallway. Klein and Weiss then look back at each other._

"I don't know...my father...may not have the best word choices." Weiss says with worry as she took a sip from her mug.

"I see, well...You know what I think?" Klein says as he hovers his face with the tray as his eyes change from brown to red. "I think it's to balance out all his hot air." Klein says with a accent and gruff voice.

 _Weiss' eyes widen in delight and she turns and looks over her shoulder at the closed office door. She turns back to Klein with a giggle._

"Klein!" Weiss says with a small smile.

 _The two giggle together before he fakes a sneeze, and his eyes turn blue._

"Uh, apologies, madam." Klein says with a high pitched accent.

 _Klein pretends to sneeze again. Weiss giggles merrily, hiding her smile behind her hand. Klein wiggles his mustache and looks up. His eyes turn yellow._

"Ah, there's my happy little snowflake." Klein says with a smile.

 _Weiss breathes a sigh that releases some weight off her shoulders, and she gives the butler a genuine grin._

"Thank you, Klein." Weiss say with relief.

 _Klein returns a smile as he steps out of the way._

"I think your friend can use your help too Miss Schnee." Klein say with reassurance.

 _Weiss gives a look of uncertainty as she looked towards the direction Locus went off towards._

"I-I don't know, if theirs anything I've learned about Locus and his friends, when they want to be left alone, its best to leave them alone." Weiss says nervously.

"Miss Schnee, its better to do something than do nothing." Klein says with reason.

 _Weiss finishes her last sip of coffee and places the empty cup on Klein's tray. She takes a deep breath as she decides her answer._

"Yeah, alright. Thank you again Klein." Weiss says finally.

 _Klein gives a heartwarming smile as he nods. Weiss takes her leave as she walks for the door the Locus took off towards._

* * *

 ** _(Location: Remnant, Atlas Kingdom, Locus's Armory)_**

 ** _(Time: 2 hours later)_**

* * *

 _Locus was inside his 'homemade' armory. He had stockpiled as many weapons, ammo, grenades, and equipment ever since he was teleported to Remnant. But, he kept dog tags and ID tags of the fallen marines that were killed when they were also teleported with Locus. They were all hung up on a wall as a memorial or tribute to them. Through out the last year, Locus has been a changed man since he betrayed his old partner Felix, He's been, more compassionate towards his new partners and fellow soldiers, though it may not be easily shown, Locus has changed. While Locus was busy categorizing what supplies he had available, while working, Locus hears a knock on his makeshift armory door. Locus slowly looks towards the door and groans in annoyance. He stands up and walks over to the door and opens it. Of course he see's Weiss standing right outside._

"What do you want Weiss?" Locus asks.

"Really? I come to see how your doing and your going to treat me like that? At least let me inside...what ever this is." Weiss says in annoyance as she puts her hand on her hip.

"Ugh, fine." Locus says with a groan.

 _Locus opens the door to allow Weiss to walk inside. Weiss walks inside and examines the small armory as Locus closes the door behind Weiss._

"What's all this for?" Weiss asks as she motions her hand too all of the weapons and gear.

"What do you think? It's a stockpile in case I need a resupply." Locus says flatly.

 _Weiss continues to examine all of Locus's weapons, grenades, ammo, and equipment._

"Is all of this really necessary for one person?" Weiss asks as she picks up a M6H magnum and inspects it.

 _Locus walks over to Weiss and grabs the magnum out of her hand, he empties the magazine and pulls the slide back to eject a bullet from the chamber. He then hands Weiss the magnum again._

"No, but it's better to be prepared." Locus says.

 _Weiss gave Locus a deadpanned look as she put the magnum back on the the rack she picked it up from. Weiss then notices the small memorial on the wall across the room, she stays silent as she slowly makes her way to the memorial. Locus silently watches Weiss as she observed the memorial. Weiss then turns back to Locus._

"What is this?" Weiss asks with a slight bit of sorrow.

"Take a guess." Locus says flatly.

 _Weiss just stares back at the memorial. There were 3 dog tags and ID tags mounted on the wall. Weiss just stared at the small memorial as she was trying to put the pieces together on why does Locus have these. Locus takes a deep breath as he answers Weiss's question._

"Its just a small memorial." Locus says.

 _Weiss looks back to Locus as he just said those five words._

"I wasn't alone when I first arrived here." Locus says as he walks next to Weiss.

"During my part of the mission to capture Temple, I was accompanied by six marines to help create a distraction for 26 and Yupia. But we were ambushed, half of my men were killed during the ambush while the remaining three marines and I were teleported here. One surviving of the marines was injured during the ambush, it was hard to move him around in the snow storm, he died from blood loss and infection, The second surviving marine was killed during our first encounter of Grimm. And the last marine was killed during a mission when investigating a Blue and Red facility, she was disintegrated right in front of Winter and I." Locus explains as he stares at the small memorial.

 _Weiss didn't take her eyes of the Ex-mercenary, she didn't know about the soldiers Locus came with. Weiss did know about Gyro crash landing during her initiation to Beacon, she knew that the soldiers in Gyro's Pelican were killed in the crash and a Blue and Red attack. Weiss knew that Gyro cared about the soldiers that died, but she barely knew a thing about Locus. When she first met Locus, he had a cold and strict exterior, but now she see's Locus as a old veteran who's lost his men in the face of battle._

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Weiss says with empathy.

 _Locus tilts his head towards Weiss._

"I don't want your pity." Locus says flatly.

 _Weiss's expression changed from sympathy to aggravation._

"Well EXCUSE ME for trying to be sympathetic for you." Weiss says in annoyance.

 _Weiss crosses her arms and huffs in annoyance. Locus sighs as he turns to Weiss._

"Look, i'm not exactly a 'people person', I'm not trying to be rude, its just...its just hard to express what I want to say." Locus tries to explain.

 _Weiss raises her eye brow as she glances at Locus._

"I'm not some heartless soldier Weiss, i'm human just like you, its just harder to bring up things that happened in the past, you know what they say, Scars are just tattoos with better stories." Locus says as he runs his hand against the X on his helmet.

 _Weiss lowers her arms as she stares at the Ex-Mercenary. She ran her hand against her scar on her left eye._

"Everyone has their own story to tell Weiss, You have yours, and I have my own." Locus says.

"Then what's your story?" Weiss asks cautiously.

 _Locus glances back at Weiss._

"Well, it depends on what you want to hear first." Locus says as he turns himself around.

 _Weiss falls silent as she observes the Ex-Mercenary, she took careful scans of him to ask any type of question to Locus._

"Gyro mentioned her own reason for joining that army of yours. Same for 26 or Sky, but they've never told me your reason." Weiss says.

 _Locus slouches forwards as he looks back at the memorial._

"Originally, the plan for me was to just stop Blues and Reds when they started raiding UNSC settlements and small colonies. At first I worked alone, Several months after the Reds and Blues disappeared after the war on Chorus, the Blues and Reds stole the power generator from a colony of refugees." Locus explains.

"What happened to them?" Weiss asks cautiously.

"Without clean water and air, they perished. Every man, woman, and child." Locus says as he clenches his hands into fists.

 _Weiss froze for a second._

"Several months later, I've managed tracked the Blues and Reds to the a sector in colonized space, where I first discovered the fates of the Reds and Blues, all of them dead, but they've managed to gather themselves an army consisting mostly of other groups of Simulation troopers. That's when I decided that I would need help." Locus explains.

"And that's when your General found you?" Weiss asks.

"No, after the Blues and Reds were successful in destroying the UNSC's main base, that happened to lead to the destruction of Earth, the Blues and Reds had managed to accidentally build themselves a bomb that just ripped the planet apart, that's when I did something reckless, I attacked a Blue and Red facility and got caught, I was held prisoner for a few weeks, that's where they found me." Locus says as he turns to Weiss.

"Well, who found out, you were in a squad of 5 if I remember correctly." Weiss says.

"Not entirely, General Nuri along with a team of 4 happened to be pulling a raid on that same base I was held prisoner, They found me inside one of the cells, and that's where 26 came into play, he vouched for me, bringing me into Nuri's army." Locus explains.

"Who were the other four?" Weiss asks in curiosity.

"That I believe it was Team-" Locus says.

 _Locus cuts himself off as he then quickly turns towards the door. Weiss looks at Locus with a bit of worry._

"Hey, you-" Weiss says as she was cut off.

 _Locus put his index finger over his mouth, well where his mouth would be if he wasn't wearing a helmet, signaling Weiss to be silent. Locus saw his motion tracker pick up a ping towards the door, he grabs a magnum from a rack and quickly checks to see if the pistol is was loading, Locus then cocks the magnum's slide and raises it towards the door. Locus looks back to Weiss and points towards the floor, signaling her to stay put. Weiss gives a small nod as she watches Locus slowly walk towards the door. Once Locus reaches the door, he puts his left hand on the handle and slowly opens the door. Locus peaks through the open door with his magnum raised. Once Locus made his way outside, he saw quite a disturbing site, there was a body on the ground, it was an Atlas guard, cut up against a far wall, there was also a blood painting of just a smile near the body._

"Son of a bitch.." Locus says quietly.

 _Weiss slowly follows Locus outside, she gasps and covers her mouth with her hands in shock. Locus holsters the magnum on to his waist as he runs up to the dead Atlas guard, Weiss quickly follows Locus as they both run to the body. Once they arrive, Locus crouches next to the body while Weiss stands behind Locus._

"The body's fresh, someone killed him not long ago.." Locus says as he examines the body.

"Who could have done this?" Weiss asks as she looks in horror at the body.

 _Locus doesn't respond as he stares at the body._

"Call any guards, head of security, General Ironwood if need be, we have someone on the loose." Locus says quickly.

"W-Why?! Locus what is going on?!" Weiss asks with worry.

"Just get going!" Locus says as he voice rises.

 _Weiss nods frantically as she starts to run inside the manor. Locus just watches Weiss run for the manor, once she's out of sight, Locus turns back to the body and the blood painting of the smile, he takes out his scroll and takes a picture of the mess, he puts the scroll away and then snaps another photo through his helmet. Locus then puts his index finger and middle finger on the side of his helmet, using his helmet radio._

"Gyro, Gyro do you read me?" Locus says using his helmet radio.

 _Locus only hears loud static from his helmet radio, then a loud screeching sound through his radio. Locus recoils back while clenching his helmet from the loud screeching, he then shuts of his helmet radio as Weiss and the head of Security ran up behind Locus._

"Locus are you okay?!" Weiss asks in a bit of a panic.

"Ugh, I'm fine." Locus says as he stands up.

 _Locus pulls himself off the ground as he continues to stares at the carnage in front of him._

"Sergeant Locus, General Ironwood would like to have a word with you and Miss Schnee." The head if Security informs.

 _Both Weiss and Locus glace at each other before they give a nod towards the head of security._

* * *

 ** _(Location: Ironwood's war room)_**

 ** _(Time: 2 Hours Later)_**

* * *

 _General Ironwood was pacing around his war room, Weiss was sitting nervously on a chair near a large oval table, and Locus was leaning against a wall as he was watching Ironwood pace around the room in frustration. Ironwood stops pacing eventually and faces Locus and Weiss, glancing each of the two._

"Are you sure you both didn't see anyone?" Ironwood asks.

 _Locus shakes his head no._

"Weiss and I were inside of my armory, we were just talking till I picked up a ping on my motion tracker and I went to go investigate, that's when I found the body." Locus explains.

 _Ironwood glances away for a second and sighs in frustration._

"Sir, if I may, this isn't just some crazed killer." Locus says.

 _Ironwood turns around to face Locus, Weiss does the same in a bit of confusion._

"How do you know that?" Weiss asks.

"Well, for starters, the motion tracker, someone was able to bypass it, if they wanted to, they could have just hid the body entirely, but someone deliberately set off the motion tracker, as if someone wanted us to find the body." Locus explains.

 _Locus stands up and walks over to the table, he leans over and places both his hands on the table._

"These motion trackers are state of the art, its almost impossible to get by these things, but clearly, this infiltrator knows his or her way around these things. Its safe to assume that who ever were dealing with is working with the Blues and Reds, not the White Fang." Locus says.

"That's quite a large assumption Locus." Ironwood says as he stands across from Locus.

"Its not an that much of assumption General, who ever is here is someone with a high level of skill, I doubt The White Fang, is willing to risk someone or a group of infiltrators to get into Atlas, and they will certainty not risk coming all the way to the Schnee Dust company's family manor, it would be suicide." Locus explains.

"So this means that The Blues and Reds are here too?" Weiss asks.

"No, they've been here for a while, Locus and your sister Winter were in charge of the investigation on two of the Blue and Red members." Ironwood says as he puts his scroll on the table.

 _A holographic image appears on the table. It was a picture of a squad of Blue and Red troopers along with two soldiers who had different armor colors than the rest. They also had Blue visors instead of the standard Green visors that the standard Blue and Red troopers had. Weiss stares at the holographic pictures._

"The Pink one is named Cronut and the Brown one is Lorenzo. Cronut and Lorenzo are one of the Captains of the Blues and Reds, Cronut being their grenadier and Lorenzo being their one of their top mechanics in their army. When I first arrived in the Atlas Kingdom, they were here before I was teleported here, and when your sister found me and my men in the mountains she helped us hunt them down, but we got no where." Locus explains as he clenches his hands on the table.

"So, this Cronut and Lorenzo could be the people who killed that guard?" Weiss asks again.

"No, I highly doubt it. The Blues and Reds are a bunch of idiots, it's would be impossible for them to pull something like that off." Locus says as he stops leaning on the table.

"If their idiots, why haven't you been able to apprehend them before?" Ironwood asks.

 _Locus glares at Ironwood._

"Don't underestimate anyone General, as much as I hate to say it, them being Idiots is a lot more dangerous than you think. When your in battle, would you rather fight someone who's smart, or dumb?" Locus asks.

"Obviously someone who's dumb." Weiss says with a snarky tone.

 _Locus then turns to Weiss._

"Your ignorance will get you killed." Locus says to Weiss. "Their's a saying to this. The worlds best swordsman doesn't fear the second best. He fears the worst. Because he can't predict what the idiot will do." Locus explains.

 _Weiss huffs in annoyance while Locus turns to Ironwood._

"Because their idiots General, it makes them unpredictable, finding them and attempting to fight them is extremely difficult. I've lost a lot of good men, thinking we could just outsmart them." Locus says with a bit of weight in his words.

 _Ironwood doesn't respond due to his knowledge of Locus's men being killed when he and his men arrived on Remnant. Ironwood then spoke up again._

"Well if it isn't Cronut and Lorenzo, who is it then? Could it be the other Captains?" Ironwood asks.

"Like I said, its highly unlikely, the other captains Surge, Loco, and Gene haven't been seen so far, I don't know what we could be up against." Locus says with frustration.

"Well, that also brings up another reason why I called you in here." Ironwood says.

 _Locus perks up and looks at Ironwood._

"Comm's all over the Atlas Kingdom have been spotty for the last three weeks, trying to relay or receive any transmission have been a struggle or they haven't been working at all." Ironwood explains.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Locus asks.

 _Ironwood presses few buttons on his scroll._

"Our communications officers have been also pickling up this image from time to time, we've never seen this before, but perhaps you have seen this before." Ironwood says.

 _Ironwood presses a few more buttons on his scroll. A new holographic image appears, floating on top of the table. It was a flag that was the color pink that faded into a dark blue with a blue, gem shaped cross logo on the flag. Locus fell silent as he observed the logo._

"Do you recognize this at all?" Ironwood asks.

 _Locus didn't respond as he stared at the logo._

"Locus?" Weiss asks as she stared at Locus.

"I-I do recognize that.." Locus says slowly.

"You do?" Ironwood says as he raises his eyebrow. "What is this and who does it belong to?" Ironwood asks in a small demanding tone.

 _Locus stays silent for a few minutes as he takes in what he was seeing._

"That would be a logo for one of the squads in Nuri's army.." Locus says slowly.

"So, this could be a squad trying to get in contact with you." Ironwood says as he turns to the holographic display.

"Not exactly." Locus says.

 _Both Weiss and Ironwood look at Locus with a bit of confusion._

"That would be the logo of the squad 'Burst Crusaders', a rogue team that Nuri let off about a year ago." Locus says as he takes a seat.

 _Ironwood and Weiss share a glance._

"What did they do?" Weiss asks.

"They left a member of their squad for dead during a search and rescue operation, the soldier they left behind was close to Agent 26, you have no idea how hard it was for Gyro and I to restrain 26 before he ended up massacring that squad. Nuri however though that the punishment would be better to just have them dismissed from the army, so that's what happened. I don't know where they went, and frankly, I didn't care. They are traitors and completely dishonorable, we have a motto, we leave no man left behind." Locus says with a very strict tone.

"Well how many men are in this squad?" Ironwood asks.

"Originally, there were five of them, one of them retired a few years before Nuri found me, and the other one was left for dead like I said. So now theirs only three of them, and I might have an idea on who our infiltrator might be." Locus says.

 _Locus stands up, he grabs a small device on his back and places it on the table. A holographic image of multiple logo's and names appears, Locus then selects the Burst Crusader squad logo and then presses the button labeled 'Pin'. A man in a pale green armor with Raider helmet and Recluse armor, his visor were the color of a blood red appears on the holographic projection. On his shoulders, there was an emblem of a white circle and a red crazed smile on the circle, similar to the blood markings that was near the dead atlas guard from earlier._

"And would be our target." Locus says.

"And who is that exactly?" Weiss asks as she walks next to Locus.

"That would be Lieutenant Pin, but his real name is Adrastos. A crazed warrior who also goes by the tagline of 'The Battle Lord'. And he is quite dangerous and crazy. That would explain on how that guard was killed." Locus explains. "And now he's here in Atlas, that only means that i'm now compromised, and him and his squad are working with the Blues and Reds." Locus says with frustration.

"How do you know that?" Ironwood asks again.

"Simple really, the only person who has any technological skill retired years ago, the remaining three members are just fighters." Locus says as he takes back the device on the table.

"So this should be simple, we find him and apprehend him." Ironwood says as he grabs his scroll from the table.

"I wish it was sir." Locus says with a bit of annoyance.

"Why?" Weiss asks.

"I don't know if Gyro told you this, but majority of Nuri's special operatives and squads were all from Cier." Locus says.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Ironwood asks with a bit of aggression.

"General, you saw what Gyro was capable of, majority of Cier's population are capable of having destructive powers, and the Burst Crusaders are just as dangerous as Gyro with her powers." Locus explains.

"This is just great." Ironwood says as he starts to pace around the room again.

"What do we do?" Weiss asks.

 _Weiss and Ironwood look at Locus for any suggestion._

"We wait." Locus says.

"What?!" Ironwood says loudly.

"We wait, we can't just go out searching for Adrastos right away, he's crazy, but he's defiantly not dumb. He'll know that he'll be compromised and just run, or worst case scenario, he'll notify the Blues and Reds and that could lead to an invasion. And with all do respect sir, that would be a battle you can not win." Locus says. "So, we wait. If were going to capture or take down Adrastos, were going to have to bait him out."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Weiss asks nervously.

"Not entirely, if theirs anything that I remember from him, its that he's very impatient. He'll want to pick a fight as soon as possible. So we force him to make mistakes, Ironwood, we'll need men to be on guard and in groups of 4 or 6 if possible, no one must be alone." Locus says towards the General Ironwood.

"What exactly is your plan Locus?" Ironwood says as he crosses his arms.

"Nothing as of now, but we should be ready just in case, and Weiss, you will be sticking with me for the next few weeks." Locus says.

Weiss looks at Locus with a bit of annoyance.

"Why do I have to?" Weiss asks.

"Because you needed to be prepared and protected. Ironwood as an army, but you don't anyone else, Winter is all the way in Mistral, and i'm all you've got until this blows over, so yeah, your going to need all the help you can get, and I know them best out of everyone else here." Locus says as he starts to head for the door.

"And Ironwood, we'll need comms up soon, I have a feeling thatAdrastos will be making a move in the coming weeks, we'll need extra men guarding that fucking charity event, he loves to make a scene." Locus explains.

"I never knew that you were this much a tactical planner Locus." Ironwood says with an impressed tone.

"I don't need the flattery General, i'm only doing whats best for all of us. If were going to survive, we need to be efficient and ready." Locus says. "Lets get going Weiss, I bet your father has some questions for us when we get back."

"Right." Weiss simply says.

 _Both Weiss and Locus leave the war room. As Locus went first and Weiss follows him out, Weiss abruptly stops in the door way as she looks at Ironwood._

"We'll see you soon General." Weiss says her farewell.

"Of course Miss Schnee, just be careful, and stick to Locus when ever you can." Ironwood says with a bow.

 _Weiss finally leaves the war room. Ironwood then has a heavy sigh as he starts to think of the near future._

* * *

 _ **(Location: A Small trail off the town of Shion)**_

 _ **(Time: 2 Weeks since Team RNJR's Departure)**_

* * *

 _All four members of Team RNJR were walking down a sunny road. Ruby is in front, looking at the wrist device that Gyro had given her earlier. Jaune was holding the map, inspecting it while Nora and Ren were following behind them. Ruby was busy looking at the wrist device Gyro had given her, she had a small idea of how it worked, such as just using it for communication, but there was a bit more Gyro had told her about it that she had no idea how to access. Ruby finally gave up and slowed down next to Jaune and peeked at the map._

"So the next town is... uh-huh... uh-huh... We're lost." Ruby says with a bit of defeat she she was observing the map Jaune was holing.

"We're not lost. The next town is Shion. My family used to visit it all the time." Jaune says as he points to a spot on the map.

"Oh yeah. Don't you have, like, four sisters?" Ruby asks as she attempts to remember.

"Uh, seven." Jaune says as with a bit of disappointment and embarrassment.

 _Ruby only giggles at Jaune._

"You know, that actually explains a lot." Nora says flatly with a small grin.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jaune asks as he looks back at Nora.

"SO, what did you guys do there?" Ruby says quickly trying to not avoid an argument.

"Oh, all sorts of stuff! Over here is a great hiking trail, and over here is where we went camping all the time. I got my own tent because I was special. Also, so my sisters would stop braiding my hair." Jaune says with bravado and embarrassment.

"Didn't like the look?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, they just kept doing pigtails, but personally, I think I'm more of a 'Warrior's Wolftail' kind of guy." Jaune says as he brushes his hair to the side,

"That's just a ponytail." Ruby informs sheepishly.

"I stand by what I said." Jaune says quickly.

 _Nora stops short, raising her hands to her lips as her eyes widen. Soon after, Ren stops, visibly tense._

"Uh, guys?" Nora says with shock.

"Huh?" Ruby says.

"What?" Jaune also asks.

 _Jaune and Ruby look up from the map. Their eyes widen and jaws drop. In front of them is a desolated village. They sky is gray and two columns of smoke rise in the air. A gazebo has a broken tower and lampposts are askew from the ground. At least one dead body can be seen on the side of the road approaching the town. The map is dropped and all four rush forward. They briskly move into the town, looking around. Ren tosses his backpack on the ground and moves ahead while the other three gather in the middle of a road._

"There could be survivors!" Ruby exclaims.

"Uh Guys!" Ren shouts.

 _The other three rush to where Ren is leading them. As they rush to Ren, they see him standing in the middle of the street. When they finally run next to Ren, they observe their surroundings, their were slash marks on the walls, blood sprayed on the walls and ground, buildings were scorched, and weapons laid on the floor, but no bodies. When they all look ahead of them where Ren was looking towards, they see a man in full armor, holding a wound he had inflicted on the left side of hos ribs just standing in the middle of the open._

"A Huntsman!" Ruby says as she points at the injured Huntsman.

 _Just as Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren took a step forwards, the injured Huntsman takes notice of Team RNJR and his eyes widen._

"STOP! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" The injured Huntsmen yells.

 _Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren abruptly as they look at the injured Huntsmen._

"Why? What happened?! Who killed all these people?!" Ruby yells out towards the injured Huntsman.

 _The Huntsmen takes a small step back as he looks at Ruby. He notices the small wrist device on her right wrist. In panic he takes a few more steps backwards._

"ARE YOU WITH THEM?!" The injured Huntsmen yells out in panic.

"What? With who?" Jaune yells back.

 _The device on Ruby's writs starts to vibrate, Ruby takes notice of this and lifts up her right arm. The screen on the device was flashing green. Nora sees this as well and looks at Ruby._

"Uh, Ruby, why is the watch glowing green?" Nora asks.

"I don't know-" Ruby says until she looks back at the injured Huntsmen.

 _The Injured Huntsmen takes another step back away from Team RNJR._

"YOUR WITH THOSE BANDITS AREN'T YOU!" The Injured Huntsmen yells out.

"Were not BANDITS! Were just Huntsmen and Huntresses!" Jaune yells out.

 _The four teenagers take a small step forwards, trying to calm down the injured Huntsmen. The injured Huntsmen takes another step back. But as he takes another step back, blood spills out of his chest. Team RNJR's eyes widened as they saw some blood float just a few inches out of hi chest. The Injured Huntsmen starts to hover a few inches off the ground, he was gasping for air as he looked down at the blood. Then he looks behind him, seeing a figure uncloak right behind him. The blood that was hovering from his chest reveal to be a very large bright silver and pink trimmed greatsword. At the edge of the blade, it looked like clear pink glass, housing some liquid inside the edge of the blade. Behind the Huntsmen, a girl with pure white skin and pink hair was behind him, holding the large greatsword inside his chest. She was wearing a pink cloth around her neck and upper body and had crimson colored armor plating on her shoulders and legs. She also had a maroon jacket and dark red pants with a few patterns of a flower. On her scarf, there was an emblem of a pink circle with a blade in the center of it. The most noticeable feature of the mysterious girl was the black visor where her eyes should be. The Huntsmen attempts to grab a dagger on his belt, but the girl grips the handle of her large greatsword as white and pink sparks start to emit of her arms. The injured Huntsmen body starts to be engulfed in white energy while glowing pink. Team RNJR drew their weapons as they saw the girl look towards their direction. The Injured Huntsmen started to emit sparks just like the girl as he also started to evaporate into white and pink particles. The girl quickly holsters her large greatsword on he back, tying her scarf on the handle of sword and placing it on her back. She turns around, facing her back towards Team RNJR and takes a step away from them._

"WHY?!" Ruby yells out.

 _The girl stops in her tracks. She tilts her head towards the direction of Team RNJR slightly._

"I don't answer to filth like you." The girl says in a very harsh tone.

 _Ren and Nora decide to charge at the girl, as they ran towards the girl, a red line on her black visor starts to move as if it was a heart rate monitor, spiking at each step they took. As Ren and Nora drew closer towards the girl, She evaporates into thin air, disappears just as Nora swung Magnhild. Nora and Ren look around them in confusion._

"Where did she go?!" Jaune says as he ran up next to Ren and Nora with Crocea Mors in hand.

"Guys!" Ruby says, grabbing everyone's attention.

 _Ruby held out her right arm, showing the Nora, Ren, and Jaune what was on the screen of the wrist device. On the screen, they saw the same emblem on the girl's scarf, but it had the text of 'Friendly Near by'._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Oh boy, chapter 3 is done finally. So yeah, this was extremely late, it took 2 unnecessary weeks to get this done, and that's my own fault. I've been busy playing Destiny 2 now since its released on PC and now I've been stuck with the game, its too much fun for me. As for the story so far, yeah I'm going to try and do ONE MORE chapter before I take a small break from this story, I want to work on some short stories, not like RWBY Chibi, but more of just what happened if the Fall of Beacon never happened, Salem was stopped, and the Blues and Reds are either killed or thrown into jail. Just what will happen to everyone in life after all of that. So that's something i'm considering on writing. As for this chapter, yeah, I've decided to add a new faction into this, but a small scale one to give a obstacle for everyone, like i said in the last chapters author notes, Weiss's side in volume 4 was extremely boring and really lacked a lot of things, but yeah i'm aware its her development to eventually leave Atlas in search of her sister in Mistral, but I wanted a reason for Locus to be involved. As for this new character, Adrastos, he is a character created by Pin, as well as the whole 'Burst Crusader" team will be involved in the future to give more opposition for Locus and Gyro for the time being. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and have a nice day, Cheers :D_**


	4. Chapter 4: A Spark of Fire

**_Homesick Chapter 4: A Spark of Fire_**

* * *

 ** _"You mentioned about your General a few times, But you never really told us what she was like." Coco says._**

 ** _Gyro lightly chuckles._**

 ** _"General Nuri was something else, she was a great leader, and a great friend." Gyro says happily, reminiscing the time she spent with her._**

 ** _"She was a childhood friend, right?" Neo asks._**

 ** _"More like an aunt to me if anything, she knew both my parents before I was born. General Nuri was someone who would watch over me while my parents were at work or if I came home early from school." Gyro explains._**

 ** _"So wait, that makes either her or Locus older than you, wait how old are you?" Coco asks._**

 ** _"Well, i'm 24 years old. And Nuri and Locus are around their mid or high forties?...I think?, I don't know. I never really asked." Gyro states._**

 ** _"You really not a considerate person, are you?" Coco says flatly._**

 ** _"Hey, fuck you too!" Gyro says loudly._**

 ** _"HEY! Can you both not yell so loud! Gyro, your the one who wanted to do this stupid audio recording thing, so please STOP YELLING!" Neo shouts._**

 ** _There was silence for a few seconds._**

 ** _"Thank you, so Gyro, what else is there about your General?" Neo asks._**

 ** _"Well...Nuri was also born in Cier like me and my sister. Like I said back at the house, majority of our special teams and operatives were all from Cier. Each of them have their own powers or special talents." Gyro explains._**

 ** _"Like you and your energy and teleportation." Coco says._**

 ** _"Yeeepppp, people from Cier are really fucking scary, it just depends on the person you know to keep yourself alive." Gyro says._**

 ** _"So what power does Nuri have?" Neo asks._**

 ** _"OHHH, I really want to say it right now, but that'll ruin the surprise if we ever do see her again." Gyro says with a bit of annoyance._**

 ** _"Really? Your going to do this surprise bullshit again." Coco says flatly._**

 ** _"Coco I swear to god." Gyro says in annoyance._**

 ** _Neo only sighs._**

 ** _"And what are you going to do?" Coco asks smugly._**

 ** _"Coco you really don't want to do this." Gyro says smugly too._**

 ** _"What. Are. You. Going. To. Do?" Coco repeats._**

 ** _"Okay Coco, you really want to let Neo hear know what you do in your spare time when your alone in your room?" Gyro says smugly._**

 ** _"Wait what?" Neo asks._**

 ** _"Alright, I'm just going to shut this off now." Coco says nervously._**

 ** _"Oh no no no no, noootttt yet, I want this recorded too, oh the look on your face right now! Its priceless!" Gyro says as she starts to laugh._**

 ** _Gyro starts to laugh hysterically as a loud thump is heard, then the sound of Coco's energy sword is heard igniting._**

 ** _"COCO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE SWING THAT SWORD AROUND IN MY HOUSE! DO THIS OUTSIDE! OR WHEN WE GO SHOPPING SOON!" Neo shouts._**

 ** _"ITS OUR HOUSE!" Coco shouts back._**

 ** _Neo only sighs as she presses the button on the recorder, ending the audio recording for now, hoping to calm down The Cyan Pilot and The Fashionista._**

* * *

 ** _(Location: Remnant, Menagerie)_**

 ** _(Time: 3 Months since The fall of Beacon)_**

* * *

 _An air horn sounds loudly. The Offramp is being lowered on the ship bearing Blake Belladonna, the cat faunus of Team RWBY and Sun Wukong, The monkey faunus and leader of Team SSSN to allow passengers to disembark. The town has many small buildings and homes set among dunes and palm trees. The town bell that has been ringing is shown in its belfry. Sun and Blake make their way from the deck to the offramp. She proceeds without pause while Sun stops to look at the town._

"Huh?" Sun says as he observes the markets.

 _Several Faunus in summer wear meander casually at the dock, some waiting for friends or family among the new arrivals. The dock is also a commercial area, with mobile kiosks selling food and other wares. It is a relaxed atmosphere on a sunny day. Sun is looking around while he and Blake disembark and walk through the market area together._

"I've never seen so many Faunus in one place!" Sun says with a surprised tone.

"This is the one place everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are." Blake explains.

"Wow, sure is, uh, crowded, huh?" Sun says as he puts his left hand on his waist and his right hand behind his head.

 _Blake exhales and her cat ears lowers a bit._

"Yes. Yes, it is." Blake says solemnly.

"Is it always so... cramped?" Sun says as he dodges a male faunus holding a box as he walked by Sun and Blake.

"Well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped." Blake says in annoyance.

"What! You guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone!" Sun says as he steps in front of Blake.

"It's not like the desert in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions." Blake explains.

"So, they give us a terrible island, in the corner of , to try and shut us up." Sun says as he puts the pieces together.

"That's a pretty good summary, yeah." Blake says as she walks ahead.

"Huh. Jerks." Sun says flatly as he follows Blake.

"We try to make the best of things." Blake says as she stops at the top if the stair case.

 _The two pause in their walk to look at the view of the town the road affords. The road they are on goes downhill and to the side, bordered by palm trees and homes that have either canvas or wood roofs. The vista of palm trees spreads out to the edge of mountainous dunes in the distance. Right in the middle of all this is a large house with an open courtyard that the road appears to lead directly to. The house is at least three stories and is the only building in the whole area with a sophisticated roof._

"Whoa..." Sun says as he observes the view he had.

"This, is Kuo Kuana." Blake says to Sun.

"It's... beautiful. I take it all back. This place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave?" Sun exclaims.

"That's not the point, Sun! We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else! Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal." Blake says as she lowers her face. "That we're still second-class citizens."

"Well, hey, this guy's feeling pretty at home." Sun says as he put his left hand on Blake Shoulder and points to himself.

"Alright, time to go home." Blake says with a sigh.

"Oh yeah?" Sun asks as he is moving his hand to her other shoulder and pulling her in. "Which one's yours? Can you see it from here?"

 _Sun uses his free hand like a visor to help him peer at the houses._

"Kind of." Blake only replies.

"Is it that one?" Sun asks as he is pointing away from Blake. "What about that tiny one down there?" Sun asks as he points across Blake. "I like the paintjob." Sun says quickly.

"It's... that one." Blake says as she is taking Sun's intruding arm by the wrist and directing it toward the large house.

 _Sun stares for a second before pointing his finger at her with a questioning expression. Blake nods. Sun looks at her for a beat before taking his arm off her and stepping back. He covers the sides of his head and crouches a bit, staring wide-eyed at the house and making a comical, amazed noise._

* * *

 ** _(TimeJump: 17 Minutes later)_**

* * *

 _Blake and Sun walk up the stone steps to the front door of the house. Blake hesitates when she moves to use the knocker._

"What is it?" Sun asks.

"I um... it's just been a long time since I've seen my parents." Blake says nervously.

"Well, you came all this way." Sun says trying to encourage Blake.

 _Blake takes a quick breath for courage and bangs the door knocker. It makes a loud, heavy, resonating sound on the large door. Sun stares up, stepping back while Blake politely backs away from the door a few paces._

"Okay, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating." Sun says nervously as he points at the door.

 _Instead of expecting the door to be opened. Both Sun and Blake hear the sound of guns clicking. Too their right, their was someone wearing a silver technician helmet and solider leatherneck armor, wielding a SMG. And too their left, there was another armed soldier wearing the same armor but was holding a Battle rifle. Their visors we also a mix of a very light blue and silver. Both the soldiers slowly made their way towards Blake and Sun._

"Both of you need to identify yourselves right now!" The man with the SMG says.

 _Sun and Blake slowly raised their hands into the air. Blake slowly went to go grab her Gambol Shroud but the armored figure with the Battle rifle see's this._

"Not so fast lady, hands above your head!" The woman with the battle rifle says.

"Who are you two? Blue and Red forces?" Sun asks.

 _The large door then slowly opens. A woman in light maroon and dark pink accent colored armor walks out. She had a Noble Valor helmet and Nightfall armor with a assault rifle magnetically latched on to her back. She also had piece of red cloth that covered her left shoulder that had a symbol of a mantis head, and on her right shoulder piece, she had an emblem of a maroon hexagon and a silver fan in the middle of it._

"What the fuck is going on out here?! Jones! Maria! Lower the god damn guns, their just kids!" The marooned armored woman says.

"Ma'am, this is our job." The man named Jones says as he doesn't lower his SMG.

"Give it a rest Jo-en-es." Another woman says as she walks up behind the maroon armored woman.

"Fuck you Sarah! And for the last time, MY NAME IS JONES!" Jones says with annoyance

 _Both Blake and Sun glance at each other as they were kneeling on the ground, with a bit of confusion while the woman named Maria lowers her Battle rifle._

"Jones, seriously, if you don't lower your fucking gun, I will kick your balls so hard that you wont walk for the next month PRIVATE." The marooned armored woman says sharply.

 _Jones only nervously whimpers as he quickly holsters his SMG on his back. The woman in maroon armor holds her hands out to both Sun and Blake. Sun takes her hand immediately and the woman in maroon armor pulls Sun up from the ground. Blake hesitantly looks at the woman before taking her hand to be pulled up._

"Sorry about Jones, hes a good man...but is just too paranoid sometimes." The woman in maroon armor says sheepishly.

 _Both Sun and Blake give a stare at the sound of the door being opened again. A woman peaks through the large door. She has short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end. This was Kali Belladona, mother of Blake. She looking around at the visitors. Her ears perk and she moves the door out of the way so she can step forward when she recognizes her daughter._

"Whats going-" Kali says as she recognized Blake. "Blake?" Kali says in disbelief.

"Hi, mom." Blake says awkwardly as she is lifting her arm in greeting.

 _The woman in maroon armor quickly stares at Jones and Maria._

"Fuck..." Jones and Maria says in unison quickly as they realizes there mistake.

"Ten laps around the courtyard, now." The woman in maroon armor says quickly.

"Yes ma'am..." Both Maria and Jones say in unison as the start to walk towards the courtyard.

 _Kali steps forward and hugs her daughter._

"My baby girl." Kali says happily as she embraces her daughter.

 _Blake hesitates, uncertain for a moment, before her face gentles into a smile and she hugs her mother back._

"This is honestly heart warming." The woman named Sarah says to the woman in Maroon armor.

"Your telling me." The woman in maroon says happily.

 _They stand in front of open doorway. From inside the house, footsteps come closer and a shadow falls onto the carpeted entryway. Kali lets go of Blake and turns behind her at the sound a of voice._

"Kali? Who is it?" Someone says from the door way.

 _Everyone turns to the door way to see a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. This was Ghira Belledona, wife of Kali and father of Blake. Ghira stand with his hands on his hips, waiting to greet the visitor. His quizzical expression changes to wide-eyed surprise, before his hands, shoulders, and face all fall in a clear, emotional reaction to the sight of his daughter come home. Sun sees this and grins, pleased at Blake's welcome as he turns to look at how she's taking it. Blake has her hands clasped in front of her, awaiting her father's reaction. Kali has not let go, with her hands supportively on Blake's shoulder and arm. Ghira says nothing, but smiles, clearly happy. Blake smiles back, relieved. She and Sun exchange sideways glances._

 _After Ghira took both Blake, Sun, Kali, Sarah, and the maroon armored woman inside, they all take their seats around a table. Kali had cups and tea ready for everyone as they all take their seats. Kali then sets down her cup on the table._

"We were horrified when we heard the news. The Kingdom of Vale isn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. Oh, we were both so worried." Kali says to Blake with a small sigh.

"Please, I knew she'd be fine!" Ghira says with a chuckle as he crosses his arms.

 _The woman in maroon armor snickers._

"Oh please sir." The woman in maroon armor says with a small scoff as she turns to Blake. "You should have really seen it, your father couldn't stand still for a minute, pacing around here for hours on end." The woman in maroon armor says to Blake.

"You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves!" Sun says as he uses finger guns to point at Blake.

 _The woman in maroon armor chuckled to herself while Blake, who was sipping from her cup while Sun spoke, abruptly lifts her head and swallows at his last choice of words. Ghira glares at the young man on his right. Sarah only just gives herself a small facepalm._

"Not the best choice of words.." Sarah says quietly to herself.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?" Ghira asks sharply to Sun.

 _Sun freezes and slowly turns toward his host._

"I... uh, well, you see sir, it's just that, you know, that she's such a good fighter and all, uh, and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her..." Sun sputters out as he tries to find a good choice in words.

"Why is he here again?" Kali asks quietly, leaning in towards Blake.

"...And her fighting. But also for her..." Sun continues to sputter out.

"He just kind of followed me home." Blake says as her cat ears lower itself.

"That's both creepy and a bit romantic at the same time.." The woman in maroon armor says.

"...because of her fighting. Not her looks. I mean, not to say she's not good-looking. She is! Very! Or..." Sun continues to sputter out more.

"I see..." Kali only says.

"...slightly, I mean she's definitely above average. I mean, uh..." Sun sputters out in a bit of defeat.

"Dude, just...just shut up already..." Sarah says with annoyance.

 _Sun struggles for words as all three Belladonnas and two armored figures watch him and wait for him to either get out of the hole he just talked himself into or keep digging. In the awkward silence, Sun uses his tail to pick up the tea kettle and pour some more tea into his cup. Blake then looks towards the two armored figures in the room._

"So...who exactly are you two?..." Blake asks slowly.

 _Ghira quickly stops taking a sip as he looks at Sarah and the maroon armored figure._

"Oh, I should have introduced them. Blake, this is Nuri and one of troops Sarah, and I believe you've already met Jones and Maria." Ghira says as he motions his hand to Nuri and Sarah.

"Heya." Nuri simply says as she gives a small wave.

 _Sarah also just gives a small wave too._

"Wait, as in General Nuri?" Sun says quickly as he looks at Nuri.

 _Nuri and Sarah glance at each other._

"Uh, yeah? How did you know..." Nuri asks skeptically.

"We've met three members of your squad!" Sun says quickly.

 _Nuri quickly jumps up from the ground._

"YOU HAVE?! WHO?!" Nuri says quickly as she slides next to Sun.

 _Sun nervously leans away while Blake speaks up._

"Well, we first met Gyro. She was put onto my team after she crash landed during my initiation. Then their was Locus, we met him during the Vytal Festival. And then theirs...theirs Sky..." Blake says quietly as she remembers Sky and Pyrrha's supposed 'Death'.

"SAM AND JUNE ARE ALIVE?!" Nuri yells out happily as she throws her fist into the air. "Wait who's Sky?" Nuri asks as she realizes the last name.

"You knew him as Agent 26.." Sun says quietly.

"Hold on, 'knew' I don't like that past tense bullshit, what happened?" Nuri asks nervously while Sarah observed silently.

 _Both Sun and Blake glance at each other._

"He...he and another friend of ours..." Blake says sadly but couldn't finish.

 _Sun decides to finish for Blake._

"They sacrificed themselves during the fall of Beacon." Sun says quietly.

 _Nuri fell silent while Sarah puts her hand on Nuri's left shoulder. Ghira and Kali both looked to the General in worry and silence._

"Well...he did always say he would take someone out with him...so, who did he take down?" Nuri asks as she perks her head up.

 _Both Sun and Blake look at Nuri with confusion._

"I'm sorry, what?" Sun asks.

 _Nuri only groans._

"I know that the Blues and Reds are here on Remnant, i'm only asking if he managed to take one of them out before he died." Nuri says as she looks at Sun and Blake.

"Well...he killed that one guy...what was his name...Buckey I think." Sun says as he shudders when he remembers the brutal death Sky gave Bucky.

"Wait Wait Wait, Buckey. They aqua colored one? What ever happened to the Great Key then?" Nuri asks.

"Great Key?" Blake asks.

"She means the sword. If you both saw Locus, its the same small glowing sword thing he has. If Buckey and Sky died, who posses the sword now." Sarah says flatly.

"His girlfriend has it now." Sun says to Sarah.

"26 has what now?" Nuri says quickly as she quickly turned to Sun.

"His team leader and his girlfriend Coco Adel holds that sword now." Blake says.

 _Nuri starts to laugh a bit. Blake had a bit of annoyed look at Nuri._

"What so funny about that?" Blake says with a bit of anger.

"I'm sorry, its just that the shit Gyro and I would do just to fuck with him back at our ship, and now he actually found himself a girlfriend and all, this is just priceless." Nuri says between laughs.

 _Ghira, Sun, and Kali just stare at Nuri as she was laughing to herself. Sun then turns to Sarah._

"Is this normal?" Sun asks.

"Sadly, yes. But you'd get used to it eventually." Sarah says flatly.

 _As Nuri continues her laughter. Her helmet's radio turns on. Nuri quickly stops her laughter as she places her index finger and middle finger on the side of her helmet while Blake and Sun watch Nuri._

 _"General, Corsac and Fennec are just outside the door, doesn't look like they know Maria and I are out here, what do you want us to do?"_ Jones asks through the radio.

"How about you don't do anything Jo-en-es, seriously man, you get paranoid way to much, go relax from time to time, anyways, i'll let Mr. Belladonna know, thank you." Nuri says to Jones through.

 _"Ma'am for the last time, my name is JONES, seriously! How am I the first person you met who named-"_ Jones says through the radio but was cut off.

 _Nuri shuts her radio off as Jones was talking. Nuri then turns to looks to Ghira and Kali._

"Sir the meeting is about to start." Nuri says to Ghira.

 _Just on queue, a loud bang from the front door is heard, everyone turns towards the front door._

"Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!" Ghira says with a bit of annoyance.

 _Ghira hits his fist onto the table and Kali quickly covers it with her hand._

"Ghira..." Kali says cautiously.

"Give us a moment, lets go." Ghira says as Nuri and Sarah stand up.

 _Ghira, Sarah, and Nuri get up and walks out towards the front door. Blake turns to her mother, seeing a worried look._

"Is everything okay?" Blake asks her mother.

"Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately." Kali explains as she takes sip of tea.

"Dealing with who?" Blake asks.

 _Kali stops sipping her tea to look at her daughter._

"Hmm? The White Fang." Kali says calmly.

"WHAT?!" Sun and Blake say loudly in unison.

 _Blake and Sun rush to the door, where Ghira and Nuri were speaking with two fox Faunus, Corsac Albain and Fennec Albain while Sarah was standing outside with Jones and Maria. The two visitors maintain respectful, formal postures, keeping their hands clasped before them._

"Dad!" Blake says from behind Ghira and Nuri.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Ghira says as he and Nuri turn around quickly to see Blake and Sun.

"Miss Belladonna." Corsac says calmly.

"We had no idea you'd returned." Fennec finishes calmly.

 _Every time either one of the two Albain brothers speaks, they gesture with their hands and end with clasping their hands before their chests again._

"What are two you doing talking to these people?" Blake says with a bit of aggression.

"Well kid, This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now." Nuri explains.

"Those psychos are here, too?!" Sun exclaims.

 _Jones, Sarah, and Maria turn towards the front door when Sun said that comment, glancing at the two Albain brothers._

"Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe." Fennec says calmly towards Sun.

"What we've heard? We've seen firsthand. Your fanatics slaughtered people!" Blake says with aggression.

 _Jones grabs his SMG from his waist while Maria held on to her Battle rifle. Sarah slowly grabbed her shotgun from her back as they look at Nuri._

"What is she talking about?" Ghira says strictly.

"I want answers...Now." Nuri says with authority.

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace and General." Corsac says.

 _Kali walks up behind Blake and Sun._

"Is everything alright?" Kali asks.

 _Blake clenched her fists as she was glaring daggers at the Albain brothers while Sun looked around at everyone._

"Wait, you guys seriously don't know?!" Sun asks with shock.

 _Nuri and Ghira turns to Sun._

"Know what exactly, if theirs info you have about something, share it now." Nuri says dangerously.

 _The was a small brief moment of silence as Blake lowered her head down._

"The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school." Blake explains as she turned to Nuri. "They were also working with The Blues and Reds during the attack, killing civilians and anyone they saw."

 _There is a brief silence. Fennec makes an innocent, sideways glance at his brother. Ghira and Nuri slowly turns to face the two White Fang representatives. Nuri glances at Sarah, Jones, and Maria as they circled around Fennec and Corsac with their weapons raised._

"Is this true?" Ghira asks dangerously.

"Sadly, Your Grace, it is." Fennec says sadly.

"Don't act like you're s—" Blake says aggresivly as she takes a step forwards.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ghira says loudly as he puts his arm infront of Blake and turns to Fennec and Corsac.

"I want answers now Albains, not some bullshit story." Nuri says as she crosses her arms.

"Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus and a human they call Temple. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his... extreme philosophies." Corsac explains as he turns to Nuri. "And I belive your familiar with this human, Temple."

"We've crossed paths." Nuri says with a bit of venom.

"You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang and Blues and Reds started shooting up Vale!" Sun says quickly.

"The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident." Fennec says quickly.

"An 'Incident'?! It was a fucking massacre! Civilians including Faunus's are dead now because of this 'Splinter group' and the Blues and Reds!" Maria says with aggression as she cocked her battle rifle.

"And it is a tragedy." Corsac says as he glaced back to Maria.

"Your Grace, General, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers along with the Blues and Reds do not represent the will of the White Fang." Fennec says calmly.

"And how can we be sure of that?" Ghira asks.

"We understand if you both bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard." Corsac says calmly as well.

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you both care to review them." Fennec finishes.

"We will, but another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter. And the General here has a few assignments to do." Ghira says as he turns to Nuri and Blake.

"But of course, Your Grace and General." Corsac says with a small bow.

"We completely understand. It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake." Fennec says to Blake.

"We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause." Corsac says as well to Blake.

"It is a wearying fight, after all." Fennec says.

"Who says I'm done fighting?" Blake says with a bit of anger.

"Hmm... If you ever do wish to return, you need merely come find us." Corsac says with a sly smile.

"Sister Ilia would be elated." Fennec finishes.

 _Nuri then takes a step in front of Blake._

"I think my men can escort you both out, thank you." Nuri says as she turns to Sarah, Jones, and Maria.

"That wont be necessary General, we can see yourselves out." Fennec says with a bow.

 _Nuri glances towards Sarah, Jones, and Maria. She signals them to follow everyone inside. The three of them slowly back their way inside with their respective weapons in hand with Nuri, Sun, Blake, and Kali following being them. Ghira then places his hands on the front door as he looks at Fennec and Corsac._

"Goodbye, gentlemen." Ghira says strictly.

 _He firmly closes the door on them. Kali moves to stand closer and face her husband while Blake walks off. Maria, Sarah and Jones then head into the dinning room as they holster their weapons on their backs. And Nuri stays behind with Sun, Ghira, and Kali._

"So... those guys were creepy." Sun says as he points to the door.

"You have no idea." Nuri says flatly as she starts to slowly pace around the room.

 _Ghira slowly turns to Sun in annoyance._

"I really don't like you." Ghira says to Sun.

 _Ghira and Kali takes notice of Nuri pacing around the room._

"Is something of matter General?" Ghira asks.

 _Nuri stops to look up at Ghira._

"Its just...I Know that the Blues and Reds were here, but I didn't think they would be working with anyone else. Its really strange." Nuri says as she starts to pace around the room again.

"You've told us interesting stories about them, but why is that strange for them to work with anyone?" Kali asks.

"Because they've had plenty of opportunities to work with armies and organizations that were larger in numbers yet they've ended up just declining offers or just getting rid of them. Who ever their working with has something that they want." Nuri explains as she clenches her helmet in a bit of stress. "God fucking damn it...at least I know most of my squad is alive.." Nuri says as she exhales.

"Why don't we get you and your team some tea to relax." Kali says with a very friendly tone as she takes Nuri's arm.

"That would be nice." Nuri says with a small smile under her helmet.

* * *

 ** _"So General Nuri, born in Cier and now a leader of a small private army."_**

 ** _"More like someone who seeks protection."_**

 ** _"Do we know where she is?"_**

 ** _"Not exactly, but she is here, if Locus, Gyro, and Agent 26 were here, that means Nuri and Yupia are somewhere here."_**

 ** _"Ugh, alright, well do we know where the robot is?"_**

 ** _"Yupia? No, for some reason, Temples stupid fucking teleportation grenade fucks with Time as well. I don't know how, but that idiot some how did it. So yeah, she can be anywhere in Remnant like that pathetic excuse of a General. And she could have been here for a very long time."_**

 ** _"Damn it, so whats the plan master?"_**

 ** _"I've told you that there's no need to call me that anymore, your prepared now, you've spent years to master your skills."_**

 ** _"Sorry, its just something that i'm used to."_**

 ** _"Don't fret about it, now, are you in position?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, I am. Has Adrastos reported in yet?"_**

 ** _"He has, he claims he found Sergeant Locus."_**

 ** _"Why hasn't he killed him yet?"_**

 ** _"Temple's orders, He wants that sword for himself."_**

 ** _"Then what about the girl I read about in the briefing"_**

 ** _"She's a priority target, but Temple said not kill her yet."_**

 ** _"Why not? She's weak compared to us."_**

 ** _"Temple said that his scouts found Corporal Gyro with the girl."_**

 ** _"I see. What do you plan to do?"_**

 ** _"What else? I'll deal with them soon enough, you however have an job to do. Don't disappoint me, Temple, or that Salem woman. Were being paid quite a bit here along with our own lives at stake."_**

 ** _"If I may...I believe we can kill them."_**

 ** _"Don't underestimate any of them, we're not as strong with just the three of us."_**

 ** _"I still believe we can take them, I want a challenge."_**

 ** _"You'll get your challenge when you find them and the boy. Deal with them first, then find that other key Major."_**

 ** _"Understood, i'll teleport back when the job is done."_**

 ** _"Remember Major, I don't want any sort of failure."_**

 ** _"And remember who your talking to, I will get it done."_**

 ** _"Don't get cocky, that will be your downfall, I prefer of all my men to be alive. Just don't fail us now."_**

 ** _"Ugh, roger that, I'll radio back soon."_**

 ** _"Good Luck Major."_**

 ** _"I don't need your luck."_**

* * *

 ** _(Location: Higanbana bar)_**

 ** _(Time: 4 Days since finding the destruction of Shion village)_**

* * *

 _It's raining on the village of Higanbana. Through the window of an inn, the four kids of Team RNJR are shown silently discussing with the proprietor. A backward zooms brings the visual out into the street, and through yet another window being viewed from the inside of a tavern. Qrow sits at a table, watching. A waitress sets a glass with liquor and ice in front of him._

"Oh, I didn't o—" Qrow says but was cut off.

"From the woman upstairs. Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf." The waitress says as she looks up towards the second level.

 _Qrow turns and looks up. An overhead shot shows the spacious lower level of the tavern and its several round tables, while the edge of a balcony is just visible. Qrow turns back._

"Thanks." Qrow simply says.

"But I went ahead and gave you top. Lucky you." The waitress says in a flirtatious tone and winks.

 _With a pleased smirk, Qrow watches the waitress as she walks away. After she is gone, he looks through the two windows to see no one visible in the lobby of the inn._

"Yeah." Qrow says as he grabs his drink.

 _He takes his glass and heads upstairs. A woman wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlet with fingerless gloves. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them. This was identified to be Raven Brawnwen, Mother of Yang Xiao Long and Sister of Qrow Brawnwen. She waits for him at one of the tables, her mask atop it._

"Hello, brother." Raven says as she stares at Qrow.

 _Qrow stares at her from the top of the stairs for a moment before moving to her._

"Raven." Qrow simply says.

 _He pulls the chair that's beside her and drags it to a position across from her instead. With his hand on the back of the chair, he simply looks at her expectantly. Raven rolls her eyes and moves her mask to the side. Qrow sits down._

"So, what do you want?" Qrow asks as he takes a seat.

"A girl can't just catch up with her family?" Raven says as she slightly spread her arms out.

"She can, but you're not. Now how 'bout we get on with it?" Qrow says as he takes a small sip from his glass cup. "Unless you plan on keeping these comin'. "

 _Qrow sets the glass down._

"Does 'she' have it?" Raven asks dangerously.

 _Qrow doesn't answer right away, instead running his fingertip along the edge of his glass._

"Did you know Yang lost her arm?" Qrow asks sarcastically and with a bit of anger.

"That's not—" Raven says quickly but was cut off.

"Rhetorical question, I know you know. It's just obnoxious that you'd bring up family and then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist." Qrow says with annoyance.

"I saved her." Raven says with anger.

"Once. Because that was your rule, right? Real 'Mom of the Year' material, sis." Qrow says sarcastically.

 _Raven leans forward and grabs Qrow by the forearm, stilling his sarcastic, nonchalant motions. The view slowly spins above their heads as she speaks intently to him._

"I told you Beacon would fall and it did. I told you Ozpin would fail and he has. I told you they will fail, and they have. Now you tell me. Do. They. Have it?" Raven asks with aggression.

"I thought you weren't interested in all of that." Qrow says with uncertainty.

"I just want to know what we are up against." Raven says with more aggression.

"And which "we" are you referring to?" Qrow says smugly.

 _Raven glares and finally lets go of her brother and sits back down with a noise of disgust._

"You should come back, Raven. The only way we'd beat her is by working together. All of us." Qrow says as he picks up his glass of liquor.

"You're the one who left. The Tribe raised us, and you turned your back on them.' Raven says with disgust.

"They were killers and thieves." Qrow says with aggression.

"They were your family." Raven snaps back.

"You have a very skewed perception of that word." Qrow says with venom.

 _Qrow then felt something against his neck. A large light silver heavy blade appears right in front of his neck with its pick see through edge with some liquid inside. Qrow turns to his right to see that mystery girl from Shion Village holding the large greatsword. Qrow the turns back to Raven to see a small smirk on her face._

"I lead our people now. And as leader, I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival." Raven says as she raised her left arm to her heart.

"I saw. The people Shion of saw, too." Qrow says as he glares to the mystery girl.

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules." The mystery girl says with hostility.

"Well, you've certainly got people strong on your side. I've seen the damage." Qrow says as he glares back at Raven.

"We couldn't have known the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did." Raven says as she turned her back to Qrow.

"I'm not talking about the Grimm." Qrow says slowly.

 _Still not facing Qrow, Raven looks up, eyes widening slightly at his words._

"And I'm not talking about you both either." Qrow says as he motions his head towards the Mystery Girl.

"Raven, he's wasting our time, if he doesn't know where the relic is we should just kill him." The mystery Girl says as she press the blade a little bit more against Qrow's neck.

"Lower the blade Yupia." Raven says as she shuts her eyes.

"Yupia?" Qrow says as he turns the girl named Yupia.

 _Yupia just slightly press the blade a bit more against Qrow's neck before pulling it away, tying the handle onto her scarf as she places it on her back._

"Your Gyro's sister, she's been-" Qrow says as he stares at Yupia.

"Gyro's sister died 18 years ago." Yupia says with anger as she doesn't look at Qrow.

 _Qrow only glares at Yupia before he turns back to Raven._

"Look, I don't know where the Spring Maiden is either, but if both you do, I need you to tell me." Qrow says towards Raven and Yupia.

"And why would we do that?" Raven says smugly as she takes her mask from the table.

"Because without her, we're all going to die." Qrow warns.

 _A moment of tense silence passes between the three as a nearby lantern dies out._

"And which "we" are you referring to?" Raven says with a smirk and a scoff as she turns to Yupia. "We're leaving, lets go."

 _Qrow grimaces as Raven and Yupia walks away. The sound of Raven's sword getting unsheathed is heard and he looks up, unhappy. Yupia stays behind for a few seconds as she turns her head towards Qrow._

"If you see that filth Gyro, tell her that if she does find me, she will die along with the others." Yupia says darkly as she then walks into Raven's portal.

 _Yupia walks into Raven's red portal and disappears. There's the sound of breaking glass and a gasp. Qrow turns to see the waitress, trembling at the sight of Raven and Yupia disappearing. She takes a cautious step backward as she looks sideways at Qrow._

"Make this one a double." Qrow says as he gestures to his drink.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Sorry for this chapter being shorted compared to the other 3, I wanted to get this chapter out of the way in preparation for an upcoming short story. (More like multiple short stories due to me wanting to make a alternative ending story that takes place if the fall of Beacon never happened. Also Thanksgiving is coming up, so that will be the first short, Let me know if you want it to be a separate story or just to add it to this story). I also wanted to get this done in preparation for the next two upcoming chapters which will answer a few questions and I can guarantee that it will be longer than the last 3 chapters, But it will also not be as long as the final chapter of A Home Coming (I really don't want to make another 25K worded chapter, fuck that.) As for this chapter, yeah, we finally have the reveal of the last two remaining missing members of that consisting of being General Nuri and Yupia. Why have Nuri be found all the way in Menagerie? Simple really, just to have things done in Blake's side of Volume 4. And dont really pay too much attention to the 3 random soldier like Maria, Jo-en-es, and Sarah, Maria and Sarah are really just names that I came up with at the top of my head, as for Jo-en-es, why not really, a good little Red Vs Blue joke. And Yupia, why put her with Raven? Simple again, she's extremely aggressive and only cares for herself, it fits perfectly to put her in a tribe of bandits that really just care for their survival. And one final thing, now that Nuri was introduced, there will obviously be a journal entry/Audio log for whenever a chapter starts with her, I just added that small conversation to just have Nuri be slightly described and to add some comedy (even though my comedy is not that great). Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and sorry for it being shorter, Have a good day, Cheers! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5: New and Improved

**_Homesick Chapter 5: New and Improved_**

* * *

 ** _Corporal Gyro's Logbook: Well, its been a few days since I've been staying at Coco's and Neo's place. Things were...interesting, but not stressful to say the least. Coco helped me gather some new clothes to wear when I'm not wearing that's armor twenty-four hours a day. Seriously it feels great! Where am I going on with this? I don't know. I got to stop doing this. Okay serious time though! Things have been pretty weird lately, comms have been spotty for the last few days, no message from Locus or Ruby. Ruby I can understand why, she's 15, she can forget things. But Locus? No something is defiantly wrong. He radio's in every week to make sure things are alright, but he hasn't called in at all which is really out of place. Locus is they type of guy to just always follow protocol no matter what, yet here he is, not calling me at all. I haven't gotten the chance to try and look into it yet, Been hanging out with the girls too much. But now, today is the semi big day to head to that White Fang Outpost all the way in the northwest side of Vale. So that means we have to head back to Taiyang's place to pick up the Pelican. Problem is, i'm low on fuel. The Pelican only has enough fuel to just fly us there, buuuttttt not enough to fly us back. So we have a few options when we do get their. One is to find the fuel I need for the Pelican and take as much as we can get. The second option is to just find another Pelican that has some fuel in it. Or the third which is the 'Oh fuck were going to have to find some sort of transportation back' solution. Other word, were most likely going to have to walk back! Fuck that! Now for that base, Locus was their a week before the Fall of Beacon took place. He said he found the bodies of several Agents from Project Freelancer along with the Reds and Blues. He knows them a lot more than I do, but something just feels off about that. Why would the Blues and Reds drag their bodies all the way out here? Locus and Agent 26 said they were originally at that desert planet called Armada 8, speaking of which, destroying that ship was fucking AWESOME! Am I getting sidetracked again? Fuck! Back on to what I was saying, its just weird. Theirs no tactical advantage to bring all their bodies all the way to Remnant. Which brings up another question, how the fuck did they manage to get all his shit here? Those teleportation grenades just happened to bring me, Locus, and 26 here out of luck. Or was it luck? Was it intentional? I have no fucking clue. Temple just works in mysterious and really fucking annoying ways, we'll just have to find out in the future. Another thing Locus said he found was Yupia's armor. How she broke out of it, I have no clue. And how did she get caught in the first place? I though all of this armor wasn't from Freelancer, so why did she break out of it? And again, this brings up even more annoying questions! Why does Temple even bother to stick around now? He should know that 26 should have been 'Killed' back at the tower in Beacon. Unless he does know what happened? But how does he know? Temple has always been one step ahead of us, but how? He knew when we were planning to ambush him back at that asteroid compound, he ambushed 26 and Yupia when they were supposed to be the ones ambushing Temple. He managed to track us down all the way to Remnant with ease. How does he do it?! Does he have someone on the inside of Nuri's army...Fuck...That has to be it! Someone has to have sold us out! With all of that precise planning! That must have been how he ambushed us back at his compound...but that still doesn't explain how he managed to track us down...Man I really fucking hate my job...I don't get paid enough for this! Wait! Am I even technically getting paid now?...GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!_**

* * *

 ** _(Location: Coco and Neo's house)_**

 ** _(Time: 3 days since Gyro stayed over)_**

* * *

 _Coco slid backwards as she clenches her stomach. She wipes off some dirt from her left cheek as she looks back up to see Gyro in her new outfit. Gyro now wore a white and cyan unbuttoned short sleeved jacket with a dark cobalt short sleeved shit under it. She had a pair of a dark crimson finger less gloves and had her standard armor's arm pieces. Gyro also wore dark cyan jeans and black sneakers. Pasted on Gyro's white bandanna around her neck, was her emblem of a cyan and light crimson 'G'. Gyro held her saber as its cyan and crimson glow started to fade away. Coco panted heavily as she ignites her energy sword and charges towards the Cyan pilot. Gyro takes a step back as she raises her saber. Coco goes for a vertical swing, only to have Gyro take a step forwards and blocks Coco's swing by hitting her right arm, preventing the swing. Gyro then steps on Coco's left foot as she kicks Coco against her stomach, knocking her to the ground. Gyro starts to chuckle as she lowers her saber._

"Not bad Coco, better than last time." Gyro says as she extends her arm out.

 _Coco continues to pant heavily as she turns off her energy sword. She takes Gyro's hand as she pulls Coco up from the ground._

"Well, your improving non the less." Neo says as she sat on the porch steps.

 _Neo picks up a glass of cold water and a towel and walks over to Coco. She hands Coco the glass as she drinks the entire cup in one sip. Coco wipes her mouth as she also takes the towel from Neo and wipes her face that was covered in sweat. Neo also tossed Gyro a second towel as she also hands a glass of cold water to Gyro. Gyro wipes her forehead off as she takes a small sip from the glass of cold water._

"How do you do this?!" Coco exclaims as she leans forwards as she continues to breath heavily.

"I've had years of practice, trust me, your improving quite a bit." Gyro says happily as pats Coco on her shoulder.

"Gyro's right Coco. You have been improving, which should be easy for you. Fighting with that sword is like using your purse...minigun...thing...At least you can fight with the same style." Neo says with encouragement.

 _Coco just takes seat on the grass as she attempts to rest a bit._

"Heyyy take a break inside, were going to leave in a few hours." Gyro says playfully.

"Wait? Where?" Neo asks.

"Uhh Duh, back to Yang's house, if were going to go to that White Fang base, I need my Pelican to fly us their. None of us have a car, I think, and that's the fastest way their." Gyro explains.

"Why not just teleport us there." Coco says flatly.

"Because that's not how my powers work." Gyro replies.

 _Coco just groans in displeasure as she lies down on the grass, with her hands behind her head. There was silence between the three girls until Coco speaks up._

"Hey...Uh can I ask you all something?" Coco asks with a bit of sympathy in her voice.

 _Gyro and Neo glance at each other as they also sit next to The Fashionista._

"What's up?" Neo asks.

 _Coco remains silent as she looks into the night sky before she turns to the both of them._

"Do you guys...Do you guys ever wonder why where here?" Coco asks with uncertainty. "Sorry...I probably sound stupid right now.."

"No don't be." Gyro says simply.

 _Coco glances at the Cyan Pilot. Gyro was facing towards the treeline. Coco then turns to her right to look at Neo, just to see her staring at Gyro._

"Their's plenty of times where I've asked myself that question. Hell, there isn't a single day where I just wake up and just wonder." Gyro says as she slightly glances at Neo and Coco.

"In what way?" Neo asks as she turns herself to Gyro.

"Well...its just one of life's greatest mysteries." Gyro says as she turns to her right to look at Coco and Neo. "Why are we here? Are we the product of some cosmic coincidence? Ir us there really a god, watching everything? You know...with a plan for all of us..."

 _Gyro observers Coco and Neo. Coco didn't take her eyes off the night sky while Neo just stared at Gyro._

"I don't know.." Coco says a she exhales deeply. "Its just something that keeps me up at night..."

 _There was more silence between the three girls as they though of that one question._

"Hey...this may just be off topic...but Gyro, do you have a real name?" Neo asks nervously.

"Huh? Why?" Gyro asks skeptically.

"Well for starters, I don't think Gyro is your name. Sky had his code name as 26, sooo that means that Gyro must be yours, So what is your real name? At least your first name, I don't want to push into personal territory." Neo says causiously.

"Well this certainty is off topic, but you guys should have noticed what my real name is." Gyro simply says.

"You never told us or anyone else." Neo says flatly with a deadpanned look.

"I didn't need to. You just haven't been observing your surroundings." Gyro says with a shrug.

"Its June, isn't it." Coco finally speaks up.

 _Coco was looking at Gyro from the ground. Gyro give a light smile to Coco._

"Well well well, looks like someone was paying attention." Gyro says playfully.

"Wait really? How did you know that?" Neo asks Coco.

 _Coco didn't respond as she looked at Gyro's saber that had the inscription of Gyro's real name 'June' near the handle of the saber. Neo looked towards the saber and took notice of the inscription too._

"Huh...go figure..." Neo says quietly.

"Hey Gyro, for what ever its worth, I think June is a pretty nice name." Coco says playfully.

"Aww thank you." Gyro responds playfully as she puts her hand to her heart in a joking matter.

"You two are seriously something else." Neo says with a small chuckle.

 _The three girls shared their laughs for a few more seconds until Gyro's facial expression changed._

"I just want to say I really appreciate that you guys have done for us for the last few months." Gyro says silently.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Neo says with a smile.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Gyro responds.

 _Both Coco and Neo look at each other as they turn to Gyro._

"What I meant is that you guys have been so calm and so friendly towards us...even the first week when I first arrived here, I was treated equally, I was treated like a person, not some machine thrown to the side." Gyro says quietly as she doesnt look at Coco and Neo.

"Yeah...Gyro...Where is this all coming from?" Coco ask quietly.

 _Gyro takes a deep breath._

"I know we've kept so many secrets...but we still have a lot more that we keep...and for good reason, you guys are people I feel like I can trust, and I just appreciate it." Gyro says as she slightly turns towards their direction. "I know that on the outside, I'm just some immature, funny, and smart woman...but theirs a lot more to it...their hasn't been a day where I don't regret the things I've done...or what I could have prevented..."

"What do you mean?" Neo asks as she slides a bit closer to Gyro.

"Remember how I told you about Yupia?" Gyro asks.

"Your sister that disappeared during the attack on your city back on your planet Cier? How could we not?" Coco says.

 _Gyro just gives a heavy sigh._

"Yupia...Lyndsey...She's just something someone I could have saved, But I was slow, Do you know what that's like? Knowing that someone so close was just removed from your life only to be used like some pawn in a game of chess." Gyro says as her words begin to loose its weight. "The day when I found out Yup- Lyndsey was alive...I immediately went out to search for her...I did find her after a few weeks...but that's the worst part..."

"What happened to your sister?" Neo asks quietly, trying to not provoke the Cyan Pilot.

"That's the thing...What even happened to her? She didn't even remember who I am, let alone even remember her own name...That's when I found out the Lyndsey really did die back in Aether's destruction..." Gyro says as her voice trembles.

"Wait? If your Yupia really did die back in your city...Who is that?" Coco asks as she looks at Gyro in confusion.

 _Gyro slams her fist into the ground._

"Some byproduct of some fucking experiment...Lyndsey...my older sister was the most cheerful, pretty shy, and nicest person I have ever met and lived with...But that thing was not my sister...I kept telling myself that for years...but it was her...Her body may be gone...but her mind isn't...Lyndsey...or Yupia is an A.I." Gyro explains as she grips the grass.

"Wait?! How is your sister an A.I.? Are you one?" Neo asks quickly.

"No, i'm as human just as much as you are...Every A.I. was based of a human mind...Epsilon and the rest of the A.I. Fragments 26 possess are all based off the leader of Project Freelacer, Dr. Leonard Church. And Yupia is just an A.I. based of my dead sister...They altered her mind...broke her down to what she is now...A fucking monster...As much as I want to just...not believe or pretend that it isn't, Yupia is what's left of my sister, whether I like it or not..." Gyro says quietly.

"You speak so lowly of her...but yet you go out of you way to search for her for hours on end." Coco says as she observes Gyro.

"I know...Its just...Whether Yupia is a monster now...She's still my sister, and I will do what ever it takes to keep her safe. I just want my old sister back...Why do you think I spent so many years to learn how to fix mechanical shit? I did it in hopes that I can save my sister...I am willing to kill Yupia...But I am also willing to save Lyndsey.." Gyro says as he wipes a tear from her eye.

 _Both Coco and Neo don't respond to Gyro's last comment. They weren't sure on how to respond at all. Both of the were confused to what Gyro meant when she said 'I am willing to kill Yupia...But I am willing to save Lyndsey.' What was that supposed to mean?_

"I'm sorry...Its just been a long day...I'm going to call it a night...we have a long walk tomorrow, sorry for the sap story." Gyro apologizes as she stands up. "Night.."

 _Gyro picks up her saber and walks inside. Neo and Coco stare at each other with confusion and sadness. They didn't know that much about Gyro, but they also felt like they knew her for years._

"Should we do something?" Coco asks with worry.

"No...June just needs some space give her some..." Neo says with a sigh.

 _Neo stands up and stretches her back as she starts to walk away._

"I'm heading to bed, night Coco." Neo says as she waves behind her towards the Fashionista.

"Yeah, night." Coco says as she looks back up to the night sky.

 _Neo takes her leave as she shuts the front door behind her. As Coco see's the door shut, she grabs the necklace Sky gave her. She stares at the glowing brown gem as she closes her eyes and places the gem against her forehead._

"Here's to hoping that you'll come back soon Sky, I need you here...we all do..." Coco says to herself.

 _Coco pushes the necklace away from her forehead and opens her eyes as she stares at the silver necklace and brown glowing gem on it._

"That question I asked...Ever wondering why where here...Well, all I can think is that I'm glad you showed up when you did. Like you said what I did for you...You've done the same for me...Everyone says i'm a different...And their right, before, I was some girl who just cared about her social status...Not paying attention to the things around me and just looking out for myself than my team...Yet when you came to Beacon, you've showed me that theirs more to just my social status, because without my friends and my team, who am I? Just some girl with money? That's not who I want to be, I want to have a larger purpose in life, and now you've shown me that...I just you were here to see that now..." Coco whispers to herself.

 _Coco takes another deep breath as she finally gets up from the grass. She brushes herself off as she heads inside, as she opens the front door, she looks back outside towards the night sky. A small smile appears on her face as she shuts the door behind her, heading for her room to sleep._

* * *

 ** _(Location: Taiyang's house)_**

 ** _(Time: 8 hours later)_**

* * *

 _It's was mid afternoon when Yang was sitting in her bed. She was was looking across her room, dazing off and not really not taking notice around her surroundings. She then takes notice of a few voices downstairs, talking to her father. She gets out of her bed and gets dressed, consisting of a gray jacket over an orange tank top that bares her hips. The jacket is tied at the right sleeve, indicating her missing arm. The jacket's left sleeve bears her father, Taiyang's emblem. Completing her attire are gray-brown cargo pants, which show the rim of her dark undergarments. High on the left leg of her pants is a red shield-shaped patch with imagery of three Ursa masks, and her emblem is stitched on her right thigh. Yang opens her room's door and peeks into the hallway. She doesn't see anyone and starts to head for the stairs, she walks down the stairs into the living room, she looks to her left to see her father talking to a few people outside. Yang cautiously walks over to the window and peeks outside to see Gyro along with Coco and Neo._

"Tell me again why you chose to wear your armor if your just going to leave it here?" Coco asks as she puts her hand to her hip.

"First off, i'm just going to be taking my helmet with me. Second, I was not going to be wearing my new clothes while lugging this stuff, this shit is way to heavy. Finally, I also need to pick up a few things before we leave." Gyro explains.

"I'm guessing you three are heading to that White Fang outpost?" Taiyang asks.

"Yeah, Gyro says she needs us just to watch her back." Neo explains with a pout.

"And to watch over Coco." Gyro pitches in.

"Really? Why's that?" Taiyang explains.

 _The three girls look at each other._

"Its a long story." Gyro, Neo, and Coco say in unison with a few groans.

 _Taiyang gives a small chuckle._

"Well you can tell me over lunch, you guys must be pretty hungry from walking all the way over here." Taiyang offers.

"Neo and I are pretty hungry, Gyro however." Coco says as she shoots a glare at Gyro. "Didn't even walk! She just sat on her fucking hoverboard!" Coco exclaims with annoyance.

 _Neo also shot Gyro a glare. Gyro was giggling nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck._

"Riighhhttt, alright well, lets eat, then you girls can head out." Taiyang explains. "Maybe you can also fill me in on whats going on."

"Fair enough." Gyro says happily.

 _Taiyang leads the three girls inside the house. Yang quickly got away from the window and took a seat on the living room couch, hoping that they don't take notice of her. As they pass by the living room, yang's poor attempt of a 'plan' failed pretty quickly._

"Hey Yang." Coco says as she walks by.

"How you feeling?" Neo asks as she stops real quick to have a small conversation.

 _Yang slightly turns to the Ice cream haired girl to her left. Yang then looked away. Neo had a look of worry as she turns to Gyro, who was signaling her to just leave her alone. Neo then leaves Yang alone. As Taiyang shows the three girls where to sit, they all take their seats and patiently wait for their food. Gyro decides to grab some extra gear while Taiyang prepares the food. Gyro gets up from her seat and heads for the stairs. Just before she walks upstairs, Gyro looks back towards Yang, who was looking straight at her. There was a brief period of awkward silence between the blonde brawler and the cyan pilot. Gyro then motions her head toward the rest of the girls in the kitchen, trying to tell Yang to go spend time with them. Yang then had a look of worry as she just sank her head down a bit. Gyro takes a deep breath, accepting that Yang was still 'not ready' and heads up stairs. Gyro finally reaches her room, well, more like Ruby's room that she occupied while she was gone. Gyro opens the door and goes for a small crate that was in the room. Gyro crouches in front of the crate and takes off her helmet. The small holo-lock that was in front of the crate emits a small blue glow. Gyro gets close to the lock as it scanned her eye. The lock didn't open up, to much of Gyro's annoyance._

"Stupid fucking retinal scanner bullshit..." Gyro groans in annoyance. "Lets not listen to the mechanical engineering genius Nuri says...Retinal scanners are very secure and wont fail you in any way they say."

 _Gyro swipes on the holo-lock, opening up the keypad. Gyro inputs a few codes to have another holo-pad appear._

"Welcome back Corporal Gyro. Please input voice authorization code." The lock a.i. says.

 _There was a brief period of silence before Gyro takes a deep breath before relaying her vocal authorization code._

"Voice authorization code 'Ravnik 4-1'." Gyro says quietly.

 _There was another brief period of silence as a few numbers and words cycle through the holo-pad. After a few more seconds, the sound of a click is heard._

"Voice authorization code accepted." The lock a.i. says.

 _Gyro slowly opens the small crate to find a few things. There was a small tablet inside the crate along with a few more tools. Gyro picks up the tablet the tablet and places it to the side along with the tools inside the crate. Under all those items was a small white data-drive. Gyro slowly reaches for the data-drive and looks at it. She didn't utter a word as she just stared at the data-drive. A knock on the door was heard. Gyro frantically puts the data-drive behind her back._

"Hey Gyro, food is ready." Yang says through the door.

"Yeah alright, give me a minute, I'm just getting changed out of my armor." Gyro lies as she closed the crate.

 _Gyro hears Yang's footsteps slowly become quieter, signaling that Yang went back downstairs. Gyro then places her backpack on Ruby's bed along with the the data-drive. After another few seconds, Gyro changes out of her armor as she gets into her new attire. Gyro takes the data-drive and puts it into her pocket of her jeans. Gyro then goes back to the crate and opens it back up, putting all of her armor except the arm pieces and the helmet inside the crate. She then grabs the tablet and puts it in her backpack along with all the other tools that she took out of the crate. She then zips the backpack closed and picks up her helmet, she holds it under her arm as she heads out of Ruby's room. Gyro closes the door behind her and turns to face the hall way to see Yang peeking out of her room._

"You look...nice." Yang says awkwardly, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Thanks?" Gyro says skeptically.

 _There was more awkward silence between the two as they stood in the hallway._

"Why haven't you say anything them yet?" Gyro finally asks.

 _Yang falls silent as she looks away._

"I'm just scared.." Yang says quietly.

"Scared? Your Yang Xiao Long, one of bravest warriors I've ever had the privilege to ever meet or be friends with." Gyro says trying to boost the morale of the blonde brawler.

 _Yang falls silent again as she slightly looks at Gyro again._

"I'm just scared that they just wont accept my apology.." Yang replies quietly.

 _Gyro leans forwards, putting her free hand on Yang's left shoulder._

"Yang, I cam promise you that they will accept your apology. What hurts more is that you choose to neglect and ignore them. They both have lost just as much as you have Yang, that's what you have to understand. Neo had lost someone who she hasn't seen for most of her life, just to reunite with them for a very short amount of time just to be ripped away again. And Coco lost someone who was extremely close to her, someone who has made a big impact on them is now just gone. But they still have faith and hope to continue fighting on. They both posses the courage to continue moving on. And It takes time to do this, but just know that you can take as much time as you need to muster the courage and hope to press forwards, I know Coco and Neo have, I know Locus has, I know I have, and I know Ruby has." Gyro says with encouragement and a small smile.

 _Yang looks back at Gyro. Yang took in all the words that Gyro has said to her._

"Look, i'm going to go eat. You have until after lunch till the three of us head out. If you want to say something soon, you have that long." Gyro says nicely.

"Alright..." Yang finally says.

 _Gyro takes her hand off Yang's shoulder and starts to walk away. Gyro reaches the stairs and looks back at Yang who was still staring at her._

"Just remember that were your friends. Were weak alone, but were strong together Yang. Never take on these challenges alone...I used to know someone who's done the same thing...Its a dangerous path Yang, its not something you want to go down to.." Gyro says quietly.

 _Gyro takes a few steps down the stairs only to be stopped by Yang._

"Was it someone close?" Yang asks suddenly.

 _Gyro froze in her tracks as she looks back at Yang._

"Yeah...she was someone close...I barely recognize who she is now...Just don't go down that same road, last thing that I want is someone else to get lost.." Gyro says sadly.

 _Gyro turns away as she heads back down the stairs. Yang just stands at her door way as she takes in everything that Gyro had just told her. As Gyro finally reaches downstairs and inside the kitchen to see Coco, Neo, and Taiyang already eating their lunch. Coco had the hilt of her Energy sword out on the table while Neo was giving Taiyang a recap of what was going on._

"And that's why that sword is so important." Neo says as she takes a bite out of her sandwich.

 _Gyro pulls out one of the chairs and takes a seat. She sets her backpack on the floor while putting her helmet on the table._

"Giving Tai the details on the Great Key?" Gyro asks.

"Great Key?" Taiyang says with confusion.

"Its what Gyro and her squad calls these sword. Apparently there used to unlock these alien temples that are scattered all over the universe." Coco says bluntly.

"Really? And she's the only one who has this?" Taiyang asks with curiosity.

"Nope, one of my squad members has another Great Key. Coco here just managed to snag this after Buckey was killed. Who happened to get it from one of the Reds and Blues named Lavernius Tucker. The key is now bonded to her till she dies." Gyro explains as she takes a bite out of her sandwich.

"Then why does she need protection? Why isn't your friend Locus in protection?" Taiyang asks.

 _Gyro holds her finger in the air as she chews her food. She finally swallows her food as she turns to Neo._

"I though you explained all of this to him?' Gyro asks.

"Hey, you told us A LOT of things, it takes time to explain all of this." Neo explains with annoyance.

 _Gyro sighs as she looks at Taiyang._

"The reason why Locus isn't under protection is because he can take care of himself, he has years of experience when it comes to military operations and staying under the radar. Also he's all the way in Atlas, so he's good for now. As for Coco, she's inexperienced and barely knows a thing about any military operations. I'm going to be sticking with her for now, training her and hoping to prepare her for the future." Gyro says as she takes another bite out of sandwich.

"Hey, I was in the best second year team in Beacon!" Coco exclaims.

"Buuttt you had a team to rely on. This is a bit of a hypocritical statement, but you need to learn how to work on your own from time to time. There's going to be plenty of situations in where your going to be forced to work alone. And i'm here to prepare you for those times." Gyro explains.

"And what about me?" Neo asks.

"You are going to be working with me to train Coco. From my experience, your extremely good at hand to hand combat, and surviving on your own." Gyro says as she points her sandwich at Neo.

 _Neo gives a small chuckle._

"Yeah, I did kick your ass back on the train." Neo says with a playful smile.

"HEY!, only because I was holding back! I wasn't using any weapons or my powers!" Gyro says quickly.

 _Coco and Taiyang had a small laugh and smile on their face as they watched Gyro and Neo. After another 17 minutes of eating and playful banter thrown at each other, the girls finally finished their lunch and shared their farewells to Taiyang. The three of them picked up their gear and headed out the front door, walking for another 10 minutes down a pathway in the woods._

"Are we there yet?" Neo asks as she re adjusts Gyro's duffelbag full of tools on her shoulder

"Just a little bit further." Gyro says as she doesn't face Neo.

"So what exactly are we going to expect?" Coco asks Gyro.

"Well, nothing." Gyro says bluntly.

"I don't believe that." Neo says flatly.

"No im serious. When Locus and Winter Schnee went to investigate the outpost, they literally found nothing. No enemy resistance at all. Only left over supplies." Gyro explains.

"So they abandoned the base? That doesn't make sense." Coco says as she thinks to herself.

"That's what we though too, but theirs more to that. The base was never abandoned, it was wiped out completely. All of the soldiers and faunus who were stationed their are just gone." Gyro says.

"So its just a big graveyard...greeaatttttt..." Coco says with a small wince.

"Nope, if your so worried about seeing dead bodies all over the place, don't. The person who completely wiped the base, LITERALLY didn't leave a body to be found." Gyro exclaims.

"Do you have an idea on who could have done it?" Neo asks as she walks next to Gyro.

 _Gyro clenches her hands into fists._

"I have one idea.." Gyro says with anger and disappointment.

Coco and Neo looked at Gyro in silence.

 _"It was your sister, wasn't it.." Neo says quietly._

"Yupia..." Coco finishes quietly.

"Yeah...lets just not talk about it...please?" Gyro asks in annoyance.

 _Coco and Neo frantically nod. Another few minutes in silence passes by as they finally reach a small clearing in the forest. At the center was Gyro's Pelican, Gyro walked up to the back of the Pelican and pressed a few buttons on her armor's arm piece. The back door of the Pelican opens up and a ramp folds out, Gyro was the first to enter and peeks her head out from the back._

"You two getting in or not?" Gyro asks playfully.

"Yeah Yeah." Neo responds.

 _Both Coco and Neo follow Gyro inside the Pelican, the two girls put all their things on the seats and harnessed them down. Coco and Neo finally take their seats and harness themselves in while Gyro walked into the cockpit to start up the engines of the Pelican. As the Pelican starts to hover off the ground slowly, Neo and Coco share a glance and nod at each other, preparing for the upcoming search._

* * *

 ** _(Location: Remnant, White Fang/Blue and Red facility, Northwest side of Vale)_**

 ** _(Time: One Hour since takeoff)_**

* * *

 _The Pelican the three girls had taken landed near The White Fang and The Blue and Red facility. They had to walk for a few minutes before they actually reached the facility. Inside the Pelican, Gyro walks out of the cockpit and stretches her arms and back as she looks at Coco and Neo. Neo was busy removing the harnesses from all their bags and carry on's while Coco was sleeping on one of the seats. Gyro walked over to Coco and slightly shook her, attempting to wake her up._

"Hey, Coco wake up, we made it." Gyro says softly.

"Uhhhhh, five more minutes Velvet..." Coco says in her sleep.

 _Neo looked over and gave a slight giggle while Gyro decided to shake Coco more._

"Coco, seriously, wake up. We have to move." Gyro repeats.

 _Coco just responds with another groggy groan. Gyro then sighs as she attempts one more time._

"COCO WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Gyro shouts next to Coco.

"WHA-!?" Coco says as she sprung up from her seat woke up straight away.

 _Both Gyro and Neo start to laugh while Coco rubs her eyes, she then has a small look of displeasure as she undo her harnesses. As the three grab their weapons and bags, they start to head out for the facility. After a bit of small talk and a few minutes of walking, they reach the entrance of the facility. Like Locus and Winter saw, their was no one to be seen, weapons were scattered all over the ground, and scratch marks along with blood splatters on the floor and walls._

"Well, you weren't kidding..." Coco says as she observes the facility.

"Yeah...no kidding, it looks different that I remember it being." Neo states as she remembers her times working with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang.

 _Gyro looks around the main entrance of the facility, she walks up to the main entrance and looks at the door._

"The doors were welded shut. That's...odd?" Gyro says as she runs her hand over the front door.

 _Neo walks up next to Gyro._

"Why? Why lock themselves inside?" Neo asks Gyro.

"No clue, we'll have to get inside to find out." Gyro explains. "You remember or see a way in?"

"No, this was the only entrance inside the base." Neo says.

"HEY GUYS!" Coco shouts.

 _Neo and Gyro look over to where Coco was._

"I THINK I FOUND A WAY INSIDE!" Coco shouts over to Neo and Gyro.

 _Neo and Gyro jog over to where Coco was. When they caught up, they saw a hole carved into the wall, large enough for them to fit._

"Well that's convenient." Neo says bluntly.

"That must be how Locus and Winter got in." Gyro says as she looks at the plasma burns on the carving.

"Well, after you two." Coco says as she motions her hand towards the hold.

"What a lady you are." Neo says playfully.

 _Neo steps through the hole with Gyro following behind her. Coco takes a look back outside before following them inside. The three of them looked at the inside of the facility where weapons were still just laid out on the ground just like the outside. The three of them took their time navigating the facility as they finally made it to the vehicle bay._

"Alright, here's the deal, I'll go scavenge for fuel or anything for the Pelican, hopefully if we're lucky, have what we need. You two how ever can go take a look around. But BE CAREFUL. Neo, stick with Coco at all times, and I you both find anything that's our of place or just just gives you a bad vibe, come straight to me, got it?" Gyro explains.

"You sure that this is a good idea?" Coco asks with uncertainty.

"It's up to you Coco, but I don't wan't to also bore you with just standing around." Gyro says as she sets down her backpack and turns to Neo. "Just look after Coco no matter what, alright?"

"Yeah, got it." Neo says with a nod.

 _Coco and Neo drop their bags next to Gyro's. Coco grabs her minigun/purse in its compact form and her Energy sword hilt while Neo grabs her Umbrella. Just as the two were about to walk off to explore the facility Gyro interrupts them._

"One more thing, theirs a certain room...that has quite a disturbing sight...do me a favor, when you find it, come back straight away...theirs something I want to do when you find it.." Gyro says with a serious tone.

"R-right.." Coco says nervously as she remembers what Gyro was talking about.

 _Coco and Neo walk off to explore the facility, all they saw was the same thing they saw before. They've stumbled across a few firearms and melee weapons on the walls and floors with still no body to bee seen. As the two were walking, Neo glances up at Coco, seeing a nervous look across her face under her sunglasses._

"You feeling alright?" Neo asks as she nudges Coco's arm.

"Huh, I guess." Coco says with uncertainty.

 _There was small brief period of silence between the two._

"It's just...this is all so sudden." Coco says as she stops in her tracks.

"In what way?" Neo asks as she also stops to look back at Coco.

"Everything. One minute i'm back in Beacon, just taking classes and shopping for clothes. The next thing i'm sent on a mission to deal with grimm and end up finding Sky stranded in the forest. Then i'm all the way back to Yang and Ruby's house confessing to him and him doing the same. Then were all the way into the Vytal Festival, where I meet you and we both fight side to side in the doubles. And then were all fighting for our lives in Beacon, Sky kills Buckey, and now I have this sword. Then I learn that my boyfriend and Pyrrha are now somewhere in the universe while I learn that I'm now a target for a group of war criminals. Everything is just happening so fast, and I just feels difficult to keep up." Coco explains with a bit of stress. "Do you think were moving too fast?"

 _Neo takes a deep breath as she comes up with an answer._

"I think the whole universe is moving too fast, Coco." Neo says seriously. "I just think were trying to keep up."

 _Coco gives a slight chuckle._

"I never saw you as a philosopher, Neo." Coco says trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, your the one who wanted the encouragement." Neo says with a small smile. "Soooo, when is your team coming to visit again?" Neo asks.

 _Coco puts her hand to her chin as she thinks. She then facepalms in annoyance as she remembers._

"Son of a Bitch, Yatsuhashi, Fox, and Velvet were supposed to stop by today...Annnddd were all the way over here." Coco says flatly.

"Oh, well fuck..." Neo says flatly.

* * *

 ** _(Location: Coco and Neo's House)_**

* * *

 _Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Velvet were standing outside Coco and Neo's house. They were all looking at a note that was taped on a pole that was on the porch. It read 'Be back soon, had to go out for a few hours, if this is the rest of Team CFVY, just use your scroll to come inside, help yourselves to whats inside the kitchen! -Gyro 3'_

"Well...at least Gyro left a note." Velvet says as she turned to Yatsuhashi and Fox.

"Isn't this a bit rude? Their not home and Gyro doesn't even live here." Yatsuhashi says to Velvet.

 _Fox just walks towards up the small steps on the porch towards the front door._

"Fox, what are you doing?" Yatsuhashi asks.

"You read the note, they said we can help ourselves." Fox says flatly as he turned towards Yatsuhashi and Velvet's direction.

"This is a bit wrong, we should just wait." Velvet says nervously.

"Velvet, Yatsuhashi. We walked for 3 hours to get here. I'm tired, hungry, and thirsty. If their offering us to come in and have us relax, I am taking the opportunity to do so...now, can someone please unlock the door?" Fox asks.

 _Yatsuhashi and Velvet look at each other. Velvet's stomach then growls loudly as she blushes madly due to embarrassment._

"Uh...Yeah...Lets go eat.." Velvet says in embarrassment as she frantically takes out her scroll and runs to the front door.

* * *

 ** _(Location: White Fang Facility, Northwest side of Vale)_**

* * *

 _The two girls continues their small talk as they continued to walk around the facility, as they closed in a hallway, they started to smell something foul._

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Neo says with disgust as she pinched her nose.

 _Neo glances at Coco as she was attempting to block out the smell. Coco was staring down the hallway with a look of slight horror._

"Coco? Whats wrong?" Neo asks nervously as she tugs on Coco's grey sweater.

 _Coco takes a few steps back from the upcoming doorway. She then looks straight at Neo._

"We have to get Gyro, Now." Coco says quickly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Neo asks in a bit of worry.

"Its those bodies she mentioned...that's that smell..." Coco says with sorrow.

 _Neo looked back down the hallway as she started to put the pieces together. She then glances back at Coco._

"Right, lets go. Hopefully she has good news." Neo says as she starts to run past Coco.

 _Coco quickly follows Neo as they ran back to the vehicle bay. When they finally arrive, they find Gyro carrying a Jerry can in her hand. Gyro takes notice of Coco and Neo running towards her direction and puts down the Jerry can and runs towards the two girls._

"What happened?! You two okay?!" Gyro asks frantically.

 _Both the girls catch their breath as they look back up at Gyro._

"We found those bodies, we came straight back like you said." Neo says as she looks towards the Jerry can Gyro dropped.

"Good." Gyro says simply.

"Gyro, please tell me that you found something helpful. This whole running thing is getting really tiresome." Coco says as she breaths heavily.

 _Neo pats Coco on her back._

"You just need to exercise more." Neo says.

"Fuck off..." Coco says as she coughs a little bit.

"Oookkkaaayyy...But here's some good news and some bad news. Which do you guys want first?" Gyro asks.

"Bad news first, just get it out of the way." Neo says.

"Alright, Bad news is that we can't take the Pelican back, I found no fuel at all for it nor I couldn't find any other operational Pelican at all." Gyro explains.

"Wait, then what's that for then?" Neo asks as she points towards the Jerry can on the floor.

"That? That's the good news, I've managed to find two working warthogs with plenty of fuel for them. Another good part is that one of them has a rocket turret on it, but the other one doesn't have a turret at all. But bad news is again, you both have no idea how to drive a warthog at all." Gyro explains as she points to the two warthogs.

 _Both Coco and Neo look at the two warthogs that were parked next to each other. The only ones that weren't broken or cut up at all._

"Now, where are the bodies you two found?" Gyro asks with a sudden serious tone.

 _The two girls glance at each other._

"This way." Coco says as she starts to walk towards the direction she came from.

 _Coco lead Gyro and Neo to the hallway they were at. As they drew closer to the room that all the Freelancers agents and The Reds And Blues bodies were. As they finally reached the doorway, Coco and Neo took a step back as they looked at Gyro. Gyro looked back for a seconds as she turned back to the door. Gyro pressed the button next to the door, the door flies open, revealing the dead frozen soldiers locked in their armor._

"Fuck..." Neo says quietly as she scanned the room.

"Yeah...took the words out of my mouth." Gyro says as she walked into the room.

 _Coco had her hands covering her mouth as she looked at all the dead soldiers. Though her modified sunglasses Sky made for her, she saw all the Identification tags on everyone, knowing their names. Gyro walked over towards the small pile of broken white and pink armor on the floor. Neo walked up behind Gyro as she stood over Gyro as she was crouching in front of the small broken pile of armor._

"I'm guessing that's Yupia's armor?" Neo asks quietly.

"Yeah...it is..." Gyro responds as she picked up a piece of Yupia's broken helmet visor. "She did a number to this thing."

 _Gyro stood up as she looked at all the other bodies in the room. She balled her hands into fists as she looked at the Reds and Blues. Coco however was standing in front of the frozen bodies of Agents Carolina and Washington. Sky told her stories of the Freelancer's he knew, and Washington and Carolina played a huge role in his training and his life growing up._

"Those two I believe are Freelancer Agents Washington and Carolina." Gyro says as she walked next to Coco with Neo following her.

"Yeah...I know..." Coco responds quietly.

"How do you know that?" Neo asks.

 _Coco only slowly points to her sunglasses. Neo then remembers the modifications Sky made to them._

"I'm also guessing he told you about them.." Gyro says to Coco.

"Yeah...Agent Carolina was Sky's trainer for hand to hand combat while Washington taught Sky how to shoot with one of his rifles..." Coco says as she recalls the stories she was told.

"It's a shame really...I've always knew they were Heroes to the universe...but here they are...and the universe doesn't even know what happened to them.." Gyro says as she looks towards the Reds and Blues.

"And who are they? You guys always talked about them, but never really talked about them individually." Neo says as she also looks at the Reds and Blues.

 _Gyro walks up to the bodies of the Reds and Blues and stares at them._

"From what I've read about them. The Teal one is Lavernius Tucker, he was the previous wielder of the Great Key before Buckey..." Gyro says as she stared at the body of Tucker, she then looks over to another body. "The maroon one here is Dick Simmons, he was the technician expert on the Red team...I honestly would have liked to meet him if I had the chance...and the orange one is Dexter Grif, from reports and files, he was considered the lazy one of his team, yet there he was, sticking by them till the very end...The purple one I believe is Frank DuFresne, or Doc from some of the files, he was a pretty poor medic, but a pacifist too, ironic right, but still, he was family to them...And then theirs the Pink one, Franklin Delano Donut, Red teams grenadier, hell of a good arm from old footage...Then we have Sarge, the red one and the leader of Red team, No one knows his real name, seriously, every file I've read has no info on his name, but he was Red team's CEO nun the less, they looked up to him from time to time...The blue one...wait, hold on..." Gyro says skeptically.

"What is it?" Coco asks.

 _Gyro doesn't respond as she runs up to the body of Caboose._

"This doesn't make sense at all..." Gyro says to herself.

"Gyro, calm down, what is the problem?" Neo asks as she and Coco run next to her.

"This is Caboose, one of the members of Blue team...but what doesn't make sense? His helmet should not allow him to be locked in his armor..." Gyro say as she examines the body of Caboose.

"Why, some of the other Freelancer's have different helmets but they were also locked in their armor." Coco says as she looks at the several other dead freelancers.

"That's because this helmet he's wearing is an older model. One of the files that was recovered from Project Freelancer had details on the armor lock feature, his helmet was never upgraded to have the modifications that the others have, how did he die?" Gyro asks.

"We'll have to figure it out another time Gyro, we just don't know any way to know for sure." Neo says as she puts her hand on Gyro's shoulder.

 _Gyro sighs as she looks back at the bodies of the Reds and Blues, but something else caught her attention._

"Wait...OF COURSE!" Gyro exclaims.

"What is it this time?" Coco asks as she attempts to calm Gyro down.

 _Gyro rushes over to one of the Red team's soldiers. She ran up to the one in brown armor._

"Gyro who is that?" Neo asks.

"I'm a fucking moron that's what! This is Lopez, he was one the Red team, BUT he was also built by Sarge. He's a robot, which means I could try to repair him hopefully!" Gyro exclaims as she attempts to carry Lopez's body. "Quick! Someone help me carry him!"

 _Coco quickly runs up next to Gyro and helps her lift up the body of Lopez. Neo leads the way out of the room as Gyro and Coco carry Lopez's body over their shoulders. They walked all the way back to the vehicle bay to where Gyro found the warthogs. Both Coco and Gyro gently put the body of Locus on the ground. Gyro immediately looks over to Neo._

"NEO! Grab my bags, I need tools NOW!" Gyro orders.

"On it!" Neo says quickly.

 _Neo quickly puts her umbrella on the ground as she ran for Gyro's backpack. Neo ran back as she dropped Gyro's backpack in front of Gyro. Gyro then opens the backpack as she grabs a couple of tools, she then spends a few minutes opened Lopez's chest plate, revealing his robotic insides. Gyro looks inside of Lopez, unscrewing things and looking at a few pieces in the inside. Coco and Neo patiently wait as Gyro was working her Mechanical magic on Lopez._

"Well, I may have found our problem with him?" Gyro says as she looks up to Coco and Neo.

"And?" Neo asks with curiosity.

"His power cells are fried, this should be an easy fix if I had the right parts, but, I have to give credit to Sarge, He managed to covert standard fuel to power Lopez into being powered by geese?" Gyro says as she realized what she just said. "Also, why the fuck is language panel completely fucked?"

"Wait what?" Neo says with confusion.

"Honestly I don't know, but I need to find a way to power Lopez again, but we obviously don't have that way, so I need you to to do me a favor." Gyro says quickly. "Also, his language panel is just fucked, their is no way for me to fix it at all. So I guess i'm working on this then."

"Anything, what do you need?" Coco asks.

"Well, chances are that the parts we need aren't here. But if this is a White Fang outpost, they might have some Dust crystals, so, you two are going to find me some electric dust crystals. From their I should be able modify Lopez to be powered by those Dust crystals if I can get it just right." Gyro explains.

"Got it!" Coco says as she turns to Neo. "You've been here before, have any idea where we can find any dust crystals?"

"Yeah I do, follow me!" Neo says as she picks up her Umbrella.

 _Neo and Coco start to run off to a near by storage crate. They both frantically opened crate after crate in search of any electric dust crystal. After about 10 minutes of searching, Neo managed to find a case full of electric dust crystals. They both regrouped and ran back to Gyro who was still working on the Lopez._

"Hey! I found a whole briefcase full of electric dust crystals!" Neo says proudly as she slides the briefcase infront of Gyro.

"NICE!" Gyro says happily as she opens the briefcase.

 _Gyro carefully grabs two electric dust crystals. She then slowly places them inside of two modified containers inside of Lopez. She then closes the container and screws in a few things. She then closes a few more panels and then re closes Lopez's chest piece._

"Fingers crossed" Gyro says to Coco and Neo.

 _Coco and Neo look at each other in worry as they watch Gyro flip a switch on Lopez. What sounds like a mechanical gears moving, they watch as Gyro cross her fingers, after a few more seconds, the sound of mechanical gears stops._

"God damn it.." Gyro says with disappointment.

"Hey, you tried at least." Coco says trying to reassure Gyro.

 _Then Lopez sprang up from the ground, startling the three girls. They jump back as they saw Lopez look around the facility before looking straight at the three girls._

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes tres? ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Es esto como se supone que es el cielo? Si es así, esto apesta. _(Where am I? Who are you three? Am I dead? Is this what heaven is supposed to be like? If so, this sucks.)_ " Lopez says as he stares at the three girls.

 _Coco and Neo look straight at Gyro with confusion._

"Uhhh...what?" Neo says as she looks at Gyro.

"Yeahhh that's what I meant when I said his language panel was fucked." Gyro says as she walks in front of Lopez.

"¿Quién eres tú? _(Who are you?)_ " Lopez asks.

"Look, i'm just going to say this right now, we have no idea what the fuck your saying, but i'm going to take a wild guess that your asking who we are, am I correct?" Gyro asks as she puts her hand in a surrendering position.

"Genial, más gente que no me entiende. _(Great, more people who don't fucking understand me.)_ " Lopez says with a groan as he nods his head yes.

"Well, My name is Gyro, i'm the one who reactivated you." Gyro says as she points to herself.

"And I'm Neo, a friend of Gyro." Neo says as she introduces herself.

"And my name is Coco Adel, I've heard a lot about you and your friends..." Coco says with a saddened tone as she said the last few words.

 _Lopez looked at Coco as he noticed the Energy sword hilt on her waist._

"¿De dónde sacaste eso? _(Where did you get that?)_ " Lopez asks with a hint of aggression.

"What's he saying?" Coco asks nervously as she looks at Gyro.

"I don't know, I don't speak fucking Spanish." Gyro says quickly.

 _Lopez groans again as he points at Coco's energy sword. The three girls look at what he was pointing at, realizing what Lopez meant._

"Oh...this..." Coco says as she grabbed the hilt.

"Lopez...do you remember what happened to you..." Gyro asks as she walked up in front of Lopez.

 _Lopez froze for a second as he accessed what his recent memory was. As he started to remember the deaths of his closest friends and creator. He slightly lowered his head down. The three girls take notice of this, but Gyro was the first to take action._

"Look, you may not know who we are, but I can tell you this. I know who did this, and so far, we've managed to take down one of the people who hurt your family, that's why my friend Coco here has that sword. I'm not going to force this upon you, but at least take this into consideration, you can come with us and help us prepare for something big. Right now, theirs very few of us, and were scattered, but you, you have information and your skills can personally help me and my friends out. I've managed to find two warthogs, and I know you can drive one, if you want to come with us, just nod yes, if not, nod no. But just a heads up, you are very much aware of the existence of your little doppelganger Lorenzo. And he and the rest of his team have been on this planet for quite some time, and I know you don't to be mistaken for him." Gyro explains as she doesn't take her eyes of Lopez.

 _Lopez hesitates as he looks at Gyro, examining her and Coco and Neo that stood silently behind her. Lopez takes a few more seconds as he slowly nods his head yes. Gyro then had a smile form on her face as she extended her hand out to Lopez._

"Well Lopez, welcome to the team." Gyro says happily.

 _Lopez shakes her hand slowly while Neo and Coco also had a small smile on her face._

"Now, here's the thing, we're just scavenging for a few things. I'll brief you on all the other details about where we are and what's going on. So for now, i'd say you get yourself a weapon and just be ready to drive, we have just about everything we need." Gyro explains.

"Bueno, este día fue ciertamente algo más. _(Well this day was certainly something else.)_ " Lopez says flatly a he walks off to pick up a fallen battle rifle on the ground.

"Well this is certainly something I did not expect to find here." Someone says.

 _Gyro, Coco, Neo, and Lopez look to where the voice came from. They look to see a man with blue hair and blue and white eyes. He wore a blue robe with gold trimmings with a white t-shirt under it along with black pants and brown boots. On his shirt, their was a emblem of a white circle with a blue Trident in the middle of it. And in his left hand was a Blue and Black glowing trident. Gyro balled her hands into fists as she stared at the man._

"I though you were supposed to be dealt with. No matter." The man says as he looked at Lopez, then turning to Coco and Neo. "And you bring a child with you? Is that necessary." The man says to Neo.

"I'M NINETEEN ASSHOLE!" Neo shouts back.

"Well then, my mistake. And I don't believe I've met you two before." The man says to Coco and Gyro.

"And why do you care to know!" Coco says with aggresion as she grips the hilt of her energy sword.

"Ahh, you must be the girl Coco Adel, my my, you look a lot better than I though you would." The man says with a flirtatious tone.

 _Coco slightly growls as the man then turns to Gyro._

"And who might you be young lady." The man asks with curiosity.

 _Gyro doesn't respond as her saber flashes into her right hand. The man's eyebrow then raises as he forms a huge smirk on his face._

"Well Well Well, if it isn't the daughter of the Sky King herself. Its been quite a long time since we've seen each other." The man says proudly.

"¿Quién diablos es este chico? _(Who the fuck is this guy?!)_ " Lopez asks as he stares at the man.

"Gyro, you know him?" Neo asks as she looks at Gyro.

"Well then, I'm surprised you haven't told them June, that hurts." The man says as he puts his hand to his heart.

"Gyro?" Coco says as she ignites her energy sword.

"Remember that story about the crazy ex-boyfriend I had?" Gyro asks with aggression.

"Yeahhh?" Neo says uncertainty.

"Well, we never officially broke up." The man says quickly.

"IT WAS OVER THE MINUTE YOU LEFT A MAN BEHIND TO DIE!" Gyro shouts out.

 _The man had a scowl on his face as Gyro said that._

"He was weak compared to the rest of us, we did ourselves a favor." The man say through gritted teeth.

 _Gyro then looks back at Lopez, Coco, and Neo._

"Lopez, take Coco and Neo out of here, I can buy you guys time." Gyro says with aggression.

"Gyro, are you sure?" Coco asks with uncertainty.

"Coco...Don't make me repeat myself..." Gyro says with anger.

 _Coco gives a slight nod as she, Neo, and Lopez ran for the rocket turret warthog. Lopez started the engine of the warthog while Neo jumped into the passenger seat while Coco jumped on the rocket turret. Lopez hit the gas pedal with his foot, making the warthog speed towards the front door. As they got close to the front door, Coco and Neo remember that the door was welded shut._

"UH, DOOR'S CLOSED REMEMBER!" Neo shouts.

"ENTONCES FUEGO LA FURGONETA ENTONCES IDIOTA! _(THEN FIRE THE FUCKING TURRET THEN YOU IDIOT!)_ " Lopez yells as he stomps on the breaks.

"WHAT?!" Coco shouts at Lopez.

 _As the warthog comes into a full stop. Lopez looks back at Coco as he points to the turret she was holding on to. Coco and Neo look at the turret for a few seconds until they realize what Lopez meant. Coco then aims the turret towards the door._

"This might be loud!" Coco says to Neo and Lopez.

"Sin Mierda Sherlock. _(No Shit Sherlock.)_ " Lopez says flatly.

 _Coco pulls the triggers on the rocket turret, launching 3 missiles into the front door, creating a hole large enough for the car to fit through. Lopez steps on the gas pedal again, driving the warthog out of the facility and onto a near by hill. Lopez stops the car onto of a hill that overlooked the facility. Coco, Neo, and Lopez jump out of the warthog and look back at the facility. They only hear distant sounds of explosions and a few flashes of blue, cyan, and crimson light emitting from the front door they drove out of. They then see Gyro crash through the wall of the facility as he saber pierces in the ground next to her. The man the walked through the hole in the wall as he closed the distance towards Gyro. Coco then grabs her bag and transforms it into its minigun form._

"Qué mierda realmente. _(What the actual fuck.)_ " Lopez says as he stares at Coco's minigun.

"We can't just do nothing!"Coco says as she looks at Neo.

"Well what can we do? That guy is way out of our league!" Neo exclaims as she points towards the fight.

 _Gyro had recovered and picked up her saber from the ground. The man spins his trident and flings blue energy towards Gyro's direction. Gyro side stepped out of the way of the blue blast and rushes towards the mans direction. She jumps into the air and does a 180 degree horizontal slash with her saber as it started to glow a mix of cyan and crimson. The man grips his trident with both hands as he braces for Gyro's attack. Gyro's saber and the man's trident collide, creating a small crater under their feet as sparks flew between their weapons._

"What's happened to you? You used to be better." The man taunts as he stared at Gyro.

"And you used to be a better person! Now look at you, taking orders from a coward! Your just as bad as they are!" Gyro says with aggression.

 _The man grits his teeth as he push his trident, causing Gyro to stumble back due to the man having more physical strength. As Gyro managed to catch her balance as she looked back towards the man's direction, he swung his trident around him and then does a few horizontal swings. Gyro took steps back as she parried the trident with her saber, the man then uses his momentum to do a vertical swing upwards, Gyro attempts to swing back against the man's trident, but due the man having more physical strength, he managed to disarm Gyro, making her saber fly out of her hand and land behind her. He smirked as he took leap towards Gyro and stabs his trident towards Gyro's direction. Gyro rolls to the side, but was a bit too slow as the one of the tips of the trident cut against the right side of Gyro's abdomen. Gyro curses at her self as she held her wound. She looks down at her hand too see some blood. She grits her teeth as she looks back up towards the man to see a smirk on his face._

"We can't just do sit here! We have to do something!" Coco exclaims as she had a look of worry.

"¿Qué diablos se supone que debemos hacer entonces? ¿Ves esta mierda? _(What the fuck are we supposed to do then? Do you see this bullshit?!)_ " Lopez says flatly as he was leaning against the warthog.

 _Coco just glared at Lopez, even if she didn't understand what he was saying, she could see that he really did not care that much due to his body posture. Coco then looks at Neo, who was just staring at the battle going on. She then looks back at Coco._

"I might have an idea, but you might not like it." Neo says with uncertainty.

"Well, something is better then nothing." Coco says as she looked back at the fight. "What's the plan?"

"Well, you and Lopez just be ready to cover me just in case this doesn't work." Neo says says as she walked in front of Coco.

"Alright, I trust you." Coco says as she transforms her purse into its minigun form.

"Qué. Los. Real. Mierda. _(What. The. Actual. Fuck.)_ " Lopez says flatly as he looked at Coco's minigun.

 _As Neo starts to slide down the hill, Lopez just looks straight at Coco._

"Ustedes están jodidamente locos, lo saben ¿verdad? _(You people are fucking insane, you know that right?)_ " Lopez says as he walks up next to Coco and slings his battle rifle into his hands.

"What ever you say big guy." Coco says as she glances at the Spanish speaking robot.

 _Back at the fight, the man was spinning, slashing, and stabbing his trident towards Gyro's direction. Gyro was barely dodging or teleporting away from each attack as she tried to make her way back to her weapon. The man stabs the bottom of his trident on the ground as he uses it to vault towards Gyro, landing a strong kick to knock Gyro to the ground. As Gyro lands on her side, she rolls away from the man as she threw a ball of energy towards the man. The man managed to pull his trident out of the ground as he deflected the first ball of energy. Gyro then rolls on her back as she crawled away from the man as she threw a second ball of energy. Gyro luckily landed the second ball of energy as it hit the man's shoulder, disarming him as his trident was dropped being him. Instead of retrieving his weapon, the man approached Gyro again. As he drew close to the Cyan Pilot, Gyro forms a ball of energy in her hand as she threw it under the man, the blast causing him to fly into the air as Gyro quickly stood up from the ground. Gyro then creates another ball of energy inside her right hand as the man flew back down towards her direction. As the man was close enough, Gyro hits the man with her right arm, creating a large shockwave and electric sparks to fly behind the man as he flew backwards. Gyro then quickly claps her hands as six more balls of energy form around her, she then quickly flings her hands behind her, launching the six balls of energy towards the man's direction. As the smoke cleared up and the man looks towards Gyro's direction, he looked up to see the six balls of energy fly into his direction. The man summoned his trident into his hand as he swung three times, launching his own projectiles, he managed to destroy half of Gyro's attack but didn't have enough time to destroy the other half. The three remaining balls of energy land on top of the man, creating three large explosions. Gyro fell onto one knee and started to breath heavily, she then felt a tap on her shoulder, she quickly spun around to see Neo with her saber and her umbrella in her hands._

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Gyro exclaims as she held onto her wound tightly.

"Trying to help save your life!" Neo exclaims as she held out Gyro's saber.

"I told you to stay out of the way!" Gyro says with anger and snatches her saber out of Neo's hand.

"Hey, do you want die here? No? Then quit complaining and just get ready because I need you for this plan." Neo says as she wraps Gyro's arm over her shoulder, helping Gyro stand.

 _Gyro only groans in annoyance as she gave a slight nod._

"What's your plan then?" Gyro says as she rolls her eyes.

"Just get ready to run." Neo says flatly as she faces towards the facility. "How much time do we have till your Ex takes notice of us?"

"Uhh, a few more seconds." Gyro says as she looked at the plume of smoke slowly start to dissipate.

 _Neo and Gyro start to run for the facility. Behind them, the smoke fades away entirely, revealing the man slowly starting to get back up on his feet from the blasts. Neo then initiates her plan by using her semblance to create a physical illusion of Gyro back outside to distract the man. As Neo and Gyro made it inside the facility, Gyro quickly looks at Neo._

"What exactly are we inside here?" Gyro asks.

"You are going to drive that other car, I can distract that guy with my semblance while we drive away to regroup with Coco and your robot buddy." Neo explains as she helps Gyro walk over to the other warthog.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Gyro asks skeptically.

"Well, worst case scenario, we all die, and The Blues and Reds take Coco's sword. And I prefer to not die thank you very much." Neo says sarcastically.

 _Neo helps carry Gyro to the warthog that didn't have a turret on the back. There were already a few of their belongs in the back of the warthog from Gyro packing them earlier. Neo helps Gyro into the driver seat, as Gyro was inside the driver seat, Neo quickly jumps into the passenger seat as she outs her Umbrella on her lap. Gyro starts the engine of the warthog and turns the car towards the front door._

"Soo...uh what exactly are we going to do about your crazy Ex when we drive past him?" Neo asks with uncertainty.

 _Gyro doesn't respond as she just reaches towards the back of warthog. She finds what she was looking for and pushes a SMG into Neo's hands._

"Just shoot the fuck out of him, or around him. Just do what it takes to get him the fuck away from us." Gyro says flatly.

"I...I uhh..." Neo says as she looks at the SMG in her hands.

"Great plan lets go." Gyro says sarcastically.

 _Gyro stomps on the gas pedal on the warthog. The car sped towards the front door and speeds into the field where Gyro and the man fought at. As they both reached the outside, they saw the man attempting to continue to attack the physical illusion Neo made. As the warthog drove past the man, he looked towards their direction with a look of confusion. The illusion of Gyro attempts to jump into the air and dive for a vertical slash. The man quickly spins around and stabs his trident into the illusion. The illusion of Gyro breaks into glass shards as the shards hit the man and the grass below him. He looks back at the warthog Neo and Gyro were on, only to see them on top of the hill along with Coco and Lopez. Lopez and Coco had quickly jumped into their warthog and drive away, following Gyro and Neo. As the group of four were driving side to side, Neo speaks up, asking the question that was on her and Coco's mind._

"So, mind telling us who that was?" Neo asks Gyro.

"Like I said, that would be the asshole of my Ex-boyfriend. Or what we called him back in our army, he was Commander Drone, his real name is Triton, and back in Cier, he was known as the 'Chronicle Emperor'. A bit over his head but he is just as dangerous as the rest of us." Gyro explains.

"So that's the asshole who left one of his teammates for dead, right?" Neo asks.

"Yeah.." Gyro says as she grips the steering wheel. "Triton is a bit mental like the rest of his squad. So, I can only guess the rest of them are here. Which isn't good. I can barely manage to hold my ground against Triton, but if he had the rest of his team, we all would have been as good as dead."

"Greaattt..." Neo says sarcastically.

 _Back at the outside of the facility, the man now identified as Triton stood their as he made his Trident disappear. He puts his left hand to his left ear, pressing a button on the ear piece he was wearing._

"Hey, Temple, found the girl with that sword but she's not alone." Triton says through the radio.

 _"Why don't you just tell me the problem instead of being cryptic about it Drone."_ Temple says with annoyance.

"Just shut up and listen. That girl is with Gyro along with the traitor you were talking about, but that's not the worst part. Gyro managed to reactivate Lopez." Triton explains.

 _Their was silence inside in the radio transition._

"Temple?" Triton asks.

 _Triton then only hears a few things being thrown around through the radio. He then hears a few gunshots trough the radio too._

"Is everything okay?" Triton asks sarcastically trough the radio.

 _"DO I SOUND OKAY?"_ Temple yells through the radio.

"Well obviously no." Triton says sarcastically. "Look, just calm down already Temple, the plan is underway now, we just need the call from one of my men."

 _Triton just hears Temple yell some more. Instead of hearing Temple yell and rant more, he just shuts off his earpiece. Triton then holds the bridge of his nose as he gives a heavy sigh of annoyance._

"This is what we were hired for...fucking fantastic." Triton says bluntly as he grabs a teleportation grenade from his belt and activates it, teleportation him.

* * *

 ** _(Location: Taiyang's House)_**

 ** _(Time: One Hour Later)_**

* * *

 _Taiyang and Yang were inside the their house along with the remaining members of Team CFVY. Just a hour ago, Taiyang had brought home a prosthetic arm for Yang that General Ironwood sent through the mail while the reaming members of Team CFVY had arrived thirty minutes ago from Coco and Neo's house, they decided to pay Yang a friendly visit while they were waiting for Coco, Neo, and Gyro arrive. But currently, Yang was busy washing the dishes, Taiyang was sweeping the floor with a broom, and the rest of Team CFVY were all sitting in the dinning room haing a small discussion. They then heard engines outside, different from the Pelican engines. Taiyang and Yang walk into the dinning room to meet the stares of the rest of Team CFVY. They all then ran outside through the front door to find two warthogs parked right in front of the house. They watch as Coco jump out of the passenger seat from Lopez's warthog while Neo jumps out of her warthog and rushes to the other side of the car to help Gyro. Everyone runs up to greet Gyro, Neo, and Coco but they take notice of Lopez jumping out of the driver seat of his warthog. Velvet, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Taiyang ready themselves and ready their weapons. Lopez froze as he put his hands in a surrendering position while Coco ran in front of Lopez._

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Calm down he's with us!" Coco frantically explains as she waves her hands from side to side.

"Coco? Isn't that one of the Blues and Reds?!" Taiyang exclaims as he points at Lopez.

 _Gyro starts to cough heavily as she help her wound tightly as some blood was still on her jacket and hand._

"No, this would be Lopez, the last survivor of the Reds and Blues..." Gyro says weakly as she leaned on Neo for support.

 _Yang, Velvet, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Taiyang then just look at Lopez._

"Uh, hola? _(Uh, Hi?)_ " Lopez says awkwardly as he gave a small wave.

 _The group of five all lowered their weapons in confusion and just stared at Lopez._

"Yeah...he speaks a different language apparently.." Coco says as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Yep...Spanish." Gyro says as she passes out from blood loss.

"SHIT! SOMEONE HELP ME GET HER INSIDE!" Neo shouts.

 _Lopez quickly runs up next to Neo and helps carry Gyro. Taiyang quickly lead the way back inside, leaving Yang and Team CFVY outside. They all then turn to face Coco._

"Coco, what happened out their?" Fox asks.

"Its a long story, come on, i'll explain everything inside. And i'll need you guys to help get out new friend out with learning about whats going on." Coco says as she waves her hand behind her while she walks inside.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Well that's Chapter 5 done with in the week and its a lot longer than I planned it to be. So let me explain a few things here to relieve some confusion. First off is Yupia again, The best way from me to describe how I want her character to be is like Doc with his split personality O'mally, both personalities fight to over for control for their body, with Yupia being one personality, and Lyndsey being the other. Second is Lopez, I felt like him out of all the Reds and Blues is someone I could bring back due to Gyro being a mechanical genius, so yeah, he's now here for the ride. Third is the death of Caboose, that's something that will still be explained in the future so don't get too upset about the lack of details. As for other announcements, I am also currently working on a Thanksgiving special, so no new chapter for Homesick next week, But if i'm lucky, I could be finished with the special done before Thanksgiving hits, giving me the opportunity to work on Chapter 6. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and have a good day, Cheers :D_**


	6. Chapter 6: SOS

_**Homesick Chapter 6: S.O.S.**_

* * *

 ** _Log Entry 2-0-72:_ _Three months. Three months since we've been teleported from Remnant into Chorus. Things haven't been smooth sailing that some of us though it would be. Finding_ _another_ _great key turns out to be a lot more difficult than Delta and I predicted it to be. Let alone finding any leads to where we can even start. Pyrrha and I are slowly staring to become restless from all the dead ends, even with Kimball's help, we've found nothing. As of now, Kimball has lent us a Revere_ _class ship. No weapons of course, but it can get us from planet to planet in search for any intel. As for Pyrrha, building her a new weapon wasn't a problem, all that I needed from her was to describe how her weapons were designed in the first place, Hardlight technology is always helpful, now, with her armors arm plates, she can remake her old weapons in a hardlight format, but it does make her synergy with her semblance useless now, but if she losses or drops the hardlight weapons, she can always just create a new one. Like Velvet's modifications that I added to it, it should be able to last a lot longer and not break within a few lousy hits like before. Pyrrha herself, she's still the same. Still faithful but I have a feeling that she's starting to feel doubtful about going home. I can relate, I myself am starting to feel a bit doubtful, but I still have faith non the less. As for The Blues and Reds, we've encountered very few of their forces, Pyrrha and I even wen't to that asteroid compound to get some sort of lead, but we found minimal resistance and no intel on any of Temple's location. Another major problem we've encountered is the communications network. Whenever Pyrrha and I head out in search for a great key for a week or two, trying to use comms to call Kimball are completely fucked. Only local comms have been usable, but its not perfect. Something isn't right about it, Kimball mentioned back when Pyrrha and I were on Chorus that Charon Industries used radio jammers to block out the New Republic and The Federal Army of Chorus from calling for help when they were at war. So that may be our little communications problem, but where are the jammers located? And why are they placed so precisely in certain locations? Its fucking bullshit as Epsilon and Beta says, and I can't blame them. But if theirs one more think that the fragments and I believe we should do, we have to find General Nuri's ship._**

* * *

 ** _Location: Unknown Planet_**

 ** _Time: 3 months since arrival at Chorus_**

* * *

 _An alarm was ringing loudly and Gunshots were ringing down from a scaffolding below the Mute Freelancer Sky. A few soldiers from this planets building were firing shots as Sky was running up the stairs away from them. Sky held a data drive in his left mechanical hand as he jumped onto a railing. He uses his jump-pack to launch himself towards the next floor. While in mid jump, Sky raised his left mechanical arm as a component under his wrist opens up, it fires a grappling hook onto a pipe above him. He reels himself up a few more floors as more soldiers burst threw a door way. Just as they opened fired again, Sky slid around a corner as he viewed his options. He swore off killing anyone that wasn't a Blue or Red, so attempting to fire back as a no go. He looked to his left to see a locked door starting to be cut through by a torch. Sky then looks to his right to see another door way._

 ** _"Fuck, she better have the extraction ready."_ **Sky thinks to himself. **_"Anyone got any ideas?"_**

 _"We can head for the roof and extract from there."_ Theta says happily in Sky's head.

 _ **"Good plan, but how do we get their?"**_ Sky sasks mentally.

 _"Well, we have can spawn a few flashbangs to give us a few seconds._ " Epsilon says mentally to Sky.

 ** _"Alright, that's a solid plan, someone map a way to the roof to my HUD."_** Sky responds mentally.

 _"Already done, and hurry, that door on our left is about to be busted open!"_ Beta says quickly in Sky's head.

 _Two flashbangs are spawned in Sky's hands as he quickly looks to his left. The door on his left is launched off the wall towards Sky's direction as more soldiers turned the corner with their guns raised. Sky pulls the pins off the flashbangs as he throws one towards the doorway on his left and the other back around the corner where he came from. As Sky turns to his right and starts to run towards that door, the flashbangs behind him detonate, blinding the soldiers who were firing towards his direction. Sky bursts through the door to see a very large spiral stair case, he glances behind him to see the flashbangs effects on the soldiers were about to run out. He then uses his jump-pack to boost himself higher to each floor. After a few minutes of climbing the large spiral stairwell, Sky reaches a final door way and runs through the door and finds himself on the roof. As Sky reaches the edge of the roof, he hears several guns clicking and several soldiers march up behind him._

"FREEZE! HANDS UP!" One of the soldiers yell behind him.

 _Sky slightly glances behind him as he raised both his hands into the air._

"TURN AROUND! SLOWLY!" The solider yells again.

 _Sky then slowly turns around to face the small platoon that was surrounding him._

"YOU'VE CAUSED US A LOT OF TROUBLE! JUST WHO ARE YOU?!" The solider yells some more.

 _Sky didn't respond as he glared at the platoon in front of him. A marker then blinks inside of his helmet's HUD, signaling that his extraction has arrived. Sky takes a small step back towards the edge of the building as the soldiers closed in._

"LOOK! YOUR SURROUNDED AND UNARMED! JUST GIVE US THE DATA FILE AND YOU CAN BE RESTRAINED PEACEFULLY!" The solider yells cautiously.

 _Sky just then steps off the roof, startling the platoon of soldiers surrounding him. As the soldiers quickly ram towards the edge, a Revere class ship hovered up from the edge of the building with Sky on top of the ship. Sky gives a small salute with his index and middle finger as he walks over a hatch and climbs inside the Revere class ship. The ship turns around and blasts off into orbit, leaving the dumb struck platoon of soldiers just standing on the roof._

"Uh, sir, what do we do now?" One of the soldiers asks.

"I...I'm just going to go get a drink, this job sucks." Another solider responds.

* * *

 ** _Location: In Orbit_**

 ** _Time: 6 minutes after extraction_**

* * *

 _Sky walks through one of the automatic door inside the ship to find Pyrrha sitting in the pilots seat. She spun the chair around to face Sky and takes off her centurion helmet._

"Well, did you find what you were looking for?" Pyrrha asks curiously.

 _Sky gave a small nod as he held up the data drive he retrieved from that complex on that planet._

"Well, that's nice." Pyrrha says with a small smile.

 _Sky gives another nod as his visor mechanically opens to show his eyes. He walked over to a near by table as he takes a seat._

 **"So, did you fly the ship this time, or did A'rynasea fly the ship?"** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Pyrrha gives a nervous laugh as she rubs the back of her neck while her face as red in embarrassment. Sky just rolls his eyes._

 **"Pyrrha, your going to have to learn how to fly the ship soon. You can't rely on the ship's A.I. A'rynasea forever."** Sky's hologram displays as he does a few hand gestures.

"I know I know. Its just hard to do this!" Pyrrha exclaims. "How does Gyro do this?!"

 **"Your question is as good as mine, I wasn't the pilot in my squad nor I was trained to be one. And she had years of practice."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Pyrrha just slightly huffs in annoyance as she looks out the window towards the emptiness of space. Sky mentally sighs as he stands up from his table._

 **"I'll go grab us some food while I have the twins work on decrypting the drive."** Sky's hologram displays as he heads for the door.

"Yeah, alright." Pyrrha says as she quickly glanced back at Sky.

 _Sky heads out the room and towards the food storage. The food supply Kimball gave him and Pyrrha were supposed to last them for about a month and a half. But ever since they're last stop at Chorus for their daily resupply, their food storage was running lower and lower. Sky picked up two MRE's for himself and Pyrrha and heads back towards the very small mess hall that Pyrrha was sitting in. Sky tosses one of the MRE's in front of Pyrrha. Pyrrha just stares at the MRE that landed in front of her and glances back at Sky._

"MRE's again?" Pyrrha says with disappointment and disgust.

 **"Hey, don't blame me for this. We're low on food and MRE's are the easiest to preserve."** Sky's hologram displays.

"How? I only ate when your here with me. I swear!" Pyrrha exclaims.

 **"I don't know. But when i've checked on our food supply, we've been only having food that lasts us two and a half weeks instead of our month and a half."** Sky's hologram displays as.

 _Sky unsheathes a combat knife as he cuts open the two MRE's for himself and Pyrrha. He hands Pyrrha her MRE again. Pyrrha hesitantly takes the MRE and takes a few bites out of the MRE. While the both of the of them were eating. Pyrrha looks back up at Sky to see him eating though his helmet._

"Wait, how are you eating through your helmet?" Pyrrha asks with confusion.

 **"Delta and I managed to get the waste disposal unit functional. So now I can eat and drink through the helmet with no problem now."** Sky's hologram displays as he gives a small shrug.

"Interesting." Pyrrha says simply as she continues eating.

 _There was more silence between the two as they continued to eat. After Pyrrha finishes her MRE first. She looks back at the mute freelancer as she puts her hand on her centurion helmet, moving it around as she attempts to take her mind off things. She just see's Sky continuing to eat his MRE silently, for some reason, it seemed to bother the Lost Mistral Champion. Pyrrha then hits her hand on the table, making Sky slightly glance at her._

"Sky? How can you seem so calm?!" Pyrrha says out of frustration.

 **"What do you mean?"** Sky's hologram displays as he takes another bite out of his MRE.

"About all of this! We've been searching for THREE months for this great key! And we haven't found anything!" Pyrrha says with frustration as she puts her right hand under her chin.

 _Sky just stares at Pyrrha in silence. He then puts the MRE he was eating back on the table as he takes a seat across from Pyrrha._

 **"Pyrrha, we've talked about this already. I understand that your worried about everything. But you have to understand that we can't do anything until we find that sword. Other than that we could also find Remnant's coordinates, but no one knows or heard of our planet. So this is what we have to do. Your stressed and scared. I can understand that. I'm scared myself."** Sky's hologram displays as he does a few hand gestures.

"You? Scared? I doubt that." Pyrrha says as she slumps onto the table.

 **"Just because I can't speak or ever show my face, does not mean I don't have my own doubts, regrets, or emotions. Pyrrha, how do you think I feel right now? The only legitimate family I have left is stuck on Remnant with the people who are out to kill me. And the first person that I actually have feeling for is also being hunted by the same people, except she's now a primary target because of something I caused. Pyrrha, i'm terrified of losing something that I've had for so little and care for so much. Not knowing what's going on or what will happen just makes me hope for the worst."** Sky's hologram displays as he slump forwards on the table too.

 _Pyrrha slightly looks back up at Sky to see him in a similar stressed out pose._

 **"Pyrrha. All I can do is just blame myself for everything that has happened. Knowing that I could have done something to stop this whole predicament if I just kept a level head."** Sky's hologram displays as he doesn't look at Pyrrha.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asks with a hint of worry and confusion.

"He pulled a Carolina, that's what." Epsilon says as he appears between the two of them.

"A Carolina?" Pyrrha says a she slightly raises her eyebrow.

 _Beta also makes her appearance as she floats on Sky's helmet._

"A few years ago, a good friend of mine...well...kind of my daughter...long story...Carolina was hot headed. Always wanted to be the best. She did shit that I wouldn't consider as 'cooperative' with her team." Beta explains.

"Right, but, after I first met Carolina when she and the rest of the Reds and Blues, along with Washington, came for me, I've learned that Carolina wanted to kill the director of Project Freelancer. Long story short, Carolina was blinded by revenge, like Sky." Epsilon explains as he glances behind him towards Sky's direction.

"Pyrrha, you have to understand. What we've been through, what he's been through, you have to understand that we though what we were doing was the right thing. Hoping that we wouldn't put anyone in danger." Beta says cautiously.

"Guys, I trust you." Pyrrha says as she doesn't take her eyes of The Mute Freelancer and his A.I. fragments of memory and failure.

 _Their was a brief moment of silence between the four of them. Pyrrha just stares at Sky, who still didn't look at her direction at all._

 **"Pyrrha, just please listen, and try to understand. Alright?"** Sky's hologram displays.

"Y-Yeah, alright..." Pyrrha says skeptically and nervously.

"A few days before the tournament hit, Gamma picked up a faint signal that came from inside the school. The signal was UNSC based in origin, so we wen't in the dark for a few days in able to track the signal down." Epsilon explains.

"After the quarter finals were over, we've managed to find who was sending out the signal, and who was receiving it. We...We found out about Cinder's plan to destroy Vale a week before the attack on Beacon...But we also found that she was in communication with Temple. So...instead on telling anyone...Sky and the rest of us were all blinded with revenge...We were confronted by Cinder when she though she though she was still under the radar." Beta explains as she faces away from Pyrrha.

"The stupid bitch was terrible when it came to covering her tracks. First off! She used a video transmission, so facial recognition wasn't a fucking problem, AND she doesn't even try to disguise her voice. So that immediately gave us the idea on Cinder's identity. Not to mention that she was using a one way unsecured network. So tracking the signal to her room was not a issue, but because it was a one way, we had no idea where Temple was. So, like Tex was saying, she confronted Sky after his and Coco's double round, so we took the opportunity to see if we can get any sort of info. But we didn't know everything. We only knew what the final goal was, not all of its steps...even what happened to Penney we couldn't prevent...That was something we didn't know about, or how they gotten access to all of those drones that Atlas brought." Epsilon explains with a hint of aggression and frustration.

"Cinder tried...certain method to try to get info out of us. But the time she encountered us, we already knew what was happening. So what does Sky do you may ask." Epsilon says as he glares at Sky.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asks nervously.

"He shot her in her knee's a few times. Turns out she didn't have the info that we needed to find Temple...But that still doesn't excuse us for not saying anything. We're still at fault for all of the insistence's of Beacon occurring..." Beta says quietly.

 _Beta and Epsilon slightly look away from Pyrrha's gaze. She currently didn't know how to feel, the person in front of her had information that could have prevented a disaster. But Pyrrha didn't really seem fazed by it._

"Hey, just...don't fret too much about it...If you say you could't do anything about it...I understand, we all have choices to make. And you've made your own, believe that we would have been safe. We can't predict the future. So don't blame yourself for it." Pyrrha says with a bit of encouragement.

 _Sky slightly glanced back at Pyrrha._

 **"Not everyone has a choice, Pyrrha."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Pyrrha then slightly slumps back down on her seat as she and Sky shared some more awkward silence between the group of two and the fragments. Just Sky finishes his MRE, he stands up to take his and Pyrrha's empty bag towards the trash till looks towards the doorway. Pyrrha takes notice of this as she perks up from her seat._

"Whats wrong?" Pyrrha asks.

 _Sky quickly drops the two empty bags as he tilts his head towards the door. He gives a few hand gestures for Pyrrha to put on her helmet, she quickly understands and puts her Centurion helmet over her head. As her HUD turns on, she see's what garbed Sky's attention. Their was a small blip on her motion tracker. She glanced back at Sky to see him give a small nod as he takes a hold on the combat knife he had from earlier while Pyrrha's creates a hardlight copy of her old weapon Miló in its rifle form as she trained it towards the door way. Sky slowly creeps up towards the door as he stops at right next to it, he looks back at Pyrrha who gave a nod. He nods back and hits the open button, the door flies open to find a familiar medical expert behind the door with a sandwich in her hand._

"Dr. Grey?!" Pyrrha says in a bit of shock as she lowers her weapon.

 _Dr. Grey just looked at Sky and Pyrrha for a second and then looks back at the sandwich in her hand. She quickly fixes her posture and hides the sandwich behind her._

"Hello!" Dr. Grey says with enthusiasm.

 **"Is that our food?"** Sky's hologram displays as he re sheaths the combat knife in its case.

"Noooooooooo..." Dr. Grey says innocently

"Dr. Grey, how long have you been on our ship?" Epsilon asks as he flashes in front of Dr. Grey

"Uhhh...every since you two first left." Dr. Grey says nonchalantly.

"The fucks that supposed to mean?!" Beta says as she flashes next to Epsilon.

"Your last time you two stopped at Chorus for your monthly resupply." Dr. Grey says as if it wasn't a problem.

"So you...snuck onto our ship why exactly?" Pyrrha asks as her weapon dematerializes in her hand.

"Duh! I wan't to see what your world is like when you do find it!" Dr. Grey says with excitement. "And I didn't sneak onto your ship...I just...I let myself into your ship without your consent or knowledge."

 **"You just defined what sneaking is Doctor."** Sky's hologram displays as he and Pyrrha gave a deadpanned look under their helmets.

"Nope." Dr. Grey says with a cheerful attitude, earning more glares from the group of four in front of her.

 **"Forget it, we already got what we came for, i'll have A'rynasea set a course for Chorus. Kimball is probably fucking pissed off that your missing. AND we now need a resupply in food."** Sky's hologram projects as he leaves the room.

 _Epsilon and Beta disappear as Sky walked out of the room. Just as the three we gone, Pyrrha look back at Dr. Grey._

"How much did you see and hear?" Pyrrha asks.

"Everything. I heard Everything sweetheart." Dr. Grey says happily.

"Please don't call me that..." Pyrrha says with displeasure.

* * *

 ** _Location: Chorus, Kimball's office_**

 ** _Time: One Week and 5 days later_**

* * *

"So she was in your ship THE WHOLE TIME?!" Kimball yells out.

 _Sky was standing across from Kimball's desk. It was just the two of them in the room as they were discussing Sky and Pyrrha's recent encounter with Dr. Grey._

 **"Like I said, it's not my fault that she SNUCK into our ship. It was my decision to bring her back here. So can you calm down for a minute."** Sky's hologram displays as he crossed his arms and stared at Kimball.

"We spent the whole time thinking she was kidnapped or killed!" Kimball yells again.

 **"For fucks sake. SHE SNUCK ON TO OUR SHIP! IF YOUR GOING TO YELL AT SOMEONE YELL AT HER!"** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Kimball just has a slight growl under her breath as she takes a seat to calm herself down. She looks back up at Sky as she then asks her other question that was in her mind._

"Did you find what you were looking for at least?" Kimball asks as she slightly points at him.

 **"Not entirely."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Sky reaches behind him and grabs the data drive he stole about two weeks ago. He drops the data drive on top of the table and in front of Kimball._

 **"I had the twins decrypt whats on the drive. No sightings of my ship. But theirs weird transmissions that were captured."** Sky's hologram displays.

"What kind of transmissions?" Kimball asks as she inspects the drive

 **"Eta and Iota can't get an exact read on what the transmission is. What ever has been screwing with communications may have screwed with the message that was on the drive. But, they said that have an idea of where the transmission last bounced off of."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Well that's better than nothing. We can restock your ship before you and Nikos can head off. Just need the location of where your heading so we can give you two the appropriate amount of supplies." Kimball says as she hands the drive back to Sky.

 **"The twins say that the transmission was last bounced off from a isolated moon not far off from here. If anything we'll be gone for a few days at most. And since its local from Chorus, what do you know about this moon?"** Sky's hologram displays as he takes the data drive back.

 _Kimball froze for a second as she knew about the isolated moon. Sky stared at Kimball waiting for an answer._

"Yeah, I know about the moon...Have you ever heard of Interstellar daily?" Kimball asks quietly.

 **"A few times, their a news station company if I remember correctly. Their the ones who made that new article of the Reds and Blues putting an end to Project Freelancer."** Sky's hologram displays as he gives a small shrug.

"Well, when the Reds and Blues first went missing. Two people stopped by Chorus in search of them. Dylan Andrews and Jax Jones. We gave them the location of the Reds and Blues which happened to be on that isolated moon that you plan to head to. But they disappeared along with the Reds and Blues after they managed to reach the moon. No contact from them." Kimball explains as she holds her head up with her hand.

 **"Well, not to sound so harsh, but they might as well be dead."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Kimball just glares at Sky with a bit of anger, but Sky's body language or stare didn't change._

 **"They probably wen't along with the Reds and Blues somewhere that lead them to be captured by the Blues and Reds. Again, their probably dead."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Wait, you don't know why the Reds and Blues left the moon?" Kimball asks as she perks up from her seat.

 **"No, I have no files or intel to why they did abandon the moon. Your the one telling me they were their after the war on Chorus."** Sky's hologram displays as he points at Kimball.

"Well, we found a transmission from some A.I. Dylan called the Alpha." Kimball says as she remembers her encounter with the news reporter.

 _Sky's eyes widened as he heard Kimball mentioned the Alpha A.I., he and his squad had also revived a message when Ozpin told him about the existence of the Maidens._

 **"I know about the Alpha. And its 'THE' Alpha, the A.I. that was fragmented to create the A.I. I posses as of now. Back on Remnant, one of the people their found a holodisc that had a message from the Alpha A.I. asking for someone to help."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Have you found the Alpha at all?" Kimball asks.

 **"No nothing. We didn't get the chance to investigate it due to Beacon's attack. So its still possible that The Blues and Reds do have access to the Alpha A.I. but theirs nothing we can do til we actually find something."** Sky's hologram displays as he heads for the elevator.

"Alright, well i'll notify a team to give you and Nikos some supplies for your trip. I'll give you a list of all the details I know about the moon to your HUD. Good luck." Kimball informs as she grabs a tablet on her desk.

 _Sky gives a nod as the elevator doors open to see Dr. Grey standing behind the elevator._

 **"Seriously Doc, that's getting annoying really fucking quick."** Sky's hologram displays as passes Dr. Grey.

 _Sky closes the elevator door behind him, leaving Dr. Grey and Kimball alone in Kimball's office. Kimball just looks at Dr. Grey as she walked up in front of her._

"Yes Dr. Grey?" Kimball asks with a unamused tone.

"We need to talk about something President Kimball." Dr. Grey says happily.

* * *

 ** _Location: Chorus, Firing Range_**

 ** _Time: 8 minutes since Kimball and Sky's discussion_**

* * *

 _A DMR shot is fired towards a target._

"Miss."

 _Another shot is fired towards the same target._

"Miss."

 _A third shot is fired at the same target._

"Miss-"

"PALOMO!" Pyrrha says in aggravation.

 _Palomo was standing next to Pyrrha as she lowered a DMR she was holding._

"I can see that I am missing. Can you kindly please stop saying miss every time I do miss. Thank you." Pyrrha says as she raises the DMR again.

"Right, I'm sorry." Palomo quickly apologizes.

 _Pyrrha fires another shot with the DMR and misses._

"Are you trying to miss on purpose?" Palomo says as he was looking straight at the target.

 _Pyrrha takes a deep breath as she exhales in annoyance._

"My Oum you are worse that Cardin." Pyrrha says under her breath.

 _Pyrrha raises the DMR again as she takes aim. Before she gets the chance to pull the trigger. Three shots fly past Pyrrha and Palomo, hitting all the targets with perfect accuracy. Pyrrha and Palomo quickly turn to see Sky reload a DMR as he put back down on a gun rack._

"Thank Oum." Pyrrha says under her breath as she lowers the DMR again and walks over to where Sky was.

 **"Get ready Pyrrha, were heading back out in about twenty minutes."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Yeah, please. Lets just go." Pyrrha says with a hint of annoyance.

 _Pyrrha puts the DMR back on the gun rack as Palomo walked up behind the two._

"So, where are you two going?" Palomo asks with curiosity

 **"Can't say. Strict orders from President KImball."** Sky's hologram displays as he tries to avoid a conversation with Palomo.

"Oh come one! I swear I wont tell anyone!" Palomo says with a groan.

 **"Orders are orders Palomo."** Sky's hologram displays as he turns towards Pyrrha.

"Is the ship ready by any chance?" Pyrrha asks in hopes to get away from Palomo.

 _Sky gave a nod to Pyrrha as they both leave the firing range. Just as they exit the main complex, they both see Dr. Grey and Kimball waiting outside._

"Uh, hello President KImball." Pyrrha greets.

"Hello to you Nikos, Sky. I may have some news for the both of you." Kimball informs the group of two.

 **"Is it good or bad news."** Sky's hologram displays.

"That depends." Kimball says cryptically.

"That does not sound like good news." Pyrrha says quickly.

 _Sjky gave a small nod towards Pyrrha. Kimball then clears her throat, grabbing Sky's and Pyrrha's attention again._

"Right. Well Dr. Grey and I were discussing a few things and have decided that she will accompany the both of you on your investigations." Kimball explains.

 _Both Pyrrha and Sky look at Dr. Grey, who gave an exited wave towards the both of them. They then glanced at each other before looking back at Kimball._

 **"Why does she have to come with us?"** Sky's hologram displays.

"Because she has medical training and has plenty of knowledge on alien technology or just alien shit in general." Kimball explains.

 _There was silence between the group of four._

 **"You just don't want her around you. Don't you."** Sky's hologram displays as he gave a deadpanned look.

 _There was more silence between Sky and Kimball._

"Just a little bit." Kimball says quickly.

"HEY! I can also fly your ship better than the both of you! And i'm the smartest person on this planet." Dr. Grey says happily.

"Isn't that a bad thing if she comes with us?" Pyrrha says to Kimball.

"Honestly. I just don't care. I already have all the supplies you need moved to your ship already. Just please. For my sake. Just get going." Kimball says as she pointed towards their ship.

 **"Aren't you such a nice lady."** Sky's hologram displays as he rolls his eyes.

"Just get the going already, I still have things to do." Kimball says as she heads back towards her office building.

 _Sky and Pyrrha watch Kimball as she left. They turn back to see Dr. Grey, excitedly fidget to herself. Both Pyrrha and Sky look at each other, realizing the trip ahead of them will be...interesting for them to say the least. As they made it to their ship. Dr. Grey took her place on the pilot seat while Pyrrha and Sky take their seats on near by seats. Pyrrha the looks at Sky._

"So where are we head to now?" Pyrrha asks as the engine starts for their ship.

 **"An isolated moon not far from Chorus. That data drive had the some but of info that I was looking for which would be a certain transmission. But the transmission is fucked, so where heading to the last place the signal was bounced off of. Which would be that moon were heading too."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Is there anything we should expect from their?" Pyrrha asks.

"NOPE!" Dr. Grey says as she doesn't face Pyrrha and Sky. "There shouldn't be anyone on that moon. The last people their were the Reds and Blues along with those two reporters. But according to your friends Nikos, their dead." Dr. Grey says with her usual cheery attitude.

"Great..." Pyrrha says to herself.

* * *

 ** _Location: Isolated Moon not far from Chorus_**

 ** _Time: 2 hours since takeoff_**

* * *

 _The Revere ship that Dr. Grey, Pyrrha, and Sky finally lands on the isolated moon. To Sky and Pyrrha, it did not look like a moon, it had oxygen, an ocean, and plenty of green flourished lands along with native animals roaming around the islands. Dr. Grey manages to fly the ship on to one of the islands. As Sky and Pyrrha open the hanger doors from the back of the ship, they take notice of two old burnt bases along with two makeshift buildings near the small mountain at the center of the island._

"You think that's where they were?" Pyrrha asks as she looks over at Sky.

 _Epsilon flashes between Sky and Pyrrha as he looked to where the bases were located._

"Oh yeah, they were here." Epsilon says flatly.

 **"How can you tell?"** Sky's hologram displays as he looks at Epsilon.

"Well these are my friends were talking about. And if theirs one thing I've learned or what the Alpha learned is that they are always love to destroy shit." Epsilon says as he looks back at Pyrrha and Sky.

 **"That doesn't sound like Wash and Carolina...Okay maybe Carolina if she's pissed."** Sky's hologram displays as he shrugs.

 _The Revere ship slowly descends on the island. When the ship was a few feet off the ground, Sky and Pyrrha jump off early. They take a few steps back as Dr. Grey finally manages to land the ship. Once the engines are shut off, Dr. Grey runs down the ramp to meet up with Sky and Pyrrha. As the three of them look at the destroyed and makeshift bases, they slightly glance at each other._

"Well this is certainty...roomy..." Dr. Grey attempts to day with a cheerful but doubtful tone.

 **"How the fuck did this happen?"** Sky's hologram displays as he looks at the two burnt bases.

 _Epsilon then flashes next to one of the burnt bases that had a hint of red paint on it. Epsilon just stares at the burnt base until he turns back towards Dr. Grey, Sky, and Pyrrha._

"Yeah...this was Donut's doing. There are traces of...vanilla-satin scented candle wax..." Epsilon says in disbelief. "How the FUCK does he always manage to do something stupid like this?!"

 _Sky and Pyrrha glance at each other in confusion while Dr. Grey had a neutral feeling towards the report. Epsilon then groans as he disappears while Sky, Pyrrha, and Dr. Grey look at each other._

 **"Right, we don't have that much ground to cover. Pyrrha, take Dr. Grey and search Blue base, look for anything that looks like any radio of some sort. I'll go search Red base. If you find anything, call me over straight away and I can have one of the A.I.'s look through it. Got it?"** Sky's hologram displays as he spawns himself a shotgun.

"Yeah, just be careful." Pyrrha says as she gives a nod.

 **"You too, good luck."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Sky turns around and walks off to the makeshift Red base. Dr. Grey and Pyrrha then start to head inside the makeshift Blue base. The both of them stopped at the entrance as they looked at the mess of the base._

"Uh...well, I never expected i'll be doing this in my life.." Pyrrha says quietly.

"Well deary, That's life for you. Always expect something different as an outcome." Dr. Grey says happily as she walks into Blue base.

 _Pyrrha stares at Dr. Grey for a seconds as she takes a deep breath and followers the crazed doctor inside Blue base. As Pyrrha catches up to Dr. Grey, they both take in the surroundings. Blue base was a complete mess, things were all over the floors and tables along with dust covering everything. Dr. Grey takes notice of a small object towards one of the tables inside of base along with other items. Dr. Grey quickly jogs over towards the object she saw. Pyrrha quickly follows behind her as she takes a look what Dr. Grey found._

"That looks like-" Pyrrha says but was cut off.

"This is probably Freckles!" Dr. Grey says wit excitement.

"What?" Pyrrha says flatly.

 _Dr. Grey wipes the dust off the object to reveal a very small, toy sized mantis drone. Dr. Grey inspects the miniature mantis drone._

"Oh right! Freckles was a Mantis A.I. that Caboose saved back at the Reds and Blues crash site. Somehow Caboose fixed Freckles but his body was destroyed during an attack. Then Locus salvaged his A.I. core and gave it to Agent Washington back during our Civil war. And then I put Freckles in Caboose's rifle for some time when we were at war with Charon Industries." Dr. Grey says quickly.

 _Pyrrha had a blank expression under her helmet as she attempted to process what Dr. Grey said._

"Wait? You put that A.I. thing in a gun?" Pyrrha asks skeptically as she points at the toy mantis.

 _Dr. Grey gives a happy nod as she finds the power button on they toy mantis. She flicks the switch to only see Freckles still deactivated. Dr. Grey then opens a small compartment to see two double A batteries._

"Huh...Must be out of batteries." Dr. Grey says with a hint of small disappointment. "Well its a good thing I always carry some on me!"

 _Pyrrha was just silent and just dumbstruck by the events transpiring in front of her. Pyrrha watches as Dr. Grey replaces the batteries of the toy mantis. As Dr. Grey closes the cover to the toy mantis, she flicks the power switch again. They Toy mantis's lights start to flicker on._

"Friendly heat signature detected." Freckles says as he slowly activates.

 _All the way in the makeshift Red base, Sky was standing in front of what seems to be a slightly weird sight for him. He was standing in front of eight volleyballs that had colored drawings of mark 5 helmets in different colors. He didn't know what to think of this, he heard only great things about the Reds and Blues, but seeing this sight just makes him question a few things._

 _ **"Epsilon, Beta, your friends are fucking weird...I expected them to be...well...normal?"**_ Sky says mentally to Epsilon and Beta.

 _"Your one to talk about being normal. You've done worse and shady shit back in freelancer. its not your place to judge."_ Epsilon says sarcastically.

 _ **"You know that's different Epsilon. I had no control of the events that transpired back in Project Freelancer."**_ Sky retorts mentally.

 _"Church, give the kid a break. At least he can actually hit a target unlike your sorry ass."_ Beta says mockingly.

 _Epsilon just grumbles to himself as Sky continues to search the inside of Red base. Nothing. There was nothing of use or any leads once so ever inside of Red base. Sky just frustratingly groans mentally as he walks out of Red base to find another weird sight. Sky see's Dr. Grey leaning over a toy mantis that was walking around shooting a red laser pointer. He then looks over towards Blue base to see Pyrrha leaning against the wall. Sky walks over to Pyrrha and taps on her shoulder, grabbing her attention._

"Huh? What is it? Did you find anything?" Pyrrha asks as she pushes herself off the wall of Blue base.

 **"Other than children's drawings on volleyballs, then yeah, I got nothing. Also, what the fuck is Dr. Grey doing? And why does she have a toy mantis?"** Sky's hologram displays as he points the stock of the shotgun he was holding towards Dr. Grey and the toy mantis.

"Honestly, I don't know. She said something about some A.I. Freckles or something...I honestly think i'm going crazy..." Pyrrha says as he watches Dr. Grey.

 _Epsilon flashes next to Pyrrha._

"Oh shit Freckles? Well at least that's something." Epsilon says with a slight bit of surprise.

 **"What's so special about this Freckles?"** Sky's hologram displays as he also looks at the toy mantis.

"Huh? Oh right, well we can have Dr. Grey put Freckles in a rifle again, should make it easier for us to carry him around." Epsilon says as he turns back to Pyrrha and Sky.

 **"Wait, she did what?"** Sky's hologram displays as he raises his eyebrow under his helmet.

"Yeah, apparently Dr. Grey put that A.I. inside of that Caboose guy's rifle. Seriously. She scares me sometimes." Pyrrha says as she slightly winces.

 **"Well, go have Dr. Grey bring Freckles for now. If he's any help, we need to take it. For all I know, Dr. Grey isn't a fighter so its just up to us to do the fighting for her. So yeah, having an A.I. in a rifle can do something that she can't."** Sky's hologram displays as he shrugs.

"What about you? What are you going to do?' Pyrrha asks.

 **"Theirs a cave that I saw when we landed. I'm going to go check it out to see if theirs anything there."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Pyrrha gives a quick nod as they part directions. Pyrrha heads straight for Dr. Grey while Sky walks straight for the cave. As Sky reaches the cave entrance, he reaches for the barrel of his shotgun and turns on the flashlight that was near the barrel of the shotgun. Sky then re adjusts the shotgun in his hands as he raises it towards the cave. He walks into the cave slowly, making sure that he was alone. As explored the small cave, he finally reaches the end of the cave, he shines the flashlight from his shotgun at a weird device. As he slowly approaches the device, he hears Pyrrha and Dr. Grey at the outside of the cave._

"SKY! FOUND ANYTHING?!" Pyrrha shouts from the entrance of the cave.

 _Epsilon flashes next to Sky again as he shouts for Sky._

"YEAH! COME INSIDE! WE FOUND SOMETHING!" Epsilon shouts back.

 _Sky hears Pyrrha and Dr. Grey run up behind him. Pyrrha had lights illuminating from her helmet as she also looked at the device in front of Sky. Dr. Grey was holding the Toy Freckles in her hands._

"Hey Church, I though you were dead." Freckles says in his monotone voice.

"Yeah, well I'm back again I guess, look, long story, but i'll explain it later." Epsilon says to Freckles.

 _Sky puts his shotgun on the ground, pointing the barrel towards the device to have the flashlight point towards the device._

"What is that thing?" Pyrrha asks as she points at the device.

 **"No clue, but i'll have Delta and Theta run through its system. What ever it is, it has to hold something."** Sky's hologram displays as he glances behind him slightly towards Dr. Grey and Pyrrha.

 _Delta and Theta briefly appear in front of Sky. They then jump into the device in front of the small group as they investigate what the device is. Sky then takes notice of a object on the floor. He leans forwards to pick up the object._

 **"The hell is this?"** Sky's hologram displays as he inspects the object.

 _Pyrrha and Dr. Grey lean over Sky to see him holding the colorful object with weird shapes on it. Epsilon the flashes in front of Sky as he looks at the object._

"That's a bop-it." Epsilon says flatly.

"A what?" Pyrrha asks with confusion.

"A bop-it. Some stupid fucking kids' toy that Caboose had back in Blood Gulch." Epsilon explains as he looks at Sky. "You know who made this, don't you."

 **"Yeah, This is defiantly Loco's work. But what exactly does this machine even do? Or what is it for?"** Sky's hologram displays as he motions his head towards the device.

 _Just on queue, Delta and Theta reappear in front of the group._

"Uh...you might not like what we found." Theta says nervously.

"Well, what is this thing anyways?" Dr. Grey asks.

"This would be some sort of communications array. But it was modified by Loco some how to bounce the signal to multiple different planets in this system." Delta explains.

 **"Well do you have that transmission?"** Sky's hologram displays.

"Yes, but as Theta put it. You may not like it." Delta says as he disappears.

 _Theta also disappears as a holographic projection appears of a audio recording. The audio recording then starts to play._

 _"MAYDAY MAYDAY! THIS IS CAPTAIN REDFLOWER OF_ _ ***Static*** __NURI'S ARMY! SENDING OUT TO_ _ ***Static***_ _SIGNAL! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THE SHIP_ _ ***Static***_ _FUCKED! I REPEAT THE SHIP IS TAKING MASSIVE FIRE! BLUE AND RED_ _ ***Static*** __HAVE BREACHED TROUGH MULTIPLE LEVELS! I_ _ ***Static***_ _MULTIPLE SURVIVORS AND ARE ABOUT TO EVAC!_ _ ***Static***_ _OF THE MEN ARE DEAD! THEY SOMEHOW_ _ ***Static***_ _US! IF ANYONE GETS THIS FREQUENCY! FOLLOW_ _ ***Static***_ _COORDINATES!"_

 _The transmission ends as a loud explosion is heard and a long beep was also heard. The holographic displays disappears as Pyrrha covers where her mouth would be. Dr. Grey fell silent while Sky looked at Epsilon._

 **"Please tell me Delta and Theta managed to grab those coordinates."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Yeah, they did." Epsilon says as he looks at Sky.

 **"Where? Where are those coordinates?"** Sky's hologram displays as he balls his hands into fists.

 _Their was silence from Epsilon as he showed Sky the location of the coordinates inside of his HUD. Sky then quickly springs up from the ground as he grabs his shotgun fro the floor. He quickly tuns towards Pyrrha and Dr. Grey._

 **"Grab your gear, we're leaving now."** Sky's hologram displays as he walks past Dr. Grey and Pyrrha.

 _Dr. Grey and Pyrrha glance at each other as they run to catch up to Sky who was already walking into the Revere ship ramp. As they caught up, Pyrrha grabs Sky's arm._

"Sky, where are we going?!" Pyrrha asks in a worried tone.

 _Sky just looks away as he pulls his arm out of Pyrrha's grip._

 **"Cier, were going to Cier."** Sky's hologram displays as he continues to walk into the ship.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Oh boy that was a bit of a lack luster ending for this chapter, but I wanted get this chapter done. So, hers just the small recap of whats going on. Freckles is back after Pyrrha, Sky, and Dr. Grey check out the Reds and Blues Isolated retirement moon. Since he was never given an explanation of what happened to him (not that much, all we know was that he needed double A batteries) in season 15 of RvB. So why not bring him back. As for this chapter, yeah I felt like i could have done a lot more. Dr. Grey is hard to write overall due to her personality being crazy and Freckles will be even harder to write. But that's the challenge I want to put myself through But time is short considering i'm basically writing two stories at once. Sorry if this is short but like i said i'm low on time. As a heads up, Homesick will probably be uploaded every other week since i'm working on two stories at once, and I can't promise that then next chapter might be that good or eventful at all, so yeah, don't get too exited for chapter 7. Anyways Thanks for reading this chapter, and have a good day, Cheers :D_**

 _ **If you want to go check out the other Homecoming series (Its just short stories) go check out my Wattpad at Its-Just-Me-K**_


	7. Chapter 7: Whose The Monster Now?

**_Homesick Chapter 7: Whose The Monster Now?_**

* * *

 _ **General Nuri's audio log 54-9051:**_

 ** _A sound of a knock is heard along with a few footsteps. Then the sound of a door opens up._**

 **"Blake? Sun? Is there something you two need?" Nuri asks curiously.**

 **"Yeah...do you mind if we come inside?" Sun asks.**

 _ **There was silence along with a few more footsteps. The the sound of cloth is heard, indicating that the three of them were sitting down.**_

 **"So, what do you two kids need?" Nuri asks kindly.**

There was more silence in the audio log.

 **"We...we wanted to know more about you and your team." Blake says with uncertainty.**

 **"Information? Well your going to need to be a bit more specific. Which team?" Nuri asks again.**

 **"Your squad. 26, Gyro, Yupia, and Locus. I still think there's so much that we don't know about them. But who else is better to ask than the General found them in the first place." Sun explains.**

 _ **There was another moment of silence in the audio log.**_

 **"Your not wrong. There still is a lot that you kids don't know. But, I'm willing to indulge you both in the information you seek. If Gyro, 26, and Locus trusted you all with the information of some of their origins, then I can trust you. So, we'll start with them, then I'll tell you my story. Because there is a lot of things you two or even your friends know about us." Nuri says with deep through. "So kids, who do you want to know first?"**

 _ **Another moment of brief silence is heard.**_

 **"Locus. He was the last one we met before we met you. All we know is that his home world is gone..." Blake says as her voice trails off.**

 **"Earth...Yeah I know about that. Nothing that we could have done. But, he is one of the best fighters from Earth, I'll give him that..." Nuri says softly.**

* * *

 _Locus dodges under a large silver and crimson brown ish blade. Locus then raises his left arm as he blocks another swipe, hitting his attacker's wrist. Locus then grabs his attackers wrist and pulls him in as he kicks his attackers stomach, knocking him away._

* * *

 **"Who is he really? 26 mentioned that he had a troublesome past." Blake says curiously.**

 _ **Nuri fell silent for a few seconds.**_

 **"Has Epsilon, Sam, or 26 ever mentioned the events of Chorus?" Nuri asks.**

 **"Sam? And you mean like a group of singers?" Sun asks.**

 **"No dumbass, the planet Chorus. And Sam is Locus's real name." Nuri says flatly.**

 _ **There was some silence through the audio log.**_

 **"Right, well. I'm guessing you both now want to know what happened on Chorus and what does it have to do with Locus. To put it simply, its where Locus became who he is today." Nuri explained.**

 **"What's that supposed to mean?" Sun asks again.**

 **"Well, lets start from the beginning. Locus used to serve in the UNSC during The Great War." Nuri explains.**

 **"The Great War?" Blake asks with a nervous tone.**

 **"Yeah. A war between humans and an alien race known as the covenant. Long story short, they were a group of multiple species of aliens that sought out for themselves. Locus and one of his old partners, Issac Gates, also known as Felix served for years together. Their squad saw one of the worst battles in UNSC history. But once the war was over...they were part of the many soldiers that had difficulty returning to civilian life...and they were able to return at all...From the records I've read or what Epsilon told me...Locus and Felix wen't in the dark for a few years before re surfacing in Chorus when the Reds and Blues crash landed there." Nuri explains.**

* * *

 _Locus's attacker cut through a white curtain as Locus rolled away from the attack. Locus glances to his left to see his SAW on the ground. His attacker in front of him quickly puts his silver and crimson brown ish dual blades together to create a small shield while Locus grabbed his saw and fired it towards his attacker._

* * *

 **"And from what Locus told me when I first found him. He and Felix were originally hired to wipe out the people of Chorus by a company known as Charon Industries. The same assholes who made those weapons and equipment that the Blues and Reds have. During their time on Chorus, a civil war was in play. Two factions were against each other. one being the New Republic, a rebel group who wanted 'freedom'. And the other being the Federal Army of Chorus, basically people who wanted order for their planet. Charon had sent Locus and his partner Felix to fight on both sides, Felix being with the New Republic, and Locus being with the Federal Army of Chorus." Nuri explains.**

 **"But why? That's sick!" Blake exclaims.**

 **"You can't blame Locus for that...War can push people past their mental limits! Locus was just one of those people..." Nuri says quietly. "Look...Locus had it rough...we all have...and i'm no exception...lets just get back on what we were trying to discuss..."**

 _ **There was silence in the log.**_

 **"Right...well sorry..." Blake apologizes quietly.**

 **"Don't mention it...like I was explaining, both Locus's and Felix's goal was to dwindle down the population of Chorus with that civil war of theirs. The reason Charon industries wanted this planet so badly is because of its natural inhabitants of left over alien relics. Like Locus's sword. One of the many, and possibly the most dangerous relic of them all." Nuri says darkly.**

 **"What's so dangerous about that sword? It just looks like a standard glowing sword that can still stab things." Sun exclaims.**

 **"The sword itself may look like it's nothing. But in reality, it's a key. A key used to gain access of these temples or structures that are scattered all over the universe, or in Locus's case, temples were scattered all over Chorus. The temples had specific properties, some good, and then you get the bad ones like the Purge. Which might I add, is fucking Scary. That whole Temple was designed to wipe out the entries planets inhabitants. Now I know what you two are thinking, if he was hired to do this? Why didn't he do it? Simple, because of the Reds and Blues uncovered the truth of why the civil war was a hoax, Felix and Locus had to turn to Charon industries for backup, and they did provide plenty of weapons to aid them and their small army. The people of Chorus couldn't just leave the planet for help. They were stuck due to Charon being able to modify on of the temples to work as a tractor beam, pulling down every ship that was close to the planet or in the planet. So, the people of Chorus banded together, thanks to the Reds and Blues, and went to war with Charon Industries." Nuri explains.**

* * *

 _Locus was firing his SAW towards his attacker, the attacker was using its shield to block Locus's gunfire. The attacker then rolled behind cover while Locus takes the opportunity to grab his grenade launcher from his back. Locus then quickly aims the grenade launcher towards his attackers cover and pulls the trigger, launching the explosive pipe._

* * *

 **"During their war on Chorus, the general of the Federal Army of Chorus was the first person to claim the sword. And from what I was told, he didn't have it for long. He sacrificed himself by detonating the nuclear reactor in his city, taking out half of Charon's troop with him. But Felix had the sword in his hands. After the general died, Felix then had possession of the sword. Giving him the power to use the Purge." Nuri explains darkly.**

 **"Well, how did Locus get the sword? I though the sword is bonded to you till you die?" Sun asks.**

 **"They are. When Agents Carolina and Washington used Felix and Locus's own ship to destroy the Purge temple. But, the rest of the Reds and Blues along with the New Republic and Federal Army of Chorus were busy fighting for another temple, The temple of Communication. Once they managed to win the battle, they had to take on Locus and Felix when they survived the crash. Butttt, Locus started to have doubts about the whole job, he eventually broke out of his broken mental shell and ended up helping the Reds and Blues, eventually leading to Felix's death. Locus then claimed the sword and disappeared. A year later, we found him locked up in a Blue and Red facility." Nuri explains.**

 **"Why would he betray his partner? Weren't they good friends?" Blake asks with a bit of hostility.**

 **"No. Back in the Great War, they always argued and fought on everything. Felix was insane. He took advantage of Locus's shattered mind when he was unstable from the great war. Felix depended on Locus in order to survive. He was...what would you call it...arrogant, hot headed, and a sociopath. Felix had no remorse when he was willing to kill all of his own men just to get revenge and to get paid. Felix even attempted to kill Locus without a second though when Locus woke up. Think of it like how the people of your world unlocking their semblance. Felix was the lock, and Locus waking up is what released his aura. See what i'm trying to say?" Nuri asks.**

 _ **There was silence for a few seconds.**_

 **"Yeah...I think we get it..." Blake says quietly.**

 **"But you said you found him a year later. And you said 'We'. Did you, Gyro, and 26 find him?" Sun asks.**

 **"What? No. I was with Team Burst Crusaders when we found Locus." Nuri explains nonchalantly.**

* * *

 ** _Location: Remnant, Schnee Family Manor_**

 ** _Time: One day before the Assault_**

* * *

 _Locus had stepped out of a small workshop as he looked at his arm plates. He had just repainted all of his armor. He held his Locus helmet under his arm as he raised it to take a look of his new design. The X on his helmet was replaced with a large upside down black triangle and another small sage hollow upside down triangle. His armor was a lighter shade of grey, still held a secondary color of sage green, and now white accent colored. He then grips his helmet tighter as he pulls his helmet over his head, twisting it to lock it in place. Just on queue, Weiss happened to turn the corner of the hallway as she stopped when she saw Locus._

"Locus?" Weiss asks suspiciously.

 _Locus glances up as he takes notice of Weiss staring at him._

"Right, sorry, it must be a bit confusing with the new paint job and design." Locus says as he walks up to Weiss.

"Why might I ask, did you repaint your armor? It looked fine before." Weiss says flatly as she observed the Ex-Mercenary.

 _Locus glances away for a second as he though about his past. He then glances back at Weiss._

"I just thought it was time to let things go." Locus says quietly.

"What?" Weiss asks as she leans towards Locus's direction.

"Nothing...I just felt like it was time for a change." Locus says quickly.

"Uh huh.." Weiss says as she raised her eyebrow.

"Right...well are you ready for tomorrow?" Locus asks in hopes to change the topic.

 _Weiss stares at Locus for a couple of seconds before she leans away from the Ex-Mercenary and regains her posture_

"Well, I've been practicing for days on end. Hopefully this charity event pays off..." Weiss says as her voice trails off.

 _Locus stares at Weiss through his helmet as he could tell that she was uneasy._

"Still bothered about your father?" Locus asks cautiously

 _Weiss quickly glances up at Locus as she just attempts to read him._

"A...A little bit..." Weiss says as she looks down.

"I don't blame you. Your father is a bit...questionable..." Locus says as he attempts to find a word to describe Jacques Schnee.

 _Weiss then gives Locus a small questioning look._

"Are you still mad about him bring up your men?..." Weiss asks quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be." Locus snaps back.

 _Weiss slightly recoils back from Locus's small outburst. Locus then realizes what he says as he glances away._

"Sorry...I'm just...I'm just a bit under a lot of stress...Still worried about the upcoming future." Locus says quietly.

"Your still worried aboutAdrastos being on the loose?" Weiss asks again.

 _Locus gives a nod as he walks over towards the window. He puts both of his hands on the windowsill as he leans forwards._

"Weiss, i'm honestly terrified...Adrastos is just something else that you've faced. He is INSANE. He won't back down, even with all of Ironwood's troops. Weiss, you need to be careful, do you understand?" Locus asks strictly.

"Y-Yeah...I understand. Just one question." Weiss says as she walks up next to Locus.

"What would that be?" Locus says as he glances over at Weiss next to him.

"Why does he scare you? You never really seemed to be sacred of anything. Back at Beacon, you had no problem dealing with all those soldiers. And from what I heard from Winter, you never really shown that much of fear at all? But what makesAdrastos so different?" Weiss asks.

 _Locus then slowly turns his head back towards the window._

"Adrastos just reminds me of someone else I used to work with in the past...He was also crazy and a monster. He's just someone who just brings up bad memories." Locus explains as he remembers his time working with Felix.

 _There was a few seconds of awkward silence between the heiress and the ex-mercenary. Weiss was gathering her thoughts from what Locus explained to her._

"I'm just going to say this...you have a terrible taste in friends." Weiss says bluntly.

 _Locus couldn't help but chuckle a bit from Weiss comment. This earned a small smile from Weiss as she looked at Locus's mods change._

"Your not wrong Weiss, your not wrong." Locus says as he glances over at Weiss.

The both of them just had a small laugh together, lightening the mood.

"Weiss...just, remember this...you don't have to be confined by the restrains by your father, you are your own person, don't let anyone else tell you who you are." Locus explains with a very serious and sincere tone.

 _Weiss just stares at Locus as she takes his words into deep though. Locus then pushes himself off the windowsill and starts to take his leave. Weiss snaps out of her thoughts as she takes notice of Locus leaving._

"Locus? Where are you going?" Weiss asks.

"I have to arrange things for tomorrow's event. General Ironwood wants me to run the security details. And I'll be working with communications, i'll see I can manage to contact Gyro and tell her about Adrastos, and the possibility of his team being here" Locus says as he waves off Weiss.

"You don't have to do this on your own." Weiss says with sympathy.

"I know. But I doubt you understand UNSC technology." Locus explains.

 _Weiss huffs as she glares at Locus as he takes his leave down the hallway. Once Locus was gone, Weiss slowly looks behind her towards the painting of her, Winter, Whitley, Jacques, and her mother. Weiss then starts to think about Locus's words as she stares at the painting._

* * *

 ** _Location: Remnant, Taiyang's house_**

 ** _Time: Four Days Since Lopez's Reactivation._**

* * *

 _It was the middle of the night at Taiyang's house. Lopez had dropped off Team CFVY and Neo to Neo and Coco's house, spending the night their. While Yang, Lopez, and Taiyang were in charge of watching over Gyro who was still asleep from the incident of encountering Triton. Gyro had just barely started to regain consciousness inside Ruby's room. She slightly clenched her head and rubbed her eyes as she slowly leaned up from her bed._

"About time that you wake up from your nap."

 _Gyro's eyes widened as she looked to where the voice came from. She finds Triton sitting on the open window with his trident in his left hand. Gyro attempts to left up her left hand but was quickly restrained by her wrist being held up towards the bed post by water. Gyro looked at her wrist, then looks back a Triton, who's left eye was glowing its aqua bright blue, using his powers of water against Gyro while she glared at Triton with pure anger._

"What do you want Drone." Gyro says with a growl.

"Look, June, I'm not here for a fight. Not yet at least. And quit it with the codenames, I'm not a part of that 'army' anymore." Triton says as he rolls his eyes.

"I am giving you ONE chance to leave this house Traitor." Gyro says with anger.

 _Triton raised his eyebrow as he looked at Gyro._

"You? What are you going to do? You just woke up from blood loss, you haven't even developed your powers yet, and from what I'm looking at, your the one restrained to a bed. And like you have some nerve to call me a Traitor, I did what's best for my clan and friends." Triton says calmly.

"Did whats best? You left a man for dead?! How is that doing what's best for your squad? You are a coward! Its a shame that 26 didn't kill you and your friends when he had the opportunity." Gyro says as her voice raises slightly.

 _Triton quickly spun his trident and pointed the three tips towards Gyro's throat._

"Stay quiet, and maybe we don't have any problems. June, I know what was best for my clan. But that child is something else. Your just too blind to even know what happened and what he's done to my clan. And Jin, he was becoming weak. Hesitating when presented with the opportunity to take the kill, questioning orders, and just breaking our clan's rules. We are Gladiators. Not your pathetic second generation 'Duelists'. We have an order to things June. And right now. I am giving you an opportunity to survive this war." Triton explains.

"A Gladiator? Wait, how old are you?!" Gyro asks quickly.

"I'm a demigod June. I've lived for hundreds of years." Triton says nonchalantly.

 _Gyro had a small look of disgust as she leaned away from Triton._

"What?" Triton asks.

"You do realize that I was dating you for four years." Gyro says with disgust.

"So? I fail to see your point." Triton says with a shrug.

"I was dating you when I was eighteen. And your telling me that your hundreds of years old...That's fucking disgusting..." Gyro says flatly.

"Whatever, that's not the point. June, like I said, I am giving you a chance to walk away from this. Come with me and I can promise that you won't be killed during our little war." Triton says as he stares at the cyan pilot.

"And what about my friends? You know, the people I actually give a shit about compared to you." Gyro says quickly.

"I can't guarantee anything. But, the girl with the silver eyes and the girl with the key sword have to go." Triton says as he doesn't take his eyes off Gyro.

"Then no. I'd rather kill you than let you hurt them." Gyro says with gritted teeth.

 _Triton slightly sighs as he glanced out the window._

"Hey, its your funeral. I guess Blue was right, there is no point in trying to spare you. But just remember, you are on your own now. There is NO ONE coming to rescue you and your team. You and your team are nothing but loose ends at this point." Triton explains darkly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Gyro says as her voice raises slightly.

"It's self explanatory." Triton says as he looks back at Gyro's direction. "You and your team is all that's left. Your army has been dealt with the exception of a few survivors. But Blue will be dealing with them along with that girl and the Freelancer. All that's left is to find that coward of a General and we'll be paid and take out leave."

"Coward? Your one to talk. Going to such a low level of a mercenary because you didn't get what you want." Gyro says with a angered snicker.

 _Triton just takes his trident away from Gyro's throat as he stands up from the window._

"She's the coward out of everyone. Just like your father when he left the clan. It's just a shame that this had to happen. But I must take my leave, best of luck to you. You will need it when we cross paths again June." Triton says.

 _Triton's eye that was glowing fades away as he quickly jumps out of the open window. The water that restrained Gyro's wrist drops down and splashes on Gyro's hair. She slightly flinches from the water and attempts to stand up from Ruby's bed. Once she stands up, she ends up falling on to on knee and catches herself on the bed. Over by a chair next to the bed Gyro was leaning on was her white and cyan jacket. She was able to reach her arm out and grab the jacket. As she brings the jacket closer to her, she reaches into one of the pockets and grabs the item she was looking for. She brings out the data drive she had in her cache. She has a sigh of relief as clenched the data drive close to her. But she hears footsteps closing in towards the room, she frantically looks around the room. The door then finally opens up to reveal Lopez with his battle rifle in his hands. He quickly see's Gyro leaning on her bed with the data drive clenched in her hands. He then lowers his rifle and looks over to the open window._

"¿Por qué estás en el piso? **(Why are you on the floor?)** " Lopez quickly asks. "¿Y para qué sirve? **(And what's the drive for?)** "

 _Gyro just gives Lopez a small look of confusion as she attempts to stand up from her position. Lopez just groans as he walks over and helps Gyro get back in bed._

"Lopez. Where are we? What are you doing in here?!" Gyro almost shouts.

 _Lopez quickly realizes why Gyro was freaked out. Gyro just had a bare minimal of clothes on as she scrambled her jacket in front of her._

"¡OH DIOS, LO SIENTO! **(OH GOD I'M SO SORRY!)** " Lopez says loudly.

 _Lopez quickly slams the door shut. Gyro quickly sighs as she grabs her clothes that were on the chair next to the bed. Gyro then dresses herself and puts her data drive inside her the pocket of her jacket. She then looks towards the open window as she thinks about Triton's warning._

"Are we really all that's left?" Gyro asks herself quietly.

* * *

 ** _Location: Remnant, A Concert Hall_**

 ** _Time: One day after Weiss and Locus's Conversation_**

* * *

 _The Schnee charity even was taking place. Plenty of people were attending Weiss's singing performance and there was plenty of security along with charity. Some people took a bit of comfort and a bit of worry for such a security detail. Even General Ironwood himself came along as extra security just in case. Locus and Weiss were currently in one of the backstage rooms._

"Are you ready for this?" Locus asks the heiress.

"Of course I am." Weiss says confidently.

"Just asking to be courteous. No need to act with that kind of bravado." Locus says flatly.

"Your one to talk. You've worked with Gyro." Weiss says with a scoff.

"And you've been living with Ruby and Yang. I think we're even." Locus replies.

"Fair enough." Weiss says quickly. "So how did repairing the communications go?"

 _Locus just quietly groans as he looks towards the ceiling._

"Just as well as you would expect it to be." Locus says with a hint of stress.

"So nothing was done then?" Weiss asks with a small smirk.

"Yeah, nothing was done Weiss." Locus says with a annoyed tone. "You if you want to try it yourself, go for it. Like you can do better anyways"

"Alright, tomorrow then." Weiss simply says with a smirk.

"Fine, suit yourself." Locus replies.

 _Weiss gives Locus a confident nod. A knock on the door was heard._

"Come in!" Weiss yells towards the door.

 _The door opens up to reveal Klein. He peaks through the open door to look at Locus and Weiss._

"Miss Schnee, your performance is about to begin." Klein informs.

"Alright, thank you Klein." Weiss says as she follows Klein out the room.

 _Once Weiss and Klein were gone. Locus then grabs his shotgun from a nearby table and holsters it on his back. He then picks up his grenade launcher and also holsters it on his back, then finally grabs his SAW and holds it in his hands. He leaves the room and is met with a few atlas security guards._

"You three, take the third floor. STICK TOGETHER no matter what. If you find anyone or anything suspicious, report back to me or General Ironwood. DO NOT engage any hostiles without any reinforcements. Understood?" Locus asks strictly.

"What about you sir?" One of the guards asks.

"I'll patrol the the main lobby. I can stick on my own with my equipment and keep an eye out. And remember, always report in with other teams when ever you complete a patrol. I cannot stress this enough that EVERYONE must be careful. Now, anymore questions?" Locus asks.

"No sir." The second guard responds.

"Good, now get moving." Locus says strictly.

 _The three atlas guards do a quick salute and run off towards the nearest stairwell, heading to their assigned patrol route. Locus then makes his way towards the main lobby balcony. Once he arrived, he used his active camouflage unit as he overlooked the crowd of people that were entering to watch Weiss's performance. He took careful scans of each person, each entrance, and each window for anything. Just as most of the crowd of people were inside, Locus leans off the balcony railing and continues to patrol the second floor. While patrolling, he ends up bumping into General Ironwood._

"Sir." Locus greets.

"Locus. How goes the patrols?" Ironwood asks with authority.

"Nothing as of now sir. I'm about to go check the fifth floor and check in the any of the patrol teams. No one has given any reports of any suspicious activity yet. But we can't be sure. Communications are still down and the best way to know is to check in with all the teams." Locus explains.

"Well done Locus. But are you sure that he will show up? No teams that has reported to me claim they haven't seen any suspicious activity amongst the audience." Ironwood says.

"I'm certain. There is no way he would pass up an opportunity like this. We just have to wait and be ready." Locus explains strictly.

"Alright, well good luck sergeant." Ironwood says with a nod.

"To you as well sir. But just please stick by the Jacques, Weiss, and Whiteley. I have a feeling that their primary targets along with myself and you." Locus explains again.

"Understandable. Well take care, I'll be on the sixth floor if you need me." Ironwood says as he takes his leave.

"Yes sir." Locus says as he walks the opposite direction from Ironwood.

 _Locus finally reaches the spiral stairwell that was inside the concert hall. He takes a look on the up the stair case and catches a glimpse of a pale green cloak enter the fifth floor. He narrows his eyes under his helmet. He quickly heads up the fifth floor and opens the door. Locus scans the hallway to find nobody, not even his motion tracker was picking up anyone. He raises his SAW and slowly takes his steps into the hallway and takes careful scans. To Locus's right, he can hear Weiss's performance. He takes a quick glance through one of the open doorways and glances at Weiss as she was singing. Locus then hears a loud thud down the hall and raises his SAW towards the direction from there the sound came from and starts to carefully creep down the hallway. He reaches a door from where the sound came from. He stands on the side of the door and listens carefully. Inside the room, Locus could hear footsteps. the sound of dragging of cloth against the floor, and metal scrapping. Locus takes a look in his HUD's helmet to see nothing on his motion tracker again. He takes a deep breath and readies his SAW. He kicks the door, knocking it off the hinges, he see's six dead atlas guards along with plenty of blood all over the room. But their was only one person who was standing on the other side of the room. He had dark skin, a pale green robes along with a black vest under the robe. The accents of the robe were a dark red to match his weapons secondary color. He also wore tan cargo pants along with tan combat boots. He had black bushy eyebrows and a somewhat large Afro for his hair. He had a large maniacal smile on his face while he held two silver blades that had a secondary color of a red ish Brown. Locus and the crazed man had a stare down as a gust of wind blew from the open window in the center of the room._

"Adrastos." Locus only says as he glares at the craziest battle lord.

 _The maniacal smile on Adrastos only grew as he stared at Locus._

"It's been to long hasn't it?" Adrastos says in a very creepy tone.

"It has..." Locus only responds. "Why are you here?..."

"Isn't it obvious my mercenary friend." Adrastos says as he bows. "Master Triton has given me my orders. And it is my job to fulfill his wishes."

 _Locus narrows his eyes under his helmet. He though about Adrastos's words when here heard Triton's name._

"If Triton is here along with you, then where would be Blue then?" Locus asks strictly.

"Our dear Divine Swordsman is actually looking for the last of your friends! Oh how exited I am when he brings him back! A shame really. Master Triton chooses Blue over me to deal with them." Adrastos says with a disheartened tone.

"What?!" Locus says sharply.

"I think you heard me quite well. Isn't that right Aminta?" Adrastos says as he cradles his two blades.

 _Locus takes a small step back as he watches Adrastos's antics. He still keeps his SAW trained at the crazed battle lord. Adrastos then glances over towards Locus's direction as his maniacal grin grew. He raised his two blades he calls Aminta towards Locus's direction._

"Aminta and I both think you know what comes up next Samuel." Adrastos says darkly.

 _Locus decides to take the first move as he fires a few shots with his SAW. Adrastos quickly maneuvers the two Aminta blades into each other, creating a small shield and blocking Locus's barrage of gunfire. As Locus continues his gunfire, Adrastos slowly closes the distance between himself and the Ex-mercenary. Locus manages to run out of ammo for his SAW, he ejects the drum magazine and attempts to reach behind him for a second drum magazine. Adrastos takes his opportunity and bashes Locus with Aminta in its shield form, knocking Locus into the hallway and dropping his SAW and Shotgun on his back. Locus glances up from the ground to see Adrastos standing over him. The crazed battle lord raises Aminta's shield form and uses its bottom sharp blade to attempt stabbing Locus. Locus quickly rolls to his right, dodging the stab. Locus quickly kick's Adrastos's left ankle, causing him to be knocked on to the floor. Adrastos then slices Aminta's shield from towards Locus's direction as he fell onto the ground but misses. Locus quickly stands up from the ground as he raises both his fists as he watches Adrastos recover and swap Aminta to its dual sword mode. Adrastos then dashes in front of Locus as he swings one of the blades, Locus takes a small step back and hits Adrastos wrist mid swing. Locus then grips on to Adrastos's wrist and pulls him towards his direction and kicks his thigh, then his stomach, then axe kicks Adrastos's shoulder, knocking Adrastos's to the ground. Locus then reaches for his belt as he unsheathes a combat knife and flips it to a backhanded position. As Adrastos looked up towards Locus to see him stab the knife into Adrastos's left shoulder. The both of the wrestled for power over each other. Locus manages to push his combat knife a bit deeper into Adrastos's shoulder. Adrastos then manages to use his brute strength to shove Locus off of him and too the side. Adrastos grins and grips the combat knife on his shoulder and quickly pulls it out. He drops the knife on to the floor, he then stretches hes left shoulder around as blood poured out of the wound. Locus just stared at the crazed battle lord with a bit of shock, noticing the high pain tolerance Adrastos had. Locus scans the hallway around him, he could hear that Weiss's performance was over, he then looks over to where the room he was thrown out of. He takes notice of his SAW and Shotgun on the ground near the open window. Locus then quickly turns around and runs for SAW and Shotgun. Adrastos then kicks his Aminta blades up and catches the two blades by their handle and chases after Locus back into the room. Locus manages to reach his Shotgun first, picking it up and cocking it back. Locus then turns around to find Adrastos perform a over head swing with Aminta in its dual sword form. Locus grabs the stock and the barrel of his shotgun and raises it horizontally, blocking Adrastos's attack. Locus and Adrastos continue to clash with brute strength, a few sparks flew between Aminta and Locus's shotgun. Locus then kicks Adrastos against his waists, causing him to recoil back a bit. Locus then pushes Adrastos with his shotgun, then readjusts the grip of his shotgun, aiming the end of the barrel towards the crazed battle lord. Adrastos quickly puts Aminta to its shield form, blocking a blast from Locus's shotgun. Adrastos slightly slides backwards from the impact of the shotgun, Locus then cocks the shotgun, ejecting a empty shotgun shell and continues to fire another shot. Locus slowly takes more steps back towards his SAW, continuing to fire buckshot from his shotgun at Adrastos. Locus then fires his sixth shot, he attempts to fire another shot, but only a click was heard, signaling that he was out of ammo, Adrastos grins as he quickly splits Aminta to its dual blade mode and charges at Locus. Adrastos cuts through a white curtain as Locus rolled away from the attack. Locus glances to his left to see his SAW on the ground. Adrastos who was in front of Locus, quickly puts Aminta together to its shield form while Locus grabbed his SAW, reloads it, and fired it towards Adrastos. Locus continues to firiehis SAW towards Adrastos, who then rolled behind cover while Locus takes the opportunity to grab his grenade launcher from his back. Locus then quickly aims the grenade launcher towards his attackers cover and pulls the trigger, launching the explosive pipe. The blast ftom the grenade pipe opens up a hole into the fourth floor under them. Adrastos was the first to fall down into the hole. In the Adrastos was in, there were already six other atlas security guards. The guards look at the crazed battle lord, then they look up to where the hole was to see Locus run to the edge of the hole and raises his SAW towards Adrastos._

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Locus shouts towards the six atlas guards.

 _The six atlas guards then look over at Adrastos and raises their weapons. Adrastos then smirks as he quickly jabs the end of Aminta's shield form into the chest of one atlas guard, immediately impaling the guard and killing him. Another Guard reaches for his short sword and unsheathes it, vertically swinging it towards Adrastos's direction. Adrastos splits Aminta into its dual blade while it was still impaled into the dead guard. Adrastos then cuts the dead guard in half as he quickly spins around and cuts the arm off the short sword wielding guard and proceeds to spin behind the guard and jabs one Aminta's blades through the back of the head of the armless guard, killing the second guard. Locus quickly reloads his SAW and aims it towards Adrastos, but he then lowers his SAW as he takes notice of Adrastos fighting in close quarters with two other guards. Locus then looks over to the other two guards who were in shock and had their firearms raised._

"YOU TWO! FIND IRONWOOD! ANYONE! NOW!" Locus shouts towards the two idle guards.

 _The two idle guards snap out of their shock when they hear Locus shout. They look at Locus and give a nod as they start to run for the exit. Adrastos continues to battle the two other guards and glances over to watch the two other guards make a run for the door. Adrastos performs two heavy horizontal slashes to knock the two guards away from him and into the walls across the room. Adrastos them spins around and throws one of his Aminta's blades towards the two guards who ran towards the exit. When they reached the door, one of the guards turns to her partner to watch her get impaled by the Aminta blade. The surviving guard had a look of shock as he looks at his dead partner. Locus jumps down on the upper floor and lands next to Adrastos. Locus blocks a roundhouse kick from Adrastos and punches him against his chest. Adrastos arches forward from the hit, Locus then takes a hold Adrastos's head with both hands and pulls him to knee him against his face. While Adrastos stumbled backwards and clenches his face with his free hand. Locus quickly puts his attention to the shocked guard._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I SAID MOVE!" Locus shouts.

 _The guard then looks at Locus as he frantically opens he door and runs out of the room in search for anyone. Locus then turns his attention back towards Adrastos, who held his single Aminta blade with both hands. Locus reaches for his waist and grips the hilt of his energy sword. Adrastos had a smirk growing on his face as they slowly circled each other. As they continued to circle each other, Adrastos managed to grab his second Aminta blade off the corpse of the impaled guard. Adrastos then makes the first move and charges at Locus again. Locus ignites his energy sword and side steps from Adrastos's dual swipe. Locus elbows Adrastos's back, making him stumble forwards. Locus quickly swings his energy sword against Adrastos's back, cutting through his pale green cloak and leaving a burned cut against his skin. Adrastos hisses and turns around for a sluggish swing with both his Aminta blades. Locus easily takes a step back from Adrastos._

"Whats a matter Adrastos? I though you were better than this?" Locus taunts calmly.

"SHUT IT!" Adrastos yells out as he attempts to do another swing.

 _Locus side steps from Adrastos's sluggish swing. Locus see's a few blips appear towards the doorway. Locus slightly turns his head towards the door as it flies open to see Ironwood with a team of soldiers. Ironwood had his revolver raised towards Adrastos while Locus raises his energy sword towards the crazed battle lord. Adrastos takes a look of the situation he was in and growls with aggression as he stands up and faces Locus._

"Listen here Adrastos, you can either surrender and I can promise that we will do our best to keep you out of harms way. Or we can do this the hard way." Ironwood says as he pulls the hammer back on his revolver.

 _Adrastos just takes a leap towards Locus and swings one of his Aminta blades towards Locus. Locus just sidesteps to his right and swings his energy sword and cuts the Aminta blade in half. Adrastos lands on his chest as he had a look of shock. He frantically picks up the other piece of his broken blade and starts to cradle it. Ironwood and his troops had a look of confusion as they glanced at Locus who only shrugged slightly. Adrastos stands up and faces Locus again._

"THIS! ISN'T! OVER!" Adrastos says with aggression.

 _Adrastos reaches behind him and pulls out a teleportation grenade. Locus quickly turns back to Ironwood and his troops._

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" Locus yells out.

 _Ironwood and his troops begin to open fire when Locus rolls out of the way. Adrastos grips the teleportation grenade and disappears in a bright flash of orange light, blinding everyone in the room. Once the light fades away, everyone looks to see Adrastos gone, Locus then looks over towards the opposite sides of the room to see the two unconscious guards fro earlier._

"Someone go help them out." Locus says strictly.

"Yes Sir!" The group of soldier say as they run towards the two unconscious guards on each side of the room.

 _Ironwood walks up to Locus as he was deactivating his energy sword and places it on his waist._

"What happened?! How did he get in here?!" Ironwood says in frustration.

"You guess is as good as mine sir. But its probably the same way he left." Locus says as he exhales.

"How many men have we lost?" Ironwood asks.

"Four on this floor, but I can't say for sure on the fifth floor. I found him when he snuck into the fifth floor." Locus says in deep though. "Has anything happened during the performance or after party?"

"No, we haven't ran into any hostiles at all. Your the only one who dealt with any intruders." Ironwood explains.

 _Locus remains silent as he thinks of everything Adrastos said during their encounter. Locus then looks at Ironwood again when he remembers one thing._

"Sir, I may have a problem on my hands due to that encounter." Locus says.

"And what wound that be?" Ironwood asks with a slight hint of worry.

"Adrastos said that my team is all that's left...If that's true, we are in big trouble." Locus explains.

"Which team?" Ironwood asks again.

"The team that I was on before I was teleported to Remnant. Adrastos says that my team are all that's left to be 'dealt with'. That could mean that army is compromised along with myself. But he also mentioned that their are 'survivors', so there's a chance that we might not be in that much of a bad position." Locus explains.

"This may be bad then. We can't just risk teams to search for your friends." Ironwood says in frustration.

"I never said you had too. We never knew where your planet was in the first place. If my army was compromised or terminated. Survivors will be scattered in a different planet or system. We have no way attempting to search for survivors. Its all on them to handle themselves or find me and my team." Locus says with a annoyed exhale.

"Do you have any possible way to make contact with them?" Ironwood asks.

"No, were stranded with out backup." Locus says, "We're on our own."

* * *

 ** _Location: In Orbit, Cier_**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Pyrrha asks.

 _Sky stared out of the window towards the large planet in front of him and Dr. Grey._

 **"We don't exactly have much of a choice. We need the extra backup. And the coordinates point HERE."** Sky's hologram displays as he stared at the planet.

 _Sky then looks over to Dr. Grey and nods at her. She happily nods back as she pushes the lever forwards, piloting the Revere towards the planet in hopes of searching for the survivors of the distress radio call._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Well this took much longer than it needed to. Sorry about that, my procrastination was at a all time high and i've also been playing too many games. So yeah, next chapter wont be done till 2018, due to me slowly working on a Christmas Special. Hopefully I can finish it before Christmas even happens but we'll see. And the special WILL be put on to this website along with my Wattpad. Thanks for reading this chapter, and have a nice day! Cheers :D_**


	8. Christmas Special: A Holiday To Remember

**_Homesick Christmas Special: A Holiday to Remember_**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_**

 _ **This a AU chapter if the students of Beacon were successful in the defeat of Cinder's and Temple's assault on Vale. The fall of Beacon never happened, Ozpin never died, and Pyrrha and Sky were never teleported to Chorus.**_

* * *

 ** _Location: Beacon Academy, Main hall_**

 ** _Time: Four days till Christmas_**

* * *

 _The Christmas holiday. One of the few holiday's that Remnant had in common with Earth's holidays. Everyone was supposed to be happy and cheerful for the time of giving to others. In the famous school of Beacon, everyone attempted to help setup the yearly party. I was currently four days till Christmas day, and adding the finishing touches to the main hall for the Christmas party were a bit slow. As of now, Team CFVY were in charge of setting up decorations for the party while Teams RWBY and JNPR were helping along with Neptune and Sun. But the soldiers Nuri, Locus, and Sky were busy on a certain mission, to much of Sky's annoyance, both the General and the Ex-Mercenary said they needed his help. But they promised that they would hopefully arrive before Christmas Eve. But Gyro and her sister Yupia or Lyndsey stayed behind to help prepare the party. Over the course of the last few weeks since Yupia was found by Gyro. Gyro's sister Lyndsey managed to hold control over her body most of the time compared to aggressive and bloodthirsty counterpart Yupia. As of now, Ruby, Blake, Neo, and Velvet were in charge of decorating the walls. Weiss and Gyro were in charge of decorating the Christmas tree. Ren, Nora, and Yatsuhashi were in charge of cooking the food. Jaune, Pyrrha, Neptune, and Sun were in charge of hanging up Christmas lights. And finally, Coco and Yang were in charge of majority of the heavy lifting while Fox and Lyndsey occasionally help out with everyone else. But of course, Yang would be busy attempting to 'prank' or mess around with her friends while everyone was busy doing work. Right now, Coco had a check list on a clipboard in her hand as she was checking off everything._

"Lights?" Coco says out loud.

"CHECK!" Sun says happily.

"Stockings?" Coco asks out loud.

"WE HAVE THEM!" Ruby squeals happily.

"Alright. Ornaments?" Coco asks.

 _There was silence for a couple of seconds. Coco glances up to see Gyro's hoverboard leaning against the wall and a box of Christmas ornaments on the floor next to it. Coco then looks over to Weiss who was talking with Neptune._

"Weiss, where's Gyro?" Coco asks the Heiress.

 _Weiss quickly stops her conversation with Neptune and looks over towards the Fashionista._

"What?" Weiss asks Coco.

"I said where's Gyro?" Coco asks flatly.

 _Weiss puts her hand to her chin and thinks for a couple of seconds. A small light bulb floating above her head, receiving weird looks from Coco and Neptune._

"Oh, I think she wen't outside. Said she had to take a call." Weiss explains.

"Ugh, does she know that were on a tight schedule?!" Coco exclaims as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"That's what I said, but Gyro said that the call was important. She said it was from Ms. Nuri." Weiss explains.

"Wait? Nuri called?! AND GYRO DIDN'T SAY A WORD?!" Coco says loduly, almost yelling.

 _Weiss and Neptune recoiled back a bit from Coco's outburst._

"Why don't you ask her instead of yelling at them?" Lyndsey says calmly.

 _Lyndsey sets down a large box full of decorations on the floor and tilts her head towards the group of three's direction. They look over to see Lyndsey in a white and pink / cyan striped hoodie jacket and a pink turtle neck shit under the jacket along with her pink scarf. She also had black jeans with a silver belt with her emblem of a blade and scarf inside of a pink circle. Her ESP black visor that covered her broken eyes had a cyan line, signaling that Lyndsey was in control of the body instead of her counterpart Yupia, who occasionally pops in and out, taking control of the body from time to time. Lyndsey slightly lost her shy personality, becoming a bit more open with the group of students, while her counter part Yupia still kept her aggressive, blood thirsty, and dangerous personality. Lyndsey brushes her light pink hair to the side and faces the group of three's direction._

"Well do you know here she is then?" Coco asks the blind split personality robot.

 _Lyndsey gives a silent nod as she tilts her head towards the fashionista and points towards the nearest door._

"Down the hall and through the fourth door on the left. She should be using one of the communications terminals that they bought in a month ago. And don't try to take too long. We're still behind schedule." Lyndsey explains.

"Yeah yeah. Weiss, can you sort out all of this?" Coco asks as she hands Weiss the clipboard.

"Sure." Weiss says as she kindly takes the clipboard.

 _Coco gives a quick nod and rushes out towards the hallway. Ruby, Blake, and Yang watch as Coco ran out of the room and look over towards Weiss, Neptune, and Lyndsey. The remaining members of team RWBY walk over to Weiss, Neptune, and Lyndsey._

"Where is she off too in a hurry?" Blake asks.

"She wen't to look for Lyndsey's sister. Something about Ms. Nuri or something like that." Neptune attempts to explain.

 _The five girls stare at the blue haired boy. Neptune looks back at the five girls with a bit of confusion._

"What?" Neptune asks with confusion.

"Can someone explain in English please?" Yang asks either Weiss or Lyndsey.

 _Weiss and Lyndsey give a small giggle while Neptune slumped forwards._

"Right, well Gyro just got a call from General Nuri. Don't know what it's about but we all know what worked her up." Lyndsey says flatly.

"We should follow her!" Ruby says with excitement.

"Ruby, that's invading their privacy and its rude." Blake says towards her leader.

"Come on kitty cat, you also have to be the slightest bit curious to what their talking about." Yang says as she playfully nudges Blake's shoulder.

 _Blake remained silent for a couple of seconds as she breaks eye contact with Yang, who had a larger smirk on her face._

"Told ya so." Yang says and turns to everyone else in the room.

"Yang." Lyndsey says with a warning tone. "Remember, June and I are still your teachers." Lyndsey says as her voice trails off.

"Your interested too, aren't you." Yang says quickly.

"Yeah..." Lyndsey says as she lowers her head in shame. "Just a little bit..."

"Then lets see what's happening then!"

 _The group of six turn behind them towards the direction of the voice to see the rest of the students who were in CFVY, JNPR, and SSSN, along with Neo were standing behind the group of six._

"How long were you guys listening?" Ruby asks quickly.

"For the last few minutes." Velvet says with a shrug.

"So, lets wee what its about then." Neo says as she first walks out of the room.

 _Neo motions everyone in the room to follow. But only a few actually do follow. Those being Yang, Ruby, Blake, Lyndsey, Velvet, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora while everyone else continued to work on the Christmas party. As the group of eight went down the hallway, they spot Coco peaking through one of the doors. As the group of eight closed the distance, Coco glanced back towards them and put her index finger to her lips, signaling them to be quiet. Lyndsey, Velvet, and Blake snuck up next to Coco as they attempted to listen who was inside the room._

"Jeez. You guys sure that you'll be able to make it back in time?" Gyro says inside the room.

 _Coco, Velvet, and Blake peeked inside the room to see Gyro looking at a holographic screen with a live video feed of General Nuri with her noble helmet on her head. Loud winds were howling through the speakers along with heavy snow being blown in the video feed._

"HEY THIS WASN'T MY IDEA TO STOP HERE!" Nuri yells through the snow storm.

"THAT IS FUCKING BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Epsilon yells as he cuts through the video feed.

"OUR MISSION FINISHED A WEEK AGO GENERAL!" Locus shouts from the background. "YOUR THE ONE WHO PESTERED AGENT 26 TO GRAB THE ARTIFACT!"

"Artifact?" Lyndsey says in a whisper.

"Hey Locus, just look on the bright side." Gyro says sheepishly as her voice trails off.

 _There was a few seconds of silence from the soldiers with the wind still howling in the feed._

"YOUR SUPPOSED FOLLOW UP WITH THE BRIGHT SIDE!" Locus shouts as a gunshot was heard.

 _The students plus Lyndsey glance at each other in worry as they heard the gunshot._

"Well, how's our resident freelancer handling?" Gyro asks with a grin and puts her hand to her waist.

 _Nuri had a smile under her helmet as she turns the camera she was using, as the camera spun, Gyro could see Locus with a sniper rifle mounted on a tree log aiming downhill. Nuri finally turns the camera o where she wanted to point at. The camera pointed towards a snow pyramid with glowing yellow symbols, the pyramid was in a large open field and the snow didn't seem to be falling near the pyramid. There was small explosions and trails of snow flying into the air along with ice stalagmites occasionally perturbing from the ground. One last explosion occurs, making a large plume of white smoke. The camera then focuses towards the edge of the smoke as Sky slid backwards with the sheathed jet sword over his head and purple flames spewing out of the butt of the sword, helping to propel Sky backwards. As he gained distance from the white plum of smoke, the jets disable on the butt of the sheathed sword and Sky re adjusts his grip on the sheath as he stared towards the plum of white smoke. The smoke immediately dissolves and spreads out as a surge of ice blue energy erupts from the center from the center of the plum of white smoke, revealing a black shadow like figure with a wooden staff. The figure swings the staff and another wave of ice blue energy flies from the figure, now revealing a beautiful ice blue gem on the staff. Both Nuri and Locus then look over towards the camera and the video feed with Gyro. As they looked at Gyro, they could see a pair of bunny ears peaking from the door, the General and the Ex-Mercenary then glance at each other, earning a weird look from Gyro._

"What?! Is my hair a mess?!" Gyro frantically says as she runs her hands trough her cyan and crimson hair.

"UH...NO...WE'RE JUST GOING TO GO NOW! MAYBE HELP 26 RETRIEVE THE ARTIFACT!" Nuri shouts as she ducks under a icicle. "SON OF BITCH! WE'RE NOT EVEN FIGHTING YOU! FIGHT HIM INSTEAD!"

"Way to be a team player General." Gyro says playfully with a small giggle.

"FUCK YOU JUNE!" Nuri shouts as Locus fires a round from his sniper towards the shadow figure. "LOCUS JUST COVER ME!"

"Well...what do I tell the kids? I mean, I can't hold this charade for another day." Gyro says with a bit of stress.

"UHHHH...RIGHT...HOW DO I SAY THIS?!...THEIR OUTSIDE THE ROOM YOUR IN!" Nuri shouts. "LOOK, WE GOTTA GO! WE'LL BE BACK SOON! TAKE CARE!"

 _The video transmission shuts down. Gyro kneels down and shuts down the machine and then turns towards the doorway. Gyro see's Velvet, Neo, Yang, Ruby, and Coco immediately pull there heads away from the door. Gyro couldn't help but groan as she pinches the bridge of her nose and gives a heavy exhale. Outside the room, the students plus Lyndsey slowly tiptoed away from the room, a bright flash of cyan and crimson light temporarily blinds everyone expect Lyndsey. The students groan as they rub their eyes, once they could all see again, they see a very unhappy cyan pilot in front of them._

"Heyyyyyy Gyrrroooo..." Ruby says sheepishly.

 _Gyro then looks immediately at Lydnsey._

"Come one sis, I expected them to do it, but you?" Gyro says with a slight hint of disappointment.

"To be fair...I haven't gotten a chance to talk to them for a while." Lyndsey says as she dips her head down in shame.

 _Coco then immediately walks in front of Gyro and stops in front of her, staring into Gyro's Cobalt and Crimson mixed eyes._

"Care to tell me about that?" Coco says with a hint of annoyance.

"Que?" Gyro asks with confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about." Coco says with a stern tone.

"Oh here we go..." Neo says as she rolls her eyes.

 _Yang nudges Neo to stay quiet while Neo returns with a pout._

"If you had a call with Ms. Nuri, why didn't you tell me?!" Coco says as her voice slowly rises.

"Your seriously asking that kind of question?" Gyro says as she raised her eyebrow.

"YES! I AM!" Coco says loudly as she points at Coco.

"Okay, first off, this is the reason why I didn't mention this at all." Gyro says as she lowers Coco's hand. "Your reaction is WHY I didn't say anything. Second, this wasn't my idea."

 _Coco was about to retort but Velvet slowly grabs Coco's collar and slowly pulls her away nervously. Nora then steps up along with Neo and Yang in front of the cyan pilot._

"What are you talking about?" Neo asks as she blinks and her eye colors swap.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Nora says as she points at Gyro.

"Neo just said that." Blake says flatly.

"I WILL BREAK YOUR LEGS!" Nora shouts as she quickly whips around and points at Blake.

"Can we please get an explanation?" Yang says as she crosses her arms.

 _Jaune and Pyrrha slowly also pull their energetic teammate Nora way from Gyro. The rest of the group stare at the annoyed cyan pilot. Gyro the gives a heavy sigh as she glares at everyone._

"Look, like I said, not my plan. This was Sky's plan. I ACTUALLY wanted to be on the mission. BUT NOOOOO. Let Gyro distract the kids while they go on a cool, not boring mission!" Gyro says with annoyance.

"Well...I didn't go on the mission either..." Lyndsey says quietly and raises her pointer finger in the air.

"That's because you don't fight." Gyro says bluntly.

"That's also because Yupia is the fighter. I'm the more of a 'people person'." Lyndsey responds quickly.

"I mean, I wouldn't really say that your a 'people person' Lyndsey." Yang says to the blind robot.

"What?!" Lyndsey says quickly as she tilts her head towards the blonde brawler.

"Yeah...Uh...You were just as scared as Ruby was when she first came into Beacon." Yang explains.

"...Really?..." Lyndsey says quietly.

"Not to try and sound rude...but yeah..." Ruby says nervously as she rubs the back of her neck.

 _Lyndsey lowers her head while Neo pats Lyndey's back with sympathy. After a few seconds of silence, Coco takes the initiative again but continuing to ask Gyro the same question._

"So what was that call about?! You said you can't keep hiding what ever this thing is from us. So spill it!" Coco exclaims.

"Uhh...I am terrible with this..." Gyro utters to herself. "Look, General Nuri and Sky had some crazy idea to use some artifact for some new gadget or something like that. I haven't been briefed with all the details so I have no clue." Gyro says nervously.

"But why keep this a secret?" Jaune asks the cyan pilot.

"Beats me." Gyro says nervously with a small shrug.

 _Gyro observed the group in front of her. A few people like Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Neo, and Velvet thought that Gyro's explanation was reasonable. While Blake and Coco had somewhat of a unsure look, and Lyndsey gave her younger sister a weird look. Gyro caught Lyndey's look and slightly fidgeted her fingers inside the pockets of her white and cyan jacket. Gyro then takes out her scroll and looks at the time._

"Oh, would you guys look at the time, we still have some work to do." Gyro says quickly.

 _Just before anyone could say anything, Gyro flashes into a cyan and crimson light, teleporting away, leaving the group with a few different looks. A few with confusion and suspicion, Coco and Blake both turn to Lyndsey with the same idea._

"Alright, well you two take everyone back to hall and continue to help work on the party, i'll talk to my sister." Lyndsey says with worry.

"Wait, aren't you going to help with the party?" Coco replies with a tiny bit of annoyance.

"Coco...I am blind...I have always been blind." Lyndsey says flatly.

"Yet you and Fox both fight and work still." Blake also replies flatly.

 _Lyndsey had a blank expression on her face._

"Fair point, just go help everyone else, June will listen to me." Lyndsey explains.

"Fiiinnnneeee..." Coco says with a groan and starts to walk towards the hall. "Lets go everyone, we still have a party to make!" Coco shouts as she waves her hand to have everyone follow her.

"Ughhh do we have tooo!?" Ruby whines.

"Yes, we have to Rubes. You can get some cookies when were done for the day." Yang says a she pats Ruby's head.

 _Ruby immediately sped past everyone using her semblance to zoom past everyone, leaving rose peddles behind her. Majority of the crowd could only giggle with Ruby's childish antics. Lyndsey had a smile on her face as she vanished in white and pink particles._

* * *

 ** _Location: Corporal Gyro's Temporary Room_**

 ** _Time: 5 hours later_**

* * *

 _Gyro sat on her bed as she had one of her tablets in her hand as she was piloting a small drone she built. If there was one thing Gyro hated to do was lie, something that she was already forced to do for most of her life. From lying to her parents when she grew up in Cier, being a duelist to help support her family's financial problems. To lying about what her army did or participate in doing. And now, she was lying to her friends for another friend. While Gyro continued to think and fly her drone in her room, her older sister Lyndsey flashes in the room with white and pink particles. Gyro had covered her eyes from the flash, when the light dims down, she lowers her hands to see her older sister inside the room._

"You ever heard of knocking?" Gyro says with annoyance as she looks up from her tablet.

"I did, but we both knew you wouldn't answer." Lyndsey says as she grabs one of the chairs in the room to take a seat.

 _Lyndsey takes a seat and faces her younger sister. Gyro looked straight into her older sisters's black ESP visor, watching the slight movement of the cyan line on the visor as people were moving around outside. Gyro could also see the look of worry and seriousness on her face._

"What do you want Lyndsey?" Gyro finally asks.

"What was that out there? I haven't seen you attempt to lie so badly since you lied to mom and dad 18 years ago about taking candy after bed time." Lyndsey says softly.

"Ughh, can you not bring that up, that's extremely embarrassing!" Gyro says as her faces flushes red.

"Oh boy...look, June, you can trust me. What is it that your hiding from me and the kids." Lyndsey says as she puts her hand on her shoulder.

 _Gyro slightly shutters from Lyndsey's hand._

"Hey sis?" Gyro says.

"Yeah, what?" Lyndsey responds.

"Your hand is extremely fucking cold." Gyro says quickly.

 _Lyndsey quickly takes her hand off Gyro's shoulder._

"Oops, sorry!" Lyndsey says quickly as she rubs both her hands on her pink scarf. "I was outside with Team JNPR and RWBY earlier playing that snowball fight."

 _Gyro slightly chuckles from her older sister's innocence._

"Promise to not tell the kids." Gyro asks.

 _Lyndsey hesitates for a couple of seconds before facing Gyro again._

"Yeah. I promise." Lyndsey replies.

 _Gyro gives a subtly nod as she adjusts her own cyan short scarf and brushes her hair to the side._

"Yes, General Nuri and Locus actually needed Sky for a mission. But, Sky took the opportunity to spend the last week gathering a few things for everyone here. But, our previous conversation before the one today, he asked my to try and keep the kids distracted while he spent the last week gathering gifts for Christmas. Buuuttt that last thing the kids saw was what's been holding him back for a bit. They had some trouble searching searching for the location of that artifact. There already behind schedule when it came to searching for the planet to where the artifact was, but it's now going to take them a few days just to get back to Remnant. Hell, there even lucky that they found the artifact at all." Gyro explains as she slumps forwards.

"Wait...Your upset for lying about Sky going out a few extra weeks in search for Christmas gifts? Really?" Lyndsey says with uncertainty and tilts her head to the side.

"Hey, I just don't like lying to them. You know I hate lying once so ever! It just eats me up! How do you do it?!" Gyro says with a bit of panic.

"Well...I can't really just tell you. Everyone's different about it. And i'm no exception, I can't lie to them too. I mean come on. Remember when how much I freaked out when mom and dad caught me lying about staying up late to watch TV. I actually thew up because I couldn't take the pressure." Lyndsey says with a small giggle.

"That's disgusting." Gyro also says with a small giggle.

"I know I know. But their's no need to freak out over this. Your 24 years old June. Just suck it up. If Sky asked you to do this favor for him so he can hopefully make everyone else happy. Speaking of Christmas gifts, you have yours ready. Right?" Lyndsey asks happily.

 _Gyro immediately sprang up from where she was sitting on her bed. Lyndsey slightly jumps back from Gyro's actions. Lyndsey couldn't see, but Gyro had a horrified look on her face._

"OH FUCK! I FORGOT TO BUY CHRISTMAS GIFTS!" Gyro shouts.

"June...Calm down-" Lyndsey attempts to say.

 _Before Lyndsey could finish her sentence, Gyro teleports in a flash of cyan and crimson light. Lyndsey just turns her head around the room a couple of times._

"Your gone, aren't you?" Lyndsey says flatly.

 _Lyndsey doesn't hear anything, so she taps her foot on the ground to check if Gyro was still in the room. But of course she realized that she teleported away. Lyndsey realizes what was also inside the room as she tilted her head towards Gyro's desk. She reached over and grabbed the item on the desk. She then runs her hands over the object and realizes what it was._

"Well this is your wallet, isn't it." Lyndsey says flatly again. "Annndd you all your money here...nicely done sis."

* * *

 ** _Location: In Orbit, Unknown_**

 ** _Time: 4 days till Christmas_**

* * *

"SHIT! HE'S LOSING BLOOD REAL FAST!"

 _Sky could just barely open his eyes to see white lights pass by. He could tell that was Locus speaking, but his impaired hearing and sight didn't really help him._

"LOPEZ, HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

"¡CONSIGO QUE ESTÁ HERIDO! ¿PERO PUEDES CERRAR EL INFIERNO? **(I GET THAT HE'S HURT! BUT CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!)** "

 _Sky's vison fades to black as he shuts his eyes. The last thing he remembered was receiving two large wounds from taking two stabs in the stomach for Locus. He could remember looking into the black figures's glowing yellow eyes as it smirked and kicked him away, sliding kn the snow with a large blood smear following him. As still managed to stand as he gripped the two large icicles and watched as the black figure pick up the sheathed jet sword, grinning as he looked back at the Mute freelancer. Sky then sees himself pull the icicles out of his stomach and his jump-pack glowing it's bright blue, activating and boosting him towards the figure. The figure couldn't pull the blade out of the sheath, so it just performed a over head swing. Sky could see himself start to side on his knees and put the two large icicles over his head in a X position, blocking the sheathed blade. The icicles and the sheathed blade created sparks as Sky slid under the figure and stab both the icicles into the figures knees. He could only hear a distorted growl in pain. Sky then spins and sweeps both of the figures legs, causing it to fall on its back. The figure then swiped the sheathed blade towards Sky's direction as it hit the ground, only for Sky to step to the side. As the figures arm was close to the ground, Sky stepped on its wrist and used his grav boots to apply more pressure. The figure finally let go of Sky's sheathed jet sword, allowing Sky to pick up his weapon. Sky held his wound with his right hand while attaching the sheathed blade to his waist, he flicks the unstable plasma blade out of its sheath and quickly catches the handle with his left hand. He twirls the blade into a back handed grip and raises the sword. The black figure under Sky shuts its glowing yellow eyes, bracing itself. Sky finally takes a deep breath and punches the blade into the head of the black figure. Sky then pulls the unstable blade out of the disintegrating head as the blade starts to hum a bit louder and quickly re-sheaths the blade. Sky looks to his right to see Nuri and Locus quickly run up to him. Nuri held the figures staff with the gem. Sky then looks down and removes his right hand from his wound to see it soaked with his blood. The last thing he remembered was just passing out after that was just seeing those white lights and a few more subtle conversations._

"WE NEED BLOOD! SOME ONE GRAB SOME FUCKING BLOOD BAGS NOW!"

"GET SOME MORPHINE TOO! ANYTHING TO EASE THE PAIN!"

"WHAT ARE WE LOOKING AT GENERAL?!"

"FUCK STOP SHOUTING! Delta managed to repair most of the injuries with the healing unit, but one of his lungs were punctured from taking that stab, I can try to heal him, but it'll take some time. SOMEONE ON GET ME STITCHES NOW!"

* * *

 ** _Location: In Orbit, Unknown_**

 ** _Time: 4 days till Christmas_**

* * *

 _It was two days till Christmas. General Nuri, Sargent Locus, Agent 26 or Sky, and the Spanish speaking robot Lopez were a bit behind schedule. The UNSC freighter was in slip space on route to Remnant. The pit stop to recover the artifact...it went well, but not everyone. Sky woke up and found himself on a white bed. He looks around to realize that he was inside his ship's infirmary. He attempts to lean up but he felt huge amounts of pain in his chest and stomach. He leans back down on the bed and grips his wound. Epsilon and Theta then flash in front of Sky as he lied back down on the bed._

"Woah, Woah, Waoh, take it easy man." Epsilon says as he waves his hands around.

 ** _"How long was I out for?"_** Sky says mentally to his A.I.'s

"Two days. Miss Nuri says you were lucky that the cut on your lung wasn't too severe." Theta says with a sigh of relief.

 ** _"Two days? Fuck. I didn't think I was going to be that badly injured. Did we at least get the artifact?"_ **Sky asks mentally.

"Your out for two days, almost died because of a punctured lung and blood loss, and your first concerned about the artifact." Epsilon says flatly as he slumps forwards.

 ** _"I just don't want to come back empty handed."_** Sky says mentally as he slightly shrugs.

"Next time that you want to run in somewhere and get yourself killed over something stupid, leave me behind." Epsilon says as he rolls his attempts to look like he rolled is eyes.

"Well someone's finally awake."

 _Sky, Epsilon, and Theta turn towards the voice to see General Nuri leaning against the door way with her arms crossed. Nuri pushes herself off the doorway and grabs a chair. She drags the chair and places it next to the bed and takes a seat next to Sky._

"Hey, you two mind giving us some time to talk?" Nuri asks the A.I. Fragments of Trust and Memory.

"Yeah, sure." Theta says as he disappears.

"Fine, just don't take so long." Epsilon says with a groan and disappears.

 _Once Epsilon disappears, Nuri and Sky looked at each other through their helmets._

"How you feeling kid?" Nuri asks as she tilts her head to the side.

 **"I feel like the middle of my body was shot with shotgun. And trust me, its not fun."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Heh, yeah I remember performing surgery on you to remove some of the pellets. You get yourself into way too much trouble." Nuri says with a giggle. "Well. Like Epsilon and Theta said, you got lucky this time. If one of those icicles were four centimeters higher, you could have just died from a punctured lung. Not even my powers could have been able to heal you back."

 **"Well, did you recover the artifact?"** Sky's hologram displays.

"Oh please, of course we did." Nuri says happily.

 _Nuri reaches for the pouch that was on the back of her waist belt. She grabs an item and brings it forwards. Nuri then tosses the item towards Sky, who manages to catch the item in his right hand. Sky turns his hand towards himself and opens his palm to reveal the Ice Blue gem from the black figure's staff. Sky inspects the gem closely while Nuri just observes him._

"I had Captain Redflower along with the rest of the geeks check just in case there was any curse or any supernatural bullshit on it. He gave us the all clear for no magic or anything. So...this is was the last stop for sure. Right?" Nuri asks.

 **"Yeah. That was the last stop. I got everything for them. Thanks again for the help."** Sky's hologram displays as he gives a subtle nod.

"Hey, anytime kid. After everything you've been able to do for me and everyone else aboard the ship. Its the least I could do." Nuri says happily. "And if you don't mind me asking. Is the artifact for you special girl?"

 _Sky just stares at the gem for a couple of more seconds before tossing it back to Nuri. Nuri catches the gem and takes a small glance at it._

 **"Of course it is. What else do you expect me to take it for?"** Sky's hologram displays as he stares at the General.

"Sell it? Keep it as a trophy? Maybe get some sort of use out of it." Nuri says with a shrug. "I would have done that."

 **"Yeah, sell something that majority of the people don't know what it is. Great idea. And keeping it as a trophy? Eh. Though about it at first. But no. I think I like my idea better."** Sky's hologram displays as he rolls his eyes under his helmet.

"Hey man. Its all up to you. BUT next time, just buy shit that's from your planet. You made us lug all of that other shit for the last week and that wasn't fun. You think they'll even like it?" Nuri asks as she puts her hand under her chin plate of her helmet.

 **"I'm more that certain that they'll like what I got for them. I mean, I've spent the last few months with them. And I also just looked at their psych profiles that Omega, Sigma, and Gamma made of everyone."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Omega, Gamma, and Sigma? Aren't those the least trust worth A.I. Fragments out of the nine?" Nuri asks skeptically.

 **"Yeah. But I also had the rest just fix things that they might have fucked up on."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Fair enough. Also psych profiles? That's fucking weird dude." Nuri says bluntly.

 **"Wasn't my idea. It was Beta's. If anything. This was HER idea to even do all of this stuff. Said it would be 'romantic' and 'cute' or some stupid shit. But I decided to take it a step further."** Sky's hologram displays as he shrugs.

"Awwww. That actually is adorable!" Nuri says playfully.

 **"Ha Ha. Fuck you."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Nuri just giggles to herself while Sky just rolled his eyes under his helmet. Another knock was heard from the entrance of the infirmary. Both Sky and Nuri look towards the entrance to see Locus and Lopez._

"Looks like your feeling better." Locus says.

 **"A little bit. I still feel like shit though."** Sky's hologram displays as he stares at the Ex-mercenary.

"Well that's what happens when you take two icicles into your chest. Thanks for saving me back there." Locus says with sympathy.

 **"That's what partners...well friends are for. We watch each other's backs."** Sky's hologram displays as he turns to Lopez.

 **"And thank you Lopez for flying me back into the ship. Would have bled to death if it weren't for you."** Sky's hologram displays as he gives a nod to Lopez.

"¡ESO ESO QUIEN! - Espera ... ¿Qué acabas de decir? **(I'M THE ONE WHO!-.. Wait...What did you just say?)** " Lopez says towards Sky.

 _Sky and Nuri just look at Locus for a translation. Locus couldn't help himself but chuckle to Lopez's comment._

"He's just not used to complements I guess." Locus says as he pats Lopez's shoulder.

 _Nuri giggles while Sky stared at the Spanish speaking robot._

 **"Well, I guess you just get used to it. Your part of this team now whether you like it or not. Like I said, thanks for saving my skin back there. I would be dead if it weren't for you."** Sky's hologram displays as he stares at Lopez.

"¿De nada?...¿Es así como lo dices? **(Your welcome?...Is that how you say it?)** " Lopez asks as he looks at Locus.

"Sí. Así es como lo dices. **(Yes. That is how you say it.)** " Locus says in Spanish towards

"Sólo asegúrate. **(Just making sure.)** " Lopez replies.

 **"Well if you two are done. What's our E.T.A. to Remnant?"** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Locus glances over at Lopez._

"¿Cómo diablos explicamos esto? **(How the fuck do we explain this?)** " Lopez asks Locus

"No lo sé. Tú eres el que está volando en el barco. **(I don't know. You're the one flying the ship.)** " Locus replies towards the Spanish speaking robot.

"Pero eres tú el que puede hablar inglés, así que este es tu problema. No es mio. **(But your the one who can speak English, so this is your problem. Not mine.)** "

"English please?!" Nuri says loudly, grabbing both Locus's and Lopez's attention.

 _Locus and Lopez exchange looks before Locus looking back at the Mute Freelancer and the General._

"We...might be arriving a bit later than we wanted to..." Locus says as his voice trails off.

 _Sky just stares straight at Locus and Lopez. Nuri just looked at the three of them, back and forth. Not trying to take any sides._

 **"WHAT?!"** Sky's hologram displays as he leans up from the bed he was on.

 _Sky winced with a bit of pain while Nuri pushes him back down onto the bed._

"Don't fucking open up the wound. I just got my armor cleaned up form all your blood." Nuri says flatly.

 _Sky mentally grumbles as he glacned at Nuri. He then faces back towards Locus and Lopez._

 **"If we are a MINUTE late. I am throwing the both of you out the airlock!"** Sky's hologram displays.

"Not that threatening kid. But I think they get the point." Nuri says as they glance at Locus and Lopez.

"Yeah we get it." Locus says as he looks towards the doorway. "Lets get going Lopez."

 _Lopez nods as he follows Locus out the room. While walking towards the command deck. Lopez starts to grumble._

"Y pensé que Carolina era mala cuando estaba enojada. **(And I thought Carolina was bad when she was pissed.)** " Lopez says.

"Just be lucky that he didn't hear that." Locus says to Lopez as he nudges him.

 _Back in the infirmary, Sky held his helmet with both his hands. Nuri just sat on the chair, attempting to reassure Sky._

"Hey man, just keep your shit together. We'll make it on time." Nuri attempts to reassure Sky.

 **"We better. I just risked my life for this shit."** Sky's hologram displays as he shakes his head.

"I have faith." Nuri says simpily.

 **"Well thanks I guess. Just make sure we get back home in time. I'm just going to get some sleep. I feel like I deserved it."** Sky's hologram displays as he yawns under his helmet.

"Fair enough. Just have one of your A.I.'s to call me on the comms if you need anything." Nuri says as she stands up from her seat and starts to head to the door.

 _Nuri stops at the door and turns around. Sky was still looking straight at Nuri's golden noble helmet visor. Nuri just smiled under her helmet and gives a small thumbs up before turning around the corner to leave. Sky then leans back down on the bed and shuts his eyes in a attempt to sleep._

* * *

 ** _Location: Remnant, Beacon Accademy_**

 ** _Time: Christmas Eve_**

* * *

 _It was currently Christmas Eve and Sky, Nuri, Locus, and Lopez still haven't arrived yet. There was only 2 hours till Christmas day, the party was currently going on and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. There was a nice fireplace, burning brightly near one of the doorway entrances and a few of the students were sitting by it. Those students would be Coco, Ruby, Weiss, Velvet, and Fox. Gyro happened to fly by the group on her hoverboard and stops herself as she takes notice of the students._

"Aw, come one guys. Why don't you guys want to join the party?" Gyro asks happily.

"Too noisy." Weiss says bluntly.

"I'm not that great with people." Ruby says as she slumps down on the couch and takes a sip of hot chocolate.

 _Gyro then turns over towards Velvet, Coco, and Fox._

"Well if the three of you are here. Where's Yatsuhashi?" Gyro asks as she balances herself on her hoverboard.

"In the kitchen with Ren. There still helping to cook the food for the party." Fox explains.

"Ah alright." Gyro says as she takes a seat on her hoverboard. "So what's got them into a shit mood?"

 _Gyro motioned her head towards Coco and Velvet. Coco stared at the fire while Velvet was attempting to comfort Coco._

"Your smart enough to put two and two together. Weiss says coldly.

"Jeez ice queen. I just wanted to ask a question. No need to act so coldly towards me." Gyro says with a girn.

 _Weiss just rolls her eyes and takes a sip from her mug. Gyro then just turns towards Coco._

"So your still worried about him?" Gyro asks nervously.

"Yeeppp." Coco says quietly.

"He'll be here soon. Don't worry." Velvet says with reassurance.

Coco just takes a deep sigh and glances at Velvet with a small smile. Coco takes off her modified sunglasses and folds them on the collar of her sweater. But the moment didn't last long as they heard some shouting.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

 _The small group by the fire place turn to hear a loud metallic thud. They see Cardin fly across the room and hit the wall and become stuck. He glanced up to say something but a small piece of debris fell on his head, knocking him out. They turn to the source of the shouting to see Lyndsey, well expect her ESP visor line was blood red, indicating that Yupia was in control. Yupia had her arm extend and her hand balled into a fist. Yupia fixes her posture and brushes her arm off with the sound of mechanical humming. Yupia grumbles to herself as she walks over toward the fireplace and takes a seat on the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees and exhales_ in annoyance. Yupia turns her head around, taking notice of the stares from everyone.

"The fuck are all of you looking at?!" Yupia says sharply.

"What happened there?" Gyro says while trying to stiffen a giggle.

"Asshole decided to get really touchy just because i'm blind." Yupia says with a growl. "HOW DID THAT WORK ASSHOLE?!" Yupia shouts towards Cardin's direction.

"Can we get Lyndsey back please?..." Ruby says nervously while hiding behind one of the couches arm rests.

"Fine.." Yupia says with a grumble.

 _Yupia's EPS visor line flashes back to cyan, indicating that Lyndsey was back in control. Lyndsey gasped and quickly glanced around her, feeling the vibrations around her. Lyndsey was breathing heavily and held her hand against her chest._

"I really hate when she does that." Lyndsey says as she exhales.

"We all do." Weiss says quickly.

"I can still here you bitch." Yupia says as she quickly took control for a second.

 _Weiss leaned over arm rest of the couch and glares at Lyndsey, was controlling her body again._

"Sorry.." Lyndsey says quietly.

 _Weiss huffs in annoyance as she goes back to her seat. The group sat in silence for a few more minutes until there was announcement from Glynda and Ozpin._

"Alright everyone. Gather around outside soon, we have a few more minutes till we hit Christmas day!" Glynda says through a microphone.

 _Gyro was the first to move. Jumping back on to her feet and maneuvering her hoverboard around, flying towards the nearest exit. Ruby then happily follows with her semblance, chasing Gyro out the door. Weiss then slowly stands up along with Fox and Lyndsey as they wait for Coco and Velvet. As the four of them finally left the fireplace, they walked out the door to see the large Christmas tree that they helped prepare and decorate. Lights were hanging off the balconies and were warped around the tree. They couldn't help but smile at their work. They then spot Gyro sitting down on her hoverboard in the air, her legs hanging off and kicking the air. They then spot Ruby with Yang, Blake, and Team JNPR minus Ren. They walked up to them and looked to the large stand where Ozpin and Glynda. There was a large holographic timer, counting down till Christmas hit. There was only a few minutes left. The crowd was starting to count down when there was 60 seconds left. Just as there was 10 seconds left. Everyone was interrupted by a large light in the night sky. They all look up to see a familiar UNSC Frigate just appearing out of slip space. Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN had cheers from the appearance from the ship. Everyone the notices three small lights fly out of the Frigate, as they finally noticed when the lights got closer, they see that they were three pelicans with storage crates attached to them. The pelicans hovered off the ground as they drop the storage crates and the doors of the pelicans open as they land on the ground. Locus was the first to walk out of middle pelican. He gives a small wave to the crowd of people and walks over to one of the storage crates. Next was Sky and Nuri who walked out of the same pelican. Nuri walked down the ramp and turned back to Sky, who took his time walking down the ramp. the four teams along with Lyndsey and Gyro ran up the the three armored warriors. Sky looked up to see Coco just quickly hug him._

 **"OW! OW! OW! PLEASE STOP!"** Sky's hologram displays as he struggles out of Coco's grasp.

 _Nuri quickly steps in and pulls Coco off of Sky._

"Ookkkkaaayyyy, I know its been a few weeks since you've seen each other. But please. The kid just had surgery two days ago. Don't open up his stitches, I really don;t want to wash the blood off my armor again." Nuri explains.

"The fuck happened to you four?!" Gyro exclaims.

"Four?" Sun asks. "There's only three of you here."

"Lopez was flying our pelican." Locus explains as he fiddles with one of the storage crate locks.

"Oh." Sun says quickly.

"Sooo...Mind telling us why you guys were late?" Yang says as she puts her hands on her hips.

 **"Fuck you first off."** Sky's hologram displays as he flips off Yang.

 _Yang just a grin on her face._

 **"I spent the last two weeks get your Christmas gifts."** Sky's hologram displays as his helmet's visor mechanically opens.

"Everyone?" Neo asks skeptically.

 **"Well, not everyone. Mostly everyone except SSSN."** Sky's hologram displays as he glares at Team SSSN.

"What did we do?!" Neptune exclaims.

 **"The fuck do you mean 'What did we do?!' YOUR TEAM BLEW UP ONE OF OUR WARTHOGS BECAUSE YOU FOUR WANTED TO TAKE A JOY RIDE BEFORE I LEFT FOR THIS STUPID MISSION!"** Sky's hologram displays as he doesn't take his eyes off of SSSN.

"YOU WHAT?!" Gyro shouts.

"Okay...Okay, fair enough." Sage says in attempt to calm everyone down.

 _Sky just turns around and slowly walks over to the first crate. He inputs a code on the keypad, opening the crate's door. Inside the crate, it was pretty hollow with the exception of a few things. Sky brings our two thin items wrapped in wrapping paper. He then walks over to Blake and Ruby and hands them the two presents. Sky then walks back in the container and motions Locus to follow him. Locus follows him inside the container. A few more seconds, Locus drags out a very large box. Sky then follows Locus out holding a small box that was also wrapped. Sky hands Weiss the box, while Locus struggled to drag the box in front of Yang. Sky then reaches behind him and takes out a small envelop and hands it to his older sister Neo._

 **"That's for Team RWBY. Merry Christmas you five."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Ruby quickly opens up her gift to find a tablet inside of it. She tilts her head to the side as she inspects it. Blake then opens her gift to see that she received the same item. They both then look at Sky for an explanation._

"What are these for?" Ruby asks.

 **"Well, Ruby, inside of that tablet are blueprints and schematics for all my weapons. You can use this to modify Crescent Rose. And for you Blake. That tablet holds at least thousands of digital books for you to read."** Sky's hologram displays.

"REALLY!" Ruby says with excitement.

 _Sky gives a nod to Ruby. Ruby squeals happily while Blake gave a smile and nods as a thank you. Sky then turns to Weiss and Yang to see them open their gifts. Weiss opens her gift to see her open a book. Weiss then opens the book to see plenty of things about new technologies that came from other worlds. Yang then opens her gift to see a bunch of mechanical parts from other worlds._

 **"Weiss, I know that your really fucking potent on learning new things, so that's a book about technologies from various worlds we've explored over the years. And Yang. Consider that a gift for Gyro as well. Both of you can help modify Yang's bike. Because I know Gyro loves building shit, and I know Yang just loves her bike."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Yang attempts to hug Sky, but he just pushes her away. yang just giggles and playfully pouts. Neo then opens up her envelope to find a gift card. Neo inspects the gift card and realizes its for her favorite ice cream restaurant. Sky could see Neo's eyes sparkle in delight as she stared at the gift card. Neo the quickly hugs Sky in happiness. Sky slightly winces in pain from Neo's hug. Neo then quickly lets go realizing Sky's recent injury._

"Right sorry!" Neo exclaims quickly.

 _Sky just pats Neo's shoulder as he heads to the second container. He inputs a code into the keypad, oping the second container. He walks inside the container and grabs two wrapped gifts and hands them to Nora._

 **"Since I know Ren isn't here right now. Give that to him, will ya?"** Sky's hologram displays.

"YES SIR!" Nora says happily as she gives a salute.

 _Sky gives a nod as he heads back into the container. He then grabs two more small gifts from the container and tosses them to Pyrrha and Jaune. Pyrrha catches her gift while Jaune struggles to get a grip on his gift. Jaune finally gets a hold of his gift and then he and Pyrrha open it together. They both find two handles of some sort._

 **"Those handles would be hardlight projectors. Since you both continued you own sparring sessions with real weapons, I decided that you could use this to not get yourselves killed by accident."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Well that's nice and considerate of you. Thank you Sky." Pyrrha says happily.

 **"Anytime. Just don't get yourselves hurt please. Especially you Jaune."** Sky's hologram displays as he glares at Jaune.

"O-okay. Thank you." Jaune says with a smile.

 _Sky nods as he then goes for the third and final crate. He inputs the code and the container door opens. He grabs a gift that had a handle to carry with and another gift that was pretty small. He hands Velvet the gift with the handle and gave Fox the smaller gift. The both of them opened there gifts slowly. Inside Velvet's gift, was a suitcase of some sort, she then opens the suitcase to see different types of cylinders. Velvet inspects one of the cylinders and realizes what she was holding._

 **"You like it? I know you a huge fan of photography, so I got you a few lenses for your camera. 15-250mm, 24mm, 10-18mm, and even 35mm lenses."** Sky's hologram displays

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Velvet says happily as she puts one of the lenses back into the suitcase and closes it.

 _Sky nods to Velvet and watches as Fox opens his gift. When he opens it, he feels the box to get a understanding of it. Epsilon then flashes in front of Sky breifly._

"Its just headphones for you. We know that you prefer to block out what we say, so Sky got you these headphones." Epsilon explains.

"Well." Fox says as he holds the box under his arm. "Thanks I guess."

"Yeah whatever." Epsilon says.

 _Sky glares at Epsilon as he disappears. He then glances at Locus who was dragging our another large box from the third crate._

 **"Where's Yatsu?"** Sky's hologram displays.

"With Ren helping with the food." Ruby explains.

 **"Well shit."** Sky's hologram displays. **"Locus, just leave that by the tree!"**

 _Locus grumbles and drags the large gift._

"IS ANYONE GOING TO HELP ME OUT AT ALL?!" Locus says as he continues to drag the gift.

"Nah you got this Locus." Nuri says with a giggle.

 _Locus grumbles as he continues to drags the large gift. Sky then finally turns to Coco. Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Sky walked in front of Coco. Sky reaches behind him and takes out a small box and hands it to Coco. Coco grabs the gift and slowly opens it to see a leather box with a small lock. Coco then unhooks the lock and opens the leather box to see a silver bracelet with a ice blue gem on it. She takes out the bracelet and puts it on her wrist. She inspects the bracelet and covers mouth with a gasp. She then looks at Sky who had a look of happiness._

 **"Merry Christmas C."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Coco just takes Sky's hand and starts to pull him towards the building._

 **"C. Where are we going?"** Sky's hologram displays as he stares at his girlfriend.

"I'm going to be giving you MY Christmas gift." Coco says with smirk on her face.

 _Back to where everyone else stood, they just watched Coco drag Sky inside the building._

"Well I totally called that." Yang says with a smirk.

"Pay up." Gyro says as she opens her palm.

 _Both Blake, Velvet, Weiss, and Lyndsey groan give Yang and Gyro some Lien._

"You guys seriously put a bet on that?" Nuri says with annoyance.

"Oh please. We do bets like this after every event." Gyro says as she counts the Lien on her hand.

 _Nuri looks over towards Locus's direction._

"OI! NOT OVER THERE!" Nuri shouts as she points towards another spot by the Christmas Tree. "OVER THERE! PAY ATTENTION!"

"FUCK YOU TOO!" Locus shouts back.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Well guys MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope everyone has enjoyed your gifts and enjoyed your time with your family and friends! Anyways. Thank you all for reading! The next chapter of Homesick is underway as of now and should be released next week hopefully! Hope you all enjoyed your day! Cheers! :D_**


	9. Chapter 8: Every Scar Has A Story

**_Homesick Chapter 8: Every Scar Has A Story_**

* * *

 ** _Location: Remnant, Menagerie, Belladonna Family Manor_**

 ** _Time: Two days after Blake and Sun's Arrival_**

* * *

"Burst Crusaders? That's a weird name." Sun says lazily.

"Well everyone has a there own reason to have a name." Nuri says as she rolls her eyes under her helmet.

 _While Nuri and Sun kept talking back at each other about random things or just arguing. Blake stared at the maroon colored general. She notices the emblem of the maroon hexagon with a silver fan on the right side of her chest plate and the silver mantis head on the piece of cloth that covered her left shoulder._

"Nuri, if you don't mind me asking, what does the two emblems mean?" Blake asks quietly.

 _Nuri froze for a second as she hears Blake's question. She then looks over towards Blake's direction at takes a deep breath._

"Well, your a observant one aren't you." Nuri says with a bit of sorrow. "If 26 and Gyro trust you, than I guess it's safe enough for me to trust you both."

 _Nuri reaches for her helmet and gives it a small twists. Steam flew out of the bottom of her helmet and a hissing sound was heard. She then slowly removes her noble helmet and places it on the coffee table. Blake and Sun look at the middle aged woman with light maroon colored hair. Nuri then opens her eyes to show her bright emerald green eyes that slightly sparkled with the lights. Nuri had light colored skin and her light maroon colored hair was quite long, just passing her shoulders._

"Both of these logos hold a dear meaning to me. The one here." Nuri says as she points to the emblem with the silver fan. "This is the logo I go by now. It's a reminder to those to show that I'm different. And this one..." Nuri says as she points to the silver mantis head emblem. "Represents my past failures...that is the symbol of the clan I used to run."

"Clan? But your-" Blake says but was cut off by Nuri.

"Yeah, a general. But this was a time before I became the person you see in front of you. Gyro told you about duelists in Cier right?" Nuri asks.

 _Both Sun and Blake shake there heads no._

"Well, let me explain it for you. Duelists are people who fight other duelists back in our home planet. But there reasons for fighting is up to them, wether it be for money, power, or just for the 'thrill', they still fought each other. Gyro uses to be one of these duelists as she grew up to help support he family's financial problems." Nuri explains.

"But what does that have to do with you?" Sun asks.

"Well, there was a time before duelists existed, I would call duelists a second generation of you will. And if your smart enough to put two and two together, you'd probably realizing that I wasn't a part of the second generation. The first generation of where people fought each other for all those things I mentioned earlier were called Gladiators. And I was one of them...Duelists can work together to form 'Syndicates', but obviously, the first generations called groups of Gladiators 'Clans'. And I happened to run my own clan...and well...you can tell that didn't last very long..." Nuri explains with a hint of sadness.

 _Both Blake and Sun look at each other with worry before looking at Nuri._

"We're sorry for asking." Sun says with sympathy.

"Don't be. You kids are just curious, that's all. But I'm guessing you both want to know more." Nuri says as she doesn't take her eyes offf Sun and Blake.

 _Both Blake and Sun nod again, indicating that they indeed wanted to know more about Nuri._

"Well, like I said, the logo on my shoulder here, it was the logo for my clan. We used to call ourselves Nemesis. One of the best gladiator clans in the east. And boy were we good." Nuri explains with a small chuckle. "But not everything lasts forever. There are rare occasions where we are brought into a war that we didn't ask for. But we fought because it was the right thing to do."

"How many 'gladiators' were in your clan?" Blake asks.

"Six including myself. One leader, one co-leader, and the other four were just members. Back before my clan had this war, we were already in war with another organization to help on of our clan members. We won...but we still had heavy losses. Nemesis was the only clan that had a private army to work with us, we lost a lot of good men during our assault on a cruiser ship that stayed in orbit." Nuri explains.

"You never really mentioned your clan mates names." Sun says as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Right. Well I was the leader of my clan. Then there was Umbrella, the co-leader and the person the organization was after. As for the rest of the four members, there was Benjamin, Nanix , Fox'n Q, and...Gyro." Nuri says with sorrow.

"Wait? Gyro? You said that she was a duelist." Blake says with confusion.

"And she is. But this was a different Gyro. This Gyro was a very close friend to me...but he died during our clan war. That's how the Gyro you know now got her code name and her sword. It was a gift from me. And you'd be surprised to hear that some of the weapons that 26 used aren't really his." Nuri explains.

"What do you mean?" Blake asks as her suspicion rises.

"That umbrella and jet pack thing he has. That belonged to my co-leader. 26 was a scavenger when he spent his own time in Cier. There's a lot that you and your friends don't know about. Especially with him." Nuri says calmly.

"Did he...kill your clan member?" Sun asks skeptically.

"No. He didn't. But him and Project Freelancer is the reason why we survived the battle against the organization that was after my co-leader. Project Freelancer's ship, the Mother of Intervention I believe, actually shot down the cruiser ship we're planning to board. But the organization decided to bitch out instead just accepting defeat. They hired another clan to attack us. And that's where everything went down hill. A clan war emerged, clan Nemesis against clan Burst Crusaders." Nuri explains as she leans back on the couch she was sitting on.

"Just hold on for a second. I thought you said Burst Crusaders were a team in your army." Sun says as he points at Nuri.

"And they were. But most of the people in my army were Gladiators or duelists. My clan though we could win the war. But we were wrong...very wrong...we were slaughtered. First it was Nanix, then Benjamin, then Fox'n Q, then Umbrella, and then Gyro. All of them were killed fighting against there opponents. And look at me now. The only survivor...I should have been killed. But I wasn't. There were two reasons for that. The leader of the Burst Crusaders was one of the people who were actually hesitant about the whole clan war scenario. Another reason is because of 26. He was there to save my life. He managed to kill one of the members of the Burst Crusaders clan members before he could kill me. I owe a lot to him. Hell, this whole army thing was his idea." Nuri explains as she leans forwards.

"26? He started this army? I though he was one of the more recent recruits." Blake says with confusion.

"Let me explain that. You see, Project Freelancer happened to stumble across Cier 8 years ago. And they sent 26 to 'learn' about the planet. And that's what he did. Learn. He learned how to fight like us. But his secondary objective was to eliminate priority threats and Gladiators of Cier. 26 eliminated the threats and took their weapons for further use. And he happened to stumble across Umbrella's gear after he was killed. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have stood a chance against Ada, the Burst Crusader who was going to kill me. So, 26 kills Ada, takes his weapon, the sword thing that shoots the wires and shit, and aids my escape. But if what you say was true, he was only ten years old at the time of me meeting him. But his job was to eliminate priority threats. So, him and his director offered a deal. I come along with Freelancer and stay hidden, or just die. And I choose to live. And that's what happened. I spent a year in hiding, Burst Crusaders though I was dead, and eventually come back to Cier with a new name and with this armor." Nuri explains as she pats her chest piece.

"But some things don't add up. If these Burst Crusaders know what 26 looks like, why did they still join you, and why did you join Freelancer if you knew what would happen?" Blake asks.

"Well. Like I said, I had only two choices, live or die. Freelancer just gave me a set of armor and sent me to Earth for a few years. My job was to just keep an eye out for any UNSC activity. And that's where I found information about our favorite silver and green friend Locus. I met one of his ex-partners, Mason Wu or Siris. Mason and I worked together for a short amount of time, but that didn't last that long when I learned that Freelancer was brought down. I took the immediate opportunity to leave Earth. A few weeks later I was contacted by 26 about his idea of starting an army. A way to 'restart' and fix our mistakes. As for how Burst Crusaders didn't really know about 26. 26 had different armor at the time he served with Project Freelancer. Once the kid and I regrouped, he thought it was best for me to lead the army due to my experience with leading Nemesis. Only problem we had was recruitment. We didn't have the means or motivation to have people join us, so, I decided to head back home and see of I can trade in a few favors. And I did. I've managed to recruit old friends who survived over the years, and I meet an friend, Gyro's parents. The ironic part is that Gyro's father was the previous leader of Burst Crusaders. I've spent another year in Cier getting to know Gyro's parents better, they even hooked me up with locations of old friends for recruitment. Now you two still have some questions. 'Who's Gyro's parents?' 'Why is 26 considered a new recruit?' 'How did you gain the trust of the Burst Crusaders?' Well, for the first question, I can't really disclose that information. I promised to not bring them into these conflicts. Just bare with me with that. The second question, 26 and I thought it was best for him to temporarily work alone. He would work as a scout, infiltrator, or a recon unit for us. Grabbing intel for missions, scout locations for a assault or raid, or even just giving covering fire. But over time, we thought it would be best if he stuck with the army. Over time, things got progressively harder to keep him hidden. And for the third question, gaining the trust of the Burst Crusaders was difficult. But when I found them, there were only the four of them left. Their leader left to obviously make a family, while another one, Ada, like I mentioned before, was killed when attempting to kill me. But if theirs one thing I remembered about them, they were greedy. At least half of them were. Ada, Jin, and their leader were not like the other half. Ada believed in justice, he was called the 'Valor Knight', and he felt obligated to do whats right. Jin believed in balance, I can't really remember what they called him, but all I can remember about him was his obsession of keeping the universe in a balance. He felt there was too much dark compared to light, what ever that meant. As for their leader, he believed in being free. He was called the 'Sky King' because of his belief of the sky being open, a place of freedom. Him, Jin, and Ada were people I considered to be friends before the clan war. But the other three members of the Burst Crusaders...Triton, Adrastos, and Blue, they were quite the opposite. Triton believed in god ship, just because he's a demigod, he believed that he was everything that everyone should want to become. Adrastos believed in the sport of hunting, he spent his time attacking the innocent in the belief of that it was all just a hunting game. As for Blue...He was someone who I didn't expect to turn out the way he did. Blue at first believed in clarity, always preferred that people should stay calm and peaceful to yield better results. But overtime when he spent training with Triton, Blue's views shifted. Blue then preferred that power and skill is everything. If you weren't strong enough to hold your own, you didn't deserved to survive. But the three of them also adored power, and that's what my army provided, we were powerful. And we had some bit of money too to convince them to join us." Nuri explains as she takes a deep breath.

 _Both Blake and Sun just stare at Nuri for a few seconds. Nuri just looked back at the two faunus teenagers in front of her. A small smile on her face grew as she grabs her helmet from the coffee table._

"Its a lot to take in, isn't it?" Nuri asks as she holds her noble helmet on her lap.

"Yeah, it is." Blake says quietly.

"Just one more question though." Sun says.

"Go for it." Nuri says as she fiddles with her helmet.

"Whats the story with Jones, Maria, and Sarah? Are they those 'Gladiators' or 'Duelists' like you?" Sun asks.

"I wish, but no. Sarah and Jones both come from a small colony that survived the human-covenant war, while Maria is one of the few survivors of Earth." Nuri explains as she stands up.

 _Nuri does a small stretch and groans. She looks out the closest window to take notice of the time of day._

"Well them. Its getting late, you kids should head to bed. Because I'm going to grab some shut eye." Nuri says as she puts her noble helmet of her head. "Goodnight."

 _Nuri waves off the kids as she walks over to exit. She slides open the door and walks out the door to find Kali Belladonna along with Ghira._

"Uhhh, can I help both?" Nuri asks.

 _Kali had a look of embarrassment while Ghira had a look of disappointment. Ghira face palms from his wife's antics._

"I'm sorry about Kali General Nuri. She's just..." Ghira says as his voice trails off.

"Curious? It's fine sir. I'm sure you were both curious for my past and my affiliations." Nuri says as she raises her hands up.

"But we have asked you and your team about this. But why tell my daughter and her friend?" Kali asks.

"Mutual trust. If Agent 26, Corporal Gyro, and Sargent Locus trust them with a lot of precious information. Then I can trust them. Mr and Ms Belladonna, I can promise you both that all I want is for my men to go home safely. There in this mess because of me. And it's my responsibility as there C.O. to make sure no harm comes to them." Nuri explains. "Besides, Locus told me once that every scar has a story. And I just explained my story."

"But what scar are you referring too?" Ghira asks the maroon armored general.

 _Nuri gives a small chuckle as she reaches her right arm for her left shoulder. Nuri brushes the cloth with the Nemesis clan logo and pulls down a piece of the skin suit that covered her left shoulder. Under the skin suit, there was a large scar of a three cut and stab marks._

"I got this scar from the clan war. Triton got a nasty hit on me when he and his clan ganged up on me. If it wasn't for 26, I would have had one large scar on my head." Nuri says as she pulls up the piece of the skin suit.

 _Once the skin suit covered the scar, Nuri then pulls the piece of cloth of the Nemesis logo over he left shoulder again. Nuri then looks back at Kali and Ghira to get looks of sympathy from them._

"Look, we cant change what happened in the past. There's no need to be sorry for me. Just focus on what's ahead of us." Nuri says as she walks past Belladonnas. "I'm heading to bed, tell Maria and Jo-en-es that it's there turn for their night shift."

 _Nuri stretches her arms over her head, while walking, Kali asks one more question._

"Wait, General. You've mentioned that your friends have code names, if you don't mind me asking, whats your real name?" Kali asks.

 _Nuri stops and turns towards Kali and Ghira._

"My name? Its Jade. Cute right?" Nuri says with a small chuckle. "Anything else?"

"No, that should be it. Goodnight Jade." Ghira says happily.

"I still prefer the new name if that's fine with you both. Remember, Jade is supposed to be dead. its just Nuri." Nuri says as she puts her finger to where her lips would be if she wasn't wearing her noble helmet.

"Right, goodnight Nuri." Ghira says with some hints of being uncountable.

"Night." Nuri says and waves off again as she heads for another door.

 _Nuri walks to the end of the balcony and slides the door open. She then walks through the doorway and slides the door closed behind her. She then walks down the stair case and is greeted by one of her surviving troops Sarah with her shotgun slung on her back._

"Ma'am." Sarah says as she gives a salute.

"At ease Sarah." Nuri says as she gives a small nod.

 _Sarah returns to her original posture._

"Ma'am, I'm sorry if this is a bit personal, but uh. I think faking your death wasn't the best idea. At least for a long term solution." Sarah says quietly.

"Wait. How do you know about that?!" Nuri says with a bit of shock.

 _Sarah just slightly groans._

"Ma'am. I tell you this every week. You keep forgetting to turn off your radio. Maria, Jones, and I heard everything. You just keep running the batteries down. And you also have to remember you can't charge the radios till the sun is up. Communication devices are solar as a field standards." Sarah explains.

 _Nuri didn't respond as she slowly raises her hand against her helmet, pressing her index and middle finger against the side of her helmet, shutting off her radio._

"Right...well fuck me..." Nuri says quietly and with embarrassment.

 _Sarah didn't really show any concern as she just stared at her general._

"Ma'am, one more question, who's doing tonight's patrol shift?" Sarah asks with a shrug.

"I though you, Jo-en-es, and Maria heard my entire conversation?" Nuri asks her quiet soldier.

"Well, unlike the other two, I have the respect in some privacy ma'am. I shut my radio off when you finished your talk with the teenagers." Sarah explains.

"Yet you still could have just said something through the radio to tell me to SHUT OFF my radio." Nuri says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Well when your hired into a job like this without knowing a thing about its leader, of course I'm somewhat curious about you ma'am." Sarah replies. "But you raised a good point. It was rude of me for snooping. It won't happen again."

"Hey, don't sweat about it. If your sorry about it then your cool with me. If you wan't to know something, then just ask." Nuri replies kindly and pats Sarah's shoulder.

"Thank you ma'am. Just in case...you know...I don't make it-" Sarah says with uncertainty.

"Don't say that Sarah. We're going to make it out of this. No one gets left behind. No you. Not Jo-en-es. And certainty not Maria. It's my job to make sure the three of you live to see another day. Even if I have to lose my own life. I'm not losing my men again. Just promise me this Sarah, you just keep an eye out for Jo-en-es and Maria. I trust you the most out of the three." Nuri says to Sarah with deep concern.

"Is...this a promotion?" Sarah asks skeptically.

"If you want to think of this as one, then yeah. I guess this is a promotion. Congratulations Private Sarah Daggerknife , your now Lance Corporal Sarah Daggerknife. I'm sure your father would be proud of you if he seen how far you've come." Nuri says as she gives a salute to Sarah.

 _Sarah had a smile on her face as she salutes back._

"Thank you ma'am. I know he will be. Its...its just upsetting that he isn't here anymore. But at least I can keep our family honor when it comes to the military." Sarah says with a hint of hope.

"Lets just get some rest Sarah. Jo-en-es and Maria will be doing tonight's night shift. You've earned it Lance Corporal." Nuri says with a smile under her helmet.

"Yes ma'am." Sarah replies.

 _Sarah leads Nuri to their room on the first floor. Nuri was the first to head to bed, while Sarah stared at her maroon armored general. Sarah then lies down on her sleeping bag and shuts her eyes, heading to sleep._

* * *

 ** _Location: Remnant, Menagerie, Belladonna Family Manor_**

 ** _Time: Three days after Blake and Sun's Arrival_**

* * *

 _If their was one thing that Sun and Blake wanted after quite some time was a nice and peaceful sleep after spending quite a large amount of time on a ship. Blake wakes up from her sleep and rubs her eyes. She hears the sound of a loud engine and mechanical humming. Blake quietly groans as she rolls out of her bed. She then walks over to her drawer across her room and grabs her clothes, she then walks into her bath room, takes a shower, and gets herself dressed into her usual attire. Blake then neatly folds her sleepwear and places it on her bed. She then grabs her Gambol Shroud and places it on her back and walks over to the exit of her room. She slides the door open and walks out of her room, once she was outside, she slides her room door close and looks around her. Blake then sees Sun walk out one of the guest rooms and stenches his left arm. While stretching, Sun took notice of Blake._

"You hear that too?" Sun asks, still tired from the ship ride to Managerie.

"How can I not..." Blake says tiredly as she rubs her cat ears.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it might be Nuri." Sun says to Blake as he rubs his eyes.

"Probably." Blake relies as she walks past Sun. "Lets go find out."

 _Sun nods as he follows the Cat faunus towards the main hall. When they both walk down the stairs and walk into the main hall, they find Kali next sitting on a couch, drinking a cup of tea._

"Good morning!" Kali says happily as she finished taking a sip of her tea.

"Morning mom." Balke replies with a small smile.

"Morning Mrs. B." Sun also says happily.

"What's with all the noise?" Blake asks.

"Oh. That, that's just Nuri and her men trying to fix one of their vehicles that found a few weeks ago." Kali explains and raises her cup to take another sip of her tea.

"Do they have to be so loud? How can you sleep though that?" Sun asks with a hint of annoyance.

"Ghira and I wake up before they do. Were just used to all the work they do." Kali explains with a small shrug.

 _Both Blake and Sun share a small groan as they watch Kali just giggle at them. The two teen faunuses then look out the closest window and see one of the three soldiers under Nuri's command walk by. Both Sun and Blake then jog over to the front door and open the large door. When the look at the court yard, they find the source of the loud mechanical noises. Blake and Sun see two of Nuri's troops on top of a large vehicle while the third solider carried a toolbox over to the vehicle._

"Woah." Sun says quietly as he stares at the large vehicle.

"Taken a liking to that?" Nuri says with a teasing tone and pats Sun's shoulder.

"What is that?" Sun asks as she doesn't take his eyes off the large vehicle.

"Well, that would be a M808 Main Battle Tank. Straight from the UNSC itself. Housing a M512 90mm Smooth Bore High Velocity Cannon which fires a 90mm tungsten shell, including S1 Canister Shells and holds a M247T Medium Machine Gun, serving as the tank's secondary weapon, delivering 7.62mm armor-piercing rounds with speed and thoroughness. Quite a beauty this thing is, isn't it." Nuri says smugly.

"Where did you get it?" Blake asks Nuri as she looks at the maroon general.

"We didn't get it from anywhere. It was teleported with us. My team was taking cover behind this tank when the Blues and Reds sent us to this planet on accident. It worked for some time, but when we got here...the tank was upside down first, then the engine wouldn't start, and now we have no idea whats going on. The tank is just...not working." Nuri explains.

"So you stole it." Blake says bluntly.

"If you want to put it like that. Then yes. In your terms, we stole it on accident." Nuri says sarcastically,

"HEY GENERAL! CAN I GET A HAND HERE?!" Maria shouts from the top of the tank.

 _Nuri turns towards Maria to see her on the head of the tank. She had a wrench in her hand while her battle rifle was slung on her back._

"YEAH IM ON IT!" Nuri shouts back and turns back to Blake and Sun. "Duty calls."

 _Nuri turns back around and walks down the stairs and off the porch. She then takes one step back and kneels down. She then jumps high into the air and does a acrobatic front flip and then lands on the barrel of the tank. She tilts her head back towards Sun and Blake who were just staring with a bit of confusion at Nuri._

"Wha?" Sun only says as she scratches his head.

"Gravity on this planet is lighter than Cier's." Blake explains as she glances at Sun.

"Gyro?" Nuri asks.

"Gyro." Blake responds flatly. "Remember how we chased Torchwick in the giant mech thing."

"Yeah..." Sun says nervously.

"Well I saw her jump from one highway to another. Gyro mentioned that her planets gravity was lighter than ours. And now that Nuri explain a few things last night. I just put two and two together." Blake explains again. "And I can also remember a certain monkey and his blue haired friend ditching us for noodles." Blake says with annoyance.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Sun yells.

"Yeah Yeah. That's cute and all." Maria says sarcastically towards Sun and Blake as she turns to Nuri. "Did you bring the toolbox?"

 _Nuri looks back at Maria and freezes for a second._

"I'll take that as a no." Maria says with a heavy sigh.

"I got it over here." Jones says.

 _Maria looks off the side of the tank to see Jones hold the toolbox. Jones grabs the toolbox and raises it up towards Maria, Sarah happened to be next to the driver seat of the tank and grabs the toolbox from Jones. Sarah then raises the toolbox up to Maria, who then grabs the toolbox and places it next to her._

"Thank you." Maria says as she opens the toolbox.

"Uh huh." Sarah says nonchalantly.

 _While Maria was digging inside of the toolbox. she also decides to poke at Nuri._

"With all do respect ma'am. But do you need to show off?" Maria says smugly.

"How else am I going to show our new friends what i'm capable of?" Nuri responds with a smirk under her helmet.

"Show off what? That you can jump high? That's fucking dumb." Jones says flatly.

 _Sun starts to chuckle, but was silenced bu Blake elbowing Sun's right arm._

"Ow!" Sun says as he rubs his right arm.

 _Blake just glares at Sun, silencing him. Blake and Sun then look back at Nuri, Jones, and Maria bickering back and fourth. Then they look over towards Sarah, who was just walking away from the other three._

"Are they always like this" Blake asks Sarah as she points towards the tank.

"You just kinda learn to tune it out." Sarah replies with a sigh. "I swear that i'm the only mature one in this team."

"Great..." Blake says as she crosses her arms.

"Well. I'm going to grab something to eat. Haven't had breakfast yet. You two wanna join?" Sarah asks.

"I can go for some grub." Sun says happily.

 _Before Blake got a chance to answer, her stomach growled loudly. Both Sarah and Sun look at each other for a second before staring back at Blake. Blake had a black expression on her face as she held her stomach, looking back and forth at Sarah and Sun._

"Y-Yeah! Lets go get something to eat!" Blake says quickly.

 _Sarah raises her hand to say something to Blake. But didn't get the chance as Blake just ran inside the manor. Both Sarah and Sun shared a look and then glanced back at Nuri, Maria, and Jones to see them bickering still. They both then slowly back away from the group of three on the tank and follow Blake inside the manor._

* * *

 ** _Location: Remnant, Menagerie, Belladonna Family Manor_**

 ** _Time: 9 Hours Later_**

* * *

 _Blake stood on a second story deck outside her father's office. The broken moon shines over the house. Blake stares at her father's door, beside which hangs an empty birdcage, when Kali speaks, startling her_.

"You know, you can always go in and say hi." Kali says kindly.

 _Blake turns around to see her mother carrying a a tray with a tea set on it, accompanied by Maria. Blake can tell by the battle rifle she held in her hands._

"I don't wanna bother him. He's having a meeting with General Nuri." Blake explains.

"A father's never too busy for his daughter." Kali says with a smile.

"And i'm also sure Nuri's short attention span should let you have the time you want." Maria says with a giggle.

"Not all of my friends would agree with you on that." Blake says as sheepishly.

"Here." Kali says as she hands Blake the tray.

 _Kali kisses her daughter on the cheek and hands her the tray. Blake accepts it, but is a bit taken aback by being handed it_. _Maria had a smile under helmet as she watched the small family bonding moment as she and Kali start to take a few steps back._

"What? Where are you two going?" Blake asks with a small amount of shock.

"You've never been very talkative, but that boy you brought home loves to run his mouth. I wanna hear more about the adventures of Team RWBY and friends." Kali says with a sly smile.

"Good luck!" Maria says smugly.

 _Kali and Maria walks away, both of their footsteps were audible to the two people inside of the office_.

"Hello? Someone out there?" Nuri shouts from inside the office.

 _Blake gives a nervous start of surprise when she hears the voice. The tray shakes in her hands, and she lets out a quiet whine. Blake then slides open the door to see her father Ghira straightening some paperwork on his desk while Nuri was on the couch with out her helmet on, and a scroll in her hand._

"Uh, hey dad, hey Nuri." Blake says awkwardly

 _Both Nuri and Ghira look up from what they were doing to stare at the Cat Faunus._

"Blake! Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Ghira says with some surprise in his voice.

"This is going to get a bit awkward..." Nuri says under her breath.

"I..." Blake says as her voice trails off.

"Please, come sit." Ghira says quickly as he stands up from his desk.

 _Ghira and Blake both move to the oversized coffee table and lounge furniture that Nuri was sitting at, and Blake sets the tea set at the end where her father sits_.

"Don't worry, I've got it. Sit down, sit down." Ghira says as he moves his chair closer to the table.

 _Nuri slowly stands up and grabs her helmet from the table. She then puts the scroll down on the table and attempts to walk away to avoid the awkward family bonding._

"Uh, General. Do you mind to help with the tea real quick?" Ghira asks Nuri.

 _Nuri freezes in her tracks as she tenses up._

"What do you mean?" Blake asks her father.

"Do I have too? I wanted it to be a surprise." Nuri moans with disappointment.

"What surprise? Can someone explain this to me?" Blake says with a annoyed sigh.

"Ugh. Fine, i'll do it then." Nuri says with disappointment.

 _Nuri walks to the other side of the table where Blake and Ghira sat. She handed Blake her noble helmet, which Blake takes a hold of. Ghira then grabs the tea pot by its handle and lifts into the air in front of Nuri. Nuri's arm gauntlets for her armor folds open a small compartment on each gauntlet to reveal some sort of knife looking object. The two knife looking objects fly out of Nuri's gauntlets and Nuri catches then with ease. Blake stares at Nuri with a bit anticipation. Then Nuri raises the right knife looking object and flicks it to the right slightly, opening it to reveal that it was a bladed fan. The fan had a black cloth with silver blades that had engravings of a few vines and a flaming bird. Nuri moves her right fan under the teapot. Both Blake and Ghira hear a high pitch sound as if something was charging up, then Blake notices that Nuri's right fan that was under the teapot was glowing a red orange color, and was the origin point of where the sound was coming from. Nuri's right fan then creates a small fire on the fan, heating the teapot. The flame on the fan grows large for a second before extinguishing itself. Nuri then closes her fan and places the collapsed fans back in her armors gauntlets, closing it and covering the collapsed fans._

"So your power is fire?" Blake asks as she watches her father pours a cup of tea in a cup, seeing the steam emit from the cup.

"Kind of. The word your looking for is Combustion Inducement." Nuri explains as she takes her helmet back from Blake.

"What does that mean?" Blake asks with curiousity.

"I can increase the kinetic of atoms and molecules causing them to ignite. This process creates heat and light that I can use." Nuri says smugly. "Kind of a shame that I showed it in such a boring way."

"I thought it was interesting. You helped make some tea." Ghira says with a chuckle.

 _Nuri quietly groans as she holds her helmet under her arm._

"Yeah but I could have surprised them by saving them or something cool like that. Not just show one of them that I can hear up a lot of tea. That's boring." Nuri says as she walks for the door. "Whatever you two have fun, I'm going to see what everyone else is doing."

 _Nuri walks out of the room and slides the door shut behind her. Nuri could hear Blake and Ghira already start talking as she looked out towards the horizon off the balcony. Nuri scanned the environment around her as she puts her helmet over her head, twisting it to lock it in place. Nuri then walks away from the balcony and towards the stairwell that lead to the first floor and then heads straight for the dinning room. She is immediately greeted by the sight of Maira, Kali, and Sun. Sun was telling Kali and Maria a few of the adventures that Team RWBY had as well as his own. Nuri then walks over to the group and puts her hand on her hip._

"Sorry to ruin story time, but Maria, where's Jo-en-es?" Nuri asks.

 _Nuri bears footsteps behind her, so she turns around to see Jones with his SMG on his waist and a canteen in his hand._

"Found him." Maria says with a giggle.

"General, for the millionth time. It's Jones." Jones says flatly with a silent moan of annoyance.

"Jo-en-es, Jones. Same thing." Nuri says smugly. "You say tomato, I order a man to say to-ma-toe."

"Whatever." Jones says as he rolls his eyes and walks over to the nearest chair.

 _Jones takes a seat on a wooden chair and takes a deep breath of relief while propping his legs on another chair, Nuri looks around the room taking notice of something._

"Jo-en-es? Wheres Sarah?" Nuri asks as she continued to look around the room.

"Supposed to be paroling around the manor perimeter." Jones says as he waves off Nuri.

"Has she reported in yet?" Nuri asks with curiosity.

"No, not yet ma'am." Jones says as he takes his legs off the other chair and turns to face Nuri.

 _Nuri gives a nod as she walks over towards the front door. She opens the large front door and closes it behind her. She carefully scans her environment in search of Sarah. Nuri hears no footsteps, no voice. She heard nothing._

"SARAH?!" Nuri calls out.

 _Nuri carefully listens and hears nothing. Nuri then walks towards the right side of the porch, carefully looking around still and keeping a ear out for any sounds. Nuri then raises her index and middle finger against the side of her helmet, turning on her radio._

"Sarah? Do you read?" Nuri asks through the radio.

 _Nuri hears silence through the radio. Just as she was about to shut off her radio, she hears loud, ear piercing static through the radio. Nuri clenches her helmet as she yanks it off her head and dropping it on the floor. The static stoppled playing as soon as Nuri's helmet hit the floor, leaving Nuri to just stare at her helmet. Nuri then looks up and observes her surroundings again, to only find nothing. Nuri picks up her noble helmet again and looks at it carefully, she shuts off her radio and holds her helmet with her left hand. Nuri was slowly starting to become worried as she hopped over the porch ledge. As Nuri touches the ground, she looks straight to her right to find Sarah on the floor and her back against the wall along with her shotgun a few feet away from her. Nuri immediately runs over to Sarah and slides on her knees next to her. Nuri saw a small puncture on her right shoulder, and blood was slowly dripping out of the wound._

"Sarah?!" Nuri says loudly as she shakes her.

 _Sarah doesn't move nor makes any notion to wake up. Nuri quickly puts her index finger and middle finger against the side of her neck, feeling her pulse, and luckily, there was a pulse. Nuri lets out a sight of relief as she inspects Sarah's wound on her right shoulder. The puncture was about inch deep into her shoulder and she wasn't bleeding that badly. Nuri's left gauntlet opens to show her collapsed fan and places her left hand against Sarah's wound. Nuri's left hand and collapsed fan start to glow orange. Under Nuri's helmet, Nuri's left eye ignites a small flame, signaling the use of her power. After a few seconds pass by, Nuri removes her left hand from Sarah's wound to see the wound to be closed and healed. The flame over Nuri's eye dissipates along with her left gauntlet closing, hiding her collapsed fan. Sarah quietly groans as Nuri stands up and walks over to Sarah's shotgun, picking it up and attaching it to her back. Nuri quickly runs back to Sarah, slowly putting Sarah's left arm around her shoulder and lifting her off the ground. Nuri slowly helps Sarah walk back to the front of the manor. Nuri then presses her back against the door and manages to use her free hand to pull the door open. Nuri was immediately spotted by Kali and Jones, then both of them ran to Nuri and helped carry Sarah to the small couch. Nuri and Jones manage to lay Sarah down on the couch while Nuri takes Sarah's shotgun and leans it against the wall next to the couch._

"What happened?" Kali asks with worry.

"I don't know. I found her like this against the house." Nuri says as she puts her hand against where her forehead would be if she wasn't wearing her helmet. "Where's the kid?!" Nuri says with stress as she notices Sun missing.

"He went to go talk with Blake and Ghira about something with the White Fang." Jones explains. "Maria should be with him."

"Fuck. Jones. Take Kali and Sarah to a secure spot in the house. We may be compromised." Nuri explains strictly.

"Yes Ma'am!" Jones says with a nod. "Come on Mrs. Belladonna, help me with Sarah."

 _Kali frantically nods as she helps Sarah up from the couch. Jones takes Sarah's shotgun and puts it on his back and runs to help Kali and Sarah. While Jones and Kali help carry Sarah to a safe location in the manor, Nuri runs towards the stairwell, going up the stairs, and turns the corner to see Blake deliver a loud slap on Sun's cheek._ _Nuri couldn't help but wince when she hears the sound of the slap._ _Nuri hickory glances towards the office door to Ghira's main office to see Maria awkwardly stand there. Wincing as well from watching Blake slap Sun._

"YOU HAVENO RESPECT FOR PERSONAL SPACE!" Blake yells at Sun.

 _Sun raises his hand to his face where she made contact with_.

"I'm sorry, okay?! Ow, I'm sorry!" Sun exclaims.

 _Blake growls as she angrily turns her back on him and marches a few steps away and takes notice of Nuri._

"Nuri?! You too?!" Blake yells.

"What?! No!" Nuri shouts as she waves her hands in front of her. "Listen, we actually have a big problem right now."

 _Blake just glares at Nuri, then back at Sun._

"Is it blond with a monkey tail." Blake says with a quiet growl.

"Blake, please just hear me out!" Sun exclaims. "I was talking to your mom and Maria, and they said something weird about the White Fang!"

 _While Blake and Sun where arguing, Nuri jogged next to Maria._

"Maria, we might be compromised." Nuri says quietly.

"What?!" Maria says quietly as she grabs her battle rifle from her back. "What happened?!"

"I found Sarah unconscious and wounded outside the house. Someone is here and we need to get everyone to safety. Stay here and provide overwatch, keep an eye out and refrain from using your radio. I don't know what's going on but comms are not working." Nuri explains as she grabbed Maria by her shoulder. "Its just you and Jones right now, he's taken Kali and Sarah to a safer spot I hope. Just keep your eye out up here and use your rifle to your advantage."

"Fuck...Alright. You got it-" Maria says as she was was cut off.

 _While Nuri and Maria where having there private discussion, they hear a distant gasp. The both of them turn to see Blake and Sun looking out the balcony, the two armored solider run up next to them to see A dark humanoid shape with a white mask can just be made out, perched atop a palm tree. Blake gasps as she stares at the female with thin, curved, dark gray horns and black, spotty skin. She is wearing a black, sleeveless stealth suit with a gold zipper and slightly lighter-black straps with gold buckles on it. On her face is a large, white with elegant, curvy red markings._

"MARIA!" Nuri shouts.

"On it!" Maria replies.

 _Nuri raises her battle rifle and aims towards the woman. She pulls the trigger, firing a burst towards the woman. The woman makes a small gasp as leaps into the air, giving a better view of her. The legs of her stealth outfit are short, and she wears high-top boots. Her black hair is pulled back in a ponytail that curls up at the end. The Faunus soon disappears. On the porch, Blake steps forward with a determined look in her eye while Sun throws out his arms._

"A freakin' ninja?!" Sun shouts.

"That's the infiltrator! Maria, keep an eye out for her! Do not let her out of your sight!" Nuri orders.

 _Maria nods as she looks back down her scope of the battle rifle. Nuri quickly puts her hand on the railing of the balcony and hops over it, chasing the faunus infiltrator. Sun was about so say something Blake but didn't get the chance as Blake leaped after Nuri and the faunus infiltrator. Maria kept firing towards the treeline where she barely saw the faunus infiltrator._

"FUCK!" Maria shouts and looks at Sun. "ARE JUST GOING TO STAND THERE?! GET YOU DICK OUT OF YOUR HANDS AND GET MOVING!"

 _Sun frantically nods as he then jumps after Blake and Nuri. Ghira's office door flies open as Ghira steps out of his office._

"Whats going on? What's the gun fire for?!" Ghira asks as he looks at Maria.

"White Fang sir. Get downstairs, your wife and Jones are in hiding and taking care of Sarah while Your daughter, Sun, and General Nuri when after the infiltrator." Maria informs Ghira as she reloads her battle rifle.

 _Inside the small forest, Blake and the leap from tree to tree, Blake in pursuit of the other Faunus. They both pause for a moment, gripping different trees. A noise above the spy makes her gasp and Sun appears, dropping down._

"Gotcha!" Sun shouts.

 _She leaps on, out of his path. Blake pursues while Sun lands on a branch_. The faunus looks back at Sun and Blake, only for one of Nuri's collapsed fans to land right next to her thigh, getting embedded into the tree. The faunus looks towards the ground floor to see Nuri grab her other collapsed fan and grips it and stares at the faunus. The faunus then leaps _from tree to tree away from the group of three. Nuri leaps up and grabs her collapsed fan and pulls it out of the tree, she then glances at Blake._

"Get going, Sun and I will cut her off!" Nuri says to Blake.

 _Blake nods as she leaps after the faunus._ _The faunus emerges from the trees and onto a roof. She continues to run across the buildings, Blake right behind her. Sliding under some arching pipes, she finally turns and stops. Using her weapon in whip form, she slices the pipe, releasing steam to block Blake. It doesn't work; Blake moves right under the pipes through the steam_.

"Why are you watching me?" Blake asks the faunus with aggression.

 _The faunus smiles and lowers her weapon. Sun and Nuri lands on the roof behind her, causing her to turn around._

"You have a lot of guts attacking my men." Nuri says with aggression.

 _Nuri opens her fans and raises them over her head, swiping the fans blades against each other, creating sparks._

"Give it up! I'm not above hitting a girl, you—" Sun says but was cut off.

 _He gets cut off when the spy's whip comes at him in an attack, Nuri quickly dashes in front of Sun and deflects the whip with her fans. Blake takes advantage of the distraction to kick the scroll out of the spy's hand. The girl is surprised, avoids Blake's next attack, responds with a kick of her own and attempts to retrieve the Scroll. Nuri's fans glow orange as she spins her fans, she then spins and swipes on her her fans in a diagonal arc, launching a arc of fire towards the spy. The spy gasps and ducks under the arc of fire, she looks behind her to see the fire arc dissipate and turns back towards Nuri, only to b tackled by Sun._

"Grab the Scroll! Seems someone thinks it's important!" Sun yells as he pins the spy.

"Get off!" The spy yelss.

 _The spy headbutts Sun, cracking off the part of the mask covering her left eye, and tries to race Blake to the Scroll. Instead, Neui shoulder bashes the spy, knocking her back onto the ground. Them, the_ _first one and then a total of four clones tackle her. Sun is holding his pose to control his Semblance and Blake pauses_. Nuri then glances back at Blake.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! MOVE!" Nuri shouts.

 _Blake listens, and Sun finally releases his Semblance, which he had been struggling to maintain, and falls to his knees. The clones disappear from atop the girl. She rises and aims her weapon at Blake_.

"Blake, watch out!" Sun exclaims.

 _Blake turns, rising with the Scroll in her hand. She sees the broken Grimm mask crumble from the spy's face_.

"Ilia." Blake says as she glares at the spy.

"Wait, you know her?! But she doesn't even look like a f—aagh!" Sun yells.

Sun didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he was _struck by an electric hit near his shoulder with Ilia's weapon. Sun cries out and falls_.

"SUN!" Blake cries out.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Nuri shouts.

"Give it to me." Ilia says strictly as her skin changes color.

 _Nuri takes steps in front of Blake and raises her fans and gets into a defensive stance._

"Why don't you say please you bitch." Nuri says with aggression.

 _Ilia's skin changes color again and aggressively slashes her whip towards Nuri's direction. Nuri collapses her right fan and maneuvers it into her right gauntlet. Nuri takes a small step back and catches the end of Ilia's whip. Nuri quietly growls as some blood dripped from her right hand. Ilia manages to pull her whip out of Nuri's hand and swings it again. Nuri didn't react in time from Ilia's attack, the whip managed to hit Nuri's noble helmet, knocking it off her head. Nuri spun around and fell onto her hands and knees as some more blood drops onto the rood they were on. Nuri turns back towards Ilia's direction with a small cut on the side of her face while her left eye lit up with a small flame. Ilia takes a small step back as her eyes widened._

"BLAKE!" Nuri yells towards the cat faunus.

Blake quickly understands Nuri's outburst and attempts to rush Ilia with her Gambol Shroud. Ilia takes another step back as she reaches behind her and pulls out a teleportation grenade.

"What the fuck?!" Nuri shouts.

Blake stops when she saw the teleportation grenade. Ilia just glares at Blake with a look of anger but she also had a small look of concern.

"You shouldn't have come back." Ilia says to Blake.

 _Ilia activates the teleportation and drops it at her feet. In a bright flash of orange light, she was gone. Blake quickly spins around to see Nuri next to Sun. Nuri's left hand was glowing orange as her hand on Sun's wound on his left shoulder._

"SUN!" Blake yells again as she ran and slid next to Sun and Nuri.

 _The flame on Nuri's left eye grew bigger as the glow on her left hand was brighter. Nuri then lefts her hand off of Sun's shoulder. Blake notices that Sun's wound was mostly closed and the bleeding has stopped._

"How?" Blake asks with supprise.

"I'll explain it when we get back to the house. Get my helmet, i'll get us there." Nuri says with annoyance.

"Yeah...Got it." Blake says quietly.

 _Blake quickly runs over and picks up Nuri's noble helmet. She takes a quick look at the front of the helmet to notice that the bottom left chin piece and a small part of the autumn colored visor was scratched. Blake then runs over to Nuri again. Nuri looks up at Blake quickly and then looks back at Sun._

"Get close, and this might freak you out a bit." Nuri explains.

 _Blake takes another step closer to Nuri and Sun. Nuri raises her hand up and spins it in a counter clockwise direction and snaps her finger. A circle of fire surrounds the group of three, then engulfs them quickly. Blake had shut her eyes out of shock from the fire. When Blake opens her eyes again, she see's that she was in her father's office. When Blake looks around, she already see's Sun being set down on Ghira's couch. Nuri then walks over to a near by plant and rips off a large leaf. Nuri then wraps the leaf around her right hand, bandaging the wound she had received when she held Ilia's whip. The flame that was over Nuri's left eye finally extinguishes and glances back at Blake._

"Go get your parents. I need to have a word with them along with my men." Nuri says strictly.

"Do you want me to get some bandages?" Blake asks.

"I'll be fine. But get some medical supplies for Sun. I'll be able to patch him up from there." Nuri explains flatly.

 _Blake nods as she places Nuri's damaged Noble helmet onto the table next to the couch Sun was laying on and runs out the office door. Nuri takes a deep breath as she looks over towards Sun's direction. She then thinks about the encounter with Ilia, seeing the teleportation grenade in her hand._

"Well this is going to be a long month..." Nuri says to herself.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Chapter 8 is done and were close to ending this story, about three to four more chapters left. And here we are, more insight to the new antagonists and more of a backstory to the origins of Sky and Nuri. And again, there is still a lot more to go. Hopefully I can get chapter 9 in two to three weeks when I finish this homesick short (The shorts are on my Wattpad, go check it out if you want more of a comedic relief compared to this type of content where it is more "dramatic and serious"). Anyways, thank you all of reading this chapter, and have a great day, Cheers :D_**


	10. Chapter 9: Ctrl Alt Bingo

**_Homesick Chapter 9: Ctrl Alt Bingo_**

* * *

 ** _Corporal Gyro's Logbook:_ _As much as I don't want to believe it, Triton might be right. We could be all that's left of Nuri's army. I know what they're all capable of, and they can if they really wanted to. I don't know what to do. Even with Locus, we are still fucked. We NEED back up in any sort of way or just regroup. And this fucking cut doesn't help to. It hurts to turn around or lean on my side. I guess i'm not riding the board for a few weeks. That sucks. And what also kind of pisses me off is what happened last night with Triton. He knows where we are. We are compromised, and as much as I don't want to. We'll have to leave when we get the chance. And I can't help anyone in the position i'm in. I seriously can't believe that i'm up against a gladiator. Hell, a team of gladiators. Can we do this?! I, I don't even feel confident on fighting my own sister if given a chance. Another problem is that Coco and Neo are back at their house, while Taiyang, Yang, Lopez, and I are at Tai's house. And theirs also Yatsuhashi, Fox, and Velvet who had to show up. Don't get me wrong, there good and nice kids, but I don't want them to get in the way. Speaking of other bullshit. Triton mentioned something weird. He said I still haven't fully developed my powers? I've spent years practicing and improving my abilities, but he says I haven't fully developed them. Maybe it has something to do with the change in color of my hair and eyes? I can't say for sure. I wish dad was here to explain this to me. Now that I think about it. I just miss mom and dad...its been a few years since I've even seen them...but i'm scared to go back...I did run away from home to join this army...I can't say for sure, but theirs only one way to find out when this is all over. Maybe dad has the answers I need with my powers. I don't feel all that different. Not physically, but mentally...I just feel a bit...angrier? More aggressive? I can't explain it. But that could be the change of my powers. I just don't know what triggered it...forget it, that's not important right now. What's important is that we still have time to prepare ourselves for an upcoming war. And I know things aren't going to go well, but we can only have faith for things to look up for us._**

* * *

 ** _Location: Taiyangs House_**

 ** _Time: 4 Hours after Triton and Gyro's "Talk"_**

* * *

 _Gyro sat in Ruby's room in silence as she pondered everything that had happened a few hours ago. Her armor was sat on a nearby desk, right under a mirror. Gyro looks up to the mirror to look at herself. Her hair and eyes had faded more crimson than cyan. Gyro lets out a quiet sigh as she looks at the bandage wrapped around her lower chest. She could see some small amount of blood stained on the bandage. Gyro slowly stood up from Ruby's bed and slowly walked to a nearby chair. She grabs her clothes and takes her time to put it on. Once fully dressed, Gyro could see that her clothes were stitched back up and cleaned for her. Where her clothes were, she could see a note that was left for her. She picks ups the note and slowly reads it._

 _"Gyro, hope your feeling alright. While you were out, your friend Coco was nice enough to stitch up your clothes and bring it back. Once your up, you know where to find me." -Taiyang._

 _Gyro had a small smile on her face, but that quickly diminished as she saw her data drive next to the note. She froze for a couple of seconds as she just stared at the drive. She slowly reached for the drive and picks it up. As she inspected the drive, a knock on the door was heard. She turns back towards the door. Gyro doesn't respond and just stares at the door. After continuous knocking, the door finally opens to show Taiyang at the door._

"Figured you were awake. Your friend Lopez was sputtering things left and right. But you know...we have no idea what he was saying. Only thing we caught was your name. So I came to see what he was talking about." Taiyang says with a shrug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Tai. Where's everyone?" Gyro asks quietly and breaks eye contact.

"Are you sure your feeling alright?" Taiyang ask with concern.

"Maybe. But where is everyone?" Gyro asks again as her grip tightens on the data drive.

Taiyang slightly narrows his eyes towards Gyro as he takes notice of Gyro's grip tighten over the hidden drive.

"Yang and your brown robot friend is downstairs in the living room." Taiyang says as he motions he thumb out the door.

"What about Coco and Neo?" Gyro asks as she slowly turns her head to Taiyang.

"Went back to their house. Your friend actually drove one of those cars their to drop them off andactually walked back. He said some stuff but he left the car with that large turret here." Taiyang explains.

"Alright...Thanks Tai. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Gyro says as she slowly turns herself towards Taiyang's direction.

 _Taiyang just stares at Gyro for a couple of seconds, silently observing Gyro._

"What happened to your hair and eyes? Gyro, are you really sure that your okay?" Taiyang says with more concern as he takes a step towards Gyro's direction.

"I'm FINE." Gyro says sternly.

 _Taiyang stops as he looks straight into Gyro's eyes. Her eyes flared into a crimson red as she just stared back into Taiyang. Taiyang takes a step back from Gyro's stare._

"Yeah...alright, i'll meet you downstairs. I'll prepare lunch." Taiyang says with caution.

 _Taiyang finally leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. Once he was gone, Gyro looked back at the mirror to see her eyes flaring its crimson red. She closes her eyes and closes her eyes to take a deep breath. When she opens her eyes, it went back to its gradient mix of crimson and cyan. She puts her data drive inside her pocket and slowly walks towards the door to meet Yang peaking out of her room, looking towards Gyro's direction._

"How are you feeling Gyro?" Yang asks quietly.

"I'm okay...I thought you were with downstairs? Speaking of which, where's Lopez? I need to talk to him, you know where he is?" Gyro asks as she slowly walked towards Yang's direction.

"In the living room still. I left to go to my room because he won't stop talking nonsense, something about you and that's it. I couldn't understand what he was saying. Why, what do you need him for?" Yang asks skeptically.

"I may or may not have an idea. I'm going to go pick up Coco and Neo in a few hours." Gyro explains as she continues to slowly walk past Yang.

"Why? What's your plan?" Yang asks again.

"Don't know. Hell I don't even know if this will work. But If it does. They deserve to know what will be happening if this does work." Gyro explain as she holds her side where her wound.

"Gyro?" Yang asks with worry.

 _Gyro looks at her hand to see just a small smear of blood on her hand._

"I'm fine. I just need a change of bandages that's all. Where are they?" Gyro asks.

"I-In the bathroom. Are you sure your okay? You just woke up and you've been out for a few days." Yang says with concern.

 _Gyro just solemnly nods as she walks towards the bathroom. Yang watches Gyro shut the bathroom behind her, leaving Yang to head back downstairs. Once Yang reached the bottom of stairs, she saw Lopez fiddling with his fingers as he sat on the living room couch, and her father was in the kitchen preparing lunch. Yang then slowly walks over to her father in the kitchen._

"Hey dad." Yang says from behind.

 _Taiyang glances behind him to see Yang walk up behind him._

"Hello Yang." Taiyang says with a smile on his face.

Yang stops next to her father as she starts to wash the dishes in the sink.

"Have you...wondered what's happening to Gyro?" Yang asks cautiously as she glances behind her.

 _Taiyang slightly freezes, remembering Gyro's small burst of anger upstairs._

"Yeah. I have. It's kind of worrying me. You've noticed her hair and eyes right?" Taiyang asks.

"No. Not really. Why?" Yang asks quietly.

"Its redder than it was before. And when I was talking to her, she just...her eyes went red for a couple of seconds. Maybe shes still in shock from her injury." Taiyang guesses.

 _Gyro happens to walk down the stairs with a roll of old bandages in her right hand. She walked into the kitchen and tosses the old bloody bandages into the trash can._

"Talking about me?" Gyro asks sarcastically.

 _Taiyang and Yang make quick eye contact, they then look back at Gyro._

"Maybe." Taiyang says sheepishly and with a shrug.

"I get it that you two are worried, but i'm okay. I promise." Gyro says, trying to encourage the two blondes.

 _Gyro leans her back against the kitchen counter and leans her head back, she then tilts her head towards their direction._

"I'm just...like you said Tai, in a bit of shock. But for other reasons..." Gyro says as she takes a deep breath.

"If its not about the injury, then i'm going to take a wild guess and go with the assumption that it has to do with that Triton guy you fought." Tai says with caution.

 _Gyro slumped her head forwards as the atmosphere around everyone quickly changed. Even Lopez who peaked around the corner silently watched and felt the change._

"Yeah...it is..." Gyro says quietly.

 _Lopez then finally speaks up what was in his mind for the last few hours._

"Gyro, eh, quería preguntar esto pero...ya sabes...eso sucedió...pero con toda seriedad...¿Quién estuvo en tu habitación anoche? Mi rastreador de movimiento recogió a alguien dentro de tu habitación, así que fui a verlo. Pero cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, te oí, pero también escuché a alguien más...pero cuando entré en la habitación...eh...vi eso... **(Gyro, I uh, I wanted to ask this but...you know...that happened...but in all seriousness...Who was in your room last night? My motion tracker picked up someone inside your room so I went to go check it out. But when I was close to the door, I heard you, but I also heard someone else...but when I walked inside the room...I uh...I saw that...)** " Lopez says with a stern tone.

 _Taiyang, Gyro, and Yang just stared at Lopez in silence for a few seconds. The three of them blinked a couple of times before Gyro breaks the silence._

"What?" Gyro only responds.

"Ugh. He oído. Alguien. En. Tu. ¡Habitación! Quien. ¡Estaba! ¿¡Eso!? **(Ugh. I. Heard. Someone. In. Your. Room! Who. Was! It!?)** " Lopez says with a frustrated groan.

"LOPEZ I AM GOING TO TELL YOU THIS ONCE! WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOU!" Gyro shouts.

 _Gyro's hair and eyes flared up to a crimson red as a few crimson particles spiral around Gyro. Everyone had a few shocked expressions as they witness Gyro's outburst. Gyro looked around her to see the stares she was receiving and realizes what has just happened. The crimson particles dissipate along with her hair and eyes going back to its gradient crimson and cyan._

"I'm so sorry..." Gyro says as she brings her hands to cover her mouth in shock.

"Its okay Gyro...just take some deep breaths." Taiyang says as he walks next to Gyro and guilds her to the couch in the couch.

 _Lopez and Yang follow Taiyang and Gyro into the living room. Once Gyro was seated, Lopez, Taiyang, and Yang take seats or stands around Gyro._

"Lopez...can you try to...find a way to explain what ever it is you were trying to say?" Taiyang asks kindly to the Spanish speaking robot.

 _Lopez silently nods as he thinks. he then mentally sighs as he tries to think of something._

"Gyro. ¿Gladiador? Rastreador de movimiento! ¿Qué paso anoche? **(Gyro. Gladiator? Motion Tracker! What happened last night?)** " Lopez says slowly.

"Okay...so I can guess movimiento is probably something that has to do with movement...but what's a Gladiator?" Taiyang says to himself.

 _Taiyang and Yang turn to Gyro's direction to see a blank stare from her. She faced straight into Lopez's empty autumn colored visor._

"What about the motion thing Lopez?" Yang asks as she looks at Lopez.

 _Lopez just taps his head with his finger, attempting to signal Yang about his motion tracker. Yang still had a blank and confused stare._

"He's talking about the motion tracker..." Gyro says quietly.

 _Both Yang and Taiyang look towards Gyro's direction. They could see Gyro's hair covering her eyes, avoiding their stares._

"Motion tracker?" Yang only responds.

"Its standard issue for any UNSC soldier. Lopez just has one build inside of him I guess...Wait..." Gyro says as her voice trails off.

"Triton." Lopez only responds.

"Triton? Isn't that the guy that stabbed you?" Yang asks Gyro.

"Hold on a second. Motion Tracker. Triton..." Taiyang says as he puts the pieces together and quickly glares at Gyro.

 _Gyro sat silently as she didn't dare look at anyone._

"He was here...last night...that's what Lopez is talking about..." Gyro says quietly.

"What?!" Yang shouts.

 _Gyro slightly winces from Yang's shouting._

"Yang." Taiyang says quietly.

"No. Don't you know what this means?! We're in danger! And She doesn't tell us about this! We can't even trust her! Instead, we had to trust a robot that doesn't even speak the same language that we've only known for a few days!" Yang shouts again as her own eyes flares red.

 _Gyro stayed silent as she brushed her hair out of her face._

"Unbelievable." Yang says as she throws her arm into the air.

"Yang its not her fault. What could she have done? She was injured. She was vulnerable. That Triton guy could have killed her without us knowing, and your upset that she's still alive right now. Is that what you want? To find Gyro dead on your missing sister's bed?! I know Ruby would want that. And I know I wouldn't want that." Taiyang says strictly towards Yang.

 _Yang scoffs and sits down on one of the couches in the living room they were in._

"Thank you Tai...but Yang's right...We are in danger. And he knows exactly were we are...But he's not after you both..." Gyro says as she looks at Lopez. "He's after us."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? **(What? Why?)** " Lopez asks with a shrug.

"I can understand you, but why Lopez?" Taiyang asks.

"¡ACABO DE DECIR QUE! **(I JUST SAID THAT!)** " Lopez says as he shoots a glare at Taiyang.

"Triton after Lopez because its Temple's orders. Temple is a psychopath, he locked up people in their armor and just left them in a room. Lopez was one of the guys locked up in that base. I'm guessing you probably knew that from Coco and Neo...but, Tai also brought up another point...He didn't kill me because he said he was giving me a chance." Gyro explains quietly.

"A chance for what?" Yang asks with aggression.

"A chance to go with him. Triton wanted me to come with him and I refused Yang. I refused because I rather die to try and save all of you than be a coward and help the people who has done so much wrong to this life. I choose to join an army to prevent things like that. I ran away from my own home and disobeyed my own parents wishes to do this. And I am not turning back now...but I am also not willing to put anyone's life before mine...so i'll be leaving soon..." Gyro says as he voice rises.

"Leave? I don't think so. You can barely walk." Taiyang says with concern as he stares at Gyro.

"I never said I would be going alone. Lopez is coming with me." Gyro says as she looks at Lopez.

"¿Disculpe? Nunca acepté este plan. **(Excuse me? I never agreed to this plan.)** " Lopez says as he waves his hand, dismissing Gyro's idea.

"Whether or not if you like this plan Lopez. We are targets and they know where we are. I have survived worse situations. We can deal with being on the run." Gyro explains slowly.

"Gyro, you can't. That's suicide." Taiyang says strictly as he stands up.

"We have a warthog Tai. We can get a lot of distance. You are not involved with this." Gyro says as she also stands up from the couch. "There's enough space for four of us."

"Four? I though you said we're not coming with you." Yang says aggressively.

"Coco and Neo are coming with us too." Gyro says. "Coco has the sword and Neo is just a target because she's Sky's older sister. No doubt that the Blues and Reds will use her as a hostage to gain leverage over us. It's better safe than sorry."

"So this is your master plan that you were on about earlier? To run?" Yang asks skeptically. "Then what was the point of looking for Lopez earlier?"

"I am not running. We just need a plan to fight back. Yang. My team is all that's left." Gyro says with aggression.

"What?" Taiyang says with some surprise in his voice.

"Triton says that my team is all that's left to be cleaned up along with a few stragglers. Locus and I are one of very few left of our army if what Triton says is true. We don't know where General Nuri or Yupia is. We don't even know if they are alive. The same goes for Sky and Pyrrha. We don't know if their alive. And we have no way to get in contact if they are alive. All we can do is run. The pest chance we have to beat the Blues and Reds is if we can lead them away." Gyro explains.

"And how do you plan to do that? Your alone member." Yang says sarcastically.

"If we manage to find Locus, we try to find a ship and we leave the planet." Gyro answers,

"Gyro you can't." Taiyang says with sympathy.

"Sí, es una idea tonta. Tus otros dos amigos dijeron que este planeta no está en ningún mapa. **(Yeah that's a dumb idea. Your two other friends said that this planet isn't on any maps.)** " Lopez says with a shrug.

"We can and we have to. You both don't deserve to fight a war you weren't a part of." Gyro says as she slowly walks towards the stairs. "Lopez grab your gear. We leave in less than sixty."

 _Gyro slowly walks up the stairs, leaving Yang, Taiyang, and Lopez downstairs._

"Lopez, we may not be able to communicate that well. But you can't be serious about this plan too." Taiyang asks in worry.

"No me gusta el plan tanto como ustedes dos. Ni siquiera quiero ser parte de esto en absoluto. Me acabo de despertar hace unos días con esta mierda. (I don't like the plan as much as the both of you. I don't even want to be a part of this at all. I just fucking woke up a few days ago to this bullshit.)" Lopez says with a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to guess that was a no." Taiyang says.

"Sí, eso fue un no. Gilipollas. **(Yeah, that was a no. Dickhead.)** " Lopez says flatly.

 _Lopez walked towards towards the front door and picks up his battlerifle he recovered from the white fang base and slung it on his back, magnetically locking it. He also grabs the armored suitcase that was also next to the front door, holding the electric dust crystals that Lopez needs. Lopez finally opens the door, leaving the house and shutting the door behind him. Taiyang has a sigh of annoyance as he walks towards the front door, with Yang following behind him. Once outside, they see Lopez putting the suitcase inside the back of the warthog. He then walks over towards the driver seat and leans on the warthog. Gyro then walks out of the front door her armor on along with two duffel bags and tosses them towards the bottom of the porch stairs and walks back inside, only to walk back out with her saber in her left hand and hoverboard under her right arm. She walks over towards the warthog and puts her saber and hoverboard in the back of the warthog and turns towards Taiyang and Yang._

"Tai, can you bring me the bags?" Gyro asks.

 _Yang nods and picks up one of the bags and walks over towards the warthog and raises up to Gyro. Once Gyro grips the bag and attempts to pull it, only for Yang to just have her grip tighten._

"Yang. Let go of my bag." Gyro says strictly.

"I'm coming with you." Yang only responds.

"What?" Taiyang and Gyro say in unison.

"¿Qué? **(What?)** " Lopez also says in unison with Gyro and Taiyang.

"I said i'm coming with you." Yang says again.

"Estabas maldiciendo a Gyro hace diez minutos. Y ahora quieres ir a una aventura suicida. ¿Qué demonios está mal con ustedes? **(You were just bitching at Gyro ten minutes ago. And now you want to go on a suicide adventure. What the fuck is wrong with you people?)** " Lopez says flatly.

"Yang, you were just pissed off at Gyro less than ten minutes ago. And now you want to go with her?" Taiyang says with annoyance.

"¿Por qué siquiera me molesto en hablar? Es como si estuviera hablando con paredes de ladrillo. **(Why do I even bother to talk. It's like i'm talking to brick walls.)** " Lopez says flatly.

"And I still am. But Gyro here forgets that we are a part of this little war of hers when she came to our home. And that means its also Ruby's war too. So that's final. I am coming with you." Yang says as she leans up to Gyro's helmet.

 _Yang stared into Gyro's Operator helmet. She could see her reflection through her autumn colored visor, but she could tell that Gyro was staring back into her lilac colored eyes. Both Taiyang and Lopez just watched the two girls with there stare down, hoping they don't end up killing each other. Gyro then glances over towards Lopez's direction._

"Lopez, your riding on the turret. I'll drive." Gyro says to Lopez and then turns to Taiyang. "Here's the deal, we'll go grab Coco and Neo and bring them here, then we'll talk about another plan, how does that sound?"

 _Taiyang ponders for a couple of seconds on Gyro's proposal._

"Fine. Just be back by tonight. If your serious about this, then we need to discuss this together." Taiyang says strictly.

"Fair enough. Yang, get your things, we'll wait here." Gyro says to Yang.

 _Yang nods as she runs inside her house. Taiyang then quickly picks up Gyro's second duffel bag and hands it to Gyro._

"Are you sure about this?" Taiyang asks quietly.

"Honestly. No, i'm not. But it might help her. Maybe it can help her recover from her shock. I can't say for sure, but at least it could give her a motive to use the new arm Ironwood made for her." Gyro says with a small sigh. "I just don't want her to be apart of this at all. She's just a kid."

"Your also a kid Gyro." Taiyang says flatly.

"I'm twenty four." Gyro also says flatly.

"Okay never mind. But you understand what i'm saying, right?" Taiyang asks.

"No, I dont. What I'm hearing is that I look to young for my age." Gyro teases.

 _Yang finally walks out of the house with a backpack and a small box under her left arm. She quickly jogged towards Gyro and Taiyang._

"Alright, I'm ready." Yang says with a nod.

"Okay then. Get in the car." Gyro says to Yang and then turns to Taiyang. "We'll see you later tonight Tai."

Gyro hops into the driver seat of the warthog while Yang walks around to the other side of the warthog and climbs into the passenger seat.

"Everyone ready?" Gyro asks.

"Yeah." Yang replies.

"Solo cierra la boca y conduce ya. **(Just shut the fuck up and drive already.)** " Lopez says flatly from the rocket turret on the warthog.

"I'll just take that as a yes." Gyro says as she starts the engine.

 _Gyro puts the warthog in reverse, driving it backwards and turning it around. She then puts the car forwards and beings to drive towards the forest._

"GOOD LUCK!" Taiyang yells as they drove away.

* * *

 ** _Location: Coco and Neo's House_**

 ** _Time: 2 Hours later_**

* * *

"No." Coco only says.

 _Coco sat on her couch on the first floor of her and Neo's house. Neo sat on the edge of the balcony on the second floor, still participating in the conversation. Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Fox were also sitting down in the living room and sat silently. And right across from Coco was Gyro, her Operator helmet was on the table and stood across the table from the fashionista. Lopez and Yang were near the front door, allowing Gyro to do most of the talking._

"The fuck do you mean no? You realize how much danger your in? You and Neo both are. Triton knows where we are. I can possibly deal with one Burst Crusader, but I can't handle all three. And I doubt you can even deal with them." Gyro says with anger.

"No as in i'm not abandoning my team Gyro. I already feel guilty about doing it over Sky's disappearance and i'm not doing it again. You said it yourself. If you don't want this war to be a apart of our home, you said we'd have to leave the planet. So yeah. That's a no from me." Coco says as she crosses her arms.

"I'm there with Coco. As much as I want to help out. Running away is something i'm not a fan of." Neo says from the balcony.

"This would only solve your problem temporally. Yeah you would drive the Blues and Reds away from Remnant, but where would you go? You'll end up just bringing the war to another planet instead." Yatsuhashi says with a shrug.

"Gyro. We want to help you. We really do. But this is our home." Velvet says quietly. "We can't just abandon our home and families."

 _Gyro takes a deep breath, trying to control her emotions._

"I'm staying Gyro. That's my final word. I have a family here too. And I promised that I would watch over Neo too. You said to operate on faith, and I am. We will survive this, and Sky and Pyrrha will come back." Coco says as she stands up.

"This isn't about them. Its about other people too. You hold a dangerous key. And if they have that key, they can wipe out an entire planet if they can get that sword that YOU hold. They will come for you Coco." Gyro says as she narrows her eyes at Coco.

"Then I am willing to die for my friends, my family, and my team. You said that there is no alien temple thing on Remnant." Coco says with aggravation.

Gyro quietly growls in aggravations as she clenches her fists.

"Now the real question that I want to ask." Neo says as she jumps down from the balcony and reaches behind her. "What is this supposed to be?"

 _Neo was holding a familiar data drove to Gyro. Gyro frantically looks at her belt seeing that the drive was missing._

"How did you?!" Gyro shouts.

"Gyro I've spent a decade doing shit like that. Now, what is this?" Neo asks as she waves the drive around.

"Give...it...back..." Gyro asks with anger.

 _Gyro's hair and eyes slowly change to crimson red. Yang was the first to take action._

"Neo. In all seriousness, give it back to her." Yang says with caution.

 _Lopez slowly reached for his battle rifle slung on his back._

"Why? It doesn't look that important." Neo says nonchalantly.

 _Gyro takes a step forwards towards Neo, causing Lopez to un-sling his battle rifle and aim it straight towards Gyro, making her stop in her tracks and making everyone stand up. Everyone was on edge from Gyro's sudden actions._

"Gyro. You said you were going to stop hiding secrets from us. But here you are. Hiding what ever this is. Don't think that I was that clueless. I saw this in your pocket at first just before we left back to Yang's house. But then I saw it again when I carried you back inside Yang's house when you were unconscious from blood loss. So. Are you going to tell us, your friends, what's so special about this? We deserve to know this. Please June." Neo says softly.

 _Gyro shuts her eyes as her hair fades back to its crimson and cyan gradient color. She opens her eyes and takes another deep breath before taking her seat back on the couch. Once she was seated, Lopez slings his battle rifle back on his back while everyone takes there seat again, expect for Neo. Who put the data drive next to Gyro's operator helmet and takes as seat next to Coco._

"So you want to explain what that is now?" Yang asks cautiously.

 _Gyro solemnly nods._

"That is a data drive. A storage unit in other words." Gyro says as she stares at the drive.

"Bueno, yo ya lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué hay en el disco? **(Well I already knew that. But what's on the drive?)** " Lopez asks.

"Gonna take a guess and say that your wondering whats on the drive." Gyro says towards Lopez.

"Al menos no eres tan descaradamente estúpido como ellos. **(At least you're all not as blatantly stupid as them.)** " Lopez says as he faces towards a near by window.

"Well. The drive holds a override code. A failsafe..." Gyro says quietly.

"A override code for what? Lopez?" Velvet asks

"No. For my sister." Gyro replies as she looks up towards Velvet.

"Yupia? For what reason?" Coco asks.

"Don't know. Sky was the one who gave it to me. Never said how he got it, but it was probably his A.I.'s that made it. But it was a failsafe just in case that Yupia took full control." Gyro says with a hint of despair.

"Full control? You never explained this to us. Full control of what?" Neo says with confusion.

"Her body. Remember what I told you that night?" Gyro asks.

"Your older sister is still alive inside that body. Isn't she?" Coco asks as she slowly puts the pieces together.

'Wait what?" Yang, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Velvet say in unison and confusion.

"You said Lyndsey was killed during the destruction of Aether." Neo says with confusion.

"Can someone explain this to the five people who have no idea what your talking about?" Fox says as he rolls his eyes.

"Later." Coco, Neo, and Gyro reply in unison.

 _Fox only shrugs and crosses his arms as he leans back on the couch._

"So this, override thing. What's it supposed to do?" Coco asks Gyro.

"No clue. Never used it before." Gyro says with a annoyed tone.

"Sky never told you?" Neo asks.

"Sky never even used the projections to communicate back then. And same goes for the A.I., at least I myself never seen him use it." Gyro says with a shrug. "And we never need to use it. Yupia didn't cause too many problems enough to use it."

"So what else an it do?" Yatsuhashi asks.

"Can't say. Like I said, I never used it. But I can make a guess and say it probably creates a remote link to Yupia's CPU. I could access her parameters, directives, and possible logs. But I can't be exactly sure." Gyro explains.

 _Everyone in the room except Lopez just had a blank expression on there faces. They blinked a few times towards Gyro's directions._

"Excuse me, what?" Velvet says in confusion.

"Idiotas. **(Idiots.)** " Lopez says as he looks back towards the ex students.

"It means I could access Yupia's memories, thoughts, and ideas. Possibly." Gyro says as she face palms.

"From that thing?" Neo says as she points towards the data drive.

"Not from the actual drive, i'll need a terminal to put the drive in to access the info." Gyro says as she realizes something. "Fucking damn it, I left my tablet back at Tai's house."

"Great..." Neo says as she rolls her eyes.

"Wait. Can you access your sisters memories manually if she were here with us?" Velvet asks.

"Yeeaahhh..it should be fairly simple..." Gyro says skeptically.

"What are you getting at Vel?" Coco asks.

"So...theoretically...can you access Lopez's memories?" Velvet asks nervously.

"¿Qué? **(What?)** " Lopez says as he snaps back into the coversation.

"Yes?" Gyro says with some sort of realization.

"Not half bad Velvet. Smart." Coco says with a smile.

 _Velvet giggles lightly as she rubs the back of her neck._

"Lopez. You don't mind if I can access your logs? I still have some unanswered questions about what happened to the Reds and Blues." Gyro says as she turns to Lopez.

"En realidad, me importa. Prefiero que no accedas a mis registros. No creo que puedas siquiera entenderlo. Podría salir en español. **(Actually, I do mind. I prefer that you not access my logs. I don't think you can even understand it. It might just come out in Spanish.)** " Lopez says as he waves his hands frantically.

"Please Lopez." Coco says softly.

"Vete a la mierda. **(Fuck off.)** " Lopez says as he points at Coco.

"Lopez, you can't speak the same language as us. So telling us what happened to your friends wont do anything for us. But if Gyro manages to do what ever she does, she might be able to fix it. Please, we want to know. Even Sky was close to those Freelancers you knew." Neo says softly too.

 _Lopez quietly groans._

"Lopez buddy. Trust me when I say this. There is no point in saying no." Fox says flatly.

 _Lopez groans again._

"Multa. Pendejos. **(Fine. Assholes.)** " Lopez says as he gives a nod of confirmation.

"GREAT! All of you, pack your shit, were heading back to Tai's house for this. Yang and Yatsu, your riding with me. Everyone else, your all driving with Lopez." Gyro says as she stands up.

"Got it." Coco says as she quickly stands up and runs upstairs to her room.

"We'll be back." Neo also says as she also runs upstairs.

 _Gyro looks back at the rest of Team CFVY grabbing their backpacks._

"You three ready?" Gyro asks.

"I am ready." Yatsuhashi says.

"Ready." Velvet says with a nod.

 _Fox also gives a nod, signaling that he was ready. Yang and Lopez were the first outside and were waiting by the warthogs, then Gyro, Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi followed them out. Gyro quickly jumps into the the warthog driver seat that held the rocket turret. Yang takes the passenger seat while Yatsuhashi climbs on the back of the warthog and stands while holding onto the rocket turret. Lopez then climbs into the driver seat of the second warthog while Fox jumps into the passenger seat. Velvet then climbs on the back of the warthog, making herself comfortable as they wait for Coco and Neo. After a few more minutes pass by, the two girls finally ran outside with a backpack on each other their backs, they then jump on the back of the warthog along with Velvet._

"Ready." Coco says loudly with a nod.

 _Gyro nods back as she and Lopez starts the engines of the two warthogs and begin to drive off back to Taiyang's house._

* * *

 ** _Location: Taiyangs House_**

 ** _Time: 2 Hours and 30 minutes later_**

* * *

 _The warthogs finally come to a stop outside of Taiyang's house. Everyone jumps out of the two jeeps and quickly look up to the sky, noticing that it was dark out._

"You know, we would have made it before dark if SOME PEOPLE didn't have to do a little bathroom break." Gyro says with annoyance.

 _Gyro walked over to the back of her warthog and grabs her bags out of the back of the warthog._

"Well excuse me that I haven't gotten a chance to use the bathroom here or at Neo's house!" Yang shouts in frustration and with a small blush of embarrassment.

"She's not wrong, you didn't exactly give us a chance to use any restroom before we left." Yatsuhashi points out.

"Whatever, were here anyways, Lopez, come on, lets unpack and get this started straight away." Gyro announces.

"Got it." Coco replies as she jumps out of the back of her warthog.

 _Everyone jumps out of their seats from the two warthogs, grabbing their bags and gear. Coco Fox passes Yang her backpack and her box. She takes it and says her thanks. Everyone then looks back at Gyro, giving a nod that they were all ready. Gyro nods back and walks up to the porch and knocks on the door. There wasn't an answer for a couple of seconds. Lopez and everyone else walk up to the porch, waiting behind Gyro. A few of them had looks of wonder and confusion, Gyro see's this and just shrugs in confusion. Then Gyro and Lopez quickly look back at the door. Lopez quickly draws his battle rifle while Gyro pulls her saber from her back. They could see three pings from their motion tracker closing towards the front door. The door finally opens to reveal Taiyang along with two other familiar faces._

"Professor port? Doctor Oobleck?" Everyone except Lopez and Neo say in unison.

"Oh, your back...and you brought everyone." Taiyang says as he stares at the crowd of eight.

"Good evening eveyone. It good to see all of you." Professor Port says proudly.

 _Port and Oobleck finally take notice of Lopez silently staring at the two of them._

"Oh, this is Lopez, and yes, I know he looks like Lorenzo, but he speaks Spanish, not Italian." Gyro explains quickly.

 _Port and Oobleck both share a few blinks of confusion._

"Spanish? Italian? What is that young lady?" Oobleck asks quickly.

"Right...different languages from another planet. Lopez here has something that we need to know, not if you excuse all of us, I need to get started right away." Gyro says as she looks at Taiyang. "Mind if we use the living room for a few hours?"

"Uhh, sure?" Taiyang says with uncertainty.

"Great." Gyro says happily. "Lets go everyone."

 _Gyro waves her hand for everyone to follow. Gyro was the first to enter the house and drops her bag and saber on the closest couch. the other seven ex students follow Gyro inside and set their own bags down._

"Alright, Lopez, just wait here, i'll be back. I need to grab a few extra tools from Ruby's room." Gyro explains.

 _Gyro jogs up the stairs to Ruby's room. Taiyang, Professor Port, and Doctor Oobleck then walk inside._

"What is it that miss Gyro plans on doing?" Port asks with curiosity.

"Ella quiere mirar dentro de mi cabeza. **(She wants to look inside my head.)** " Lopez responds.

 _There was a few second of awkward silence._

"I assume this was the language barrier miss Gyro was talking about?" Oobleck says as he observes Lopez.

"Yep." Everyone expect Lopez says in unison.

 _Lopez sighs in annoyance as he takes a seat on the table in the center of the living room. Gyro finally comes back to the living room with the small storage crate on top of her hoverboard. Gyro pulled her board that carried the crate and leaves it next to Lopez._

"Alright, you ready for this?" Gyro asks with concern to Lopez.

"Joder no. Pero realmente no tengo otra opción. **(Fuck no. But I don't really have a choice.)** " Lopez says with a shrug.

"I'll just take that as a yes. Just lay down, i'll slightly power you down to bypass a bit of your security, i'm not a hacker so this is my best option." Gyro says as she cracks her knuckles.

 _Lopez nods and lays down on the table. Gyro reaches inside her storage crate and grabs a few tools along with a UNSC tablet. Gyro then presses a button on her armors gauntlets, a flashlight from her helmet flares up, illuminating Lopez as she reaches for tablet. She taps on her tablet a few times while everyone else watches silently. A few seconds pass by and they could hear some of the mechanical humming quiets down a bit. Gyro then places the tablet down next to Lopez and grabs a few tools in the crate. She then proceeds to open Lopez's chest piece carefully to see a bunch of circuitry and the modified power supply Gyro made._

"Alright, this is the tricky part..." Gyro says to herself.

 _Gyro reaches into the storage crate again and grabs a few wires. She looks around Lopez's exposed circuitry with her helmet light and eventually finds what she was looking for. She hooks up one end of the wires into a few small slots and hooks up the other end to her tablet. She taps on her tablet a few times and reaches for the crate again and pulls out a small projector. She places the projector down on the table. A holographic display of what Gyro's tablet has on display. As Gyro tapped on her tablet a few more times, a message appears. "Log access: Locked, please insert password."_

"Well fuck." Gyro says flatly. "This may be a problem."

"Yeah we can see that." Coco says bluntly.

"What now?" Velvet asks.

"We guess the code I guess." Gyro replies as she looks back down to her tablet. "I might have a few ideas."

 _Gyro types in "Project Freelancer" first, but a large X appears on screen._

"Damn it." Gyro mutters.

 _Gyro then types in "Blood Gulch" next, but receives another X. Gyro quietly groans as she types in "Red Team" to receive another X._

"What the fuck could it be?" Gyro mutters.

"Password."

 _Everyone in the room turns towards the voice, that being from Neo._

"What?" Gyro says in confusion.

"Try typing password." Neo says as she crosses her arms.

"That's too easy, there's no way it cant be that simple." Fox says strictly.

"Nah that makes sense." Coco says with a shrug.

"What? How does that make sense?" Fox replies to his leader.

"It's so simple that people wouldn't guess it." Yatsuhashi guesses.

"There's no way." Yang says to herself.

"Alright then. Gyro, try it then." Neo says smugly.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Fox and Yang. There's now way." Gyro says as she looks back at her tablet.

"Do we have any other ideas then?" Neo asks. "No? Then just try it then."

Gyro sighs as she types in "Password" into her tablet. A couple of seconds pass by to see a text prompt that says "Password accepted".

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Gyro says dumbfound.

 _Coco and Neo fist bump with a smug smile on their faces. Gyro looked back towards the two girls._

"How'd you know the password?" Gyro asks with curiosity.

 _Neo only shrugs at her response._

"I've seen what the Blues and Reds are like first hand too. Their a bit dumb. I mean, it was also a complete shot in the dark too, that Surge guy uses the same password for that other Brown robot, Lorenzo I think." Neo explains nonchalantly.

"Ah, back when you worked with them and Roman, got it. Well, lets see what we got here." Gyro replies as she swipes her tablet.

 _Gyro looked through files of Lopez's programming. She found logs from most of the Reds and Blues adventures._

"What is all of that?" Taiyang asks as he stares at all the files on the holographic display.

"Old logs. In simpler terms, its Lopez's memories. All of his adventures that he and the rest of the Reds and Blues had. We are talking about years worth of logs." Gyro explains as she also was astonished by all of the memory logs. "Jesus this has to be more than five years worth of logs."

"Hey, that one's different, what is it?" Velvet asks.

 _Velvet points towards on of the files that was labeled "For the love of god, why did this have to happen to me?"._

"How is it that this is all in English yet he can only speak Spanish." Yang says flatly.

"Don't ask me. This confuses me too." Gyro says as she taps on the file.

 _Gyro taps on the file and ends up opening a video file. It contained the small walk in incident of when Lopez walked into Ruby's room to find a very revealing Gyro. About everyone's face flushed red except Fox, who really couldn't see what was happening._

"Uh...what's going on? Why is no one saying anything?" Fox asks.

"N-Nothing!" Gyro says quickly with embarrassment.

 _Gyro fumbles around with her tablet, closing the video. Everyone shared a similar awkward silence while Gyro shifted through more files. After a few more minutes, someone else spots another interesting file._

"Miss Gyro, please go back a little bit, take a look at one of the files." Oobleck says as he tilts his glasses up.

"On it." Gyro replies quickly.

 _Gyro swipes back to find the file Oobleck pointed out. The file said "To anyone who finds this.". Everyone looked straight at Gyro for her to open the file. Gyro looked back and nods to everyone as she taps on the file, opening it to see Lopez's HUD flash on. They are immediately shown a pretty horrific sight._

* * *

 ** _Time: One Year and 8 Months ago_**

 ** _Location: Armada 8, Underwater facility_**

* * *

 _Lopez along with the rest of the Reds and Blues stood frozen in their armor inside of a familiar cobalt armored psychopath's room. Well, almost everyone except two certain blue and orange soldiers along with two certain freelancers. The familiar cobalt psychopath Temple walks through the open elevator into the room._

"Howdy everyone! How are our fine guests doing?" Temple asks sarcastically.

"Fuck. You." The aqua color solider known as Tucker says angrily.

"Charming. Well, gang, I thought we should have a little chat before I bid my final adieu. After all, our business together isn't quite finished, is it?" Temple says smugly as he stares at Tucker.

"You're god damn right it's not dirtbag!" The solider in red colored armor known as Sarge shouts.

"Let's try and be civil, okay, we're all adults here." Temple says as he rolls his eyes under his helmet.

"Oh-ho, if you think for one second that you're gonna get away with this-" The solider in maroon colored armor known as Simmons says.

"Still holding out hope for that rescue? Don't." Temple sternly says.

 _Temple takes a few steps to his side, his Colonel, Surge and his Captain, Loco, and one other unknown armored figure escort the orange solider known as Grif and the blue colored solider known as Caboose._

"CABOOSE!" Tucker shouts.

"GRIF?!" Simmons, the pink colored solider Donut, Lopez, and Sarge shout in unison.

"Simmons?!" Grif replies with shock.

"TUCKER!" Caboose shouts with excitement

 _Grif and Caboose were hit against their backs by Surge and the unknown armored solider, knocking them onto the ground._

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Tucker shouts with pure anger towards Temple.

"My problem? What's your problem?! Your teams were used and beat up by Freelancers, same as us, and you make friends with them! Your teams were used and sold by the UNSC same as us, and you posed for their fucking photo ops!" Temple shouts as he takes a few steps towards Tucker.

 _Both Tucker and Temple stared straight into each others blue and autumn visors._

"But we've already dealt with Project Freelancer! We shut it down! How did you not get the memo?!" Simmons asks with aggravation.

"Ha! No. You're wrong about that. Everyone in this room, well, except the others around you and my friend here." Temple says as he motions his hands towards all the dead freelancers and the unknown armored figure. "Were drafted or volunteered to fight for the UNSC. They sold us to Project Freelancer like cattle, they used us, they destroyed our lives, and they haven't been made to pay for what they've done. Don't you give a shit about that?!"

"Eh." Donut says, if was able to shrug, he would.

"Water under the bridge." Sarge also responds flatly.

"Let them go." Tucker says angrily.

"Not happening." Temple says as he looks over towards the unknown armored figure. "Put the orange one along with the rest of them."

 _The figure nods as it grabs Grif by his shoulder and forces him up. The figure then drags Grif next to Simmons and Sarge. Grif manages to stand up, only for Temple to reach for a toy remote from Loco and hits the large red button. Grif is immediately frozen in his armor, unable to move._

"What the fuck?" Grif says as he tries to move.

"Ah, the armor lock technology was salvaged from Project Freelancer. Fate is not without Irony." Temple says with a chuckle.

"You won't get away with this." Tucker says with a growl. "Carolina and Wash will find you."

 _Temple starts to laugh, soon being followed by Surge, then Loco starts to awkwardly laugh, attempting to try and sound evil. Even Caboose attempts to laugh._

"Oh, those two? Don't worry, they'll be joining you all soon. But theirs one more thing I want to address." Temple says as he stares at Caboose. "Your friend here is a special case. Courtesy of that old helmet of his."

"Leave him alone!" Tucker shouts again.

"No." Temple says sharply. "This is a price that you all have to pay."

"Tucker. What about Church? Maybe he's here." Caboose says happily.

 _Temple starts to laugh hysterically._

"REALLY? You think so?" Temple says smugly as he looks down at Caboose.

"What did you do! Where's Chruch!" Tucker yells again.

 _Temple stays silent for a couple of seconds._

"Caboose, would you like to hear Church's full message? We got the whole recording right here." Temple says smugly. "He talks about you."

"Really?" Caboose says with some excitement.

"Play it Loco." Temple says as he turns to Loco.

 _Loco reaches for this armor's gauntlet. He hits a button on it and a beep is heard from a speaker in the room._

"Playing archived message from Blood Gulch Outpost." The voice in the speaker says in a monotone tone.

 _"Control...Control, do you read? This is Church from Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. Over. If your getting this, its an emergency! You've GOTTA send a plumber as soon as you get this, please! Tucker and Caboose, they flushed a damn grenade down the shitter and it EXPLODED! And it's EVERYWHERE, Control! It's coming out of the god damn walls, for Pete's sake! SEND. HELP. PLEASE. We need - I need- A plumber. FUCK! And some god damn new recruits too, because i'm about to MURDER these two! Church out!"_

 _Another beep is heard through the speaker._

"End message." The monotone voice in the speaker says.

"It's CRAZY what you can do with editing software these days." Temple says as he shrugs. "What's the matter Tucker? Cat got your tongue? I'm curious, do you all remember that? Granted, it happened a long time ago, in a gulch far, far away. But still, it must've been a memorable episode."

"I- I don't get it, h- he's back in Blood Gulch?" Caboose says with confusion.

"NO. Goddammit. WE. LIED. TO. YOU. He is dead!" Temple says as he voice slightly rises.

 _There was a brief moment of silence._

"For now." Caboose says quickly.

"NOOO! FOREVER! HOW FUCKING STUPID ARE YOU?!" Temple shouts.

"Lay off!" Grif says with aggression towards Temple.

"What - the - fuck ever, he's an adult, okay? Maybe if you all didn't treat him like some big baby, he would understand something simple as DEATH, as DYING, and being gone FOREVER." Temple says with a stern and harsh voice.

 _Caboose quietly looks down._

"I'll give him a real world example if you unlock my fucking armor." Tucker snaps.

"Oh - HO - HO, WOAH! Great plan! I'mma hop right on that!" Temple says sarcastically.

"So you changed his message so we could come looking for you?" Caboose asks quietly as he slightly looks up to Temple.

"Bingo. Thank you. I had help, of course. Loco's the one who did the scrambling." Temple says as he motions his hand to Loco.

"Because that's what best friends are for!" Loco says happily.

"This is goodbye. We are leaving. Onward to victory! Adieu. Adieu. Farewell!" Temple says happily.

 _Temple starts to walk away along with Surge and Loco. But Temple stops and turns back towards the frozen Reds and Blues._

"Ah. I almost forgot. Yupia my dear friend. Will you be so kind to deal with him. We can't lock him up so it's best for you to have your fun since you've been so helpful." Temple says smugly.

"Yupia?" Donut says with confusion. "Is that foreign?"

 _The unknown armored figure known as Yupia who had a stalker helmet and ranger armor colored with white and pink along with a black visor silently laughs as she walks behind Caboose._

"About time you've made something interesting happen." Yupia says sternly.

 _Yupia grabs Caboose by the back of his head and lifts up up from the ground._

"LET GO OF HIM!" Tucker yells out.

"You humans are all the same. Worthless." Yupia says with a large smile under her helmet.

"Tucker...i'm scared..." Caboose says with a bit of worry.

 _Yupia's arm starts to spark white and pink, slowly starting to spread onto Caboose._

"What this fuck are you doing?!" Simmons shouts.

"I order you to let go of the blue! If anyone is going to kill him, its going to be me!" Sarge also yells.

 _Yupia starts to laugh as her whole body starts to flow with white and pink electricity, slowly starting to engulf Caboose. Caboose starts to yell in pain from all the electricity. The whole room starts to flash in white and pink, even Temple, Surge, and Loco were covering their visors from the bright flashing lights. Eventually the lights stop flashing, everyone opens their eyes or lowers their arm from their visors to see Yupia drop Caboose on to the ground. His body and armor was smoking and he wasn't saying a word._

"CABOOSE?!" Tucker yells in worry. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

 _Yupia looks towards Tucker's voice._

"What do you think? I killed him." Yupia says coldly.

 _Yupia turns and walks towards the elevator._

"You better hold up to your end of deal Temple." Yupia says coldly.

"And you better get going. You still have two freelancers to grab. ALIVE." Temple says strictly.

"Fine. But what about the boy." Yupia asks.

"Leave him. They don't know a thing. Now get going. If you stay any longer, they'll get suspicious." Temple informs.

"Whatever." Yupia says as she walks into the elevator.

 _Temple looks back towards the quiet and shocked Reds and Blues and gives them a small wave before following Yupia into the elevator along with Surge and Loco. The door shuts eventually leaving the Reds and Blues as they just looked at the smoking Caboose on the floor through their helmets._

* * *

 ** _Time: Present_**

 ** _Location: Taiyang's house_**

* * *

 _Everyone inside of the living room was completely silent. Only Coco and Neo looked straight at Gyro to see her slightly trembling. They couldn't see her face under her helmet, but they knew that seeing her sister put her on the edge._

"Gyro..." Coco says quietly.

 _Gyro didn't respond. But Velvet could here quiet sniffling coming from her._

"Gyro...what's wrong?..." Velvet asks quietly.

 _Gyro only places the tablet down on the table next to Lopez and grabs her helmet and slowly pulls it off her head. She then stands up throws her helmet straight towards the wall, causing majority of the room to just flinch or wince from her actions. Gyro quickly falls back down on he couch, covering both her eyes with her hands as everyone could quietly her her sniffle._

"How...Why?...Why would she do that..." Gyro says quietly.

 _Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck look over to Taiyang for an explanation, but he just mouths that he'll explain it later. They look back to Gyro to notice a small amount of tears drop out of her hand as she stared at the paused screen of her armored sister. Gyro balls her hands in to fists as her hair and eyes flare to crimson._

"That's how they found out about the ship...that's how they ambushed us...and that's how they've avoided us for so long..." Gyro says quietly.

"Gyro, we'll get her...at least we now know who was responsible for their deaths...We know who was the blame for them..." Neo says as she places her hand on Gyro's shoulder.

"But what about Agents Washington and Carolina. We know that Yupia was sent to get them. But that still doesn't add up to why she was helping them." Coco explains.

"Its because of her hatred..." Gyro says wit hostility.

"Hatred for who?" Taiyang asks in worry.

"Humans." Yatsuhashi says. "She said that humans were weak before she killed the one in blue armor. She has to have a sense of anger and hatred towards humanity."

"But that doesn't add up why she would still help the Blues and Reds. They're also humans." Yang says with a hint of confusion and frustration.

"Well we can't find out as of now. Lets just find out to what happened to these other Agents miss Adel mentioned." Port says as he puts his hand to his chin to think.

 _Gyro huffs in anger and sits back down on the couch, she picks up her tablet and starts sorting through more files. Gyro manages to find a filed titled "To any other survivors.". Gyro taps on the file, bringing it open on the holographic display._

* * *

 ** _Time: One Year and 8 Months ago_**

 ** _Location: Armada 8, Underwater facility_**

* * *

 _Thirteen days has passed by the Reds and Blues were locked up. Majority of the heroes has already perished from dehydration and starvation. Agents Washington and Carolina were currently inside the same room, formulating some sort of plan. The only other surviving members left of the Reds and Blues was Tucker and Lopez._

"Tucker, stay with us. You need to stay awake!" The other aqua colored soldier with a recon helmet known as Agent Carolina says with worry.

 _Tucker only mumbles and groans quietly._

"Tucker, as long as your alive, the sword can't be used by them." The steel grey and yellow armored freelancer known as Agent Washington also worried.

"I'm...too...tired...i'm...i'm just gonna get some shut...eye..." Tucker says weakly with a cough.

"Tucker don't!" Carolina shouts.

 _Tucker does respond as he gives one more exhale._

"TUCKER?!" Washington shouts. "TUCKER WAKE UP!"

 _Tucker doesn't reply once so ever._

"Tucker?..." Carolina says quietly.

"Damn it..." Washington says under his breath.

 _Both Washington and Carolina quickly realize that Tucker was gone. They both quietly share the same silence that fell in the room._

"Solo somos nosotros ahora...(It's just us now...)" Lopez says as he voice stutters from the lack of power.

"We can't just sit here!" Carolina says with anger.

 _Washington stays quiet for a couple of minutes._

"What can we do? Its just us." Washington says with doubt.

"The reporter said that there were other Freelancers still missing. We have to warn them somehow." Carolina says quickly.

"How? There's no signal down here...And what Freelancers are left? Illinois, Alaska, Maryland, and Arizona are already here and dead. Who is there that is left?" Washington replies.

 _Carolina thinks for a couple of seconds._

"There's the triplets. Idaho, Ohio, and Iowa. They're still missing." Carolina says with a hint of some realization.

"They also wen't missing years before Freelancer fell. There's no clue or sign that they are alive." Washington says with some hint of sadness. "What about Georgia and Utah?"

"No one knows about Georgia. He was still never found or his body was never recovered. As for Utah, he was killed by equipment malfunction."

"Bubble shield?" Washington asks flatly.

"Bubble shield." Carolina replies flatly.

 _Washington quietly sighs. The both of them attempt to find any sort of way to escape. Or to think of any way to make contact to any Freelancer or anyone. That's when a memory popped into Carolina's head._

"Wash. Back in Project Freelancer, there was this kid. The Director would have me do training sessions with the kid alone. He kept me from telling anyone." Carolina explains.

"Wait...you too?" Washington asks.

"What?" Carolina replies.

"Grey and purple armor, had some long scarf, and never said a word. The Director also had me do training with him too. He had me teach him to use a rifle." Washington explains.

"He had me do hand to hand combat with him...does that mean..." Carolina says as her voice trails off.

"Been trained by other Freelancers in what they specialize. Probably. What do we know about hum?" Washington asks.

"Nothing. I have nothing." Carolina says with some defeat.

"Not even a name?" Washington asks.

"Not from what I remember. He didn't have the standard state code name from what I remember. It was...fuck what was it..." Carolina says as her voice trails off.

 _There was some more silence as they both think of the name._

"Forget it. Figuring out a name isn't important. What's important is that we find a way out of here." Carolina says strictly.

"Well if you have an idea, i'm all ears. Because I've got nothing." Washington says with a sigh.

 ** _01010101010101010101010101010101010101_**

 ** _File Corrupt_**

 ** _Power at 13%_**

 ** _Shutting down. Saving Power_**

 ** _01010101010101010101010101010101010101_**

 ** _Reactivating._**

 ** _Recording message._**

 ** _01010101010101010101010101010101010101_**

"To any Freelancer out there who finds this message...This is Agent Washington from Project Freelancer...This...This is it for us..." The voice of Washington says weakly.

"We've been locked in our armor for almost two weeks now...and I don't think we'll last much longer..." Carolina says as she coughs.

"Mark Temple. The man who is responsible for the death of our friends. The heroes of our universe. These Blues and Reds. They're responsible for all the deaths of Freelancers along with the attacks on UNSC territory." Washington explains as he also coughs.

"We are leaving this message for anyone. If you manage to find our friend Lopez. Then you've managed to find us." Carolina says weakly.

"Which means we're probably dead. But that means you've received this message. Who ever is hearing this. Please stop them. Find Kimball on Chorus. Report this to the UNSC. Anyone. For the sake of everyone. Please..." Washington says weakly.

"And...if this is someone else...Agent 26...if you are the one who finds this...you might be all that's left...We may not know much of what happened to you...but you might be one of the only Freelancers left...Please stop them...Lopez also keeps mentioning a name over and over again...Yupia...we don't know who this is...but we never got a explanation...Tucker...Tucker died before he could explain..." Carolina says with a hint of sadness. "Our best guess that it was the woman who found and captured us in the first place...but we don't know for sure."

"We only have a few days...hours probably...But all we can say is good luck to who ever finds this message...This is Agent Washington and Carolina...signing off..." Washington says as he gives a large exhale.

 ** _01010101010101010101010101010101010101_**

 ** _Message Recorded._**

 ** _Deactivating._**

 ** _01010101010101010101010101010101010101_**

* * *

 ** _Time: Present_**

 ** _Location: Taiyang's house_**

* * *

 _Everyone falls silent again from the message as they stare at the small audio wave from Lopez's recording. Gyro sets down the tablet on the table and immediately starts to work on Lopez. She removes the wires that were connect to the tablet._

"I guess we know what happens after that..." Yang says quietly.

"Yeah...The Blues and Reds head to Earth and end up destroying the entire planet in a matter of hours..." Gyro says with some passive aggression.

"Its...its just sad to see what happened to them...they didn't deserve it..." Velvet says with sadness.

"They never did...but its up to us to stop them." Neo says with aggression.

 _Gyro nods as she finally closes Lopez's chest panel. She then picks up her tablet and hits a few buttons. Everyone could here some mechanical humming grow louder. They could see Lopez's autumn visor flicker on again. He immediately springs up from the table and pats his own chest._

"Welcome back Lopez." Gyro says with a stern tone.

"NUNCA lo estamos haciendo de nuevo. **(We are NEVER doing that again.)** " Lopez says as he sighs.

"So Gyro...what's next?" Coco asks.

"What's next? I'll tell you what's next. Once I recover. Yang...we're leaving..." Gyro says as she looks towards Yang.

"Me? Why me?" Yang says as she points to herself.

"I know you want to look for Ruby. And I know you want to look for your mom too. Which brings me to something else. Back on the train...I know you saw your mom back in the train...and I know she wasn't alone...Yupia was with her..." Gyro says with some aggression.

"How do you know? I didn't see her." Neo says with some disbelief as he points at Gyro.

"I've been to accustomed to noticing a shimmer with active camouflage. And she was the one who shot the plasma blast at you." Gyro says as she glances towards Neo.

"Right..." Neo says as she rubs her arm.

"So let me get this straight." Taiyang says loudly. "You believe that your crazy sister is with Raven."

"I don't believe it. I know this." Gyro says as she stands up.

 _Gyro starts to put her tools and the tablet back into the storage crate on her hoverboard._

"And what do you plan to do when you find your sister?" Taiyang asks.

"What do you think?" Gyro asks nonchalantly.

"I don't know. Think maybe? You have that override code of yours." Taiyang says with some hint of annoyance.

"On a drive that I have to be literally in front of her to use. I can't access her interface unless I can get into arms reach Tai. But no. That's not my plan for her." Gyro says as she glares at Taiyang.

"Then what is it then?!" Taiyang almost shouts.

 _Gyro closes the storage crate and looks at the override data drive in her palm. She then closes her hand and looks straight back at Taiyang._

"I'm going to fucking kill her." Gyro says with aggression.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Here we go. Chapter 9 is now complete. And now you all know the true fates of the Reds and Blues. Took a while for me plan this out, especially on how I wanted to have the message of the Reds and Blues death to be portrayed. And I felt making it a small flashback would be a bit more interesting than a everyone watching a video file or audio file instead. Anyways, were almost at the end of this story. About 2 or 3 more chapters left then we move straight into Volume 5's timeline. BUT once this story is complete, i'll be focusing more on shorts instead, considering that it would be easier for me to work while watching Volume 6 when it comes out, planning things ahead. Again, if you want to find the shorts, go check out my Wattpad, it is It-Just-Me-K, they should be there Thank you all for reading this chapter and have a good day, Cheers :D_**


	11. Chapter 10: Search and Rescue

**_Homesick Chapter 10: Search and Rescue_**

* * *

 ** _Log Entry 2-0-87:_ _Cier is possibly the last place I'd ever think to return to. But seeing that we have survivors from Nuri's ship, we don't have much of a choice. Captain Redflower is a great asset and we can use his help. He lead the the R & D Team, he was just as talented as Gyro was in machinery, but not as good as her, but he can keep up. Maybe we don't need the sword. If we can get Redflower to Chorus, maybe he can bypass the Translocation Temple's security. Santa may not like that but it beats spending anymore time looking for the damn thing. But Cier of all places. I'm not necessarily the first person they want to see. But it's almost been a decade since Project Freelancers involvement with the planet, so memories of the projects involvements could be gone. I was tasked in learning about Cier 8 years ago. They sent me down to learn. And I did. I've learned about the Gladiators and there fights. I've made a few allies and enemies. Hell, a few of them taught me how to fight like them. But that's when the new orders came in. The Director though it was necessary to start eliminating Gladiators, deeming them as threats to the Project. And I didn't have much of a choice but to carry out those orders. I started targeting the Gladiators, killing them off little by little. I still had some moralities back then even if I didn't have control of myself. I honored the dead. Even if I kept their weapons, I made sure to put them to use when I broke out. Either way. Kimball doesn't know about this OP. It may have been a hot headed decision of mine, but we would have just wasted time. We're already here anyways. And I know where to start looking for the information we need to find our people. Let's just hope I don't accidentally start a problem here. And here's to hoping we can find what we need._**

* * *

 ** _Time: 2 weeks after discovering distress signal_**

 ** _Location: Cier, Outskirts of an unknown town_**

* * *

"Now this is a problem." Omega says darkly.

 _Sky, Pyrrha, and Dr. Grey sat on top of a hill, right on the edge of a dense forest in the middle of the night. The three of them take cover under a few trees as three helicopter like aircraft's fly over them. They had two rotors on the side of the helicopter along with jet's under the rotors. In the middle of the helicopter, it was completely exposed, holding a few seats and two turrets on each side._

"Falcons. UNSC in orbit transportation vehicles." Delta explains.

"I though the UNSC didn't know about this planet?" Pyrrha says as she looks over towards the fragments of Anger and Logic.

 **"They don't."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Sky aimed his sniper rifle towards the Falcons as they flew over them. Through his scope he could very easily spots of Blue and Red armor on the edge of the Falcons, taking positions on the turrets._

 **"Blue and Red soldiers. It looks like a scouting party."** Sky's hologram displays as he lowers his rifle.

"What? How?" Pyrrha says with some disbelief.

"Perhaps they followed your soldiers trail when they evacuated that ship you mentioned." Dr. Grey guesses.

 **"More than likely. But we didn't run into any ships or any resistance on the way down here. And I doubt they found the Revere too."** Sky's hologram displays as he looks back towards Dr. Grey and Pyrrha.

"That doesn't make sense. How long have your colleagues been stranded for?" Pyrrha asks.

 **"I can't say. Who knows how long that transmission has been bouncing around, our best option is to find our contact. But, seeing that wont be easy, we'll have to play this right. Stick to the shadows and stay in cover. Do not move unless I give you the signal to move. And stick to local broadcast channels only. We can not give them the idea that we are here."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Alright, so where is your contact anyways." Pyrrha asks again.

 _Sky motions his hand towards him for Pyrrha and Dr. Grey to gather up. The both of them quickly jog next to Sky as he kneels on the ground. He looks to his side and just nods at nothing, but to him, he was nodding towards Delta, who displays a holographic map of the town._

"We are here right now." Epsilon says as he flashes above the map.

 _Epsilon creates a green ping on the holographic map of their location on top of the hills._

"According to Sky, he says our contact is located here." Epsilon says as he creates another ping.

 _A red ping pops onto a two story building near the Northeastern side of a town._

"That's quite a distance." Dr. Grey sings.

"This is a small town. Shouldn't be too hard. The only problem other than the Blue and Red soldiers is the locals." Epsilon explains.

"The locals? We could just walk right past them. We never caused any problems for them." Pyrrha says with some confusion.

"Doubt that. We also don't know how long the Blues and Reds have been here. The residents could have some problems with them, and of that's the case, wearing all this armor can confuse them to think were on their side. So we need to be diligent either way. Dr. Grey, you still have Freckles?" Epsilon asks the crazy doctor.

 _Dr. Grey just giggles happily and draws an assault rifle from her back._

"I am here." Freckles says from the rifle.

 _Pyrrha just stares at Dr. Grey and assault rifle._

"Did...did that gun just talk?" Pyrrha says uneasily as she points at the rifle.

"You've met us before and seen some crazy shit too. You live in a world full of black creatures that eat people. And your freaked out over a gun talking?" Epsilon says flatly.

"This isn't the first time I've put Freckles in a gun. Speaking of which, he also still has all his functions from before." Dr. Grey says happily.

"Wait, all of them?" Epsilon asks curiously.

"Uh huh." Dr. Grey says with a happy nod.

"Did you manage to fix the aimbot feature?" Epsilon says quickly.

"Nope!" Dr. Grey replies happily.

"Great. Make sure we don't stand near her if we get in trouble." Epsilon says as he looks back at Sky.

 **"Whatever. Lets get moving."** Sky hologram displays.

 _Both Pyrrha and Dr. Grey nod while the holographic map dissipates. Sky kneels off the ground and was the first to start sliding down the hill towards the town. Pyrrha and Dr. Grey follow closely behind Sky as the three of them sprinted through the open field towards the closest building. Once they reached the building, Sky takes a couple of steps back from the wall and raises his left arm out towards the roof. His grapple hook compartment for his left robotic arm fires the hook and latches I top of the roof. Sky manages to reel himself up on top of the roof and raises his sniper rifle to quickly check the area. He sees that he was clear and turns around and looks over the edge to Pyrrha and Dr. Grey. Sky shoots his grapple hook into the grass next to Pyrrha and Dr. Grey. Pyrrha was the first to grab onto the cord, allowing herself to be pulled up by Sky. Once she was up, Sky shoots the hook into the grass again to reel up Dr. Grey. As Dr. Grey managed to pull herself up from the edge of the roof, the three of them carefully tread on top of the small building to the other side. As they peeked over he edge, the could see a patrol of Blue and Red soldiers march by._

 **"This is defiantly weird."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Care To explain?" Dr. Grey asks.

 **"Theirs no one outside. No locals. No citizens. Its like a curfew is active, why else would there be guards paroling the streets."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Okay, but why won't the locals stand up for themselves? If this is Cier, and from what Gyro told me. Majority of the planet's population should have the ability to fight back with ease." Pyrrha says with confusion.

"What?" Dr. Grey asks as she looks at Pyrrha.

 **"Forget it Dr. Grey. But Pyrrha, you raise a good point. Why don't the locals fight back? The people of this plant are more than capable to decimate the Blues and Reds. Something just doesn't add up. Lets just continue to move, perhaps our contact has the intel we need for whats going on."** Sky's hologram displays.

"You never mentioned who the contact is. Do you mind telling us so we know who were looking for?" Dr. Grey asks.

 **"Our contact is going to be at the objective."** Sky's hologram displays.

"And your sure they can help?" Dr. Grey asks again.

 **"They should. They owe me after all."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Sky leaps towards the next near by roof, Pyrrha quickly follows him while Dr. Grey stays put._

"Uh, guys. I can't make that jump." Dr. Grey says nervously and quietly.

 _Sky rolls his eyes under his helmet as he jumps back to Dr. Grey. He grabs her left shoulder and her right arm and uses his strength enhancement, making his armor accent colors and visor flash from purple to red. Sky then tosses Dr. Grey across the roof towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha frantically attempts to run towards the edge of her roof and manages to catch Dr. Grey._

"Are you okay Dr. Grey?" Pyrrha asks quietly, being careful to not be heard.

 _Dr. Grey nods as Sky lands next to the two. His armor's secondary color and visor flashes back to purple._

"You tell us to be careful yet you pull a stunt like that." Pyrrha says with a hint of agitation.

 _Sky doesn't reply as he runs ahead towards the next building. Pyrrha quietly groans as she and Dr. Grey run to keep up with Sky. The three of them continued to traverse rooftop to rooftop, avoiding patrols of Blue and Reds soldiers. They then slowly climb down the building they were on to avoid a incoming Falcon flying overhead. They now decided to sneak around the town through the small alleyways to avoid the Falcons and a few patrols. After another 13 minutes of navigation, they finally reach their intended objective, a small two story building just right across the street from them. Sky peaks his head out from the alleyway and checks for any patrols. He sees that the coast was clear and motions with his hand for Pyrrha and Dr. Grey to follow him. He raises his sniper rifle and crosses the street with Pyrrha following behind him and Dr. Grey watching their backs as she follows them with Freckles raised. They stacked up against the front door and waited for Sky to call the next move. Sky hits his elbow against the front door, knocking on it a couple of times. They could hear footsteps coming towards the door. But, Pyrrha spots a patrol of one Red solider and one Blue soldier coming towards their directions._

"Uh, hello? Who is it?" Someone says from the door.

 _Sky looks straight at Pyrrha for her to answer the person behind the door._

"Look, we don't have much time to explain. There is a team of Blue and Red soldiers coming towards us and we don't have the time to hide. May we please come inside?" Pyrrha asks quickly.

 _Pyrrha, Sky, and Dr. Grey hear the sounds of doors unlocking. The front door finally swings open. Sky motions for Dr. Grey and Pyrrha to head inside. They nod as they back into the building with Sky walking backwards inside too. Sky quickly shuts the door just as he makes it inside the building. Inside, it looked like a small restaurant with a small bar, a few seats for customers to sit and eat, and a kitchen behind the small bar. The three of them sigh in relief and hear the sound of a metallic click. The three of them turn towards the sound to see a man with white and very light blue skin who stood at the height of 5'3. He had Blue long hair that had rabbit ears that poked through his hair along with teal eyes and wore a brown long sleeved shirt that had a golden colored trim at the collar and end of the sleeves. He also wore tan colored pants along with his black sneakers. And he did not have a pleased look on his face, especially when he held some sort of pistol in his hand and trained it at their direction._

"I am giving you three the count of ten to explain why you're here and to tell your leader that I have already paid my debts for the month." The man says with hostility.

 _Pyrrha and Dr. Grey look at Sky to see his body language not change once so ever._

 **"Almaz."** Sky's hologram only displays.

"I'm guessing this is your contact?" Dr. Grey asks nervously.

"And his has a gun pointed at us." Pyrrha says flatly.

"Contact? I've never seen you three in my life." Almaz replies with that same hostility.

 _Pyrrha and Dr. Grey look back a Sky with confusion and worry under their helmets._

 **"You should. Because i'm the reason your even alive right now. 8 years ago. I saved you and your daughter from that creature back in Magdurus Pass."** Sky's hologram displays as he walks up to Almaz.

"8 Years ago...How do you know about him? He disappeared a few months later. And from what I'm looking at right now. Your definitely not the person who saved me or my daughter." Almaz says as he looks up at Sky.

 _Sky then displays a image of his emblem. It was just the standard Freelancer logo along with six blades with purple lights at the tips of the blades behind the Freelancer logo. Almaz lowers the pistol onto the table as he realizes his mistake._

"Oh my god, it is you..." Almaz says quietly. "I am so sorry! What happened to you?! I thought you lost your arm?!" Almaz asks quickly and nervously as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Hold on a minute. Can you explain what's going on here?" Pyrrha asks Sky as she pulls his shoulder to face her.

 **"8 Years ago, I was sent here to Cier during my time with Project Freelancer. Long story short, I ran into Almaz here when he and his daughter were on the run from a hostile faction on this planet. I was ordered to help them escape and escort them here. But, we ran into a problem with this planets wildlife. I managed to buy Almaz and his daughter sometime to escape Magdurus pass and make here to Bahp Town. But it came with a heavy price. I lost my left arm in the process and now I have the arm you see now."** Sky's hologram displays to Pyrrha and Dr. Grey.

"So. What brings you here. How can I help?" Almaz asks with curiosity. "Also, nice new set of armor, it looks a lot better than your old set."

 **"Thanks. But i'm here because i'm in need of information."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Almaz walked behind the counter of the bar and grabs a few glasses._

"Come sit, all of you." Almaz says politely.

 _Pyrrha and Dr. Grey didn't hesitate as they quickly take their seats on the stools on the bar. Sky just stood as he holsters his sniper rifle on his back as he leans on the bar counter._

"What would you two like?" Almaz asks Pyrrha and Dr. Grey.

"A water will suffice for me." Pyrrha says kindly.

"Same here." Dr. Grey says happily.

"Alrighty, what about you 26?" Almaz asks as he turns to Sky.

 **"I'm fine. And please, its Sky now."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _As Almaz smiles and quickly fills two glasses with water, he glaces over at Sky._

"Sky? Whats with the name change?' Almaz asks with curiosity.

 **"Long story. Just to make it easy, its my actual name."** Sky's hologram displays.

"That's nice. Well here you two go." Almaz says happily.

 _Almaz hands Pyrrha and Dr. Grey the two cups of water. Pyrrha happily takes off her centurion helmet and drinks the glass of water. Dr. Grey then removes her Cypher helmet to reveal her olive skin and short brown hair along with her brown hair and drinks her cup of water. Almaz happily chuckles as they quickly chug down the water._

"Dad?" Someone says from the staircase.

 _Everyone turns their heads towards the staircase to see a girl with a similar attire to Almaz. She still had majority of Almaz's features and was about 5'3. She groggily rubs her eyes and then realizes the three other occupants in the room._

 **"Sienna."** Sky's hologram displays towards the girl.

 _The girl called Sienna looks at Almaz who just smiles._

"Sienna, this is Agent 26. Remember him 8 years ago? And there are his friends..." Almaz says as his voice trails off.

"Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha says kindly and with a kind smile.

"Doctor Emily Grey." Dr. Grey says happily.

 _Sienna doesn't responds as she just runs down the stairs and dashes right into Sky and tackle hugs him. Pyrrha and Dr. Grey had a blank stare at first and then they started to giggle at the sight. Sky manages to push Sienna off his waist and stands back up. Sienna however, her mood quickly shifts into some anger._

 **"Okay, good to see you too Sienna."** Sky's hologram displays as he dusts himself off.

"8 YEARS! 8 YEARS YOU JUST DISAPPEAR AND NOW YOU COME BACK!" Sienna yells out with some anger.

 **"That wasn't my call to make."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Sienna crosses her arms and huffs in annoyance. She then takes a deep breath before dropping her arms and looks back up at Sky._

"Sorry...its just been too long, how are you? And what are you doing here?" Sienna asks curiously.

 **"Well I was was getting to that before you stopped by."** Sky's hologram displays as he turns to Almaz. " **My CO's ship was attacked. Not sure how long ago but all I know is that the ship is destroyed and I have men that are apparently on this planet. Survivors if anything. And I need to know if you know anything about it. Considering this is a tavern for duelists. I was hoping you could have picked up something along the lines of a crash landing or anything about survivors."**

 _Almaz puts his hand to his chin as he thinks of anything. Sienna also thinks of anything she could have heard._

"I'm sorry. But ever since this soldiers came to Cier, duelists have become a no show." Almaz explains with a sigh.

 _Pyrrha and Dr. Grey give Sky a worried look. Almaz sees this and quickly points into the air._

"BUT, I may know some people who can help you." Almaz says quickly.

 _Just as Sky, Pyrrha, or Dr. Grey could a chance to ask a question, there was a knock on the front door. The five of them look at the door with a bit of worry. Sky quickly snaps back at Pyrrha and Dr. Grey, they both grab their helmets and put on. Sky then looks back at Almaz._

 **"Go answer the door. Pyrrha, Dr. Grey, and I will hide."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Almaz nods as and starts to head to the door. Sienna quickly runs over to the three armored visitors and guilds them to the kitchen to hide them. Once they were inside, Sienna closes the door behind her and heads behind the bar counter and grabs the two empty glasses and heads to the sink. Almaz then opens the door to find two soldiers, one in Red armor while the other in Blue, and they were armed with Charons smg suppressors and light rifles._

"Hello, can I help you two?" Almaz asks politely.

"Almaz, its us, can we come inside?" The woman in the Red armor asks.

"Oh, yes, please, come in." Almaz says quickly.

 _Almaz steps out of the way, letting the Red and Blue Solider inside the tavern. The Red solider puts down a large backpack and puts in on top of one of the tables._

"Sorry that we're late. Its been getting difficult to try and avoid them." The woman in the red armor says with a sigh.

 _Almaz was about to say something to reply, but was cut off when Sky pops out of active camouflage as he quickly kicks the Blue solider against the back of his knee, knocking him to the floor and spawns himself two M6H Socom magnums in each hand, pointing them towards the Red and Blue soldiers. The entire room freezes in silence as the woman in the Red armor drops her light rifle on the ground._

"Its...Its you..." The woman in the red armor says quietly.

 _The kitchen door then opens to show Pyrrha and Dr. Grey peak through._

"Dr. Grey?!" The woman in the red armor almost shouts.

"Wait a minute...I recognize that voice." Dr. Grey says with uncertainty.

"Wait, you know them? How?" Pyrrha asks with confusion.

 _Sky only points the Magnum closer to the woman in Red armor, causing her to slowly back away._

"Dr. Grey! It's me! Dylan Andrews!" The Red solider says with some panic.

"The reporter?!" Dr. Grey says with confusion.

"Yes! Please tell your friend to lower the guns!" Dylan says with worry.

 _Dr. Grey runs over to Sky and pushes both his arms down._

"Sky. Remember when we first met and we talked about two reporters that were searching for the Reds and Blues. This is them!" Dr. Grey says happily. "Speaking of which, what happened? We though you two were dead?!"

 _Dylan sighs as she walks over to the Blue soldier and helps him up._

"Come one Jax, get up, we have explaining to do." Dylan say flatly.

 _The man named Jax groans and starts mumbling something. Once he was pulled up from the ground. Sky holsters his two magnums on his waist and glares at the two supposed reporters as they walked over to the bar stools. Once they took their seats, Almaz quickly runs behind the bar to grab another set of two glasses._

"So. Mind explaining what happened to you two?" Dr. Grey asks curiously.

"Yeah...Almaz, i'll just have a beer." Dylan says with a frustrated tone.

"Ditto." Jax also says with a bored tone.

 _Almaz nods happily and turns to his daughter. Sienna takes the two glasses and heads to two faucets and fills the two glasses. Once filled she places the two glasses in front of Dylan and Jax._

"Thank you Sienna." Dylan says with a smile under her helmet and turns her seat towards Sky, Pyrrha, and Dr. Grey. "Now. Where do I start?"

 **"How about Armada 8. I already know that the Reds and Blues were killed there. But I never heard or seen of a Dylan Andrews or a Jax."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Its Jax Jones." Jax says quickly.

 **"Shut it. Dylan, please explain."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Right. Once Jax and I went with the Reds and Blues to Armada 8, we were immediately captured by Temple and his team. Jax and I were taken to one cell in their brig inside that under water base. We don't exactly know what happened to the Reds and Blues, but we just assumed they were locked up in another cell. Over time, something...strange happened. Our cell was just...unlocked. We don't know how nor we found anyone. The only thing we did mange to find were these two sets of armor and a message to blend in for the time. And that's really our story. We spent the last year and a half in hiding till we find a way to do something. And that's when we heard of you and your army. We had planned to find a way to escape to join your cause, but Temple's orders to send us here made it difficult." Dylan explains as she takes a sip of her cup of beer through her red helmet.

"Well that's a problem." Pyrrha points out.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asks.

 **"Our ship is gone. There are survivors here and Cier and a few more back on my home planet. I need to find the survivors here to hopefully help my CO along with my squad back on my home planet. Temple's there along with the rest of his Captains and Colonel."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Survivors..." Dylan says as her voice trails off.

"Ohhhh...you mean those small group of armored soldiers all the way by that ruined city." Jax says nonchalantly.

 _Everyone stayed silent as they just stared at Jax as he takes a large sip of beer through his helmet. He takes notice of everyone staring at him and lowers his cup of beer._

"What?" Jax asks.

 **"Fuck. FUCK."** Sky's hologram displays as he starts to head towards the front door.

"Sky, what's wrong?" Pyrrha asks with worry.

 **"That's Aether Ruins. Grab your gear. If Captain Redflower is really alive, then we need to find him, quick."** Sky's hologram displays.

"But, you just got here." Sienna says with a sad tone.

 **"Sorry Sienna, but my family needs me. The faster I can save my men, the faster I can save my sister and my girlfriend. Well, and Pyrrha's boyfriend too. But I can try to promise that I'll come back to Cier if we manage to find them."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Sienna gives a small smile as she quickly runs up and gives a hug to Sky. Once she lets go. Sky reaches behind him and brings out a small bag. He then tosses it to Almaz, who catches it with both his hands. He looks at the bag and looks back at Sky. Dr. Grey and Pyrrha then stands up and follow Sky._

"Hold on a minute. We're coming with you." Dylan says as she stands up from her stool.

 **"Alright."** Sky's hologram displays wit ha shrug.

"Just like that? Your just going to let them in?" Pyrrha says with disbelief.

"What's wrong with us?" Dylan says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"No. I have nothing against you. Its just that Sky here." Pyrrha says as she points at Sky with her thumb. "Is usually very stubborn."

 **"Its because Dylan and Jax probably have access codes for us that we can use to avoid patrols or checkpoints."** Sky's hologram displays as he looks towards Dylan and Jax. **"Now, you two, get ready. We're leaving, now."**

 _Dylan nods as she quickly runs over to a table and puts on her backpack on and picks up her Light rifle again whole her partner Jax grabs his SMG suppressor. The five of them start to head out the door, but Sky stops and look back at Almaz an Sienna._

 **"Thank you both. Hopefully we can see each other again under better circumstances."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Anytime Sky. Remember, your always welcome here at Miracle Garden." Almaz says happily as he and his daughter give a goodbye wave.

 _Sky nods as he exits the tavern and shuts the door behind him. He was immediatly seen by Dylan and Pyrrha._

"Right, were do we head to?" Dylan asks.

 **"Back to the Revere. We're flying to Aether Ruins."** Sky's hologram displays.

* * *

 ** _Time: 5 hours later_**

 ** _Location: Cier, Aether Ruins_**

* * *

 _The Revere slowly hovers down into a landing on top of a destroyed building. During the flight to Aether Ruins, Epsilon spent the time to give Dylan and Jax the recap of his survival and his latest adventures before being sent to Remnant while Dr. Grey asked many questions about the people of Cier after encounter with Almaz and Sienna. The Rear door bay opens up, allowing the Sky, Pyrrha, Dr. Grey, Dylan, and Jax to walk out. Both Dylan and Jax changed into their interstellar daily uniform/armor instead of the blue and red armor to avoid friendly fire. Once they exited the Revere, the rear door bay closes behind them as they started their search._

"The person on the radio you mentioned. Captain RedFlower. What is his job?" Dylan asks.

 **"Listen miss Andrews. As much as I am glad that your alive, please stop asking questions."** Sky's hologram displays as he rolls his eyes under his helmet.

"I swear, this is the last one." Dylan pleads.

 **"Fine. Captain Redflower is the the leads the R & D Team. His skills mainly apply to research and technology. He comes up with a new gadget, weapon, or anything and sends it straight to Gyro for finalization and production. We need Redflower in hopes to try and get Pyrrha and I back to Remnant."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Remnant, that's your home planet." Dylan says.

 **"Yeah. Both mine and Pyrrha's."** Sky's hologram displays as he glances at Pyrrha.

"Miss Dylan, do you mind if I ask a question?" Pyrrha asks politely.

"Yeah, sure, go right ahead." Dylan replies.

"Do you...do you know what happened to earth?..." Pyrrha asks cautiously.

 _Dylan dipped her head down slightly while Jax nudged Pyrrha slightly, grabbing her attention._

"Her husband was a victim. He worked for my uncle back at Interstellar daily as a IDA Analyst, what ever that is. But its a sensitive subject." Jax whispers to Pyrrha.

 _Pyrrha had a look of regret and sadness under her helmet as she glances at Dylan who gave a small nod of confirmation._

"I'm sorry for asking." Pyrrha says with sympathy.

"Its fine. You didn't know. What matters is that we put a stop to them." Dylan says quietly as she looks at Sky. "Do you know how to track your missing soldiers?" Dylan asks as she tries to change the subject.

"Like a tracking device or something?" Dr. Grey also asks.

 **"No. Standard procedure to deactivate the armors recovery beacons in a situation like this. It was easy to find its signal and it has a very short transmission signal."** Sky's hologram displays as he glances back behind him.

"So were running in blind?" Pyrrha asks.

 **"Yeah. Basically."** Sky's hologram displays

 _The five of them continued to wander the ruins of the old Aether city. They checked as many destroyed buildings, houses, taverns, every building they could find. But there was nothing. No sightings of any of the missing soldiers._

"How big is this city?!" Jax almost shouts.

 _Dylam slaps Jax lightly against the back of his helmet._

"Can you not yell? Las thing we need is to get shot at because your getting impatient." Dylan says sharply.

 _While Jax and Dylan started to have a small argument, Pyrrha looks towards a nearby building._

"You see something Nikos?" Dr. Grey asks as she walks up behind Pyrrha.

"No...Do you...hear something?" Pyrrha asks slowly.

 _Dr. Grey stays silent for a couple of seconds as she tries to listen. But wasn't hearing much due to Dylan and Jax's bickering._

"QUIET!" Dr. Grey shouts at Dylan and Jax.

 _Everyone quickly stares at Dr. Grey._

 **"Really? Was that necessary?"** Sky's hologram displays as he glares at Dr. Grey.

"Yes. It was." Dr. Grey says happily and looks back at Pyrrha. "Now what is it that you were hearing?"

 _Pyrrha didn't respond as she looked at the ground. Sky notices this as he looks as he takes a look at the pebbles that started to rumble on the floor. Both Sky and Pyrrha then look at each other, acknowledging the up coming events, then they could all hear the sound of treads closing in on them. The Dylan and Jax raised their Charon weaponry while Sky raised his sniper rifle. Dr. Grey slightly raises Freckles in preparation while Pyrrha turns her head towards the sound of treads._

"Enemy hostiles detected." Freckles announces.

 _The group of five were looking at Freckles as he gives the heads up. Down the street from where they were, a scorpion tank drives through a building along with a dozen Blue and Red Soldiers._

 **"GRAB SOME COVER!"** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Pyrrha uses her new armor gauntlets to create a hardlight copy of her shield Akoúo̱ and blocks incoming gunshots while Sky stood behind Pyrrha. Dr. Grey quickly ran behind a destroyed building while Dylan and Jax fired their own shots as they followed Dr. Grey to cover. While Pyrrha slowly backed up, blocking shots while Sky returned fire with his sniper rifle, killing only four Blue and Red troopers. Pyrrha's hardlight copy of Akoúo̱ starts to crack from all the gunfire. Pyrrha see's the tank turn its large cannon towards their direction and glances back at Sky, luckily he gets the message and grabs Pyrrha by her arm and uses his jump - pack to slide him and Pyrrha behind another destroyed building across the street from Dr. Grey, Dylan, and Jax as the tank fires a shell, missing and landing further down the street behind them._

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Dylan shouts as she peaks around the corner.

 _Dylan goes back into cover as a shot lands right next to her head. She breaths heavily as she looks across the street towards Sky and Pyrrha. Sky reloads his sniper rifle and peaks around the corner, raising his rifle to fire two shots. One shot hits a Red solider in his kneecap while the other shot hits the tank, bouncing off its armor. Sky ducks back into cover as soon as they started to focus fire on his position. Sky makes a few hand gestures towards Dylan, Jax, and Dr. Grey. But he only got blank stares from the three of them. Sky facepalms as he uses Epsilon to communicate._

"WE NEED COVER FIRE!" Epsilon shouts.

"I DON'T THINK YOU REALIZE THAT THERE IS A TANK SHOOTING AT US TOO!" Dylan shouts,

 _The tank round flies right between them, exploding right at the center of the street between them._

"WELL WE DON'T HAVE THE MEANS TO DEAL WITH THE TANK!" Epsilon shouts.

 _Sky peaks around the corner to see more Blue and Red soldiers on top of the roods with Binary rifles and light rifles, firing down om their position._

"FUCK! SNIPERS ON THE ROOFS!" Epsilon shouts.

 _Dylan manages to quickly peak around the corner and fire three shots with her light rifle and manages to kill a Blue soldier next to the tank. The five of them were pinned down from the two dozen Blue and Red soldiers. Ammo was slowly starting to become scarce for the four of them who were actually using firearms. Pyrrha continued to use her hardlight Akoúo̱ to cover Sky as he would peak and take shots with his rifle and Jax would continue to use his suppressor to cover Dylan as she took precision shots with her light rifle. And Dr. Grey used Freckles to call out targets for Dylan and Jax as they continued their firefight. But while the five of them continued their firefight with the Blues and Red, Freckles points out something._

"Unknown contacts detected." Freckles announces.

"What?" Dr. Grey only says.

 _A rocket flies down from the top of a building next to Sky and Pyrrha and hits the tank. The explosion didn't destroy the tank, but it knocked down majority of the troops who were used the tank as cover. The five of them look up to the building from where the rocket came from and see a solider in a commando helmet and recon eda armor with colors of dark blue and silver along with a silver visor. On the solider's right wrist was some sort of blue band with a black 4 edged star. He aimed his rocket launcher and fires another rocket at the tank, destroying the tank. The Blue and Red soldiers recover from the first explosion managed to raise their rifles and fire towards the mystery solider and the group of five again. While they continued to fire, large red crystals sprang up from the ground to create a wall between the Blue and Red soldiers and the group of five. Sky looked behind him down the street to see another solider in a helljumper helmet and scanner armor with the colors of dark green and red along with a red visor. The second mystery solider was crouched on the ground with his palm on the ground. He stood up and faces the five of them._

"Come on! That barrier wont hold for long, follow me!" The soldier in green and red armor says as he motions the five of them to follow.

 _The solider in green and red armor starts to run down the street. Pyrrha, Dr. Grey, Jax, and Dylan looked at Sky only to see him just sprint after the solider. The four of them shrug as they follow Sky down the street. The five of them follow the solider in green and red armor into a old destroyed laundromat. Then the solider of dark blue and silver armor ran up behind them with his rocket launcher on his back._

"Sir, they're on our tail. We'll need to move now." The solider in dark blue and silver armor says.

"Grab some C4 and set some charges to the tunnel. We need to cover our tracks." The solider in dark green and red armor orders.

"Got it." The solider in dark blue and silver armored solider says with a nod.

 _The solider in dark blue and silver armor reaches behind him to grab a charge of C4 and plants it on a near by pillar while the soldier in dark green and red armor leads the group into a back room. He then grabs a old locker and pushes it to the side to reveal a hole in the floor._

"You five, follow me and stay close." The soldier in dark green and red armor orders.

"Hold on a minute. We just met you like 5 minutes ago. We're not going anywhere." Dylan says with hostility.

"Are you seriously doing this? I just save your life and you doing this?" The solider in dark green and red armor says with annoyance as he turns to Sky. "I'm going to guess they don't know?"

 _Sky just shrugs as he glances back at Dylan._

"Your Captain Redflower, aren't you." Pyrrha says as she points at the solider.

"Bingo. Now are you all going to get in the hole or not?" Redflower says with a annoyed tone.

 _Dylan was about to retort but was pushed into the hole by Sky. Jax then jumps into the hole then being followed by Dr. Grey and Pyrrha. Sky and Redflower make quick eye contact while the solider in dark blue and silver armor runs up with a detonator in his hand._

"Charges are ready." The solider in dark blue and silver armor says.

 _Redflower nods as he and Sky then jump into the hole, then followed by the soldier dark blue and silver armor. They were greeted by everyone else inside the tunnel system. Redflower takes the lead and has everyone follow him. Once they ran for a good minute, Redflower turns back towards the solider in dark blue and silver armor and nods to him. The solider nods back and hits the button on the detonator, detonating the C4 back on the laundromat. The five of the could hear the explosion and feel the tunnel just slightly rumble. Redflower then motions the group to follow him as he leads them trough the tunnel system._

"Your lucky that Vesper here was able to spot your ship when you flew in along with that squad of Blues and Reds." Redflower says as he glances back at the group of five.

"Vesper?" Jax asks.

"That would be me." The soldier in dark blue and silver armored soldier says as he points at himself. "Lieutenant Vesper, my squads scout and recon trooper. Nice to meet the four of you." Vesper says politely.

"And who might the four of you be then? I already know Agent 26." Redflower says as he motions his hand towards Sky.

"Dylan Andrew, Interstellar Daily." Dylan says.

"Jax Jones." Jax announces proudly.

"Doctor Emily Grey." Dr. Grey says happily.

"Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha says with a nod.

"Well, as nice as it is to meet the four of you, lets get this out of the way. Name's Captain Redflower, leader of the R & D team. Now, i'm guessing that your all thinking how long have we been here? Well, we've been stuck here for a month and a half." Redflower explains.

"How many other survivors are there? We know about the destruction of the ship." Pyrrha asks.

"Other than Captain Redflower and I, there's 4 others. But As of now, the other three left a few weeks ago in search of info and a ship. Havn't got word back yet. Something has been jamming with the comms for awhile ever since the Blues and Reds followed us here." Vesper explains.

"I'm guessing your taking us to your leader?" Jax asks.

"What? As of now i'm the leader. Are you paying attention?" Redflower asks as he looks back at Jax.

"No really." Jax replies quickly.

"Just...ignore him." Dylan says as she glares at Jax.

"Duly noted." Redflower says flatly. "But I am taking you to our hideout. From there, we can breif you five on our situation and you can do the same for us."

 _Captain Redflower presses a button on the side of his helmet, lighting up a flashlight to lead the group through tunnel system for the next 27 minutes. Taking different pathways through the old tunnel system. Eventually they were lead to a dead end with a similar Red crystal formation from earlier._

"Uh, this is a dead end." Jax points out.

"Yeah, no shit, give me a second." Redflower says with a deadpanned tone.

 _Redflower just makes a small hand gesture, pulling his hand down and making the red crystals slide into the ground, revealing a pretty decently large room, some bits of machinery were scattered around the safe room along with small crates and plenty of firearms that leaned on the walls. But on a nearby old holotable was a soldier wearing a maverick helmet and orbital armor with the colors of purple and cyan along with her cyan visor. The soldier was sharpening a sword and takes notice of Redflower at the entrance._

"Oh, your back Cap, wheres Vesper?" The female solider in purple and cyan armor asks.

"Good to see you too Stitch. Vesper is here" Redflower says with a nod. "Brought us some visitors too."

 _Redflower steps out of the way to let Sky, Pyrrha, Dr. Grey, Dylan, and Jax into the safe room. The female soldier named Stitch springs up from the ground as she looks straight at Sky._

"Holy shit. Where the hell were you for the last few months?!" Stitch says with some surprise as she then looks at the other four new visitors. "And you brought new friends."

"Yeah. The one in red and bronze is Pyrrha Nikos, The white and purple is Doctor Emily Grey, and the two white and blue ones are Dylan Andrews and Jax Jones from Interstellar daily." Redflower says as he motions his hand to the four visitors.

"Nice to meet the four of you. My name is Sergeant Stitch, my squads infiltrator specialist." Stitch says happily.

"Your sister? Is she..." Pyrrha says as her voice trials off.

"Dead?" Dr. Grey asks bluntly.

 _Pyrrha nudges Dr. Grey while Stitch just waves it off._

"No, she's not. She's here right now." Stitch explains.

 _The four of them look around the safe room, not seeing the supposed fourth survivor._

"Uhhh...Where?" Dylan asks cautiously.

 _Stitch quietly groans as she looks at her sword she dropped._

"Ally, can you not do this?! This is embarrassing!" Stitch says as she stops her foot on the ground.

 _Dr. Grey nudges Vesper's left arm to grab his attention._

"Is it okay if I perform a medical checkup on your friend Stitch. She might be a little...crazy?" Dr. Grey whispers.

"She's fine Doc." Vesper replies.

"Are you sure? She's talking to a sword." Dr. Grey whispers.

"Just trust me Doc, just watch." Vesper says as he looks back at Stitch.

"ALLY! I'M BEING SERIOUS!" Stitch yells with embarrassment.

 _While Dr. Grey, Pyrrha, Dylan, and Jax just look at each other in confusion. When they look at Stitch's sword, a flash of white briefly blinds the group. Once the light dims down, they could see another armored soldier in the same armor as Stitch, except her colors were pink and purple along with a purple visor. She stretched her back and starts to have a giggling fit._

"I'm sorry Stitch. But that was priceless." The pink and purple solider says in her giggling fit.

 _While the female solider continues to laugh, the other four visitors were just staring in silence._

"What...where did you come from?" Dylan asks with confusion.

"That would be their power. Ally here, her squads sniper, can turn into a sword for her sister Stitch to use, while Stich can turn a scythe for Ally." Redflower explains.

"Any you can make those red crystals." Pyrrha points out.

"Yeah. Pretty cool right?" Reflower asks.

"Its just weird." Pyrrha says flatly.

"Not used to seeing all magic and powers yet?" The female solider named Ally asks.

"Powers, yes. Magic. A little." Pyrrha replies.

"That doesn't make sense." Stitch says flatly.

 **"We're more inclined to say that we have semblances instead of powers and magic."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Stitch, Ally, Redflower, and Vesper stare at Sky's hologram for a brief few seconds to read his message before looking at the mute freelancer._

"Well that's certainty new." Vesper says as he points at the holo projection.

 **"Well what else do I use to communicate? You want me to do sign language when i'm using a gun?"** Sky's hologram displays as he rolls his eyes under his helmet.

"Just pointing out something new. No need to get all fussy about it." Vesper says as he puts his hands up.

 **"And I was also pointing something out too. But enough about that. You said there were other survivors that left a few weeks ago. Do you know where they went?"** Sky's hologram displays.

"Now wait a minute here Agent. We also need a explanation too. Like what happened to you and the General? And why it took you this long to finally manage to find us. And what are these semblances too that your friend mentioned. You said 'we're' meaning that you have it too. So Agent. We'll brief you on your situation once you brief us." Redflower says as he walks over to the old holotable.

 _The group of five glance at each other as they all give their own nod and walk up to the holotable to tell their story._

* * *

 ** _Time: 3 hours later_**

* * *

 _Captian Redflower, Lieutenant Vesper, and Sergeants Ally and Stitch stood on the other side of the holotable, taking in all the information that they had just learned. Things about Remnant, things about the planets life, history, and the recent events regarding to the teleportaion along with the squad being split up._

"That's our story. Just about everything." Pyrrha says with a small shrug.

"Sooo...these semblances...you can control polarities. Do you mind to show me?" Stitch asks with some curiosity and excitement.

"Uhh...sure?" Pyrrha says with uncertainty.

 _Sky pulled the bolt of his sniper rifle and ejects a bullet from the chamber. He catches the bullet and then quickly tosses the bullet towards Pyrrha's direction. Pyrrha quickly raises her hand towards the bullet and her body glows black, the bullet flying at Pyrrha freezes in the air as it was also glowing black. Pyrrha then flings the bullet back at Sky. He quickly catches the bullet and starts to play with the bullet between his fingers._

"Interesting, you think you can stop bullets as they are being fired at you?" Redflower asks with curiosity.

"Sadly no. It takes a lot of concentration and I doubt i'll ever be able to pull such a maneuver." Pyrrha says as she rubs the back of her neck.

 _Redflower nods as he turns his attention to Sky._

"Alright, now that your all done with your explanations, i'll start with ours. What do you want to know first?" Redflower asks.

 **"How about the other survivors. Their the biggest priority as of now."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Ah. Well theirs technically four of them. But two of the other survivors are like Ally and Stitch in terms of their abilities. There both brothers." Redflower explains.

 **"So Raxas and Zade are alive. Good to know. But who else is there?"** Sky's hologram displays.

"Captain Sin and along with Corporal Linn. Sin lead the mission two find a ship out of here. I tried to warn him, but he was persistent on doing this. Same with Linn. She's is just as stubborn as Vesper." Redflower says with a grin under his helmet.

"I'm not THAT stubborn sir. At least I played it smart and stayed here." Vesper retorts.

"Oh, so is there something wrong with Raxas and Zade then?!" Both Stitch and Ally says in annoyance and in unison.

 _Pyrrha, Dr. Grey, Dylan, and Jax stare right at Sky._

 **"Stitch is dating with Raxas while Ally is with Zade."** Sky's hologram displays towards the four of them.

"Got it." Jax says quickly.

 _Vesper continued his argument with Stitch and Ally while Redflower steps in between the three._

"Stop! Enough already!" Redflower shouts.

 _Vesper, Stitch, and Ally finally stop their bickering as they look away from each other._

"I though Team RWBY can be chaotic sometimes." Pyrrha says under her breath.

 **"Do you have any idea where Sin took Raxas, Zade, and Linn to grab a ship?"** Sky's hologram displays.

"That's the problem. We know where they went. But we haven't received anything from them ever since they left." Redflower explains.

"Then where are they?" Dylan asks.

"Aether 2.0." Redflower says.

"Come again?" Jax only asks.

 _Redflower just hits the side of the holotable everyone surrounded. A large holographic projection of a city with some large circle under the city. The city was extremely futuristic and advanced compared to other locations on Cier or compared to the cities in Remnant._

"So...its a city." Dr. Grey says bluntly.

 **"No shit. But this is a different type of city Dr. Grey. Aether 2.0 is a flying city not far from here. We flew past it on the way here."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Exactly. Aether 2.0 is the most advanced location in Cier. And the people their aren't the friendliest around. Not to mention ever since the Blues and Reds have began purging duelists, they've used Aether 2.0 as their main base. Captain Sin though it was best to head in there since it was the Blues and Reds main base." Redflower explains.

"Purging Duelists?" Dylan only asks.

"Yeah. The Blues and Reds know how much of a threat they are to them. So they do what they've done best. Every duelist they've ran into, they've killed without a second thought." Vesper explains as well.

"But I thought Duelists were capable of holding their own ground with their own weapons and powers." Pyrrha points out.

"True. But that brings up another problem. They got someone powerful on their side. If anything, there the reason why we ended up crashing in the first place." Redflower says cryptically.

 **"Then spit it out. We're wasting time if you just going to be dramatic and cryptic."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Redflower takes a deep breath._

"26. It was Blue. Blue was the reason our ship was destroyed and he was killing off duelists that he ran into." Redflower says quietly.

 _Sky just froze in place as he hears the news._

"Blue? Who's Blue?" Dylan asks with some hint of worry.

 _Sly just leans towards the holotable and towards Redflower's direction._

 **"So your telling me. You were all aware of Blue aligning himself with the Blues and Reds. And you just let Sin, Raxas, Zade, and Linn just walk out of here to their home base?!"** Sky's hologram displays as he glares at Redflower.

"That wasn't my call. Stitch, Ally, and I all told them not to do it. But they though it was best to find a way out of here. Don't put the blame on me." Reflower retorts.

 **"Fucking Nuri should have let me kill them when we had the opportunity. Grab you gear. All of you. Vesper. You still have that mod for your weapon?"** Sky's hologram displays as he looks at Vesper.

"Heh, of course I do. What plan do you have cooking up?" Vesper says with a grin under his helmet.

 **"Your the only one as of now with lightning based attacks. I'll need you to try and short circuit the city's shielding. Who here is a good pilot other that Dr. Grey?"** Sky's hologram displays.

"That would be me I guess." Ally says as she raises her hand. "What kind of ship are we talking?"

 **"A Revere class shuttle. No weapons but its fast non the less. think you can handle it?"** Sky's hologram displays at Ally.

"A Revere shuttle...A bit tricky but I can manage. Who else is coming with you?" Ally asks. "Is Stitch coming with you?"

 **"No. Even though she's a infiltration specialist, you both rely on each other if things go south. I'll be better on my own. Aether 2.0 relies too much on their tech. I can take advantage of that. Once we manage to get Sin, Raxas, Zade, and Linn, we head straight back to Chorus to try and get that Temple of Translocation active."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Got. Everyone grab your shit! We're leaving! Pack for light armaments, we're going to be kit for fast transport!" Redflower announces.

"YES SIR!" Ally, Stitch, and Vesper shout in unison.

 _Ally, Stitch, and Vesper quickly run off to grab some gear while Dr. Grey, Pyrrha, Jax, and Dylan help the three soldiers gather their gear. Just as Sky was about to help, Redflower grabs his left robotic arm, grabbing his attention._

"26. I know what your planning. And its the same reason why Sin when after him too. I get it that he lead them, but I really doubt he'll come help us when his daughters are still missing to him. Don't be stupid. And if Blue knows that he lives there, theirs a chance that he might get him to join the Burst Crusaders again or worse. Just look for them and bring them back." Redflower whispers.

 **"If Sin really went after him, that means Blue would have went after him too. And if that's the case, him and his wife are in danger. It is our job to protect them. Don't forget what you swore to do. I'll find them. I can promise your that. Now get your gear. I need you to lead us through the tunnels, once we're on the surface, we should be able to guild your men to the Revere."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Redflower stays silent for a couple of second._

"Fine. But don't do something stupid 26." Redflower orders.

 _Sky gives a quiet nod before he leaves to help everyone else gather their gear._

* * *

 ** _Location: Cier, Aether 2.0_**

 ** _Time: 3 hours later_**

* * *

 _The Revere shuttle speeds towards the flying city of Aether 2.0, being a lot larger than it seemed through the holotable projection. Ally sat on the pilot seat with Dr. Grey next to her just in case something went wrong. Stich, Dylan, and Jax were right outside of the cockpit ready for the all clear from the two seated in the cockpit. And Redflower, Pyrrha, Vesper, and Sky were at the read bay doors._

"You ready back there?" Ally asks through a intercom.

 _Redflower looks at Sky and Vesper for their confirmation. The blue wrist band with the black four edged star materializes a black disk with a few holo lines along with blue decals. The disk rotates and a large black triangular blade materializes from the disk with its three blue circles on the blade and blue decals. Vesper gives a nod signaling he was ready with his weapon while Redflower looks at Sky. Sky had his umbrella on his jump - pack, the blades slightly float away from the umbrella and jump - pack along with the umbrella and jump glowing blue slightly before the blades fly back to their original position. Sky then gives his nod, signaling that he was ready. And Pyrrha also gave her nod too._

"Ready!" Redflower says back through a terminal in the bay door exit.

 _Dr. Grey hits a button on the console, lowering the rear bay door. Pyrrha, Sky, and Vesper a activated their grav boots as they stood by the edge of the lowered. Sky lowered himself as he puts his hands on the floor and readies himself as if he was about to run. Vesper raised his wrist mounted black disk and blade mounted on his right wrist while Pyrrha held her grip on the side of the ship._

"Why am doing this again?!" Pyrrha shouts through the wind roaring loudly.

"We need you to guild Vesper's blade to the shield just in case he misses!" Redflower shouts back.

 _The Revere flies right over the top of the flying city of Aether 2.0. Vesper aimed the tip of his weapon towards the shield that covered the large city. Once the Revere flew right over the top if the shield, half of Vesper's wrist mounted blade shoots out with a black black cable behind hit. Half of the blade flies towards the shield but starts to dip down a bit due to the lack of range. Pyrrha then raises her arm and starts to use her semblance to guild the blade towards the shield, eventually making the blade hit the shield. The cable from the launched blade starts to spark, sending electricity towards the blade that was stuck in the shield. The electricity finally sends out a shockwave once it reached the blade, creating a small hole in the Aether 2.0's shield._

"If your going to move! Move now!" Vesper shouts.

 _Sky nods as the blades on his umbrella and jump - pack float to shape small metallic wings. The umbrella and jump - pack start to glow blue, charging up along with the sound a engine firing up. He eventually boosts himself out pf the ship and through the small hole in Aether 2.0's shield. The jets on his jump - pack ignite as he descended to a large building and eventually preventing him from crashing down into the building. Once Sky lands on top the the building, the blades retract back onto the umbrella and jump - pack as he Sky observes the edge of the building and just stares at the large futuristic city._

"You know that there probably dead." Epsilon says quietly as he flashes next to Sky.

 _ **"I know."** _Sky replies mentally with some sorrow.

"Your mainly here for him, aren't you." Epsilon says as he crosses his arms.

 ** _"Your in my head, you already know why I'm here."_ **Sky says mentally as he takes a few steps back from the ledge.

"I know. Already set a way point there. Don't die for fucks sake." Epsilon says flatly.

 ** _"I don't plan to."_** Sky's relies sarcastically and mentally.

 _Sky runs towards the edge of the building and uses his jump pack to leap into another building towards the next supposed location in the futuristic flying city. He continued to jump from building to building, using his jump - pack, grapple hook, and even his grav boots. Every time when he would take a look towards the ground floor, there would be large patrols of Blue and Red Soldiers along with very few locals at all that roamed the outside. Warthogs along with a few Scorpion tanks drove on the streets. A few falcons along with a few hornets flew by, but Sky was able to use his active camouflage to avoid being caught. Sky would observe large monitors that hovered over the city streets seeing a few things that really didn't set right with him. There were already wanted posters of himself, Dylan, Jax, Pyrrha, Dr. Grey, Redflower, Vesper, Ally, and Stitch. But he screen then fades into two more people, The first one he recognized as Captain Sin with his Nomad helmet and Protector Black and white armor along with his white visor. Then there was the second person which had a female shape and had a Venture helmet and Mako light purple and silver along with her silver colored visor._

"That's not good." Theta says inside of Sky's head.

"Well that could mean two things." Omega also says in Sky's head.

 ** _"I know."_** Sky replies mentally.

"I'm just going to assume that they are dead." Omega relies with a small chuckle.

 ** _"Omega stop. Stop scaring Theta. But your also not wrong. If theirs no wanted posters on Raxas and Zade, they are probably captured or dead."_** Sky says mentally.

 _Sky just shakes his head as he looks just across the street from him, he sees that he has reached his destination. A small garage like building with a few broken down holographic billboards with the name "Ravnik Mechanical and Repair Shop". Sky looks around the street to find no Blue and Red patrols, jeeps, tanks, or aircraft's around him and takes the his chance to jump on top of the Mechanical Shop and look around the top of the roof. Sky see's a skylight window and starts to sneak his way towards the skylight roof. He looks through the window to see no one inside. Sky lifts the skylight window slowly and jumps inside into the Mechanical Shop. Sky looks around the room to find that the lights were out. Theta turns on the night vision inside of his helmet, allowing Sky to look around the room. He see's that the room he was in was some sort of tool closet, but everything was a mess, tools were scattered all over the floor along with a few of the cabinets were left open or knocked on the floor. Sky looks to his left to see the main exit door cracked open just slightly, Sky slowly creeps up to the door and holds the door knob with his right arm. Just as he was about to pull the door open, a black blade with a red edge along with a red glow pierces the door. Sky leaned back, dodging the blade by a few inches. Sky kicks the door with his right leg, knocking it off its hinges and and straight at the attacker. The attackers black and red blade glows brighter and makes the door explode. Sky hits a piece of debris from the door that flew at him, knocking it away from him as he stares at the attacker. In front of him was a middle aged man with tanned skin. He had long black hair with a small pony tail along with a small stubble beard. He wore a black tee shirt and a blue unbutton jacket along with a brown scabbard slung around his shoulder. He also wore tan colored pants and black boots and his red eyes stared straight at Sky._

 ** _"Blue..."_ **Sky says mentally with venom.

"If your looking for Aero and Rosie, don't bother. They've been dead for the last few weeks." Blue says nonchalantly.

 _Sky glares at Blue through his helmet as he watches Blue put his sword against his shoulder as he starts to walk around Sky. Sky also walks on the opposite side against Blue, the both of the circles each other in a stand off._

"Almost two years. Two years since Nuri 'left' us on some random planet with little to nothing. And now, two years later, here we are. Standing against each other. Me, and the murder of my clan mate." Blue says calmly.

 **"Murderer?! You have some nerve to call me a murderer! You left Jin for dead, and now your standing right here. Telling me that you killed your own clan leader and his wife!"** Sky's hologram displays as he continues his death glare against Blue.

"So, you finally want to use words to talk. Aero left us! He was a coward and weak. And he wasn't clearly strong enough to survive, let alone his wife. They're children are stronger then them. June and Lyndsey Ravnik. Daughters of the Sky King, yet the Sky King himself has fallen, and the real question is. Who's going to take his place?" Blue exclaims.

 _Blue twirls his sword off his shoulder and points the tip of the black and red blade towards Sky._

"Now I've been waiting to for this for years. I've wanted to know who was the better swordsmen for years." Blue says as he stops walking.

 _Sky also stops as he and Blue stand across from each other. Blue and Sky continue to glare at each other for a few seconds. Blue then begins his charge as he swings his sword horizontally. Sky takes a step back and leans back as well, dodging right under the sword. Sky continues his momentum as he flips on to his hands and kicks Blue against his chin. Blue stumbles backwards while Sky flips back onto his feet. Sky then jumps and spins horizontally, performing a spinning roundhouse kick against Blue's arm. Blue quietly groans as he spins his sword around him, Sky just stares at Blue with some confusion. Blue's sword continues to glow red as he spins his word around. Blue finally stabs his sword into the ground. The ground starts to glow red around Blue, Blue finally swings his sword in a upwards diagonal strike towards Sky's direction in a glowing red projectile. Sky's eyes widen under his helmet as he rolls to his side, dodging the large red projectile. The projectile makes contact with the wall, cutting straight through while also making the wall explode into a large hole. Sky glances back at the hole as he glances back at Blue to see a small smile on his face. Blue spins as he launches multiple diagonal swings towards Sky's direction. Sky starts to roll, slide, or jump away from each attack. But each swing Blue performed, his sword continued to glow a brighter and brighter red. Once Blue was a few feet away from Sky, he stabbed his sword into the ground. A red pulse flies out from the sword as Blue stops on the ground and spreads his arm out, sending another bright red pulse towards Sky's direction. Sky's looks around him, looking for any sort of elevation advantage, but there was nothing. Sky see's the bright red pulse close in quickly, in desperation, Sky's secondary armor color flashes from purple to white. Sky hits his right palm against the ground. A small pulse forms around Sky, as it grows slowly. The colors around him seemed inverted as everything around him slows down to a crawl. Blue along with the glowing red pulse was caught from Sky's time distortion enhancement. Sky took his advantage as he leaps over the red pulse and charges at Blue. Sky's time distortion enhancement deactivates as he performs a overhead kick. Blue manages to raise his sword over his head, blocking Sky's attack. Sky balances himself on top of Blue's sword as he tries to shake him off. Sky then flips off Blue's sword and rolls towards the holes against the wall of the Mechanical shop. Blue growls quietly as he glares at Sky. Just as Blue was about to swing another projectile towards Sky's direction, a blast from a shotgun is fired towards Blue's direction. Blue quickly creates a shield as he blocks the blast and looks towards where the shot came from. Blue takes notice of the black and white armored figure of Captain Sin. Sin held a black sword with silver trims. Along with that, the sword had a revolver like chamber near the handle, and the handle held a trigger too. Sin lowers his shotgun sword weapon and glares at Blue._

"If it isn't the escapee. Captain Sin himself. About time you came out of your little hole to face me." Blue says with some aggravation.

 _Sin doesn't respond as he just raises his palm into the air. Blue doesn't get the chance to react as he slides to his side, dodging another attacker. A large nodachi sword hits the ground next to Blue. The blade was silver while its handle was a dark blue with a cyan cloth wrapped around the handle. The user of the nodachi jump down from their position and grips there blade. Blue looks over at the user to identify them as Lieutenant Linn._

"And now theirs the Corporal. What are you going to do Linn? Just do nothing? Just like how you let your two other friends die." Blue says with a small chuckle.

 _Linn stays quiet for a second as she pulls her nodachi out of the ground._

"Like your one to talk." Linn says with a scoff.

 _Linn swings her nodachi at Blue. Blue raises his sword and deflects the attack. Blue then kicks Linn against her ribs, making her recoils to her side. Blue was about to jab his sword towards Linn's direction, but was deflected by Sin's sword. Sin pulls the trigger on his sword, firing a shotgun blast to the ground, he used the recoil from the shot and manages to overpower Blue. Blue spins around and uses his momentum to slash at Sin again. Sin then swings in a upwards strike. Both Sin and Blue's swords scrape against each other, creating a few sparks between each other._

"Linn! We're going with plan B!" Sin yells.

 _Sky looked at Linn with some confusion._

"Plan B? Sir?! Are you crazy?! We already lost Raxas and Zade!" Linn says with anger.

 _Sin and Blue continue to trade the swings of there attacks with there swords. Sin was busy focusing on his fight against the Burst Crusader. Blue had his right hand in his jacket pocket as he deflected most of Sins attacks with ease. Sin continued to swing while occasionally firing a shotgun blast as a projectile or to use the recoil to swing his sword. Linn decides to charge in with her nodachi and jumps over Sin and Blue. Linn spins her nodachi over her shoulder to attempt to hit Blue with the handle, Blue leans to his side as he returns with a elbow against Linn's forearm. Linn manages to grab Blue's elbow and sluggishly swing her nodachi due to holding it with one hand. Blue easily ducks under Linn's swing and backs up away from Linn as Sin was about to jump into action. But before Sin could jump into the fight, Sky held his arm and pulls him towards his direction._

"What are you doing?!" Sin almost shouts.

 **"We need to go. NOW. Both of you can't fight him."** Sky's hologram displays.

"He killed Raxas and Zade!" Sin retorts.

 **"And there is nothing we can do about it. But there is no point in risking your life too. Just stand back, i'll grab Linn."** Sky's hologram displays

 _Sin quietly growls as he lowers his shotgun sword. Sky grabs a blade from his jump - pack with his left robotic arm to prevent cutting himself. Sky runs over to Linn and Blue as they continued clashing against each other. Linn ducks under a swipe from Blue and kicks him up into the air where Sky jumps up and activates his strength enhancement, flashing his armor colors from purple to red and kicks Blue into a wall. A plum of smoke arises from Blue's impact on the wall. Sky then grabs Linn's arm and pulls her towards Sin._

'What are you doing?!" Linn says with aggravation as she pants heavily.

 **"We're leaving, what ever this plan B of yours is, do it."** Sky's hologram displays.

"That's not a good Idea. If we do plan B, we might just die." Linn says as she stumbles forwards.

 _Sky catches Linn by her shoulder. The blade in his left hand flies back to his Jump - pack. Sky then looks over at Sin, who was still looking at the hole Blue flew through._

"You get Linn out of here. I'll buy you time." Sin only says.

 _Sky froze for a second as he stares at Sin._

 **"No. No we are not doing this. No man gets left behind Sin. Now come on, we don't have much time left. Blue is going to be conscious soon."** Sky's hologram displays as he turns around.

 _Sky grabs Linn's nodachi and locks it on her back, holstering it. He then grabs Linn's arm and places it around his shoulder, helping her walk. Once Sky turned back to Sin, he only saw his shotgun sword being stabbed right in front of him. Sky and Linn look up at Sin to see him rip his dog tag off from his neck and toss it too them. Linn catches the dog tags and stares at them for a couple of seconds._

"My powers should give you two some time. You two need to go now." Sin says strictly.

"Sir-" Linn only says.

"THAT IS A ORDER!" Sin shouts.

 _There was a small brief moment of silence. Sky just reaches in front of him and grabs the shotgun sword. He inspects the blade and places it on his back. He glances back at Sin to see him give a subtle nod. Sky takes a deep breath as he returned with his own subtle nod._

 **"Good luck Captain."** Sky's hologram displays.

"And good luck Agent. Give Redflower my condolences." Sin says with a smile under his helmet.

 _Sky nods again as he carries Linn towards the large hole that lead towards the city streets. Sky jumps out with Linn, carrying her bridal style as the metallic blades on his jump - pack spread out and float to form its wings. The ignition on the jump - pack flares up, flying Sky and Linn away. Sin turns back towards the large hole Blue flew through to only see a red glow through the smoke. Sin stomps on the ground as he raises one of his hands. A large shadow forms under Sin as shadowy tendrils protrude from the ground as Sin's hands glow a shadowy black. The last thing Sin see's is Blue jump out of the smoke with his sword glowing its bright red._

 _Over with Sky and Linn, Sky flew in the Aether 2.0 with Linn. He eventually landed in the coordinates Linn gave him. Once he hit the ground, he immediately hears the sounds of tanks, jeeps, and helicopters closing on there position. Linn leads Sky towards a manhole and lifts off the cover. She jumps down into the man hole with Sky behind her, closing the lid of the manhole behind them. Sky finally jumps off the ladder to follow Linn to see a very advanced tunnel system._

"Come on." Linn says as she clutches her side.

 _Sky grabs Linn's arm to remove her hand from her side to see blood. Sky only glances at Linn to see her glare away from his direction._

"It's only a scratch. Blue only got lucky." Linn says harshly as she begins to walk ahead of Sky. "Just follow me. We need to head towards the city shield."

 _Linn tries to walk ahead by stumbles forwards. but Sky was able to rush forwards and catch her from falling. Sky just stares at Linn but was interrupted by voices._

"THERE OVER HERE! SUB SECTION 72-641!" A red soldier shouts.

 _Sky grabs Linn and pulls her as he starts to sprint down the tunnel system._

"What's the plan Linn, you gotta guild me here." Sky's hologram displays.

 _Sky and Linn start getting shot at by the Blue and Red troops that spotted them in the tunnels. Linn reaches behind her and grabs a detonator. Sky takes notice of this as he keeps sprinting with Linn around his shoulder. Linn flicks up the cover from the button of the detonator and hits the button of the detonator. Sky didn't hear anything, but he felt the ground rumble under him, causing him and Linn along with the Blue and Red soldiers stumble around. Sky then shoots a glare at Linn to see her reach for the side of her helmet._

"THIS IS CORPORAL LINN ALONG WITH AGENT 26 REQUESTING FOR A IMMEDIATE EVAC! DOES ANYONE RESPOND?!" Linn shouts through her helmet.

 _Sky have a confused look at Linn. But he realizes what Linn was doing. SKy reaches for the side of his helmet to turn on his radio he hear the transmission._

 _"Linn?! How did you?! Whatever. Just make it to these coordinates! We'll pick you up!"_ Redflower says through the radio. _"Just make it out, you hear me?!"_

"Yeah...we'll see you there." Linn replies.

 _Linn shuts off the radio of her helmet along Sky doing the same thing. The ground continues to rumble around more, earning another glance from Sky._

 **"What did you do?!"** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Linn starts to cough to herself as she and Sky take cover behind a wall._

"Raxas and Zade's job was to plant charges for the city's main power facility. they got the job done...but that's when Blue got to them. That was plan B. To detonate there armor and the charges to make the city's shield to shutdown along with its power. I guess it must have shut down the city's engines." Linn explains.

 _Sky just angrily stares at Linn._

 **"You fucking WHAT?! Are you crazy! There are innocent civilians in the city!"** Sky's hologram displays as he glares at Linn and points at her.

"They had the choice to fight back against the Blues and Reds and yet they didn't. They choose to side with them. They made there choice. But we also tried to warn them, that's how Raxas and Zade got spotted. Civilians saw them and ratted them out." Linn explains. "Now lets go, those soldiers are getting closer."

 _Sky angrily growls as he puts Linn's arm around his shoulder and starts to sprint down the hallway. They went through several corridor until they reached a dead end. They look behind them to see a squad of Blue and Red soldiers run by them in search of the both of them. They couldn't go back because of the search party. Sky then looks at Linn for any suggestion to only see her grab her nodachi from her back._ _She grips the handle with both hands and the blade stars to glow with a white glint. She then slashes her nodachi at the wall, cutting it in half and making a large hole for the both of them to run through. Linn slowly puts her nodachi on her back as Sky helped her run again through the hole. Once they were through, they were on the street level again at the edge of the city. They ran towards the city's faltering shield to only hear multiple guns click. They turn around to see a platoon of Blue and Red soldiers with guns raised at them._

"Attention assholes! Stand down; you're surrounded! Surrender now! You will be taken into custody! We can do this the easy way or the hard way! There is no escape, so surrender now!" A blue solider shouts through his helmet's microphone.

 _Both Linn and Sky take a step back towards the faltering shield of the plummeting city. Both Sky and Linn glance at each other and give a subtle nod towards each other. They both take another step back, only to hear multiple guns click towards there direction. Sky glances back behind him to see the Revere ship fly towards there direction. Sky then gives a countdown with his hand, from three, two, one. Once his hand forms a fist, both Sky and Linn step off the edge of the city while the platoon of Blue and Red soldiers begin opening fire on there position. Luckily, Ally was able to pilot the Revere ship to its side, opening the rear bay doors. Both Sky and Linn manage to land and roll inside of the Revere ship while the rear bay doors close behind them. Ally then re adjusts the Revere to make it take off into orbit. Sky was on his hands and knees, he then manages to pick himself up from the ground. The doors to the rear bay opens to see Redflower, Stitch, and Pyrrha run into the rear bay._

"Your okay!" Pyrrha says with a sigh of relief.

 _Sky gives a nod as he stands up from the ground. Redflower however, looks at Sky and see's the sword on his back._

"What happened to Sin?" Redflower only asks.

"What about Zade and Raxas?" Stitch asks quietly as she looks at Sky and Linn.

 _Sky just glances towards the ground and looks back towards Linn. Linn was on her hands and knees as she breathed heavily and clenched her upper chest. Pyrrha runs over to Linn to check on her wile Redflower clenched his fists and Stitch quietly gasps at Sky's silence and body language._

"GUYS!" Pyrrha says with a panicked tone.

 _Redflower, Stitch, and Sky look over to Pyrrha to see her applying pressure to Linn's upper chest._

"She was shot! Get Dr. Grey! Now!" Pyrrha says with worry.

"Right...on it!" Reflower says as he snaps back into reality.

 _Redflower quickly spins around and runs to the cockpit of the Revere. Sky and Stitch run over to Pyrrha and Linn. Linn coughs as she drops Sin's dogtags and looks back up at the three. She moves her hand off her chest to show three gun shot wounds._

"Well fuck me right.." Linn says with a cough and looks at her bloddy hands.

 _Pyrrha puts both of her hands over one of Linn's gunshot wounds._

"Just save your strength, your bleeding badly." Pyrrha says with a worried tone.

 _Linn then looks up at Pyrrha._

"And who are you kid? Never seen you around." Linn says with a weak chuckle.

"Pyrrha Nikos. Now please just save your strength miss Linn." Pyrrha says quietly.

 _Linn gives another quiet chuckle._

"Sorry. But I don't think so." Linn says weakly as she looks up at Stitch. "I'm sorry about Raxas and Zade, Stitch. Tell Ally the same, but they gave their lives to help us. And you." Linn says as she looks up at Sky. "I've learned a lot about you. Your a freelancer. I know what your capable of. Thats why you get to keep this."

 _Linn slowly reaches for her nodachi and grabs the blade carefully, holding out her long sword towards Sky._

"If Sin let you keep his sword, then your taking mine too. Just make it worth it." Linn says with a small grin under her helmet.

 _Sky slowly grabs Linn's nodachi by the handle. Linn lets go of the blade, allowing Sky to take her large sword._

"And one more thing...before Raxas and Zade died...they found this." Linn says quietly.

 _Linn reaches for a container on her belt for her armor. She opens the container and reaches inside of it to reveal a small PDA, a similar size to Pyrrha and Sky's scroll. Linn tosses the PDA at Sky, who catches it and inspects the PDA. On one side of it, it was a cracked screen, and on the other side was the Freelancer Logo. Sky then look back down at Linn to hear her breathing get slower._

"I...I don't know what's on it...we never got the time to...look at it...its heavily encrypted...what ever it is...it's was important for the amount of security they had according to the brothers." Linn says as she gives another heavy cough.

"Linn please..." Stitch says quietly as she kneels down next to Linn.

 _Linn coughs again as she gives one more glance at everyone around her._

"Tell Vesper...Vagus...Tell him i'm sorry..." Linn says sadly and quietly.

 _Linn gives one more breath as her head lowers down. Sky, Stitch, and Pyrrha just look at Linn sadly. Pyrrha slowly lifts her hands off of Linn's wounds and just stares back at Sky and Pyrrha._

"Is she..." Pyrrha only asks as her voice trails off.

 _Sky gives a subtle nod as he puts the PDA away in a container on his belt for his armor. Pyrrha just looks back at Linn's body. The door to the rear bay opens up to reveal Dr. grey, Redflower, and Vesper run into the room. Pyrrha slowly stands up while Sky and Stitch mover out of the way to reveal Linn's lifeless body._

 **"She said she was sorry Vagus..."** Sky's hologram displays as he looks at Vesper.

 _Vesper just looks down at Linn as he slowly looks back up at Sky to see her nodachi in his hand._

"Yeah...i'm sorry too..." Vesper says quietly.

 _Dr. Grey lowers her own head down as she sees the body of Linn._

"What's the plan now..." Redflower asks as he looks at Sky.

 _Sky just looks at Linn's nodachi in his hand as he reaches for Sin's shotgun sword. He spins the sword into a back handed position as he inspects the sword. He then looks back to to see everyone in the room staring at him._

 **"We stick to the original plan. We're heading back to Chorus to head to the Temple of Translocation. Captain Redflower, Pyrrha and I are really counting on you. if it doesn't work. Then all the time here was wasted for nothing. Stitch, Dr. Grey, you two head back to Ally and give her the coordinates to Chorus."** Sky's hologram displays.

"On it." Stitch says with a nod.

 _Stitch an Dr. Grey run out of the room and towards the cockpit where Ally flew the Revere. Sky then turns to Vesper._

 **"Vesper, take Linn's body to one of the spare rooms. I know you need to mourn her, you two were close, but once your done. I need you to run to check our supplies."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Vesper gives a nod as he runs over to Linn's body and picks her up bridal style and walks out of the room with her body, leaving only Sky, Redflower, and Pyrrha._

"You know i'm technically supposed to be giving orders. But I can see why Nuri chose you to be in her squad." Captain Redflower says with a small grin under his helmet.

 **"There's a lot more than you know Captain. But I'll give you some data based on what you'll be working with. So i'd say you get to moving then. We'll be back in Chorus within a week."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Redflower gives a nod too as he starts to head for the door. he then stops and looks back at Sky._

"And what about Blue?" Redflower asks quietly.

 **"He's either dead from Linn's stunt in sending Aether 2.0 into the ocean, or he'll be looking for us now."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Redflower looks at Sin's shotgun sword in Sky's hand. His hands clench into fists as he gives a nod towards Sky._

"I hope he's alive. Because he's going to pay for what he did to us all." Redflower says with hostility.

 _Sky returns with his own nod as he watches Redflower leave the room. He then looks at Pyrrha who silently stood in the room._

"And what about me?..." Pyrrha asks quietly.

 **"You just rest. Your in shock right now. And you also need to be ready."** Sky's hologram displays.

"Ready for what?" Pyrrha asks as she looks up at Sky.

 **"Ready for what happens next. I'm more than certain that Blue isn't dead. He'll find us soon. We have to be on guard when we get back to Chorus."** Sky's hologram displays.

"R-Right..." Pyrrha says quietly.

 **"And Pyrrha...we're almost home...just remember that."** Sky's hologram displays.

 _Pyrrha just stares at Sky for a couple of seconds before she gives a subtle nod before walking out of the room. Once she was gone, Sky holsters Linn's nodatchi and Sin's shotgun sword on his back and reaches for his belt on his armor. He then grabs the PDA and stares at it._

 ** _"Now lets see what you have that's so important to them..."_ **Sky says mentally.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _ **I'm so sorry that this took long to make. I did about 60% of everything done in three days, but school exams caught up to me. Hopefully the next chapter wont take long considering that the whole gimmick of each chapter tells a different mini story/event is going to stop considering that there's very little left for Locus, Gyro, and Nuri's story. Sky and Pyrrha still have a large final chunk left which will be the next chapter while having Locus and Gyro's mini story. And now for my own thoughts in this chapter, I am honestly disappointed. It had a good start, but was starting to get rushed towards the scene change to Aether ruins. And holy hell, the Aether 2.0 segment was just awful to me. I also wanted to portray Blue to be a lot more treating, but I did a terrible job at that. And now the introduction of the new characters. They are all unique in there own way. Redflower can create red crystals as a way for combat and tactical maneuverability. Ally and Stitch are two sisters that can turn into weapons, Ally can turn into a sword for Stitch to use while Stitch can turn into a scythe for Ally to use. And Vesper has a wrist band that can create a black disk, the disk can form three triangular blades, each of them having a special elemental property being electricity, fire, and wind. And for the deceased soldiers, Sin has his shotgun sword and can manipulate shadows, but you know, hes dead. Linn had her nodachi sword, when she focuses, a white glint will appear on the sword and can cut through almost anything, but costs a lot of physical energy. And the brothers Raxas and Zade, while they weren't shown, they were also very similar to Ally and Stitch. Raxas can turn into two daggers for Zade while Zade can turn into a sword for Raxas. As much as I wanted them to be in the chapter, I felt like it would be easier for them to just be deceased when Sin and Linn where found. Also, there might not be a Valentines special considering that I really don't want to make it. Anyways, about one or two more chapters left, thank you all for reading this chapter and have a great day :D.**_


End file.
